Gaining Freedom
by Chiaki Hamano
Summary: There is fire in his eyes and a storm brewing behind the tense frame of his wiry body. Hurricanes aren't meant to be chained down or bent to the whims of other people, and Luffy is the result of that failed attempt; a man yearning for freedom, broken by the what he has seen and what he has done to the world. (Atypical Marine!Luffy story - Full summary inside)
1. Prologue

**Summary: **_There is fire in his eyes and a storm brewing behind the tense frame of wiry body. Hurricanes aren't meant to be chained down or bent to the whims of other people, and Luffy is the result of that failed attempt; a man yearning for freedom, broken by the what he has seen and what he has done to the world, bent up, angry, shimmering with hatred that threatens to boil over at any given moment. "Ever thought about switching?" Luffy had asked. "...Maybe," Rear Admiral X Drake had admitted before redirecting the question back. "How about you?"_

**Author note:** _This story is inspired by a vast number of stories I have read over the years. However, I tried my hardest to put my own original spin on the topic. Events that shaped Luffy into the man he is at this point in the story are different from those that shaped him in canon, and thus, he is undeniably not the Luffy you are used to. Which events are different and since when it branched from canon, that is the question you guys will discover as the story gradually progresses. I have taken some liberties in adding or changing certain facts as well, and one of them is that Smoker is Aokiji's student even though it didn't say anything in canon. However, there are things I will definitely keep as it is, such as One Piece's world building, including hard facts such as, say, DF-users can't swim. No exceptions. Another thing I refuse to change is Rubberman Luffy, for I think the sheer creativity he put into turning a mediocre paramecia into some top-notched fighting power is admirable._

_Pairing wise, I haven't decided on anything yet. One thing that I know for sure is that I don't want any inter-SH relationships, so no LuNa, LuRo, ZoSan...etc, etc. It's just purely nakamaship on that side. As for pairings outside of that, I haven't decided on anything. I'm not sure if there will even be pairings at all, and I tend to use instinct to guide me through it. If my instinct says no pairing, it's no pairing. Hopefully by the time it's right to develop a relationship, it will be natural and not forced._

_With that in mind, let's get to the Disclaimer and then the Prologue of yet another Marine!Luffy story! I sincerely hope you are intrigued by it!_

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own One Piece, it belongs to Oda-sensei._

* * *

**Prologue:**

Drake opened the door to the balcony, footsteps silent. His eyes scanned the open space in front of him, watching the beautiful sunset, the sky that had turned into interesting hues, the ocean spanning far out of sight, before landing on the skinny figure dangling dangerously over the railing. The teenager, who couldn't possibly look older than 18, wasn't looking at Drake. His face was focusing solely on the sea below, black hair ruffled by the gentle breeze.

Closing the door behind him quietly, Drake approached his fellow marine, his coat swayed with each soundless step.

"Dino," The teenager greeted, not turning around. His Haki most likely informed him of Drake's presence.

Drake's face twitched at the nickname, annoyed by it. All attempts at making the other changed it had ended in failures, and while he knew his younger friend never meant anything mocking, he had heard the nickname being used against him too many times not to react negatively to the word.

"Luffy," Drake returned the greeting. "Finished the paperwork." He said after a moment, stopping right at the railing overlooking the kingdom below, and he let his eyes wander over the horizon, at the waves lapping against the rocky beach.

"Thanks." Luffy murmured under his breath, shifting his position slightly to the right.

It was all the invitation Drake needed before he draped his legs over the railing and got himself comfortable as well, allowing his legs to dangle in the air. He glanced at Luffy, studying his face for lingering signs of anger. Luffy had been seconds away from punching Doflamingo after their private talk, trembling with suppressed rage, and Drake had to step in and send Luffy away before he punched a Shichibukai and started an incident. Right now, his friend appeared calm to outsiders, almost expressionless with how blank his face was, but Drake knew better than to believe in appearance. The tiny frown pulling the corners of Luffy's mouth down and the tight grip on the railing all betrayed the teen's rage.

"Are you alright?" Drake asked, almost redundant. He knew Luffy wasn't alright; he couldn't be alright after they learned the true state of Dressrosa. His friend was still young, and while he had seen some of the worst both marines and pirates were capable of and did things himself, he could still be surprisingly naïve. Drake had sadly lived long enough to be desensitized to the whole thing. There were times he wondered if marines and pirates were only different because of their flag colors.

Luffy's brows furrowed, and his lips twitched like he was about to say something, before he held himself back. He took a deep breath, eyes flitting over a tiny dot on the street and Drake followed it, catching sight of a toy walking on wobbly legs. Luffy's expression smoothed into nothingness, and he let out a rush of breath. "Ever thought about switching?" came the sudden question.

Drake fully admitted to losing the grip on the railing for a precious heart stopping second before tightening it again. He glanced around, paranoia welled up fast enough that he had to use Observation Haki to check their surroundings for eavesdroppers, before he dropped it, turning to Luffy. Only his slightly widened eyes betrayed his surprise. If the higher ups heard this discussion, they would both be branded as traitors, and thrown into a dark corner in Impel Down for sure. Especially because both of them carried the weights of the marine's dark secrets, many of which would ensure their deaths if it got out.

Luffy met his gaze steadily, unwavering. There was a weight behind it, soul searching, judging, accepting. Drake didn't need to lie, and Luffy was fully accepting of his answer, whatever it might be.

"…Maybe." Drake relented quietly, knowing that Luffy wouldn't rat him out. Luffy wasn't anything like a normal marine. He wasn't obedient and his will was so strong it got frightening sometimes. Drake instinctively knew Luffy would keep Drake's secrets like Drake would, surprisingly, keep the teen's.

It was strange how fast Drake befriended this boy. Just a year ago they met, Drake thinking the boy was nothing more than a giggling menace. And here he was, coming to think of Luffy as a dear friend and seeing depths in the eyes he once thought were owlish and dumb.

Nodding like he was satisfied with what he heard, Luffy turned back to the ocean, looking far away, where the sky met the sea, the red had shifted into a more purple hue, the dim sun slowly setting. It bathed Dressrosa in a soft glow, and it would have looked serene, except for the darkness that Drake knew lurked beneath the beautiful façade. Suddenly the whole scene was almost mocking in how peaceful it was compared to the people's suffering, their bitter, angry tears being drowned by the glamour and the riches.

Drake tapped his fingers against the railing, a steady, calming rhythm. "What did you talk about?" He asked curiously. There was a reason why Doflamingo had been almost _delighted_ when Luffy had introduced his full name, pointing a finger in the shichibukai's face with a firm declaration of 'I'm going to kick your ass' before practically seething in pure fury after a talk with Doflamingo, one that Drake wasn't privy to.

Luffy's jaw tightened and the veins on his hands bulged out from how hard he was gripping the railing. Drake patiently waited for Luffy to calm himself down. "Mingo made a call." The words came out evenly, "to scum, I mean, the _tenryuubito_." Luffy almost snarled the words, he was so angry. "We are_ ordered _to leave Dressrosa just like this." He sneered.

There was a small sound, an ominous _crack_, as the railing gave way under Luffy's grasp and he carefully eased up, wiping across the surface like he was trying to sooth the abuse. His face was thunderous.

Drake nodded, understanding entered his eyes now. Luffy_ hated _being ordered. Drake couldn't even remember a time Luffy bent over_ willingly _for anyone. He barely listened to the Fleet Admiral's order, and the man was one of those Luffy didn't completely despise. His relationship with the three Admirals was strange, too. Out of all three, Aokiji was the one Luffy liked the most… relatively speaking. He was at least able to hold tense conversations with the ice Admiral. On the other end of the spectrum was Admiral Akainu, whom Luffy couldn't seem to be able to face without_ exploding, _straining the fragile hold of his red hot fury. The other admiral wasn't merciful toward Luffy, either, if the severe magma burn splattering from the left side of his friend's neck all the way down to his hand was anything to go by. It served no form of cowing the boy in the slightest, and he even refused to call Akainu by his right epithet, and settled for 'Inu' instead.

Suddenly 'dino' was so much better than 'dog'.

Kind of strange, if Drake thought about it. Drake hadn't known Luffy for terribly long, and even less so about his past, but rumors had it that Luffy used to be Akainu's prized pupil, the same way Smoker was to Aokiji. He didn't really believe in those words, but he wondered what had happened to cause those two to fallout that badly. It couldn't have been pretty.

Either way, there was a precious few number of marines that managed to stay on Luffy's good side. Smoker being one of those. Drake supposed he should be honored he was included in the list of people Luffy befriended.

Luffy really didn't fit in the role of a typical marine.

Drake would never say it aloud, but he had always thought his friend fit better flying a black flag than a white one.

It did explained why Luffy was seething after the conversation was done though. His hatred for the Tenryuubito exceeded his hatred of being ordered around. "I see…" Drake replied finally, not adding anything more to it. What else could he say? There could be good marines, individually, but as a whole, the system was flawed and chipped. You couldn't achieve 'justice' if you had to bow down to the whims of people who thought slavery was a perfectly acceptable form of practice. Drake had always thought that Luffy joining the marine was like someone trying to tie down a force of nature with chains and cuffs. It just wouldn't work. It resulted in the person sitting next to him right now, angry, bent up, and shimmering with hatred for the corruption of the world that he was powerless to stop.

Drake sat there awhile longer, turning the question he wanted to ask in his head before coming out to say it. "How about you?" He asked vaguely, elaborating more upon the confused noise Luffy made. "Have you ever thought about switching?" He clarified quietly.

Luffy smiled humorlessly, his right hand rose up to absently rub his left bicep, which Drake knew still ached an awful lot. His friend hid a lot of his own pain, putting on a strong face for the world. "Made a deal." Luffy finally answered. It wasn't the first time Drake had heard of such an answer, when he had been curious enough to ask why Luffy simply didn't _resign_ when he so obviously hated being tied down with duties and paperwork. One didn't need to_ defect _to leave the marine. It was true the higher up they were, the more troublesome it was to resign, but it could still be done, even with people who had done the marine's dirty work for them like Drake and Luffy. Still, Luffy had answered, the same answer he just told Drake 'made a deal' and that was that. There was no elaboration, no back stories, no extra information. Drake wondered what the deal was about, for Luffy to willingly do what he so obviously hated.

"You have a dream?" Luffy asked, looking twitchy, like he was itching for something. Drake had no idea what he was itching for, but he always looked twitchy when the topic of 'dreams' came up.

Drake watched the younger visibly willed himself to stop his restless shifting, before running a hand through his unruly black hair, looking even more agitated than before when he touched bare head instead of whatever else he might have expected. Luffy had a strange relationship with head wears; it was just one of those quirks higher ranking marines had. He was obsessed with finding the _right _one, whatever that meant, but whenever he seemed to think he had found the 'right one' and put it on his head, he always tore it off with a violence that rivaled his rage at any pirates who took over islands, or taking slaves, and said he had mistaken and it wasn't the right one at all.

Drake snorted at the words. "Perhaps." He said cryptically. "Do you?" He redirected the question. He didn't remember anyone ever asking Luffy if he had a dream or not. He supposed that most people who didn't know Luffy better thought he fitted in perfectly with the marine, especially if they happened to witness his terrifying fury against certain types of pirates, but Drake wasn't just anyone. He had 'friend privilege' to this side of Luffy. His fellow marine avoided showing this to his subordinates.

"Would you trust me if I said it's to faithfully follow orders and protect the innocent?" came the answer with so much sarcasm and dry humor Drake found himself bark out a short laugh. Luffy grinned at the sound himself, a sardonic curl of his lips. It looked strange on him. Luffy tended to grin wide and free rather than this. Doflamingo must have left one hell of an 'impression'.

"Well perhaps not the following orders part," Drake conceded. He couldn't even imagine Luffy _bowing_ to anyone. "You seem to be the protector type though." He pointed out. He knew Luffy was a nice guy, and there was kindness in those eyes despite how much Luffy claimed that he wasn't.

"I'm no hero. I don't want to share my meat." Luffy said in a huff. It was just one of those peculiarities that one just had to accept about Luffy. Drake had taken a long time pondering what sharing meat had to do with being a hero, but then he quickly gave up. He was pretty sure that in Luffy's mind, it made perfect sense, but he just couldn't, for the life of him, understand how the dots were connected. "Joining the marine means giving up individuality though, don't you think?"

Drake learned how to read between the lines. _Joining the marine means I have to give up my dream, don't you think?_ Was what he heard. He wondered what Luffy's dream was, that he had to give it up by joining the marine. He wondered why he gave it up in the first place. It wasn't his place to ask though. Dreams meant a great deal to Luffy, and to be forced to give it up must have been painful. Drake hummed, neither agreeing nor disagreeing.

Luffy shifted his whole attention to Drake, and there was a strange intensity in the air, and a heaviness in the other's eyes. He seemed to be considering his words very carefully, pinning Drake down on the spot with just a look.

Drake felt as if he was in a fight, there was an itch to fight or flight, and a buzzing in the air like electricity. He somehow knew that if he broke eyes contact with Luffy now, his friend would be very disappointed, so he sat there and let Luffy search his gaze for something. Finally, Luffy nodded, and the heaviness ceased. The air felt lighter and easier to breathe.

Luffy smiled, bright, cheerful,_ genuine_. It was the smile that lit up his face often, it made him seem much younger than he really was. "Whatever you choose to do, I'll fully support you." He said, the easy words filled with nothing but honesty.

Drake nodded, loss for words. What else could he say to that?

Luffy, evidently pleased with his answer, turned his back to the sea. He shot the top floor of the palace another dirty look before getting off of the railing, making his way back inside. "Let's go. Nothing else we can do here." He said, not waiting for Drake to come with him. He was considerable enough to leave the door open instead of slamming it shut though.

Rear Admiral X Drake stared at the sea for a moment longer before leaving the spot as well. He didn't glance back behind him, not at the pretty sunset, nor at the depressing toys treading the streets or the ignorant people worshiping a puppeteer. His mind was already occupied with other matters.

A few months later, when Drake opened the newspaper to see _'Rear Admiral defected from the marine? HQ in chaos'_; and a bounty poster for his head, Drake thought about a friend in the force, chained down like people trying to chain a hurricane with shackles and rules, and he thought Luffy would definitely approve of this.

'_Whatever you choose to do, I'll fully support you.'_ The words rang true in Drake's ears, even now.

'_Luffy, I hope you can complete your dream, too.'_

**(To be continued)**

* * *

**End note:** _That is all for the prologue! Thank you for giving the story a chance! It has been very long since I tried my hand at writing anything so my skill is extremely rusty and there are undoubtedly grammar errors or misspells in the story. If you spot any please do let me know! I welcome constructive criticism and I apologize for any badly written sections._

**Translation:**

_Tenryuubito: Celestial Dragon_

_Inu: Dog_


	2. A deal and the return to East Blue

**Author note: **_Hi guys! Thank you for your reviews! I read all of them and I'm thankful for all of your encouraging words! Now onto answering a few questions I saw in the reviews. I will try to get to the point real quick!_

_Awareness Bringer:__ Hi! Thank you very much for your comment. As for your question regarding the pairings, the short answer is that… because I don't _want_ to. The slightly longer answer is that I enjoy rising to the challenge of writing nakamaship between the SHs and I like that family dynamics better than romance. It's a personal choice I hope you respect._

_As for the timeline, this is after Dressrosa has been taken over, this is close to Luffy's pre-TS age. As a shichibukai, I imagine there are times the marines require Mingo's power, and you can just consider this one of those times, where they sent people to give Mingo a note, said people just happened to be Drake and Luffy._

_Shiho-Akemi:__ Ah ah, no spoiler. It's an important plot point after all. Thank you so much for commenting and I'm sure you will know about The Deal soon enough. In the meantime, I hope you enjoy the story anyway!_

_Thank you everyone else for leaving me such kind words! I read them all and they are my motivation to write and better my writing!_

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own One Piece... Else it would have had more on-scene murder._

* * *

**Chapter 1: A deal and the return to East Blue**

_Luffy stood in front of Sengoku's desk, a picture of complete ease. He was picking his nose, and dressed up in typical East Blue attire, a red sleeveless vest, tattered shorts, and sandals that grated Sengoku's nerves. Despite that, Sengoku couldn't help but slightly soften in fond exasperation when the boy, not even two digits of age, flashed him a perfectly D shape grin that brightened his whole face up._

"_Do you know why you are here, Luffy?" Sengoku asked. He had already informed… and argued, with Garp earlier about his decision, so now all he had to do was to talk to said boy about it._

"_I didn't do it, Old Man Seagull!" Luffy cried, turning his face away while whistling innocently. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "I-it's not like I ate all the provisions or a-anything!" _

_Sengoku sweat-dropped, silently wondering if the boy was aware how bad a liar he was. Regardless, that wasn't why Luffy was here. Sengoku cleared his throat. "Right. Well I'm not here to talk to you about that." He said._

_Luffy looked shocked. "You aren't?" He asked innocently. "Why am I here then? Are you going to give me more food?!" He asked, giggling in glee like he did whenever he thought about food._

_Sengoku groaned. Luffy was a carbon copy of Garp, and that man was a menace, incapable of following an order or plan without completely annihilated the operation. Hopefully, Sengoku would be able to curb some of that from Luffy before it got too bad. It was rare that an admiral took interest in a child so young, especially _him_. However, the blast of Conqueror Haki that had actually managed to manifest physically and lightly shook the walls must have been too much even for _him _to ignore. _

_Sengoku hadn't lived this long not to see talents and potential when he met them. If Sengoku knew something, it was that Garp's grandson, Dragon's son, was too strong to be left unchecked and half trained, half beaten by his own grandfather who had too much responsibility to take the boy in as a personal student. Not to mention the claim of favoritism would be too much of a headache to handle. Sengoku wasn't a glutton for paperwork._

"_No, I'm not here to give you food," It was almost comical how fast Luffy's face fell into a disappointed pout. "An admiral has taken interest in overseeing your training. You should consider this an honor. It's rare that an admiral picks a personal student to train." Sengoku said. _

_Luffy tilted his face to one side, the gesture made him look like a curious dog. "Eh? But isn't Gramps training me?" He asked, unable to help the shudder that shook his entire body. Sengoku had to sympathize. Garp's 'training' consisted of throwing his grandson… or other trainees, to various dangerous locations, included but not limited to a ravine, a forest, the air, the Calm Belt, so on and so forth._

"_It'll be different." Sengoku reassured the boy. "Would you like to meet him now?" He asked for polite sake. The boy didn't have a choice either way, but he would rather not force him into it. Luffy was bright, and warm and quite cheerful. He had potential and strength. He just lacked disciplines. With any luck his new teacher would be able to impact some of that on him._

"_Um, okay." Luffy nodded, bopping his head up and down, looking around the room curiously as if trying to search for his mysterious new teacher._

"_Come in, Akainu." Sengoku called, pressing a button on the table. Almost immediately, the door opened and both Sengoku and Luffy turned to the new person that just entered the room, in all of his imposing figure, standing at such an impressive height it made the kid look even tinier and scrawnier than he already was, dark red suit and a pink rose decorating over his heart and his coat slung over his shoulders. He was every bit the nightmare to every criminal he came across._

_Sengoku watched as the tall, muscular admiral sized up the child – his future apprentice, and Luffy studied the other with a blank look before a wide smile, going from ear to ear, appeared on his face as he raised both arms in the air cheerily. "Hi! I'm Monkey D. Luffy and I'm gonna be the King— Uuuhh…" His voice trailed off and he cut off whatever he was going to say, slapping a hand over his mouth._

_Sengoku had to resist the urge to laugh. Luffy was the epitome of sunshine and happiness, while Sakazuki was the complete opposite. He was far too serious, grim and ruthless in his pursuit of justice and had a serious disregard for collateral damage. Maybe they would balance each other out, Luffy softening Sakazuki and Sakazuki getting Luffy to actually be more serious when the situations called for it. It might work like some kind of opposite compatibility. After all, Kuzan made it work with Smoker. _

"_Nice ta meet ya!" Luffy said, thrusting his hand toward Akainu, fingers splayed, the beaming grin still plastered across his face. "Let's be friends!" The thing was, even standing tip toe with his arm raised over his head, Luffy's hand wasn't even reaching Sakazuki's hip, making the entire thing hilarious to look at. It would seem Akainu would have to actually bend his shoulders if he wanted to take the hand. _

_Sengoku had to bite his bottom lip at the slightest twitch of Akainu's jaw. Only those who knew the man well saw the regret lingering over his huge frame, the question of 'what did I just agree to' easily floated in the air. Well, Sengoku _might _have failed to inform Sakazuki what an energetic child Luffy was. He had a feeling Akainu would totally be unprepared for it even if he explained anyway. There was no getting used to Luffy's… Luffy-ness. He must have a lot of regrets regarding his apprenticeship now… Well it was too bad. There's no take-back._

"_I'm… Admiral Akainu." Sakazuki introduced gruffly, staring down awkwardly at the child who looked at him with big, guileless eyes. "You can call me Sakazuki-sensei." He said, hunching slightly to take the small hand, his own completely dwarfed the other in size._

_If it was possible, the smile grew even wider, going almost unnatural in its size and brightened in complete joy. Sakazuki might not have so much joy ever directed toward him like that before. " 'Kay, Zuki-sensei!" Luffy cheered, fingers curling around his new teacher's index finger, his arm actually stretched slightly in compensation for their height difference._

"_It's Sakazuki-sensei." Akainu corrected._

"_That's what I said." Luffy looked confused, tilting his head cutely._

_Sengoku couldn't help it, he laughed loud and hard, banging his fist on the table. The look on Akainu's face told him that he was in it for a few 'choice words' later._

_It was only a week later that people around Marineford spotted a small child sitting on one feared Admiral Akainu's shoulders, chatting a mile a minute, pointing at everything and asking questions, while Admiral Kizaru and sometimes Aokiji accompanying the pair, both with an air of suppressed amusement, and Akainu answering the child's rapid fired questions patiently, that Sengoku truly believed Monkey D. Luffy had the power to befriend almost everyone, given enough time and motivation._

_That was a dangerous ability on the sea._

* * *

Sengoku rubbed his temples, trying to force back the monster headache he knew was coming. The whole mess with X-Drake had been a disaster from the beginning to the end, and while they had to run damage control with the news and make sure to paint the whole thing in their favor, it was still messy with too many loose ends. It meant Sengoku getting a lot less sleep and a whole lot more paperwork than he would ever want.

There was also a second source of headache sitting in front of him right now, legs on the table, body leaning against the armchair, the picture of insolent attitude, Captain Monkey D. Luffy, or what Sengoku dubbed in his head, Menace No.2 since Garp took the title of Menace No.1. Said brat had requested to meet Sengoku for a_ favor _of some kind. For someone who wanted something from Sengoku, he was awfully impolite and disrespectful.

Sometimes, Sengoku wished that damn Garp hadn't brought the Menace back to Marineford to be trained as a marine, because while it was perfectly reasonable for Sengoku to smack pirates around, it wasn't quite as acceptable to smack subordinates, no matter how much Sengoku wanted to. He had a reputation to keep. Sengoku had a sneaky suspicion that the Menace had a hand in Drake's defection but without proof, there wasn't anything he could do about it. It made him want to call it a day to drink himself into a stupor.

What made the whole thing worse was that the Menace truly had what it took to be a good marine. Sengoku had seen it years ago, he still saw it even now. There was a sense of righteousness in him, and a deep seeded hatred for all things opposing freedom, which worked perfectly in their favor when they went against pirates with a complex; pirates taking over islands, hurting the innocent. At the same time, it was the one thing that worked against them, because the boy absolutely refused bending 'for the greater good', fighting tooth and nails against his own chains and more often than not, found cursing at every difficult choice the higher ups, including Sengoku himself, had made over the years. The tantrums the Menace had thrown both times when he learned about Flevance and Ohara were legendary among the circles of his men.

Sengoku would have him know, that making those choices was not easy at all and he hadn't forgotten Flevance or Ohara, and he felt remorseful about them, but there were bigger things in this world, and there were sacrifices that had to be made, for the sake of many others. He would have said something about it, except he knew that it wouldn't have done anything to the Menace, who was more hard-headed than Garp the Fist himself.

It must have been a D. thing… There was no other explanation to it.

Thus, it boiled down to the brat in front of him, balancing on the fine line between piracy and marine life. Too nice, too untraditional to be some pillaging, village-burning pirates, but too wild and disobedient to be fully called a dutiful marine. It was a right mess. He had half a mind to station the brat with Smoker, yet another unruly menace, but while both caused massive headaches, at least Smoker held a healthy hatred against pirates of all kind, while Monkey D. Luffy was just plain odd and choosy with whom he hated.

Secretly, Sengoku was afraid Garp's menace of a grandson would wound up convincing another of his fine men to defect, and he had enough paperwork to deal with, thank you very much.

The brat was sitting in front of him now, white coat missing, and that meant he was 'off-duty'. Perhaps, _'off-duty'_ wasn't the right word, but without the coat, it meant that he wasn't talking to Captain Monkey D. Luffy, but_ just _Monkey D. Luffy, and that was always alarming. The last time they had a talk like that was when Monkey D. Luffy made a deal with Sengoku himself. _The Deal_.

Regarding the situation with a lot more wariness than he did a few minutes ago, Sengoku studied the brat carefully.

Gone was the unbuttoned red cardigan and in its place was a sleeveless red vest, doing nothing to hide the horrible scarring from the fallout between Akainu and Monkey. Skin, angry red and tense stretched over a healthier shade of tan going from the left side of his neck down to his hand, wrapping around wiry muscles. From the medical team report, Sengoku knew when it was particularly cold, the scar would ache and cause Monkey's hand to spasm and give him trouble holding things.

There were signs of psychological scarring, too, like the sight or sound of Akainu's name would cause it to twitch in that hand, the intensity depending on the kind of counter. Yet, despite the obvious trouble the brat had with that hand and that patch of skin, he still had it in him to tattoo a dragon over it, the eastern styled beast wrapped its long body starting from below his elbow then looped several times around his arm, draping over his shoulder before it ended with a head curling back over his heart, mouth opening wide as if trying to snap at anyone who dared to come too close.

Sengoku didn't know if he should be impressed with the brat's pain tolerance for going through with the tattoo process, or if he should be impressed with the brat's bold statement to the whole world about who his father was, like he was daring people to make the connections and to do something about it. He supposed he should be grateful that there was a rule against going shirtless in the office and on duty else the brat would probably have gone shirtless to show more of that damn tattoo.

Sengoku was pretty sure he did that just to piss Akainu off though. The tension between them had heightened every single time Akainu so much as laying his eyes on the tattoo, and in the end, after much convincing from both Sengoku and Garp himself, accompanying by several terrifying fists of love, the red sleeveless vest had been replaced with a red cardigan, but only when Akainu was around. Sengoku had a feeling the brat liked the cardigan more than he let on though, because he wore it on missions and patrol, outside of meeting Akainu, too. Regardless, the sleeveless eyesore always came up again when he was trying to make a statement. _Like right now_.

"What do you want, brat?" Sengoku asked, resigning himself to his fate. He should have hidden more sake here, as it was, there were only ricecrackers. No time was too soon to start drinking if you had to deal with Monkey D. Luffy, even if it was only in the morning right now.

"I'm almost seventeen now, only a few months left," began the headache inducing brat, and yes, Sengoku was aware, he had the brat's file and everything, "I want to set sail in the East Blue." He said seriously, or as seriously as someone with both legs on his office desk was capable of. Was it really too late to tell his secretary to get some sake in right now?

Sengoku massaged his temples, trying to will back the headache. "Set sail? You have already been sailing for years, _Captain_." He pointed out, rolling his eyes. Monkeys… both Garp and his grandson were crazy. He thought it was obvious the boy had set sail a long time ago. What had gotten into him _now_? "Are you setting sail to be pirate now?" He asked, deciding to amuse the brat for a while longer.

Monkey scowled, face twisted angrily. There was a time where Sengoku addressed the Menace as 'Luffy' and in return, the boy would call him 'Old Man Seagull' with a bright smile on his face. That was a time long passed, and the splintered pieces of their relationship laid between them like an elephant in the room that neither of them was willing to acknowledge.

"I don't go back on my words, _Fleet Admiral_. You know that." Monkey said, "I made a promise, when I'm seventeen I will set sail on the East Blue to gather my crew." Monkey raised a hand to stop Sengoku from interrupting. "I'm not going rogue, but I have been _obeying_ you," he paused, looking like he was trying to spit out something particularly vile, "for years now, grant me this. I can't deal with foot soldiers you keep shoving to me and then switch out every few months whenever you think they have enough 'experience' handling explosive officers anymore. I can't trust any of them. Even Smokey has Tashigi." He huffed, looking irked.

Sengoku considered the words. He hadn't realized the brat caught onto him switching people out that fast. He had just thought the constant mispronouncing names he did was to annoy people and not because he couldn't remember the names or be bothered to form bonds. Still, he had to admit, he felt uneasy letting the brat do that. He was charming, and there was something about him that pulled people in, and that was a dangerous ability on these seas, more dangerous than any Devil Fruits. Their tentative deal aside, there was nothing that stopped Monkey from defecting like the ex-Rear Admiral X-Drake. Maybe that was why Sengoku hesitated in giving Monkey more power.

Once upon a time, Monkey to Sakazuki was what that damn Ensign Tashigi was to Smoker.

Monkey seemed to sense his hesitance. For a supposed moron, he was annoyingly good at reading people. "I already told you I'm not going rogue, and you can just come up with some reason to send me there. I don't know why it's so hard to give me some freedom." He snarled, eyes staring at the ceiling like he was seeing something more than just the plain white wall. "Old man, just let me go." He grumbled, staring back at Sengoku. There was a spark of that old Luffy back, the familiar nickname was almost too easy to slip back into.

Sengoku deliberated the option some more. Without the Menace here, he would have way less of a headache; that was true. He deserved a break. However, whoever the Menace recruited would undoubtedly give Sengoku more trouble later on. "_You_ may not defect, but can you say the same for this supposed 'crew' of yours?" Sengoku asked, lacing his fingers together as he stared back at Monkey.

"Old man," Monkey scoffed, looking insulted. "My crew will be the _best _crew. Their loyalty will be the same as mine." He said, unconcerned. For someone who hadn't even had a crewmate yet, Monkey sure had confidence in his supposed 'crew'. Still, Sengoku wasn't an idiot and he understood what the Menace meant. If he went back on his words, then the deal was off. The whole crew would go rogue.

"You need to work on your negotiation skills, brat." Sengoku said. How was _that _supposed to convince him? "No one is going to buy what you sell with that." He hummed thoughtfully anyway, weighting the pros and cons. He didn't have any intention to go back on the deal they had made, not unless there was something better that came from doing such a thing, and so far, there wasn't. "Fine, but let's make a deal."

"I'm not selling anything though." Monkey shrugged. "Just saying how I see it. Besides, I'm not one to 'negotiate'. The marine trained me to beat people up, not negotiate. Will make sure to recruit someone who can do that." The brat waved off Sengoku's words with a careless flick of his wrist. However, as soon as the word 'deal' registered, the atmosphere changed almost at a blink of an eye. Monkey narrowed his eyes, shoulders tensing like he was about to go to war. "What deal?"

"There have been sightings of one Demon Child, Nico Robin, in Alabasta. It might have been nothing, since that woman has slipped under our radar for the past 20 years, but I want you to check it anyway. I know you have the Devil's luck. If you find her, detain her." Sengoku said, and wasn't surprised in the slightest when he saw the fury appearing in the brat's eyes. So he was totally prepared when a heavy fist slammed the table, leaving cobweb-like cracks in the center.

"Ohara? You want me to capture someone from _Ohara_?" Monkey hissed, "she was a _child_, a child who _claimed _she could read the poneglyphs. That's not a good enough reason to put a bounty on someone who wasn't even two digits old yet." He said angrily. At least he knew better than to ask what the poneglyphs were about, Sengoku thanked small miracles. "Forget about it, I'm not going to go after her." Monkey dismissed, gritting his teeth. "Send some other mindless goons."

"Not even if it means you get to complete your promise?" Sengoku asked, watching Monkey grit his teeth harder and look away, struggling with himself. He decided to throw the Menace a bone though. "Don't worry, she might have started off as an innocent child, but she's grown up fitting of her title now. Words from our connections say there's not an organization which she hasn't betrayed. A pirate through and through. As a marine, surely you don't disagree bringing her in," he hummed. "Do you, _Captain_?"

Monkey clicked his tongue in annoyance. He glanced at the window, looking longingly at something Sengoku didn't see. He assumed that was the sea, the brat always looked out at the sea with a desperate sort of longing that Sengoku couldn't understand. The brat glanced back down at his left hand, and Sengoku's gaze followed, noticing the slightest of twitch in the fingers. "The big shots want her, don't they? For her supposed knowledge?" Monkey asked, clenching his left hand tightly.

Sengoku didn't think it was worth it to give him an answer. Monkey was perceptive, and frighteningly aware of the big picture. "Do we have a deal, Captain? Ohara for your freedom?" He asked, watching the Menace's lips pull into a barely noticeable snarl. Then the furious look completely disappeared and was replaced by a blank expression.

"Give me time to think. A few days. Then I will give you my answer." Monkey finally said, standing up. He rolled his shoulders, flexing his fingers. "Ohara for my freedom, hmm?" He hummed under his breath, laughing dryly. "You said the funniest thing, Fleet Admiral. Who said I would gain any even if I agreed?" The Menace gave Sengoku a salute that was the most mocking thing Sengoku had ever borne witness to before walking off without another word, not even waiting for Sengoku to say yes or no to his request of giving him more time.

Damn Menace.

He missed the time he thought of him as 'Luffy' instead of Monkey.

* * *

That was a few days ago. As per promise, Monkey had come back to give Sengoku his answer, or perhaps, more accurately, a _proposal_. It was even written down neatly, a carefully laid plan that was actually quite devious and ingenious. Despite the situation, Sengoku had to marvel at the brat's growth and how much he had changed since he was taken in by Sakazuki. Years ago, when they first met, that Luffy wouldn't have been able to come up with this kind of plans. When he started at zero, he had been a naïve little shit, believing brute strength with sheer will was what it needed to overcome everything, disregarding rules completely. It wasn't until his very first bitter defeat that he started to change. Look at him now, this man was a far cry from that tiny kid.

"Intriguing," Sengoku had to give it to him. It was a tempting counter-offer. "What makes you think you can even do it in the first place?" He asked, raising an eyebrow, still looking unimpressed even as he studied Monkey's appearance.

Gone was the sleeveless vest and in its place was the usual cardigan he tended to wear, his shorts actually didn't seem to be as worn as usual, and slung over his shoulders was the white coat. He was trying to appear decent at least. Sengoku would have appreciated it more if he put on something other than shorts, but he supposed some effort was better than none.

Monkey hummed, a drawn out sound that reminded Sengoku of Borsalino. "I will find a way in the end. It'll work out." He said finally. It was one of the things no amount of time spent at Marineford could erase, the absolute certainty that _somehow _it would work out in the brat's favor even though logically everyone knew that it wasn't how it worked. Monkey spat in the face of logics daily like that. The craziest thing was that fate seemed to really favor him. The amount of times he just happened to help the right people was mind boggling.

Sengoku studied Monkey intently and the brat let him, eyes completely unwavering in their conviction. It was a look that instilled confidence, trust and faith. Understanding him was a hard thing, but trusting him was effortless. Sengoku wanted to believe the brat could do it, but it was his job to doubt, especially when it came to such a big decision.

"Have her on board first, then we will talk." Sengoku conceded, shaking his head in exasperation. "I will have to bring this up to Kong, and probably even higher, too. They have to get involved in this." It wasn't a debate.

Monkey didn't look too pleased at the prospect of having the World Government near him if the twitch of his eyes said anything but he thankfully said nothing. It wasn't as if_ Sengoku _was pleased with it, either but it was his duty to keep the higher ups informed, especially at the possible knowledge of the poneglyphs. It wasn't just some dirty secret one could sweep under the rug and forget about it. "I hope you are ready to play in the big league. Even _I _can't shield you from this if it goes south." Sengoku flipped through the proposal again. "I would warn you again that touching that woman is getting in over your head, but I have a feeling you wouldn't care anyway."

Monkey gave Sengoku a grim smile. "I thank you for your kind considerations." He said tonelessly. "So? Do I have my 'order' to leave for the East Blue?" He asked, sticking out his hand like he had no manners at all.

Sengoku knew that he in fact had manner. Sengoku was the one who taught it to him after all. A long time ago.

Looking at the outstretched hand, Sengoku glanced down at the file and then back up at the brat. He resisted the urge to bang his head against the table, knowing that he would end up regretting this. He pulled out the bottom drawer, his hand groped blindly until he found a button and pressed it, opening the hidden compartment. He retrieved a white transponder snail and placed it on the table. "Connect it to your own personal snail. It will prevent interceptions. I don't need some Revolutionaries to wiretap this."

Monkey picked it up, poking the snail lightly, patting it like one would a pet before pocketing it without another word. He looked like he was ready to crack a whip when Sengoku mentioned 'revolutionaries' but he wisely kept his mouth shut.

Sengoku locked eyes with the young Captain, both men weighted each other carefully, sizing up their opponent. Sengoku hadn't a clue what Monkey was thinking, since his face was completely blank, an annoying expression Sakazuki had helped the brat into mastering. For Sengoku, he was just trying really hard to figure out if it was worth trusting him.

Finally, Sengoku broke the silence first, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Fine, you have my permission to form that blasted special ops, Captain." Sengoku grumbled. There was a ghost of a grin on Monkey's face, breaking through the stormy expression like sunlight piercing through the clouds, making his eyes look warm and kind. "But remember, you answer directly to_ me_." The happiness abruptly vanished and Monkey stood there scowling again.

Sengoku retrieved the file with the necessary paperwork, putting it on the table but placing his hand on top of it, not letting Monkey take it yet. "The only reason I even approve of this is because I know how much potential you have, else I would have stuck you in some base and made you stay there for the rest of your life." He warned.

Unfortunately, it seemed like the world kept churning out powerhouses like it wanted old timers like him to retire, and the brat's power and potential was undeniable. Sengoku wanted someone like Monkey to be an asset to the marine more than he wanted another paper officer. The menace was shit with it anyway.

Monkey looked appalled by the suggestion, like the mere thought of being stuck somewhere for the rest of his life was worse than a death sentence. "Fine." He snapped.

Sengoku was so going to regret this. He knew it. The brat would cause some kind of apocalyptic event and would get promoted for it. It would just be in his luck that he found a national treasure in the East Blue or maybe the secret to time travel or_ something_. He had been around the menace long enough to know the kind of headache he could cause, _would_ cause. Thankfully reaching higher ranks was a harder task than just beating up some people to get promoted.

Regardless, Sengoku already agreed to the deal. He still had one last question to ask though. "Do I have your word you won't go back on our deal, Monkey D. Luffy?" Sengoku asked, lips thinning at the words. It irritated him that it was the only thing he had going between them. Words.

Monkey remained silent and tense, shoulders stiff. "Unlike other people I know, I only promise what I can keep." He gritted out at last. "I have yet to go back on our previous deal, haven't I? And I _won't_, as long as you keep your end."

Sengoku removed his hand from the file, watching the brat take the file and held it loosely, not even bothering to read it yet. He couldn't help the statement that slipped out. "Akainu has taught you well." The boy he had met in the beginning wouldn't have been able to come up with the compromise Monkey presented.

It was too bad, their fight. Akainu might have been a tad overzealous, _too overzealous_, in his pursuit for justice, but had he managed to reel the menace in a bit then Monkey D. Luffy would have become a good marine instead of this volatile, half completed version with too much power to let loose or be contained in one place.

Predictably, the name alone made Monkey's hand spasm and he snarled, taking a threatening step forward like he was about to punch Sengoku himself for daring to say those words. "That _bastard _isn't my _teacher_." He snarled, baring his teeth like an angry dog. Sengoku mentally laughed at his own comparison, like teacher like student. Monkey breathed heavily, shaking where he stood, trying to force back his terrifying fury. "Good day, Fleet Admiral." He didn't even bother to salute this time and walked off, slamming the door with such force the wall shook and some dust fell from the ceiling.

Sengoku stared after the menace, sighing as he thought about the proposal he had just heard and how he was even going to talk to the higher ups. He was going to have to do a lot more paperwork after this for sure. He wondered if the menace would be able to go through with it, but then decided that if there was someone who could do exactly that, it was the menace himself.

Taking a minute for himself, Sengoku sighed, patting his pet goat. The image of a certain hot-headed admiral overlapped over the headache-inducing brat, the same stubborn set of jaws, the same one track mind, even the position of the damn _tattoo_. Sengoku knew that as much as Monkey would love to deny it, he took after his teacher far more than he was comfortable accepting, even downright to the violence and ruthlessness.

Sengoku shook his head and took out another snail, preparing to make a call himself. He muttered to the empty room, looking slightly amused. "Well, if anything, they both have a temper." He wondered if it was ever possible for those two to fix their relationship, but then realized they were both stubborn assholes and wouldn't listen anyway.

Perhaps Borsalino or Kuzan would be interested in playing peace keeper. Sengoku wasn't about to touch it even if he had a ten foot pole.

* * *

They couldn't seem to reach Dawn Island fast enough.

Luffy kept thinking that same line as he stared moodily over the horizon, blue water met blue sky, still no islands in sight. He had pushed the ship transporting him to the maximum speed, wanting to go back to Dawn Island as fast as possible. It had been years since he came back, and he had missed it.

Plus, the further they were away from Marineford, the better he felt.

Luffy had been offered a generic vessel for his 'mission' in the East Blue but he had vehemently denied it. He didn't want _anything _from that place. Logically, he knew he should probably accept the offer, but just thinking about taking anything with the stench of that place was enough to discourage him from it. Sure. It would be a bit difficult without all the kairoseki coating and everything, but Smoker was stationed in the East Blue, he was sure his friend could give him a hand on it when he got a ship of his own. Something with a bit of a personal touch.

Luffy frowned, glancing up at the mast, sighing heavily. He still would have to put the marine symbol on the sails if he wanted to make it a 'legal marine vessel' or whatever… It seemed he could never escape them no matter how hard he tried or how far he ran. Luffy knew he would never be able to shake them off until he discarded the coat around his shoulders. And he couldn't. Not yet.

Here was a little secret though… The thing he hated the most wasn't the marine symbols that would be put on the sails but rather the fact that he_ didn't _hate it as much as he should. Oh he was bitter and hateful about how his freedom was stripped away from him, forced to obey and bend to people's whims, but he had been with them long enough to see the other side of piracy. The side Shanks once warned him about, that not all pirates were like Shanks. While playing the role of a marine, Luffy _happily _turned in the asshole pirates he didn't like. Truth to be told, Shanks and the gang was rare to see on these seas… And wasn't _that _just sad?

Thus it came down to the fact that the marine was actually needed, at least to handle some piracy problems. That was what his Gramps was all about, and he supposed he could respect that. Luffy wasn't sure if he was that noble. He only punched those that annoyed him, and helped the place that wanted to help themselves. He really_ wasn't _a hero the same way his Gramps was. That made all the difference between them. Sometimes he wondered whether he would be kinder if he had been left alone growing up with Ace, and if this ruthlessness was something he was born with, or if it was forged by a certain man.

Luffy's arm throbbed a little bit he refused to acknowledge it, gripping the railing a bit tighter so no one would notice that his scar was bothering him again. "How long until we reach Dawn Island?" Luffy found himself asking one of the men accompanying him. He was a meek little thing, squeaking and stammering every time he was near Luffy. Luffy frowned inwardly. He wasn't that scary._ He wasn't_.

Luffy turned around, flashing the poor guy a bright smile in hope to calm him down. Luffy's anger was never at the wrong people, and yet this guy acted as if Luffy would attack him if he so much as said the wrong thing.

It seemed his smile did the opposite things to reassuring the guy though and he started trembling harder, visibly sweating. "T-tw-two hours, s-s-sir…" He said, gasping like he was about to have a heart attack.

Luffy frowned, glancing up at the sky. Maybe he had a heat stroke? Luffy knew that he had a reputation with his temper, and to be fair, that was an accurate reputation, but he had never, _ever _struck men working under him. He didn't understand why he was so feared. "Okay, thanks. And hey, maybe you should go visit the infirmary. You don't look so well." He said. "Do you need any help?"

The poor officer shook his head, thanked Luffy in a trembling voice and dashed away in a hurry, leaving him standing alone in confusion.

Luffy sighed, shaking his head. He wasn't sure why people, especially those that weren't close to him, were so nervous around him. He hadn't done anything that warranted this kind of treatment. He had never even raised a hand against his men, temporary as they were! Not even once. So he just didn't seem to be able to register why his presence was so frightening. He had even looked at his own image in the mirror, and he saw how he looked. He was shorter than a lot of people in Marineford, and he was only 17.

Luffy paused, tilting his head to the side, a new insight came to his mind. Maybe that was why he was scary? Because he made Captain so young? He really was fairly young for his rank.

Unbeknown to Luffy though, that while Luffy himself had never done anything to his men, rumors had a nasty habit of being embellished and Luffy was said to be the scariest Admiral's personal disciple, as well as his not-so-exaggerated hatred against certain kinds of pirates, his frightening strength for one so young and his short fuse, made for a very intimidating figure for new recruits. The fact that Luffy was well known to be close friend with some of the most explosive members of the marine did him no favor, either; Captain White Hunter Smoker, the wild card of the marine and the former Rear Admiral Red Flag X Drake came to mind immediately.

It didn't matter if Luffy had done anything or not, people feared him anyway.

Brushing the behavior out of his mind, Luffy turned his gaze to the horizon, trying to see the island that was drawing nearer and nearer. There wasn't anything he could do about their fear. However, he knew that he would definitely pick crewmates that weren't afraid of him. Those that could laugh and cry with him.

The thought cheered him up considerably. He didn't know how his future crewmates would be like, but he knew that they would be the best. He could feel it in his heart. He trusted his instinct completely.

Luffy's gaze switched back to the sea. It was so weird, not encountering a sudden weather change yet since they left the Grand Line. The East Blue was nice, a bit too peaceful, but he supposed this was the weakest Blue for a reason. Luffy hadn't felt so completely relaxed in so long, not even a trace of anger shimmering in his guts.

Luffy checked his log pose, but started snickering when he saw that he was wearing the New World version, and all the needles pointed to one direction, not jerking or shaking or anything. It was funny. It had been years since he was back here, this would take some time to get used to. Hopefully he could find a navigator, since his knowledge about navigating extended only as far as 'the red part points toward a new island' which… wasn't true now that he was in East Blue, come to think about it.

Luffy smiled a little bit more. He guessed this could be considered a 'vacation'. Luffy wasn't sure how long Sengoku wanted him to stay in this place, but his order was to 'deal with East Blue problems', and that included marine corruption, and pirates, he guessed. Not to mention he did say he wanted to start recruiting here, though thinking about being stuck in East Blue for a long time was dreadful, if the weather was nice all the time and there weren't fun adventures to be had. Still, he might as well try to do some clean up.

Luffy did talk to Smoker before leaving Logue Town, and the man begrudgingly admitted he hadn't been able to really tackle much of East Blue general pirating problems. Being stuck in Logue Town stopping pirates from entering the Grand Line did that to you, Luffy supposed. Not to mention his pal Smokey had a thing for perfect record. It was a bit of an obsession. Luffy always thought that wasn't really healthy. Not that Luffy knew anything about being healthy, either.

An island came to view over the horizon, a small dot that grew steadily bigger the nearer the vessel approached. If one paid attention, they could even notice Luffy vibrating where he stood, he was so excited his restless energy could barely be contained.

There it was.

Dawn Island.

Home.

Luffy could barely wait for a second longer. He didn't want to wait at all.

The last time he was home was years ago, and he had left a brother he loved behind but never forgotten him. Ace's various wanted posters since he began his journey were kept neat and tidy in his drawer, and every clipped newspaper about his adventures were next to the pile as well, so Luffy could reread about it. There were other wanted posters as well, of other people; that he kept hidden from view because he couldn't trust any of the people on board. He wanted his future crewmates to be ones that he could trust, and that he wouldn't have to hide those from them.

Finally, the ship slowed and came to a stop, and Luffy could spot people, villagers and fishermen curiously looking at the vessel that stopped by. "Alright, that's it, guys, I'm off. Thank you for taking care of me, shishishishi." Luffy laughed, bright and warm, waving off the salutes from the officers. He was never one for such formalities. Plus, he just wanted to get off the ship.

Luffy took a look at his belongings, extremely modest for someone who had lived for years at sea. There was a case with all of his savings, his small bag of clothing, with spare coats and a suit for important formal events. At last, his eyes landed on the smallest case which was more like a black wooden box with a silver lock and intricate carvings on the outside. Luffy's face softened. This was his most precious treasure, more valuable than anything else. He could lose everything but he couldn't bear to lose this. It was a promise locked up in a box until the right time came. Luffy would complete it no matter how long it took.

Luffy opened his small backpack and checked the content inside. Snack, check. Necessities, check. Paradise log pose, check. New World log pose… Luffy glanced at his wrist, check. The eternal log pose for a certain desert kingdom, check. He had everything he needed now.

Luffy gathered his belongings and smoothly jumped off the ship, wobbling for a second before regaining his balance, the added weight threw him a bit off but he thankfully didn't get any sea water on himself. "Bye, it's been fun!" He called, watching the marine vessel pulled away in a hurry like it was running away from him. Luffy didn't wait for it to go out of sight, turning around and immediately spotted the sight of a certain familiar bar.

He smiled, gripping the handle of his suitcase tighter, practically jumping out of his skin in sheer excitement. The cry left his mouth before he could help it, loud and full with joy. "Makino! Everyone! I'm home!"

As the door to the bar opened up to reveal his sister figure and Luffy started running toward her, all he could think of was that it was great to be home. And he would brace the difficulties tomorrow brought, but for now… It was time for family.

* * *

**End note:**_ I don't know what other people think about Akainu, but for me, personally speaking, I don't put him in the same category with BB. As far as I'm concerned, he hasn't actually stabbed anyone in the back (literally or otherwise) to gain extra power yet. He can be an underhanded jerk, and an asshole, but he isn't a backstabbing traitor. I would even go so far as saying he isn't any eviler than Rob Lucci's dark justice which is to say, an asshole, but with his own sense of conviction. In fact, he even spared Aokiji while he didn't have to, and he doesn't even like the Tenryuubito (Dude even got the balls to talk back to the Gorosei, he earned some brownie points with me there). The point is, I don't think Luffy would have immediately disliked him upon first meeting, unlike when he met BB at Jaya._

_I also personally believe that Akainu and Luffy do share more things in common than just color scheme. They both have a one track mind (Akainu when he single-mindedly pursuing Luffy vs Luffy in Impel Down trying to save Ace), they can get ruthless, and violent, and they have mottos which they value tremendously. I feel like they could be compatible, complimentary _and _opposite to each other, all at the same time, and there's a beauty in it. Plus, rough-around-the-edge, serious teacher Akainu and hyper mini student Luffy? Now that's something I'd pay to see and since I haven't found a story like that anywhere, I figured I'd make my own._

_I don't have a set schedule of updating, and this chapter is fast because I had this written along with the Prologue. Expect the next chapter to be longer and the appearance of one Roronoa Zoro!_

**Next chapter: Undercover in Shells Town**


	3. Undercover in Shells Town

**Author note:**_ So before we begin, I would like to point out that marines totally have epithets, too. If I had to make a guess, I would say, maybe they got one when their rank is Captain and higher? Smokey has an epithet as "White Hunter" after all, and I remember "Black Cage" Hina, heck, "Axe-Hand" Morgan even and ofc, Garp the Fist, Sengoku the Buddha…etc. With that in mind, Luffy has one. And it's not "Straw Hat" courtesy of a missing straw hat. Again, what it is will be revealed later on, let's just say, I have decided to use the common naming theme of Color + [Extra] the Marines__ tend to use (Red Dog, Blue Pheasant, Yellow Monkey, Green Bull, Purple Tiger, White Hunter, Black Cage…etc)_

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own One Piece. Don't sue me._

* * *

**Chapter 2: Undercover in Shells Town**

Luffy managed to stay on Dawn Island for a few days before he got too twitchy and decided to start his journey. He had talked a lot with Makino, and Dadan, and visited all of his childhood spots with a small smile on his face. Somehow, throughout all of that, he managed not to reveal the history of his scar or his epithet. He didn't know how he managed to do that, but he was just thankful that he didn't have to reveal the skeletons in his closet yet.

Eventually, the fun had to end and after getting some basic instructions from Woop Slap, Luffy decided that his first destination would be some town in Yotsuba Island, where a marine base was located. Since he had no idea about the pirate problems in East Blue, he might as well check up on that town and check the base out and if nothing was wrong with it, ask the captain to give him information about the big names in this Blue. That was a solid plan. Except… Luffy couldn't remember the name of that town. What was its name again? Clam Town? Sea Urchin Town? Fish Town? Something about sea creatures, Luffy was pretty sure about that.

So here Luffy was, gifted with a simple dingy, a parting gift from Foosha. Luffy had declined anything bigger, wanting to start with something small just like this. It fit. He was rowing toward his destination. Aimed with a regular compass, Makino's gift for him, a map of the East Blue, and… a lack of general direction… Luffy paused, glancing up at the sky.

Alright so he was in trouble. Just a little bit.

It wasn't his fault he wasn't natural at navigation though. He _kind of_ knew which direction he should row toward, but other than that, it all depended on luck how long it would take him there. At least he had dry rations to eat so he wouldn't starve, even though it was a tiny portion. He could get full if he drank water, but the taste was honestly plain.

It took Luffy a week to get to that island. He was fairly sure he hadn't gone a straight line, but at least he made his way there without too much trouble. Slowly, he rowed the boat to the dock and tied it, studying the town from the corner of his eyes. Huh. It kind of reminded Luffy of his hometown, peaceful and small, if not for the hideous marine base towering over in the distance.

Luffy carefully maneuvered his big suitcase, dragging it behind him. Makino and the others at Foosha had been kind enough to give him something big to stuff all of his things inside one case, so he didn't have to carry multiple ones with him. They really were so nice. Luffy had given Dadan his number so she could contact him if any foolish pirates wanted to take over his home. He would never let something like that happened to a place he loved.

Checking his pockets to make sure that his money was where he wanted it to be, Luffy made his way to the market, checking out different stalls. He wore his cardigan today, carefully buttoned to hide his scar, with his shorts and sandals, his coat missing. He knew he looked like an unassuming kid. Since Luffy had to be an inspector, he might as well try and be subtle about it to study the base from an outsider's perspective. Plus, he always felt better when he_ didn't _wear his coat.

Eyes sparkled in happiness when he spotted a fruit stall, Luffy immediately made a beeline toward it. Picking up a red apple, he bit down on the juicy fruit, handing the vendor some beli. "Excuse me…" He began, remembering his lesson on manner. He was a bit rusty on that front. "Is this Clam Town with the Marine base?" He asked. "I'm…" He hummed, tilting his face, thinking of what to say. "… interested in the Marines." He settled on that, chewing obscenely. Throwing the apple core away, Luffy picked a second one, munching on it while he waited for an answer.

The vendor's demeanor changed almost immediately. Gone was the friendly smile and in its place was a fearful expression. The poor man looked like he was about to bolt in the next second or so. He actually took a step back and got two shades paler. "I-I-It's S-Shells Town…" The guy stammered out, looking around nervously.

Luffy narrowed his eyes slightly, still chewing on the apple. He wondered why the guy was so scared, if he had some bad runs with the law, or if something else was going on. He looked like an honest guy though… Luffy didn't think he was a bad person at least.

Fishing out another coin, Luffy handed it to him. "Keep the change. I just want some information." He said, giving him a bright smile. "Is this the island with the Marine base?" He repeated his question, carefully keeping his voice soft so no one could listen in. Inwardly, Luffy grinned. He was trying to be subtle and it was kind of_ working_. It was hilarious because he was never good at it.

The guy nodded jerkily, taking the money. His eyes darted around nervously before he leaned in. "Y-Yeah… It's this island…" The vendor said, licking his lips. He couldn't seem to be able to meet Luffy's eyes, and instead, trying to busy himself with rearranging the apples. "Um… It's…" His voice got even smaller. "It's 153rd Branch… And… C-C-Captain Axe-Hand Mor-Morgan… is in charge." It seemed like that was all the guy was willing to share.

Luffy hummed, flashing him another wide grin. "Thanks, uncle!" He said cheerfully, waving his good bye before he dragged his suitcase around town again, wanting a decent meal with some meat to fill his stomach even though he had just eaten less than 15 minutes ago. After all, one couldn't do their job if they were hungry, right? That was just cruel. He had been eating nothing but rations for days, he wanted real food.

Luffy stopped in front of a humble, homey restaurant called 'Food Foo', his mouth watering. Now this was his kind of place. He could already smell it from the outside. The place was modest, with the sort of charm that reminded Luffy of Makino's bar, and the food must have been decent, too! If the smell was anything to go by. He pushed the door open and made his way straight to the bar, getting on the stool, letting his feet hover a little above the ground. "I want food! Something with meat!" Luffy said. "And a glass of juice, please!"

The owner, a kind-looking lady, gave him a smile as she went to prepare his order. In no time Luffy was digging in the plate of steaming rice and meat with gusto. One plate became two, and then three, and stacking up at an amazing speed. Luffy took a break when he reached the fifth plate, finally deciding to pause in his imitation of a black hole to study the other patrons, many were making an effort to ignore Luffy's less than appealing eating habit.

Most people in the restaurant were fairly ordinary looking, fishermen, farmers or just other normal civilians, nothing that stood out to Luffy's attention except… His gaze landed on the person sitting a stool away from him, nursing a bottle of sake. He had unusual green-color hair, three golden earrings dangling from one side, traditional haramaki and… Luffy glanced down at the guy's feet, spotting three swords leaning against the bar next to him. Huh. _Three _swords. That was unusual. Luffy had seen one sword style, and even two, but he had never met anyone with three. He wondered if one of those swords was just a spare. That would make more sense.

Luffy decided to tap into his Observation Haki a little, trying to get a feel for how strong the guy was, curiosity driving him forward.

Immediately, Luffy was impressed. The guy wasn't the strongest Luffy had ever met, but compared to the other patrons in the restaurant, his aura and will toweled over them. Luffy didn't actually know how strong East Blue people were, having left for the Grand Line for far too long, but the guy had to be above average.

The green haired guy seemed to sense Luffy's gaze and he looked up from his bottle of sake, scowling angrily. "What are you looking at, punk?" He asked, poisonous green flicked over Luffy, a quick glance to study his opponent, before he looked away, promptly dismissing Luffy as a 'non-threat'.

Luffy grinned inwardly, going back to stuffing his face, trying to hide the twitch of his lips. He knew a fellow killer when he saw one.

He swallowed a mouthful of food, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "Nothing!" He chirped cheerfully. "It's just that…" Luffy paused, waiting for the guy to pay attention to him again before he finished his sentence. "… You have some rice stuck on your face!" He pointed out helpfully, taping the corner of his lip. "Shishishishi!"

The guy touched the corner of his lips, and pulled his hand away to discover that Luffy hadn't lied at all, and there really was a grain stuck to his lip. Luffy had to bite down on his bottom lip harder, watching the guy scowl moodily at his plate of food like it had personally offended him. If he didn't stop scowling, his face would get stuck like that forever. Luffy would know, he had seen some people like that at Marineford.

Ignoring the guy for now, Luffy turned back to the kind owner when she brought him another plate of food. "I'm looking for a place to stay for a few days. Do you know any good place?" He asked, stabbing a piece of meat with his fork. He vaguely felt the guy's eyes on him, perhaps studying him a bit more carefully but Luffy paid it no mind.

The owner smiled. "We have a few rooms we keep for that purpose. Only one is hired right now, by the gentleman sitting next to you, actually." She said, glancing at the green haired guy and Luffy turned to face him before turning back to the owner.

"A room then." Luffy said at last. If fate wanted him to be with this guy so badly, he would follow through with it and see what came out in the other side. It wasn't as if he was in a hurry anyway. Right now he was Luffy, the teenager, on a stroll in this town. He shoved his hand toward the guy, his right hand, he made sure, no need to show off his scar, with his fingers splayed. "I'm Luffy. Nice to meet ya." He said casually.

The guy looked at his offered hand, and then back at Luffy's grinning face. He scoffed, refusing to take it. "Roronoa Zoro." He introduced himself curtly.

What an interesting guy, this Zoro. He wondered if he was a decent guy. If he was, Luffy wanted him to join his crew. As he was debating on how to check whether he was a good guy or not, the sounds of little feet pulled him out of his musing and he looked down to see a little girl coming toward them both, balancing a tray. There was a glass of juice and a bottle of sake, presumably for him and Zoro respectively.

Luffy glanced at Zoro who took the bottle first, and was a bit surprised to see his eyes softened slightly when he looked at the girl, making him look far warmer and less hostile than when he looked at Luffy. So beneath that rough exterior was a marshmallow… Luffy grinned. This was nice. He hadn't expected much from this island or this base, but meeting Zoro was a stroke of luck.

He picked up his glass of juice, giving the kid his biggest smile. "Thank you!" He said cheerfully.

The little girl beamed back, and Luffy watched in amusement as she climbed the stool between him and Zoro, making herself comfortable. She reminded him of himself, when he was younger, back when he first met Shanks. Full of innocence and wonder. Luffy took a sip. It was a bit too sweet, like inexperienced hand over-adding the sugar. "Mnm! It's very delicious! Did you make this?" Luffy asked the girl.

The girl nodded, apparently very proud. "Yes! I'm glad you like it, big brother! I added lots of sugar for you!" She said. "I'm Rika! I'm seven years old!"

"Luffy." He introduced himself. He eyed the girl when she gave his glass of juice a look, almost as if… Luffy felt the corners of his lips tilt up further and he waved the owner over. "Another glass, please." He said and when the glass was placed in front of him, he swiftly pushed it toward the little girl. "Here, you should drink plenty of juice to grow up big and strong."

The owner, probably the girl's mom, looked flustered at his gesture. "Ah, I'm sorry she's bothering you! You didn't have to do that. Rika, come back here!" She said, looking embarrassed that Luffy was treating Rika to orange juice, shaking her head when the girl reached her hands toward it.

"I insist. It's no problem." Luffy hummed. "Don't worry about it." He was just amusing himself for a little while, enjoying the atmosphere of this sleepy town even if the Marine Captain in charge of this base wasn't giving him the best first impression. Luffy hadn't even met the guy yet.

Searching through his bag and pulling out a sheet of paper and a pen, Luffy studied the printed words for a moment before filling in the easiest brackets. The name of the base, location, and the one in charge. Captain 'Axe-hand' Morgan, hmm? The tip of his pen tapped the paper absently as he stared at the epithet. He wondered if the guy literally had an axe for hand… That sounded uncomfortable and inconvenient. How would he button his shirt? Or scratch his back? Or eat? Or… go to the bathroom? Luffy made a face. Even if Luffy hated his epithet, at least it sounded kind of cool.

"Whatcha doing, big brother?" Rika asked, leaning over to try and read what Luffy was writing.

Luffy chuckled. "Homework." He answered, sticking out his tongue in an exaggerated motion. "Really boring stuff." Well, he wasn't lying. It was his mission, so writing a report was just like doing homework. The really boring bit. The undercover part was sort of fun, but writing this wasn't at all. It was at that moment Luffy decided that he would find someone who could do this kind of work for him… Right after he found a musician, of course.

"I hate homework, too." Rika agreed, face scrunching up. "They are boring!"

"That they are." Luffy agreed, staring at the sheet, debating on what he should write about his assessment. So far, the sole encounter he had told him that the guy wasn't good, and he scared the people around him. Still, could the words of one person be trusted? Was a guy bad just because he had a bad reputation?

As much as Luffy hated it, no, he didn't think so. Luffy was feared by people who didn't know him, too. Luffy didn't have any proof of Morgan's actions yet, and he couldn't judge based on that. Luffy wouldn't consider himself a 'bad guy' necessarily… Except… His brows furrowed slightly. Luffy did_ things_, too. And he was trained by_ The Bastard _himself and while The Bastard was not your typical corrupted marine, he was a monster the like of which far exceeded some money-starved ass.

Did that mean Luffy was a bad guy, too? Just one that hadn't realized his true nature yet? Luffy could deny it all he wanted, but he _knew_, he knew it like he knew the familiar shame that overcame him whenever he remembered his past actions under The Bastard's tutor, that Luffy himself had adopted some of that teaching, that years of being trained under the morals of "Thorough Justice" couldn't be erased in just a few short years of new insight. There was a reason why he used the word 'monster' to describe himself.

Forcefully pulling himself out of his memories and his shame, Luffy focused on the paper before him. He turned the file to a new page and began to recall the meeting with the vendor, noting down his reaction. He would withhold his judgment, for now. He wasn't in a hurry to leave the town, and he wanted to find a way to invite Zoro, who looked like he would need the right type of touch, for him to join Luffy's crew.

Closing the file and putting it back to his pack, Luffy decided to listen to Rika as she chatted animatedly about how she was learning how to make rice balls, and that she would learn how to make the_ best _rice balls, and she wanted Luffy and Zoro to have a taste test when she tried making some for the first time.

Lured by her words, Luffy leaned back and listened attentively, humming at the right part and adding his own comments here and there, while Zoro grunted once in a while. He thought that all was right in this world, and perhaps a vacation to the East Blue to recruit crewmates was exactly what he needed after all.

* * *

That was a few days ago, and it set up the tone for the days after. Luffy woke up, and he either walked around town trying to get new insights of this Morgan, or he snuck into the Marine base in order to conduct his own investigation. When lunch came he made his way back to the restaurant, hilariously always at the same time Zoro decided to come down for food himself. He made conversations with Zoro, mostly him talking and Zoro grunted once in a while. Then Rika joined them, and kept the conversation going for them both while Luffy ate his weight in food and Zoro drank his weight in sake. Afternoons were spent writing what he had seen in the morning. It was a charming little schedule.

Luffy had come to some interesting realization though. One, Morgan_ really _was a rotten marine, and a tyrant to the people. Two, the other marines of this base needed some serious training because their skill was abysmal at best and they didn't seem to do anything about the piracy problems. Three, Rika was adorable and was very fun to talk to. And finally, Luffy and Zoro got along surprisingly well.

That last fact Luffy blamed on having befriended some very difficult people in the past. He didn't know why, but it seemed like some cosmic force bigger than himself liked to shove difficult people to Luffy and see what came out of it. The first person had been Ace, following closely by Sabo, and really, Luffy should have started picking up a pattern from that. He even got along with The Bastard before their fight, Drake was also a pretty tough nut to crack, getting him to break out of that 'cool, calm' demeanor. Smokey was the other case, getting his respect, and then getting used to how he spoke and the way he showed his gruff care.

Of course, he had friends_ outside _of the law as well, and they were a riot themselves, too. And each was difficult and required different ways to handle. Not that Luffy was going to disclose who they were, he didn't want to draw attention to them. Briefly, Luffy remembered that Drake was now among his 'outlawed friends'. Heh.

Luffy grinned. Yeah, he had some practice dealing with difficult people. Luffy could tell Zoro was a good person, even when he glared and grunted and acted like he didn't care. The fact that Zoro hadn't even complained even once when he ate Rika's 'sugar rice balls' confirmed it. He had complimented the girl's cooking, even. Granted, Luffy did, too. Her smile was worth it.

It was the fifth day into the daily pattern that the peace was broken, rather rudely, in the form of a pompous boy wearing an ugly purple suit.

Luffy had been chatting with Zoro, mostly one-sided again, about random things, when the door to the restaurant slammed open, and loud, grating laughter filled the small establishment. Luffy stopped, tilting his face to the side so he could see the newcomer. Next to him, Zoro had already placed his bottle of sake down to observe wordlessly. They had moved at the same time, one glance and both understood what the other wanted.

Annoyance tinted Luffy's mood. He knew who the brat standing a few feet away from them was. It was Hippo, or something like that, and he was Morgan's son. He had not directly met the brat, but he had seen him from afar before. Apparently he had been riding on his Daddy's coattails to terrorize the people as well. Seeing him in person now, Luffy was glad he hadn't met him before, or he would have blown his cover just to punch this guy in the face. He just radiated arrogance and entitlement.

Walking in front of him on a long leash was some kind of rabid dog, or a really small wolf. It was frothing at the mouth, snarling and growling at everyone in the vicinity. The thing made a spectacle out of itself, sniffling at the other customers, snapping at people's ankles like it was trying to bite them while the other guy laughed in cruel delight over it. Flanking his sides were two marine officers, guilt and shame made their expression dark with regrets. They did nothing to stop the obvious abuse of power though. Next to him, Luffy felt Zoro tense up, shoulders stiffened.

"Hiehiehie, hey, owner, give me some free food!" The guy said with a smirk on his face, while the wolf made a round to other tables, knocking other people's plates to the floor, eating their food.

From the corner of his eyes, Luffy spotted a small blur running out from the back of the bar, holding an object. He was on his feet before he knew what he was doing, trying to catch Rika but he was just a second too late as she smacked the broom over the wolf's nose. "Stop it!" Rika cried, hitting the wolf on its nose again. "Stop eating people's food!"

Despite the situation, Luffy admitted to feeling proud. Rika had courage. It was easy to stand up to foes weaker than yourself, but true courage was to stand up to foes stronger than you.

The wolf sneezed, pawing at its nose. Luffy used the momentary distraction to push Rika behind him. The little girl had frozen up in fear, realizing what she had just done. He placed a calming hand on her shoulder, trying to shield her. He glanced at Zoro and the later glanced back before grabbing his swords and bundled them up in his haramaki, making his way next to Luffy.

"What do we have here? The town's bully and his rabid dog?" Luffy asked coldly, looking at the Marines on either side of the brat. "And this town's marine as well. How awful." The last word was spoken with a lazy, drawn out sound, Luffy unintentionally copying Borsalino. The Marines in question flinched back like they had been slapped, keeping their heads down, unable to meet his eyes. Around him, the customers gasped.

Luffy ignored the brat's spluttering and the outraged look on his face and instead, focusing his attention on Rika. "Rika, go back inside, okay? I will have a glass of juice and…" He glanced back at Zoro. "And a bottle of sake for Zoro…" A nod from Zoro. "Okay?" He smiled warmly at her. "Don't worry. Let us handle this."

That was apparently all the reassurance the girl needed and Rika ran back to her mother, tears in her eyes.

Satisfied that the girl would be out of harm's way, Luffy looked back at the brat, shoulders relaxed even though there was anger brewing in his eyes. The wolf had stopped pawing its nose at this point, and was now directing its anger at both Luffy and Zoro, snarling and snapping, but didn't dare to come closer, instinctively recognizing the presence of a stronger predator, or in this case, two of them.

"How dare you talk to me like that?! Do you know who I am?" The brat asked, pointing at both Luffy and Zoro with an intrusive finger. Luffy wanted to break it just on principle but refrained himself.

"No. Should we?" Zoro asked, looking bored as well. Luffy beamed at his… friend?... Were they friends now?... when he heard Zoro addressed them as 'we'.

"You ignorant peasants!" The brat, who really needed a good spanking or at least a year of doing chores to beat the rot out of him, growled at them. "I'm Helmeppo-sama, Captain Morgan's son! Bow down to me _right now_!" The brat exclaimed, and glared at the other customers, who were still staring at the scene in pure shock. "Why aren't any of you on your knees?! Do you want me to tell my Daddy about this? I can have all of you executed, just like this." He snapped his fingers and the whole restaurant scampered to get on their hands and knees, face touching the ground.

From the corner of his eyes, Luffy saw that Ririka, the owner of the restaurant, had forced her daughter to kneel as well, face pressed to the ground, and the little girl was letting out small sounds, shoulders shaking in suppressed sobs. It was heart breaking.

It also made Luffy really, really_ angry_. No one was allowed to degrade his friend.

"Why should we?" Luffy asked, his voice was still light and face still betrayed nothing of his anger. The wolf took a step back and away from Luffy, whimpering. Next to him, Zoro glanced at Luffy like he was reevaluating Luffy's worth. He ignored them both, taking a step forward, stepping right into the brat's personal space. "What makes you think you can _order _us to bow?" He asked. "Who gave you that power? Your 'Daddy'?" He mocked. "Listen here, you spoiled brat. I'm two seconds away from punching you in the face and I'm not sure if I will be able to hold my strength back enough to keep you alive in that case. Now, I advise you to take that 'pet' of yours along with those goons and get _out _of my sight, Hippo." His eyes darkened and finally, finally the spoiled brat saw the promised pain in his eyes. "You are welcome to run back to your _'Daddy' _and tell him about us. I have a few choice words for him as well."

The last part was added with a low growl as he pulled himself back, breathing heavily from anger. Ordered him to_ bow_? For someone who didn't know him at all, the brat sure knew how to push his buttons. He wasn't kidding, either. It wouldn't be the first time his fist killed someone by accident. However, he would rather not traumatize Rika right now.

Luffy watched as the brat and the goons raced out of the door, throwing promises of future pain and execution once he talked to his 'Daddy'. Luffy sneered, walking back to the bar and sat down heavily, seething in fury.

No one said anything for a whole minute before Ririka, the owner, whispered in a scared voice. "He's going to order you to be publicly executed for sure, Lu-Luffy-san…" She said, eyes glancing back at Zoro. "A-And Zoro-san, too. That wasn't a smart thing to do." She said worriedly.

Luffy ran a hand through his hair, trying to calm himself down. "It's fine. Don't worry about it." He said dismissively. Rika ran to them, the promised drinks in her hands. Seeing her drained the last of Luffy's anger, and he picked the glass with a grin. "Thank you, Rika. It's yummy." He said, while Zoro picked up his bottle as well.

"What are you going to do now?" Zoro asked, taking a small sip. "That brat is going to rat us out to his father and you will be in trouble." He eyed Luffy thoughtfully.

Luffy chuckled light-heartedly. "Like I said, don't worry about it." A pause. "What about you though?" He asked. "You have just stood up against 'the Marines' with me," his lips curled in distaste. Yeah right, even The Bastard's version of 'the Marines' was less mocking of that title than whatever _this _was. The Bastard's vision of the Marines were at least based on the sorry excuse of 'Absolute Justice', what was this asshole's vision of this base? Pure dictatorship? "You are considered against the law now. You will be branded a criminal. Might even get a_ bounty_." Of course Luffy wasn't going to let harm fall to Zoro, but he wanted to hear his answer.

Zoro scowled. "Whatever. I wasn't going to let that idiot walk all over me." He huffed, apparently unconcerned about whether he would be branded a criminal or not. Zoro took a big gulp of the sake, rolling his eyes. "I'm going to redirect your words back at you. Don't worry about it. What will come will come."

Luffy's eyes brightened. He really liked Zoro, the uncaring attitude, and the strong will. "Hey Zoro," he called, getting the swordman's attention.

"What?" Zoro asked warily.

"Join my crew." Luffy offered with a grin. "Let's go on adventures together!"

Zoro's eyes widened and he gave Luffy a look like he was crazy. Luffy supposed from his perspective, Luffy sounded a little mad. "Your crew?" Zoro repeated dubiously. "Are you a bounty hunter?" His eyes narrowed a fraction. "…A pirate?" He shook his head. "Forget about it." He huffed.

Luffy chuckled. "No, not a bounty hunter." He paused, face tilted with a hint of amusement. "Do I look like a pirate?" He asked with a grin, glancing down at himself. He didn't realize he gave off the 'pirate' impression. He was not upset over that misunderstanding. Luffy gave his appearance an assessing look. A bright red cardigan with faded, worn out shorts and simple sandals. Hmm. He didn't know what kind of impression he gave, actually. Not a marine though, no.

Zoro shot Luffy an annoyed look. "Regardless of what you are, baby pirates or baby bandits," now Luffy took offended to _that_. He didn't look like a _bandit_. "I'm not joining you. That's the end of it. You look like some kind of chore boy anyway."

Luffy waved his hand away easily. "Just give it some thought. I'm not in a hurry." He said, finishing the last of his juice. That made Luffy sad, and he stared at the juice forlornly. Still, he supposed he had a job to do here, too. Luffy glanced at the direction where he knew the Marine base was, chewing his bottom lip thoughtfully.

Truth to be told, he hadn't completed his inspection yet nor did he want to resume his… position. He still wanted to do some more snooping and keep being a normal teenager for a while longer, but he had all the evidence he needed to strip Morgan of his power. As the situation was pushing for it now, he supposed he had to do his best and see what came out the other side. He wanted to be selfish, but he also didn't want Rika or Zoro to be harmed, either. Luffy scratched his head, looking at the nervous townsfolk before his eyes landed on Rika, on her puffy red eyes. He gave everyone a reassuring smile. "We will both be okay."

Ririka didn't look too convinced, but she nodded anyway, while Rika looked considerably more cheerful after that. It seemed like she had full faith in them making out of it, unlike other people.

Zoro didn't look impressed, either. Most likely because he was included in that 'we'. "I have never agreed to join you." He said darkly. "Don't include me in your crazy scheme."

Luffy shrugged. "I'm aware." He said, fishing out his transponder snail and began dialing a number he had memorized by now. He hoped someone he knew was on the other side of the line, he wasn't too keen on talking to some meek marine right now. Luffy waited for a few moments, until a female voice picked up on the other side of the line. His smile widened just a fraction when he heard it. He knew who it was. He was also aware that people could listen in right now but he didn't care about it, nor about the curious look on Zoro's face. He still needed to make this call anyway.

"Marineford HQ speaking, who is this?" Around him, people gasped. Luffy blocked out the noise completely.

With an unnaturally wide grin on his face, Luffy snickered. "Shishishishi, hiya Isuka!" He greeted. "Are you on call today?" He asked. "Three guesses who called you!"

The snail rolled its eyes. Luffy marveled at the perfect imitation of the other's expression. "Captain Luffy, how can I help you on this fine day?" The snail asked, sounding annoyed. Luffy glanced outside, grimacing a little. Oops, he forgot to about the time difference. It must have been pretty late… or pretty early, depending on how you wanted to view it, at Marineford right now. No wonder…

"Whoops. Sorry about that. Was just calling to say I'm bringing in Captain 'Axe-hand' Morgan, Marine Branch 153rd in the East Blue. Still not done with the inspection file yet so unless you want me to send in incomplete files, give me like another day to finish it but um, let's see, abuse of power, code of conduct violation, overtax, and I think there might be a case or two of killing the innocent. The whole package. Plus, dude is useless with East Blue pirates, never bothered to go after anyone except some guy named Kuro who died like years ago." Luffy listed out.

The snail didn't look amused. "And may I ask why you haven't finished writing the file yet? You know you can't bring someone in until_ after _you've sent in the files, right?"

Luffy grimaced. "Well excuse me, his son was terrorizing the people in town with a rabid dog and he was going to call his 'Daddy' on my case... What am I supposed to do?" He muttered, clicking his tongue. "Tt. Can you send someone to pick the guy up? I don't think the rest of the base is too bad, but they can use someone to train them."

The snail smiled sadistically. "I think I know exactly who to send, Captain. Consider it a… thank you, for keeping me up at this hour of the 'day'."

Luffy winced. "I'm _sorry_. I forgot about the time difference." He groaned. "Well, whatever, seems like Daddy's brat is back with a bunch of marines now. So I have to end this chat early. Go back to sleep or whatever, Isuka." He hang up without another word, pocketing the snail just in time as the brat, Hippo, came in with ten marines or so following behind, each holding a gun.

Luffy glanced around, mentally calculating the risk of people getting involved. "Hello, Hippo." He greeted calmly.

"It's Helmeppo!" The guy cried. "Men! Kill both of them!" He snapped.

"Why am I lumped with you again?" Zoro muttered in annoyance. Ah, Luffy completely forgot Zoro was still sitting next to him. The swordsman gripped his swords, glaring at the brat, making him take a frightened step back. "Oi! I'm_ not _with him!"

Luffy grinned. "Does it matter? We are in this together anyway." He said easily. "Hippo," Luffy called, making the guy angry again. "How about we take this back to the base? I'm sure you want to make my 'execution' public, right? Killing me in this small restaurant just doesn't seem grand enough." He said vaguely. "I will even go with you willingly, how about that?" Luffy held out his wrists. "You can tie me up if you want to."

The brat looked all too gleeful about it, likely thinking that he had won and would get to make an example out of Luffy. "Men! Tie them both up!" He said.

Luffy shook his head. "Ah ah, I offered myself, not Zoro." He said, glancing back at Zoro who was now staring at Luffy like he had just lost it. It was quite a comical look on his face if Luffy had to say so himself. "You can come if you want to see though." Luffy offered. "Might be fun to see my 'death'."

"You are nuts." Zoro muttered under his breath, staring at the Marine who was approaching them and then back at Luffy.

The Marine grabbed a length of rope and began to tie him up with practiced hands. "Sorry. We didn't want to do this to you…" The guy whispered to Luffy, looking tortured.

Luffy studied the guy, the guilt and the shame and the regret on his face was prominent for all to see, even the tears that gathered at the corners of his eyes. Luffy sighed. He wanted to stay mad at them, he really did. But he saw his own guilt all too clear in those eyes and he didn't want to put the blame on this guy. It was clear that Morgan had scared them too much for them to stand up against the guy. "It's fine." He reassured, standing up to follow the Marines out, glancing back at Zoro.

Zoro, who lingered at his seat for a moment before his curiosity must have won over. He stood up with an almost 'fuck it' expression on his face and followed the soldiers out, weapons gripped tightly in one hand.

Luffy glanced back to see Rika clinging to her mother's apron, with tears in her eyes. His expression softened ever so slightly and he gave the little girl a confident grin before walking out of the door, humming a cheerful tone.

It should be an interesting next hour at least. He hoped Morgan put on a decent fight.

* * *

The way to the Marine base was spent mostly in silence, with the town people parting ways for Helmeppo to walk through, bowing, each with sadness on their faces as they looked at who must have been another victim of Morgan's tyranny.

It was near lunch at this hour, the sun high upon the sky and the air was uncomfortably hot. It was a clear day, too, not a single cloud overhead. Luffy observed the base that was drawing nearer, familiar with its shape, having infiltrated it a few times now. It still looked just as tacky as when he first landed his eyes on it.

There were noises at the front gate, a gathering group of marines trying to transport something big and squabbling among themselves on how best to do it. Luffy squinted his eyes, trying to decipher what he was seeing. "A stone statue?" Luffy asked aloud. "That's lame." He announced, making a huge guy with metal jaw and an axe for hand, literally, turned around with an angry look on his face, the veins on his temples bopped out, bumping hot blood. Ah, must be_ that _Morgan then. This would be the first time they officially met face to face. "Everyone knows the best statues are bronze ones." Luffy commented nonchalantly.

The guy, Morgan, looked pissed. Helmeppo just looked gleeful. "Daddy! It's those guys I told you about! This guy and that other one!" He glared at Luffy and Zoro. "He was just talking bad things about you!"

Morgan looked down on him, gritting his teeth. "Do you know who I am, boy?" He asked ominously. "I'm Captain Axe-Hand Morgan." There was an almost dramatic pause as Morgan took a deep breath like he was about to announce something extremely important. "And I am _great_." He directed his glare at the soldiers around him. "Ain't I, men?!"

The Marines stood ramrod, saluting at the same time. "Sir, yes, sir!" They answered.

Luffy was disgusted. "If you were great…" He began, a cocky smirk made him look wicked. "… Then I must be Gold Roger himself." Luffy laughed, loud and free. "And since I'm sure I'm not the guy, then you are probably not that great."

That pissed Morgan off and he swung his axe down, only for Luffy to flip backward, landing on the ground gracefully like a cat. "Missed me, shishishi." He laughed, watching the guy's face turned a shade redder. "C'mon, is this the best you can do?"

Morgan growled. "How dare you defy me?!" He screamed, swinging his hand down again, making several marines to hurriedly dodge out of the way. This time Luffy jumped up high, landing smoothly on the broad blade of the axe before using it as a stepping stone to land on his feet a little away from the guy. "Commoner like you, without status!" He screamed. The guy growled when Luffy just dodged another swing smoothly. "Stop dodging, you damned monkey!" He snapped. "Men! Shoot him! I will not stand for this!"

Luffy glanced at Zoro. "You might want to stay a bit further away, Zoro. Might get a bit hectic in here." He hummed, waiting for all the Marines to raise their guns. His lips twitched in displeasure when the soldiers actually started doing what they were told. "You know, you are firing at an innocent man right now." He addressed them. Well, technically he wasn't all _that _innocent. His hands had been stained with blood before in the name of justice but he was trying to ignore that. However, Luffy had not caused any big troubles in this town and everyone knew it.

The first gunshot rang out in the clearing following by the second then the third and the fourth. All too soon, Luffy lost count of how many times he had been shot at. If he was a normal person, he would be a hole-ridden corpse at this point in time. As it was, Luffy merely stood among the dust, waiting for it to settle back down, looking perfectly fine, not a hair out of place. The rope around his wrists had been untied. To be fair, that one had been an accident. He hadn't meant for that bullet to pierce through the rope and untied him.

Luffy grinned at the look on everyone's face, especially Moron and Hippo. They made interesting expressions. "Too slow." He commented. "Also, sorry about the ropes, it was an accident. You want to tie me up again?" He offered, holding out his hands again.

"What… What are you?!" Helmeppo looked severely freaked out. He probably was expecting Luffy to have kicked the bucket by now. "You aren't human!"

Morgan looked at Luffy thoughtfully. "You…" He paused. "You ate a Devil Fruit, didn't you?" He asked dangerously. "That's why you can't be harmed by bullets."

Luffy paused. Well, it was a good guess. "Hmm, good guess." He praised. "But I just dodged the bullets, actually." The fact that he was a Devil Fruit user was irrelevant to his supposedly miraculous survival this time. He could just stand there and take the punishment, but then he didn't want stray bullets to actually hit people when they bounced back. The paperwork he would have to write wasn't worth the trouble.

Morgan growled. "How?!"

Luffy debated his words. "With my will, of course." He said in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Well, it has been fun but play time's over." Luffy said, scratching his head. He tried to remember how to sound sort-of official. It had been awhile since he had to say things like this. He adjusted his stance, face a little less friendly, voice a little colder. "Captain Axe Hand Morgan, I'm Captain Monkey D. Luffy, inspector sent from Marineford. I hereby strip you from your position effective immediately. You are charged with various crimes, including but not limited to framing and killing innocent people, overtaxing the civilians, abusing your position of power, lacking diligence dealing with pirates in the area," He aimed a glance at Helmeppo. "Among many other crimes. You have tarnished the Marines, and what they stand for."

Luffy tried not to grimace at the next part that he knew he had to say, mentally wincing anyway. At least he had managed to keep it off his face and posture for the most part. "You will cease this needless violence and resistance, or you will pay…" A small pause. "…in the name of Absolute Justice." He said, unable to stop himself in time from mimicking exactly the way Akainu tended to say the last phrase. "For your future health, I sure hope you make the smart choice, Captain Moron."

Of course he didn't make the smart choice. The stupid ones never did. Morgan looked speechless for several seconds before he _roared_, rushing toward Luffy in blind rage. Luffy rolled his eyes, waiting for Morgan to come in range before he vanished in a small cloud of dust, reappearing behind the guy with a _Soru_, hand stretched far behind his back in way past what was considered normal for a human. "_Gomu gomu no Bullet._" He murmured the name of his attack, a whisper that carried louder than any yell. His hand snapped forward, drove in the back of the guy's head. The momentum and the force of the punch made Morgan fall forward and his head embedded to the ground.

He didn't move again.

"Is that it?" Luffy asked, a little disappointed. He had expected a better fight. For all the guy's big talk, he was taken down by one punch. And this guy carried the same rank as Luffy? He felt almost _insulted_. Luffy blinked when his Haki informed him of Helmeppo moving, taking out what might have been a gun but another presence registered to his sense and Luffy grinned, not moving a single muscle, letting Zoro cut down the brat.

"Careless. You left your back wide open." Zoro commented as Luffy turned around, watching the gun slip from Helmeppo's slackened grip as blood slowly pooled under him. Luffy impassively hoped the brat wouldn't die from it, but couldn't bring himself to care too much about it.

"Wrong. I didn't." Luffy contradicted with a smirk. "I've got you, haven't I?" He asked with a carefree laugh, much to Zoro's annoyance.

Cheers erupted from the Marines surrounding them and the pair turned around, watching as the soldiers, once fearful, were now cheering and hooting loudly. It seemed no one really liked Morgan or his son. They were rushing toward Luffy and Zoro, trying to say their _thanks _much to Luffy's horror. He was just doing his job. They were making him sound like some sort of_ hero_.

"Who's the next in command of this base?" Luffy called out among the noises, trying to get the soldiers' attention. It was strange receiving people's gratitude. Especially soldiers. Normally once they heard of his 'reputation', they ran the opposite direction. He wasn't doing this for the 'thank-you's anyway. So it didn't matter.

A marine stepped forward, saluting Luffy. "Sir, I'm Commander Ripper. I'm the next in command of Branch 153rd." He said, standing at attention.

"At ease, soldier." Luffy said. Now it was just _weird_. "Right, well, you lock this guy up, I guess." He jerked his thumb toward Morgan. He pointed toward Helmeppo. "And I suppose you give this one medical attention. Make sure he doesn't die or something. He might be a bully and I still want to punch him in the face, but I think maybe a year of doing chores would be enough of a punishment. Or whatever. You decide what to do with that one." He scratched his head. "Someone from HQ will come to get Moron. Please don't touch anything from the base, especially his office, I still need to complete the necessary paperwork. They will be sending someone to train you until you are ready to take over. So, that's that." He said awkwardly.

"It's Morgan, Captain." Ripper helpfully corrected though he sounded almost amused at the mispronunciation. "Sir, where will you be staying? At the base?" Ripper asked.

Luffy shrugged. "Nah, at Food Foo. The food there is awesome." He grinned. "Anyway, you guys have things to do, don't mind me. I'm sure the town can use some good news." He said, watching as the soldiers' eyes brightened before they all dashed away to tell the people that Morgan had fallen, that his rule was no more. In a matter of seconds, the courtyard was void of all people, except for two.

"You wanna talk about something, Zoro?" Luffy asked curiously. Zoro hadn't moved from the spot, looking almost thoughtful. He looked like he had things to say.

"I still don't want to join the Marines. I'm not anyone's lackey." Zoro stated plainly.

Luffy cocked his head. "Who said you are joining the Marines? Who said anything about the Marines?" He questioned, genuinely confused now. "I invited you to join_ my crew_, not join the Marines, didn't I?" He wasn't here to find more minions for the Marines, he was in the East Blue to find his crewmates. "Don't worry about that. You might have to wear some marine insignia, maybe get a cloak or whatever if you happen to reach Ensign and above, but you will be in_ my _crew." He gave Zoro a _look_. He didn't need to say anything more for Zoro to understand the significance of his words. Their bond was awesome like that.

"Fine." Zoro grumbled. "Before I decide if I'm joining you or not…" There was a pause. "Fight me." He gripped his swords. "Fight me, and if you win, I'll join you." He stated.

Luffy hummed. That sounded like something Zoro would say. "And if you win?" He asked curiously, wondering what Zoro would ask.

Zoro just shrugged. "Nothing happened. We go our separate ways. And you never bug me ever again." He said. "Do we have a deal?" He said.

Luffy thought for a moment. "Sure. I'm itching for a real fight anyway. That Moron guy was a let down." He said. Luffy watched as Zoro removed the bandana tied around his arm to tie around his hair, getting it out of the way. "Whenever you are ready, Zoro." He said, hands held up slightly, fingers curled into loose fists.

Zoro stared down at Luffy for another moment, before he took the third sword, biting down. Ah, so that was the three swords style. How interesting. Zoro narrowed his eyes, positioning the two swords over his head and behind the third blade in his mouth. "_Tiger Trap!_" came the attack with deadly precision. Luffy dodged the aggressive slash aimed to lethally hurt him but Zoro wasn't deterred. Wasting no time, he struck again.

Luffy rose both arms up in a crossed position, coating them in a thin layer of armament haki, not enough for it to turn black as he swiftly blocked the strike, feeling the strength behind the attack. Luffy shifted his position for more balance, refusing to be pushed back even an inch.

"How?" Zoro seemed surprised, eyes widening at the sight of bare hands fighting against swords… And the bare hands weren't even getting cut up, the scrawny body not even getting pushed back. "How did you block my strike?" He asked, no, _demanded_, an answer.

Luffy narrowed his eyes, not wanting to answer to the demand. "You need to learn how to say please." He muttered before louder, Luffy told Zoro. "And as for how, it's a special technique one can get after some training." He said. "You are getting distracted." Luffy observed, jumping back.

Zoro gritted his teeth, "_Oni Giri!_" He hissed out through the sword, trying to cut Luffy down with all three of his blades.

Luffy dodged the blade by jumping high. He whipped his leg in an arc and attempted to kick Zoro's head, who blocked it with two swords, but was pushed back a few steps from Luffy's brute strength anyway. Luffy twisted his body slightly following immediately after the kick, landing on his feet. He grabbed Zoro by his wrist and performed a perfect throw, intending on slamming his opponent to the ground.

Zoro managed to regain his balance at the last second, rolling away with minimal injuries. He got back on his feet, glaring at Luffy. "How are you reading my moves so well?!" He growled, seemingly getting even more frustrated when the next few strikes completely missed their mark, Luffy always twisted out at the last possible second. It didn't help the frustration that was clouding his judgment.

"The same way I dodged the bullets. My will." Luffy explained simply. "You are projecting your intention too loudly. And your anger makes you sloppy." Another punch and a simple hand slapping away Zoro's swords. "You are strong, but you are in the East Blue." Luffy noted. "Has anyone here given you any challenge at all?"

Zoro grunted, staggering back when one of Luffy's punches buried itself in Zoro's guts. A moment of carelessness. If Luffy was using more Haki, that would have taken him out or done some serious damage. "You are from the East Blue, aren't you?" He said.

Luffy grinned. Zoro didn't know how correct his words were. "I wouldn't say so. I have spent years in the Grand Line." He informed, using the momentary distraction to get behind Zoro, forcing him to block and jump back. Luffy was right, Zoro was strong. But he had much to learn still. Luffy hadn't even used his gears yet nor was he using a lot of Haki to block Zoro's attacks, only enough for it not to cut him. Perhaps Zoro hadn't seen how strong the world was. The swordsman must have seemed monstrous according to East Blue standard.

"Dammit! Why can't I cut you?!" Zoro cried out angrily. "Are you trying to make a mockery out of me?!"

Luffy paused, standing still, barely winded from the work out. "Zoro, if I had wanted to make a fool out of you, I would have stood still and you can spend all day cutting me and I wouldn't even be injured. There wouldn't even be a_ scratch_. Not as you are right now." He said. "I take my fights seriously, and I respect this fight I have with you. That's why I'm even _fighting_." Luffy glared at Zoro slightly. "If I weren't, I could send you on your knees while not touching you right now."

Zoro glared back. "Liar." He huffed out a tired breath. "Show me." He demanded. When Luffy didn't immediately respond, Zoro must have dismissed it as he was bluffing his way because he readied his swords for another signature move, one that Luffy had seen before during the fight. "_Oni Giri!_"

Luffy dodged the attack smoothly, giving Zoro a look of contemplation before he nodded to himself, taking a deep breath. It had been awhile since he used Conqueror's Haki. He didn't make a show of using it. Luffy focused all of his will on Zoro, feeling the air around them tingle with electricity, making his hair stand on end. It felt like a rubber band was being pulled taunt, and before it could break, Luffy released the pressure, letting it wash over the area, but mostly on Zoro.

The affect was instantaneous. Zoro immediately fell on his knees, gasping for breath while around him, several shallow cracks formed on the ground, the trees groaned threateningly. Luffy immediately stopped. "Ah crap, crap, crap! Sorry, Zoro! It's been awhile since I got practice! I'm rusty. Are you okay?" He rushed over, muttering 'shit, shit, shit' under his breath as he pawed at Zoro, trying to check if he had accidentally stopped Zoro's heart or not. He kept forgetting that stronger Conqueror's haki affected the surrounding and it might even stop hearts in weaker wills people. Luffy had confidence in Zoro but the guy probably had never felt anything like that before.

Zoro gasped, pulling away from Luffy, looking like he had just seen a particularly frightening ghost. "You did that?" He asked, sitting up.

"Sorry…" Luffy mumbled, feeling a little bit like a guilty puppy. "I forgot sometimes."

"You forgot?" Zoro repeated.

"Yeah… I forgot that kinda stuff isn't common on the Blues. And mine is a bit strong…" Luffy explained. "Do you want to continue?" He offered.

Zoro stared at Luffy, face unreadable. He gripped one of his swords tightly in his hand, a beautiful white hilt straight blade, looking conflicted again. He seemed sour that he had lost, but also accepting of the fact that he had lost a fight fair and square. "No. You won against me." Zoro said, looking at Luffy with a fierce expression on his face. "I will join you, as promised. But I have a dream." He paused, eyes flicking over the katana again. "I will become the world's greatest swordman." Zoro said firmly.

Luffy laughed, clear, bright, happy. "Shishishi, that's perfect, Zoro!" He said, patting his shoulder. "You can do it, I believe in you." He said honestly, standing up. He tilted his face curiously when Zoro pointed a sword to his face, the same sword he had been gripping while he talked about his dream. "Yeah?" Luffy hummed.

"Because of that dream, I can't have anyone holding me back." Zoro said dangerously. "If you get in my way, you will have to apologize to me at the end of my sword!" He snarled.

Luffy's eyes softened. "I won't stand between you and your dream, Zoro." He said, dusting his hands. "You don't have to worry about that." He pulled Zoro to his feet, not staggering even when he felt Zoro putting more weight for Luffy to pull. "Come on, First. Let's go back to Ririka's place. I still have a date with food. And you with booze." Luffy glanced at the base, before he groaned loudly. He still had stuff to do. He_ hated _responsibilities. "Oh hey, Zoro. You know how to do paperwork? How about you write those files for me?" Luffy asked hopefully, giving Zoro his best 'puppy' look.

Zoro's loud 'Hell no' and Luffy's 'pretty, pretty please' echoed across the courtyard even as the pair walked back to the restaurant, shoving each other and pleading teasingly and generally causing a ruckus.

Things had to start somewhere. A tale often began with a protagonist starting a journey, gathering friends and making connections and memories along the way.

Perhaps, this was the beginning of Luffy's story. And it began with an undercover mission in a forgettable marine base in the East Blue.

* * *

**End note:**_ And that is the story of how Zoro became Luffy's first mate! I have read wayyyy too many stories featuring that damn whirlpool and barrel. I refuse to be one of those. I mean, to each their own if you enjoy reading those, but for me I kind of want to take another approach. And since Luffy has his 'order', I thought he might as well go straight to Shells Town since it wouldn't make _any _sense that he went to fight pirates when he didn't even know who the big threats in the East Blue are._

_I also checked manga source for eye colors as well, and most of them appear to be brown/black, especially males. Robin actually has brown eyes in manga, did you know? So I decided to take some liberties with that. Isuka is also a canon character, an Ensign, badass swordswoman. She plays the role of what Smoker is to Luffy but instead of Luffy, it's Ace and the Spades Pirate. I'm also a firm believer of strong Conqueror's king can affect physical surrounding. I suck at the fighting but I kind of accept it already._

_As usual, I apologize for any mistakes you came across. I thank you for reading it and your reviews do brighten my day!_

**Next chapter: The Marine's Justice**


	4. The Marine's Justice

**Author's note:**_ Timeline wise, it goes something like, Luffy met Zoro, Luffy and Zoro fought the 'dog', Morgan and Helmeppo, and then 8-day long of paper work, and then Alvida thing, which would correspond with canon timeline of Luffy and the barrel, Coby and Alvida, and then went to Shells Town where Zoro has been tied up for 9 days. So yeah, Luffy depart earlier than in canon._

_Also did you guys know that the marine rank 'Captain' and a ship's 'captain' are actually written differently with different words in Japanese? I'm no native Japanese so I can't quite use the two versions without screwing myself up and making an ass out of myself, but from what I have discovered, '__大佐 __(__taisa)' is the rank 'Captain', while '__船長 __(__senchou)' means 'captain of a ship', so while I can't express the difference in English, I think I will just settle for 'Captain' as the rank and 'captain' as the commander of a ship. Luffy prefers to be called 'senchou' rather than 'taisa'._

**Disclaimer:**_ I still don't own One Piece..._

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Marine's Justice**

It had been eight long days. Eight long days of handshakes, tears, gratitude, and general rowdiness and being called the heroes of town, Luffy was on his last leg. "… Bored, I'm so bored…" He moaned, slumping in the barstool, head hitting the wooden table with a dull _thud_. He was sick of it, sick of the paperwork he had to fill in for all the bad deeds Morgan had done while he was in charge. Apparently, it was a lot more than just on the surface. He was also sick of the gratitude of people. It wasn't as if he didn't appreciate the free booze and food, but he didn't want to be called a _hero_. He had explained, over and over again, that he was just doing his _job_. No one seemed to be bothered listening to a word he said.

"Me, too…" Zoro mumbled around his bottle, placing it down on the counter, glaring at a bystander who came too close and they scurried out of sight, much to Luffy's relief. He could deal with people just fine, but he couldn't deal with anymore hero worship. He was thankful Zoro had taken it upon himself to deter anyone who came too close to the pair of them. "Not that I'm not enjoying the free booze but…" His voice trailed off as he gestured vaguely with his sake.

Luffy cringed. He understood that. They were both men of actions, and to sit around doing nothing for days was nothing short of torture. It wasn't as if Yotsuba Island was big enough to have proper adventures, either. It was nothing like Dawn Island with its mountains and animals. This island was tiny, and boring. "I know, Zoro. I should be done around today and then we can leave." He reassured, grumbling as he tried to fill in some more information, scribbling messily. "Have you loaded up our boat?" He asked, glancing at his First Mate.

"Yeah. We are ready to depart whenever you are done with all of that…" Zoro glanced at the small stack of paper. "…crap." He shook his head. "I didn't realize you do paperwork." Zoro said with a note of humor. He grinned slightly when Luffy looked offended and gave him a look that was borderline on a petulant pout.

"It's not like I _want _to do it, either, you know." Luffy complained. "But inspector crap." It wasn't as if he was afraid Sengoku would yell at him. It was just that he still needed to recruit people, and if he didn't do the job then he would be sent back to the Grand Line far sooner than he wanted. "Cheer up, we will be fighting some strong people soon." Luffy said with a wide grin, pushing a stack of wanted posters toward Zoro.

"What are these?" Zoro questioned, looking through the names. "Saw Tooth Arlong, Star Clown Buggy, Foul Play Don Krieg…" He read the posters, placing the bounty posters down. "Are we going after them all? These are some pretty big names."

Luffy couldn't help the eager grin. "Exactly, there are way too many weak pirates in this area, so I only picked out the strongest ones for us to go after. It's not like the other bases can't do their job. I'm just taking out those that they seem like they can't handle. Look at Funny Nose here." Luffy said, and Zoro glanced down at Buggy's poster. That made Luffy laugh. "No, the other Funny Nose." He pushed Arlong's poster toward Zoro's direction. "He's what they call a fishman, basically another species. One of them is equal to ten normal people in terms of strength, or something like that. This one will be fun to fight. Tell you what, fighting his crew might even give you the challenge you want."

Zoro nodded with a smirk that was on the edge of bloodthirsty. "Sounds like fun." He agreed. "Well, in that case hurry up and finish the blasted paperwork so we can go fight them. Do you even know where they are?" He asked.

Luffy huffed. "Give me a break, I'm doing it as fast as I can. It's not like I'm a paper officer." Maybe Sengoku made him do this as some sort of petty revenge. Everyone knew how much Luffy hated paperwork. He found the tasks of filling in the blanks, writing down information and organizing events incredibly dull. "I only know where Arlong is from the Commander's words. Rumors said that he attacked some islands before, but currently his main base is somewhere called the Conomi Island. I guess we can just go after him and then wander around to find the other two? It should be like an adventure. And if we come across other pirates, we can fight them, too. It won't be as boring." He only had a sketchy plan at best, but since he only knew for sure where Arlong was, that was his best bet.

Zoro grunted. He glanced out at the window, looking thoughtful. Luffy stared after him, and followed his gaze until it landed on Luffy's tiny boat, tied securely against the dock. Luffy felt like he had suddenly developed future sight Haki because he knew that gaze, and he knew _exactly _what Zoro was going to ask. "How come you don't have a big fancy ship? You are a Captain, aren't you?" And there it was, Zoro's head jerked toward the direction of Luffy, or more importantly, the coat on his shoulders.

Luffy tried not to grimace, his right hand gripped his bicep tightly, feeling the rough, scarred skin beneath the texture of the coat. With Morgan gone, Luffy had run out of excuses not to put the coat back on. He had a near irrational hatred when he realized he had to do it, and the pain that came with the action was so overwhelming Luffy had debated shutting himself in his room for a whole day. It was only when he realized how cowardly hiding was that he forced himself to face the day anyway. Now, everyone looked at him and saw Captain Monkey D. Luffy of the Marine instead of just a random unassuming person.

Luffy _despised _it.

"Because I don't want to." Luffy answered bluntly. He huffed out a breath, feeling the anger that always churned inside him whenever he had to think about the Marine came up again but he forced it back, pressing on it in hope of pushing down the rage back far enough. Zoro had done nothing to warrant this wrath. "The ship they offered me was generic and I want to have something more… personal, I suppose." He expanded his previous words.

Zoro nodded, glancing curiously at the tight grip Luffy still had on his bicep. He seemed like he wanted to ask about the scar, but held it back. Luffy was glad for it. It wasn't as if he would lie to his crewmate, Luffy wouldn't, but he didn't want to talk about it this soon.

Luffy decided that a change of topic was in order. He didn't want to talk about the Marine, nor about his scar. There was something else he could still talk about though. "Have I ever told you about my Devil Fruit?" He asked, pulling Zoro out of his curiosity.

"Devil Fruit? I thought it was a myth?" Zoro rose an eyebrow. "Was it really how you dodged the bullets after all?"

Luffy chuckled. "It's not a myth at all. When you reach the Grand Line, you will soon find that Devil Fruit users are more like… an uncommon sight, rather than a once in a life time event." He began. "And if you are aiming for the top, well, you will soon find that most Devil Fruit users are up there, though it's not every single one of them. I wouldn't be surprised if someone among the top three pirates we are going after, or perhaps all three of them, have some kind of Devil Fruit abilities themselves." Luffy tapped the posters. "As for how I dodged the bullets, I wasn't lying when I said I used my will, you know. It's an advanced technique everyone can learn through training."

Zoro seemed to be accepting enough. "So, what's your Devil Fruit then?" He asked nonchalantly.

Luffy hooked a finger to the corner of his mouth and started pulling it past normal human limit, making Zoro's eyes widen dramatically. He released it, letting the skin pull back with a satisfying _snap_. "I ate the Gomu Gomu no mi. I'm a rubberman." He explained. "In exchange for that, I lose my ability to swim for the rest of my life."

Zoro gave a slower nod this time, like he was still trying to process that his new captain was made of rubber. "Alright…" He said slowly. "… But I'm still really bored."

"I know. Me, too…" Luffy agreed, scratching his head as he forced himself to continue working, wanting to be anywhere else but sitting here and working on this dull task.

Despite all that was said and done, Luffy was glad that Zoro was so accepting. He knew that Devil Fruits were rare in the East Blue, but he had completely forgotten how rare they really were. It seemed like Zoro still took everything in strike though, and that was good. He didn't seem like he considered Luffy any differently than before, not with fear nor wariness. "When we get a decent ship with decent space, I can help you train those advanced techniques. I don't really want some inexperienced marines getting hurt trying to imitate the method." He offered as his own way of saying thank yous. Zoro would benefit greatly from it. Luffy wasn't a good teacher or anything, but he could teach Zoro like how he was taught.

Now Zoro looked really interested. He nodded, looking like he wanted to demand Luffy to teach him right now but he held himself back.

Just as Luffy was about to turn his attention back to the paperwork, and he was so close to finishing it, the doors to the bar swung open and rushed in was a marine from the base, face red, panting heavily. Luffy made a questioning noise, turning around to take a closer look at the guy.

"Pirates." The guy gasped for air. "There's a distress signal. A pirate ship just attacked a cruise ship near us. Commander Ripper sent me to ask if you want to go with him, Captain Luffy sir…" He braced a hand against the wall, looking like he had just ran a marathon.

Luffy turned to Zoro, making eye contact before his First Mate got to his feet without another word, tucking his weapons to his haramaki. "We will be there." Luffy answered for the pair of them, shoving Morgan's files hazardously into his bag and with a single step, handing it to Rika with a wink. "Protect this for me." He said. Luffy clasped a hand on Zoro's shoulder and jerked his head toward the direction of the dock. "Lead the way." He told the marine, earning a breathless nod from him. Together, the three of them disappeared behind the swinging doors, leaving nothing behind but a brief gush of wind as the doors opened and closed with loud creaking sounds.

* * *

Ripper was a simple man. He would like to think that he was a good man. Not a brave man though, nor a strong one, sadly, but he would like to think his morals ran deeper than that of his ex-Captain. The time he had spent forced to serve Morgan had left its mark and it wasn't easy to erase. All of his men were the same, they all had their individual traumas, of the deaths that were executed by their hands, and the abuse that the tyrant had forced upon them. Ripper would not, could not forget the time he had to shoot a child's pet because it annoyed Helmeppo. That was only a small sin in his long list, one that he could spend a lifetime and never be able to atone enough, and yet, that one sin stuck out the most, because the child's eyes had filled with tears, and fear, and Ripper had cried as he did it… Because that had been_ his _child who was afraid of_ him_, and that was_ his _pet dog that Helmeppo had ordered him to murder.

Perhaps, it was along that awful time that Ripper developed a sixth sense that could detect hidden darkness and cruelty.

It hadn't been apparent at first, but overtime, he realized he could somehow know when one person was good or not, and instinctively knew a cruel man from a kind one. He didn't know how it worked, and it sounded crazy even when it was just him _thinking _about it in his mind. It didn't even work all the time, but he swore that it was something _real_. He wasn't crazy.

With that said though, Ripper regarded the two men who were the heroes of their town carefully. Ripper _knew_. He knew without even understanding or knowing_ why _he knew…

That there was darkness following these men.

That the darkness surrounded the brightly grinning youngster was far heavier than the scowling one.

It didn't make any sense, because the youth who was smiling warmly at everyone was the one actually saving the town without accepting any payment or any thanks. He was bright and kind and his smile seemed like it could outshine the sun itself. Ripper had thought he wouldn't carry any darkness or cruelty within him. He seemed like such an outstanding man, a great example of the Marine… And yet…

After the young Captain put on his cloak, there was a weight on his shoulders that completely baffled Ripper. That was when Ripper started detecting the darkness. It wasn't obvious, and it always disappeared when Ripper examined him closer. It made Ripper think maybe he had finally been driven insane by Morgan. He couldn't seem to get rid of the thought though. Whenever he wasn't paying attention, Ripper could always detect it from the corners of his eyes. Anger, and hatred and a sort of odd… _weight_… that seemed to color Captain Monkey D. Luffy's aura. Ripper had only ever felt that kind of strange heaviness when he visited the prison, but it didn't make any sense because Captain Luffy wasn't chained, and he wasn't bounded by anything. Yet, there was a hidden fury buried under tense frame, a brittle edge to his smile whenever people came over to shake his hand or pat his shoulder that stopped Ripper from approaching the young man. He was afraid of him, and he didn't understand why and it was so ridiculous… But Ripper feared that fury.

When the distress signal came, Ripper had almost decided against telling the Captain and his apparently new crewmember. However, he wasn't blind, and he knew they were bored. They were young, and they wanted actions. They would appreciate the fight unlike Ripper and his men. With that in mind, Ripper had told one of his men to tell Captain Luffy.

They came back quickly, like the Captain and his First Mate had rushed over, ignoring all duties or paperwork, wearing matching eager grins. Ripper took a step back just in time for Captain Luffy to make a smooth jump from the dock to the deck, the inhuman feat was only emphasized by how graceful he landed on his feet, without even making a sound despite wearing sandals, his pristine coat barely brushed the wood before he stood up.

"Commander." Came the word, which sounded like an order despite how easy going it was delivered. Ripper forced back the urge to shudder. Captain Luffy might not be a tyrant like Morgan, but he was_ terrifying _in inexplicable ways.

"S-Sir!" Ripper didn't fault himself for stammering as he saluted. "A cruise ship was just attacked by the pirate 'Iron-mace' Alvida. We are not sure about the number of casualties yet. The call was interrupted midway." He reported swiftly, worry colored his voice. Alvida wasn't a pirate to be underestimated. "We are the closest base to their last known location." He feared that his men would be injured from this, that they might die. He was the one in charge now, and he wanted to bring everyone home safe, so they could return to their families at the end of the day.

Captain Luffy tilted his face to one side blankly, and the gesture reminded Ripper of a bird of prey tilting its head, or a scientist dispassionately studying a specimen with detached interest. Ripper knew, just like how he differentiated a cruel tyrant from a kind leader, that this young man, barely passed the age where one was called a 'boy', could snap his neck like a twig and not even feel remorseful about it. Ripper bit his tongue so he wouldn't whimper.

Ripper wanted to think he was a good man. And a good marine.

He never said he was a brave man.

The look vanished as fast as it appeared, and Captain Luffy was giving him such a warm smile that could melt even the coldest of hearts, and Ripper tried not to question his own sanity. "Might be a delicate situation, since we don't know if there are hostages on board or not. I know it's on your water, but if we might intrude on you, I would like to take this case off your hands." The young Captain offered.

Ripper's body almost went lax with relief. He stammered out a response before the monster before him got angry. "I-It's no problem at all, sir!"

Captain Luffy let out a small noise, sounding pleased. "Thank you, Commander. Just prepare the med bay in case there are injured hostages. Leave the rest to us." He said and Ripper turned around, gesturing for one of his men to do as ordered while he focused on the pair in front of him. Captain Luffy was now nudging his First Mate and said something to him, before both men were grinning, the thirst for battle made their eyes shine with life, and with the urge to shed blood.

Ripper knew who the green haired man was. There was probably no one in the East Blue who didn't know about the man. It was fitting, that a frightening monster would recruit a blood thirsty demon. They made for a duo no one wanted to cross path with.

His men didn't seem to see what he saw though, and Ripper didn't fault them at all. Maybe he was just too wary after what happened with Morgan, and he was paranoid enough that he saw all higher ranked marines as evil ones, but whatever the case, he didn't want to make Captain Luffy angry ever. It was like an animalistic instinct that made him stray far from their path.

The pair talked to each other some more, and Ripper tried not to eavesdrop, but bits of conversation still entered his hearing range. Captain Luffy had said something extremely odd. He said, in response to the Pirate Hunter's question about whether he hated pirates or not. "I don't, not all of them, no. You will find that I have… unique views regarding the matter." And then Captain Luffy had laughed.

What did that even _mean_? Ripper tried not to question it too much. He was all but a Commander in a small base in the East Blue. He knew touching that sensitive topic would mean signing his own death warrant. He couldn't wait for Alvida's ship to come into view so that Ripper was free from their overwhelming auras for at least a few precious moments.

* * *

"Do not interfere. Do not shoot. And do not come closer until we tell you to." Captain Luffy said calmly the moment their target came to sight, rolling his shoulders as he focused ahead, not waiting for Ripper's numb nod, like he knew he would be obeyed. Like he expected to be obeyed without questions.

The sight of the ship was almost welcoming at this point, Ripper thought as he lowered his telescope, turning toward Captain Luffy and the Pirate Hunter Zoro as they both stood there, smiling widely. There was a wicked edge to the smiles now, like they were supposed to be threatening, a bearing of teeth. It made Ripper take a few steps back, watching as the Captain talked to the First Mate, before he grabbed the railing and began to… stretch. His arms got inhumanly long.

Ripper felt like he had just entered a particularly bizarre dream.

The Pirate Hunter Zoro grabbed onto Captain Luffy's neck, and Captain Luffy released his grip, and they both went soaring in the air, Captain Luffy's loud, signature laugh drowned out the Pirate Hunter's scream of terror. Ripper held up his telescope, wanting to see everything.

The weirdness of the situation had yet to cease as Captain Luffy's body _inflated _like a balloon just before the pair hit Alvida's deck, cushioning the fall. Ripper believed he had finally snapped at this point. Perhaps Captain Luffy and the Pirate Hunter Zoro saving his town had been a figment of his imagination and he was now wearing a straitjacket in some mental institution.

Still, he couldn't lower his telescope, too frozen with shock. He noticed that most of his men were the same. At least he didn't go mad alone.

Captain Luffy's laughter was still loud enough that Ripper could hear him, and when he said cheerily. "Sorry, Zoro." He didn't sound sorry at _all_. They were also surrounded by pirates, and Alvida herself. The situation seemed really bad. Alvida didn't earn her reputation for nothing, and she was strong, cruel and conceited. Her blows could break bones. They could kill.

It seemed Alvida was being challenged by Captain Luffy while his First Mate was going to take on the rest. It was_ crazy_. There was no lone human who could take on her_ with _her signature mace. If they worked together, then maybe but there was no way a young man as scrawny as Captain Luffy could do it alone. Ripper thought as he was seconds away from telling his men to give him a rifle so that he could help…

It was over.

It was over so fast Ripper almost didn't catch it in time. Alvida was taken down by one single blow by Captain Luffy. He didn't even look like he was hitting that hard. That blow had been casual. And yet Alvida had puked up blood, and the momentum had made her fly backward and her back hit the railing hard enough that Ripper feared that she might have broken it. Ripper winced, shuddering from the feat of strength so casually displayed.

The First Mate was just as monstrous as the Captain… And Zoro had taken down the pirate goons all by himself, even looking insulted that they had gone down so easily, if the conversation between him and his captain was anything to go by, and they were talking loud enough for Ripper to hear now. Apparently… the Pirate Hunter was complaining how his blocking had resulted in the pirates' swords breaking… And that Zoro was _insulted _by this.

Ripper swallowed thickly, lowering his telescope down with a shaky hand. Monsters, both of them were monsters.

He hoped that they would never see him and his men as enemies. He also knew now, that it only required one of them to massacre the entire base, and they might even_ complain _that it was _too _easy.

* * *

Coby felt his tears threaten to fall as he pressed himself against the wooden wall, listening to the commotion outside. Someone was talking, there was a lot of fighting, and then suddenly it was all just ominous silence. It was so oppressive that Coby felt like he had trouble breathing, and his curiosity was burning inside him, urging him to come out and see what was going on. It was only his fear that planted his feet where he was. "I'm just here to peel potatoes, just here to peel potatoes, just here to peel potatoes…" Coby muttered as he gripped the peeler on one hand, and another potato in the other hand. There was just no way he could face whoever was on board. Lady Alvida might have just killed them and there were only crushed bodies full of holes right now. He didn't want to be made cleaning that up. The last time that happened he had puked, and Coby had been severely punished.

There was a knock on the kitchen door. "Excuse me, coming through!" came the cheerful statement.

Coby jumped in fright. His mouth dropped open at the unfamiliar voice, and his breathing stopped as the door was kicked violently. It flew off its hinges and crashed onto the opposite wall with a loud sound that would have made Coby scream if he had a voice left to do that.

Standing at the doorway was an unfamiliar man, no, not just a man. It was a _marine_. And he looked really young. He looked skinny, not at all very intimidating figure-wise. A bright, bold cardigan with worn down shorts and a pair of flip flops looked out of place under the swaying white coat, not even marred by a single wrinkle. Coby knew on the back of it, there would be the word 'Justice' printed in black, as if differentiating between evil and good. He was a picture of contradictions, sloppy outfit yet wearing an incredibly well cared for coat, short and scrawny yet radiating confidence and self-assurance. He looked unassuming and yet… there was strength in that set of shoulders. Whoever this young marine was, he was not someone to be trifled with.

Dark eyes roved the room in just a single flick, and they landed on Coby who just flinched like he had just been stabbed. The gaze had been hard and cold, even with the smile plastered on the marine's face. His eyes warmed when he spotted Coby, and the later suddenly felt self-conscious. He raised a hand to cover the bruise on his cheek, a result of the others' abuse.

"Oh hello there, do you have any food?" The marine boy asked casually, already looking away, not even watching his back, a pinky shoved up his nose as he studied the fridge with interest. He had already dismissed Coby altogether and was now opening cupboards to presumably search for food.

Coby jerked when the marine asked him the question. He hadn't expected to be addressed so directly. "Y-Y-Yes, sir…" He stammered out, not sure what else he should say. Should he come over to help the marine boy to look for food? Was he supposed to attack him because Lady Alvida would be furious otherwise? However, there was another question that was just _burning _in him. "You're a marine?" He asked in a whisper as if saying too loud would make the illusion disappear.

There was a pause in the strange marine's rampage for food, a tense second where Coby thought he had asked the wrong thing, before the marine's shoulders forcefully relaxed, like he had made himself do the gesture. He didn't look at Coby but he answered the question with a nonchalant "Yup."

Tears streamed down Coby's face before he could stop it. At last, his nightmare was over. He was saved. He ran toward the marine with a recklessness that he wasn't used to, his arms wrapped around the other's waist in a tight grip as he sobbed brokenly. Maybe this strong marine would be able to save him from Alvida. He just wanted to be free. The boy was so odd, and yet he was also strong.

"You know, this is a really ineffective attack." The marine boy said with a hint of amusement. He hadn't moved to pull himself away from the grasp.

Oh no, the marine thought Coby was _attacking _him. Coby wasn't sure how he could make the marine understand. So he swallowed back the tears that were choking him alive and said in a thick voice. "Please save me!" He pleaded, his calloused fingers dug into the marine's coat, clinging to it like a lifeline. "L-Lady Alvida has been keeping me captive for years now!" Words couldn't describe the pain he felt forced to serve Alvida.

The marine tilted his face curiously down at Coby. With a casual shrug, he answered like it was no big deal at all. "Yeah sure, Whale is down." The marine said, and he shifted through the cupboard to pick at a fresh fruit, a ripe pomegranate, breaking the fruit open with an easy twist of his wrist before taking a bite out of it, letting the red liquid run down the sides of his mouth messily like blood, while the other hand absently placed a bottle of alcohol to the side like he was saving it for someone else.

Coby stared slack-jawed at the marine as he openly gawked. That statement had been delivered so casually, like it was no big deal at all. Alvida was strong… Had this marine boy already defeated her just like that? Was this… the true strength of a marine? He stared up at the boy in awe, not bothering to hide it. It didn't seem like the boy noticed him at all, too busy greedily eating the fruit, his fingers stained red as the droplets fell on the floor like some kind of morbid fake blood. He didn't seem to be at all bothered by it.

"So, what's your story?" The marine boy asked Coby, biting down on another fruit after he finished the pomegranate, an apple this time, talking with a mouthful.

Coby swallowed and closed his eyes. He spoke of his tale, a terrible day where he was out of luck and he was too naïve and too blind. He had thought he was just going fishing. He hadn't realized he boarded a pirate ship… And since then he had been forced to become a choreboy. It had been a horrible few years, and the abuse had been bad. He just wanted to leave. He could still remember the beating when the men got particularly too drunk. It was hell.

"Man, you're kinda a klutz, aren't you?" The marine boy humored. He sucked on each finger, cleaning the fruit juice as he searched for something else to eat, throwing the apple core on the table.

Coby's shoulders slumped in defeat. He knew that. He regretted it every day. He wished he hadn't boarded the wrong ship, then maybe he could have been a marine by now. And then he could be as strong as the young man in front of him.

"So? What's your name?" The marine asked, pulling a chair out as he plopped himself on it, legs crossed and propped on the counter like he owned the place. He eyed Coby with an easy going smile on his lips.

"I'm C-C-Coby, sir." Coby stammered out, not daring to look at the marine in the eye, keeping his gaze solely fixed on the ground. He felt extremely intimidated. He didn't consider himself a pirate, but he feared that his association with Alvida would cause him troubles anyway. He feared he might be captured and imprisoned.

"Monkey D. Luffy, nice to meet you." The marine boy, Luffy, introduced himself. Coby could hear the smile in his voice. Coby felt incredibly thankful that the marine helped him in such a way. He thought he would never get away from this life. He was afraid he would be their servant forever.

A finger touched the under of Coby's chin and he flinched back, squeezing his eyes shut. But the finger didn't hurt, and it had been kind and it guided his face_ up_. Coby opened his eyes to peer directly into Luffy's obsidian ones. "_You are free_." Luffy said slowly, each words clear and spoken intently, with an understanding smile like he understood_ exactly _what situation Coby was in. It brought a fresh wave of tears in Coby's eyes. He was so thankful. He could spend a lifetime and wouldn't pay it back enough. "No more bowing. Look into people's eyes when you speak. You are _no one_'s servant."

Coby nodded, not trusting his voice to work at the moment. How long had he wished to hear that? He had always thought that being free was just a dream, but then out of nowhere, a marine saved him, and he was amazing. He radiated the type of strength that left Coby both awed and envious. He had never been that comfortable in his own skin. He looked at Luffy, feeling conflicted. Coby wondered if he could become a marine like Luffy one day. Strong, and kind, and righteous and everything wonderful he imagined a righteous marine to be like.

"What is it, Coby?" Luffy asked curiously. "You seem like you have something to say." He elaborated.

Coby bit his lip. "I-I… I want to join the marine…" He said softly. "D-Do you think I can?" Luffy seemed to be the epitome of all things Coby dreamed about the marine, he wanted to hear what he said. "I… I want to be a marine like you." He admitted with an embarrassed flush, ducking his head low. He wanted to instil happiness and warmth into other people's lives the same way Luffy just did him. And he wanted to save them from evil pirates like Alvida. And he wanted to be strong, too.

"A marine?" There was an odd quality to Luffy's voice that Coby couldn't place. He was studying Coby blankly, like he was trying to understand something. Or maybe he was trying to see through Coby's soul. It was hard to say. It was unnerving and intimidating. "You want to be a marine like _me_?" His voice sounded a little strained now, a little colder, and his eyes darted upward to stare at the ceiling, and one of his hands suddenly jerked.

Coby lowered his head in shame. "I-I know it's impossible to do it…" He said in defeat. He knew it. He wasn't strong enough, and wasn't brave enough. And wasn't _anything _enough. "I know I'm not, that I'm not strong enough, or brave enough, and I worked for L-Lady Alvida and I will probably be rejected…" He said sadly.

Pain exploded from the back of Coby's head as a hand smacked him and he stumbled, clutching his head. "Ouch…" He cried through his tears. It hadn't hurt as bad as the usual punches he received, but it stung. "It-it's fine… I'm used to it…" He said tearily. And he was. How sad was it that he was so used to abuse that it didn't even phase him… But he should have known better than to think he could ever become someone like Luffy…

"That's not what I meant, idiot." Luffy's voice cut through his self-pity firmly and Coby looked up in surprise. Luffy gripped one of his arms, glancing at it briefly before turning back to Coby. Coby felt like he couldn't move from the intensity of Luffy's look. "You shouldn't become a marine like_ me_. You should become a marine like _yourself_. Don't imitate other people." There was a hint of self-deprecation which Coby didn't get. It seemed like Luffy didn't want Coby to become someone like him… But why was that? "Regardless of what you think a marine should be like, I'm the last one you should look up to."

"What do you mean by that, L-Luffy-san?" Coby asked, surprised. Why wouldn't Coby want to be like Luffy?

"I mean…" Luffy pinched the bridge of his nose, looking extremely frustrated. He looked like he was trying to pick some words to get his point across. "I think you can be a good marine. You have the potential. As long as you are willing to fight and die for it, I think it can be done. The strength isn't in your physical body, but in your conviction." He said calmly before grinning. "Of course, physical strength is also needed, too. But that's why we are leaving so you can sign up to be a marine and you can start your training, right? Shishishishi!"

Coby gasped softly. "R-Really? I can be a marine?" He asked. Just like that? Who was this boy, who could give him back his dream so easily? How could he ever repay him?

"Yep. Remember, the real strength lays in your conviction." Luffy said, glancing at the door out to the galley. "Let's go now." He led Coby out, pushing the door open.

As Coby squinted his eyes, suddenly assaulted by the bright light, he felt breathless and light-headed with realization.

This was what freedom felt like.

He turned to look at Luffy with wide eyes. Despite what the other marine boy said, there was no other marine he wanted to be like.

* * *

Luffy tried to ignore the look of hero worship on Coby's face. Ever since he took the boy back to the ship, he couldn't seem to be able to dodge it. He didn't want to become anyone's goal. Not only was he not happy to be a marine, he was also one who had blood staining his hands, many deaths were the result of his previous teaching. His love for the color red aside, his attire just hid the stains easier than any other colors. Yet, Coby thought of him as some… hero, and it was uncomfortable. It made his skin itch, which made him want to claw it all off.

"I talked to the Commander. He will sign you up to join the base." Luffy said calmly, resting against the railing next to Zoro. "From then on, it's you and your own hard work." He couldn't help the other any more than that. "We are leaving as soon as we get back to Fish Town, Zoro. I will finish the last details for Moron's file and submit it." He stated calmly.

"Moron? Fish Town" Coby asked in confusion. He settled uneasily near them, obviously not that comfortable being near Zoro.

"Morgan." Zoro corrected. "He's an asshole who ran the base in Shells Town. Corrupted to the core." He told Coby who looked shocked.

"What? That… That cannot be!" Coby protested. "He's a marine, isn't he? Are you saying that he's bad?" He asked.

Luffy grimaced, sighing heavily. Coby was idealistic, and he thought all marines were great. The fact that he had gushed over every single marine he had come across on the vessel wasn't lost to Luffy. It wasn't the right attitude to have, but Luffy wasn't anyone's parent. It annoyed him greatly, but he didn't have the patience to correct Coby.

"—The Marine is Justice, Z-Zoro-san!" Coby continued. He had been ranting for several minutes about how good and righteous and pure the Marine was, and Zoro looked like he was close to falling asleep half way through it.

Luffy twitched, eyes narrowing. He hadn't wanted to step into this conversation. But that line ticked him off and he couldn't hold his silence much longer. "Shut up, Coby." Luffy said coldly, startling Coby into complete silence. He felt bad he was scaring Coby from the violent flinch his words resulted in, but he didn't regret it. "The Marine isn't Justice." He told the boy, sitting up straighter. His voice softened slightly as he stared at the boy who just had his first taste of freedom in years. "Listen…" He felt a headache coming. He didn't want to talk about his 'occupation'. He didn't want to talk about Justice, or about the nuances, but if Coby went in with this kind of mindset, sooner or later he would come out a mindless, brainwashed soldier of Absolute Justice. That wasn't a pretty sight. Luffy would know. So for that, Luffy would try his best to tell Coby the truth as he understood it.

Luffy's expression pitched tightly and he chose his words. "The Marine tries its best to _serve_ Justice, but it _isn't _Justice, nor a representation of one true Justice. The Marine is an organization, just like how 'The Pirate' is a group of different crews flying the Jolly Roger, and if you think any large groups of people are all the same with the same views, motives, strength or morals you are fooling yourself." He said harshly. "Even the three second highest ranking marines within Marineford have three different interpretation of Justice." His arm ached as he glared to the side, remembering about the Admirals and their views of Justice.

"Admiral Aokiji is a follower of Moral Justice, his motto is '_Lazy Justice_'." Luffy began, lips pulling tight as his rage started to build just at the mention of the name. "He believes evil must be exterminated, but he also knows the world isn't painted in just black and white but various shades of gray and that Justice can change its shape depending on where you stand." He eyed Coby. "If he were in my place, he would spare you and may let you join the Marine."

"Next is Admiral Kizaru. His motto is '_Unclear Justice'_. He goes after anything he deems evil with some more passion than Aokiji, but he isn't single-mindedly after all sources of evil. If he found you and if he's in a good mood…" Luffy frowned. "He would probably let you go, but he would make no effort of letting you join the marine. But if you caught him on a bad day… Well, you might as well say good bye to life."

Luffy closed his eyes as he fought to control his own breathing. He hated talking about The Bastard. Hell, he hated thinking about The Bastard. He hated_ anything _that had to do with The Bastard in any shape of form. Luffy took several deep, slow breaths. "Lastly, Admiral… Akainu." He was barely able to keep the snarl from his face, but there was still a grumbling growl from his throat as he spoke the hated name. "He's a follower of Absolute Justice, his motto is '_Throughout Justice_'. And if he saw you…" He didn't even have to think about it. "You would be _dead_. Killed by his hands. And he would watch you as you drew your last dying breath." He hissed out. "He wouldn't_ care _that you got on the wrong boat. He wouldn't care that you were basically a slave to those people, being forced to do menial chores or be beaten when they wanted. To him, if you are with the pirate, you are evil. There's no exception. He is willing to sacrifice everything and anything to erase what he defined as Evil." He said in a chilling tone. "So tell me, Coby, who is righteous among those three?"

Zoro listened to Luffy before he snorted. "That Admiral sounds like an asshole to me." That made Luffy laugh, and his brewing anger calmed a little. His First Mate always knew the right word to say.

Luffy huffed out a small sound. "They are the epitome of Justice within the Marine, and each of them is different. That's just the ones that are called 'righteous'. I'm not even touching the topic of corrupted marines. That ex-Captain Moron tried to execute me and Zoro for…" He paused. "I think it's because I told him that his stone statue was lame. He killed people when he wanted, if he felt like it. His men were so scared of him they would kill themselves if he ordered it, because if not, he would kill their families instead." He glanced at the marines that were milling about on the ship. "You can talk to them about it later. They are all around you. Victims of a tyrant. Tell me, Coby, how is he any different than Alvida?"

Luffy reached out to place an index finger on Coby's forehead, poking him lightly. "Do not ever say 'the Marine is Justice' in front of me again, Coby. A single marine might be righteous, might be just, might be kind, might be courageous, but the Marine in general isn't anything. Because you can't label one thing to such a large group, especially a concept like 'it is Justice'." He sighed heavily. "Think of what 'Justice' means for you first and then go from there."

Coby swallowed. He looked conflicted, yet also terrified, probably from hearing about The Bastard. "L-Luffy-san…" He bit his lip, glancing at Zoro and then back at Luffy. "T-Then… What kind of Justice do you follow?" He asked quietly, cringing like he was afraid of the answer. Luffy didn't want to shatter the other's illusion of the marine, but Coby was going to sign up for it, and he would rather have someone who wasn't totally ignorant of the organization he was going to work for. Coby should be thankful Luffy didn't start talking about the Tenryuubito and their disgusting pleasures.

Luffy hummed as he looked up at the sky, watching a cloud drift by peacefully. He still had his dream, but the years had given him his own unique sense of Justice, too. The thought made him laugh inwardly. He really was a macabre hybrid between a marine and a pirate now. "My Justice?" He repeated. "I follow Moral Justice." It was a bit more complicated than that, but that was the closest he could describe it. It still wasn't the correct way to say or describe his selfishness, but this was how his actions tended to seem to other people so it was just easier to explain it to normal people. "My motto is '_Freeing Justice_'." He admitted finally, smiling slightly at the gentle breeze that messed with his hair.

Coby's mouth dropped open in awe. "Do you think I will have my own Justice?" He asked, inspired by the speech about Justice. Luffy didn't think he fully grasped what Luffy had just told him, but that wasn't meant to be grasped in just a single speech anyway. Coby would understand it as he grew more and experienced life more. As for whether he could or not…

Luffy shrugged. "How would I know?" He looked at Coby, shaking his head at the dejected expression. "There are things you have to form on your own. Take my views with a grain of salt. Experience the world for yourself. If you form a sense of Justice, it has to be something you decide on your own, and something you fully believe in, not something people tell you to. I have met some very high ranking marines, and no matter who they are, they believe in their mottos." Luffy admitted. That was the truth. Even The Bastard believed his Throughout Justice was the best. All of his acquaintances in Marineford were the same, from Gramps to Sengoku. Luffy also really enjoyed Smokey's '_Personal Justice_', too.

Coby looked like he was trying to decide a 'motto' for himself, which was a little ridiculous. A motto couldn't be formed in a single day. Plus, he looked like he was constipating. Luffy grinned, ignoring the anger for now. He would deal with his own anger issue when he had the space to let it out safely. "Relax, Coby. No one tells you that you have to have one right_ now _so stop thinking so hard." It took time and experience, both of which Coby lacked. Luffy was sure Coby would have one eventually though. He had inner strength, even if it was shaky right now.

Luffy placed his hands behind his head, yawning loudly. "Well, today is a nice day, so I think I will just get a nice nap right about now. It takes a day or two to return to Crab Town anyway." He made himself comfortable, which was easy considering the fact that he was made of rubber. There were many disadvantages to being made of rubber, but the absence of cramps no matter the position was not one of them.

"Crab Town?" Coby was confused once again. Luffy guessed he must have spoken the name wrong, but he still couldn't remember that town's name. It wasn't important anyway.

"Shells Town." Zoro, ever exasperated, corrected. "Well, he's got the right idea. I'm going to nap, too." He settled next to Luffy, shifting more to feel truly comfortable.

Luffy sensed Coby's hesitation but after a moment or two, Coby settled beside them as well, but he didn't doze off like Zoro immediately did. It seemed he had many things in mind, and he was thinking about it carefully. That was fine, as long as he didn't bother Luffy.

* * *

Luffy closed the file he had been writing for nine long days with a loud cheer. "I'm done! We can leave!" He said happily, pumping both arms in the air. "Finally!" Words could not describe the sheer amount of joy finishing the paperwork gave him right now. The torture was over. He could take his boat and leave this place.

"Took you long enough, captain." Zoro grinned, apparently just as happy and eager to leave as Luffy. "So, where are we going next? Conomi Island?" He asked curiously. It seemed Luffy's First Mate really was itching for some serious actions.

They were lounging in Food Foo once again, with Coby this time. After the talk with Luffy, Coby had gone to question the marines about Morgan, and he seemed to have received his answers by the dejected look on his face afterward. It sucked, to be disillusioned. Luffy knew that. However, that was something Coby would need to go through. Right now, Coby looked dejected once again, probably at the idea of Luffy leaving already. "Luffy-san, Zoro-san, are you leaving?" Coby asked miserably, tugging on his new marine uniform.

"Yup. I still have crewmates to find, and adventures to be had. Gotta have them while I can before Sengoku called me back to the Grand Line. That old bastard can be surprisingly impatient, I'm telling you. And he nags." Luffy complained with a grimace. "Well, I guess we should go to Conomi. It's pretty far if I'm reading the map right… But it's either that or wandering around aimlessly." He wasn't entirely sure if he had read the map right, but he was fairly certain. Granted, he had somehow made his way to Shells Town in only a week, so he must have done something right… Right? Still, now he knew that it only took a maximum of three days from Dawn Island… But at least he arrived to where he wanted. So it worked.

"Sengoku? He's your boss? Who's that?" Zoro questioned. Coby looked curious, too, most likely he had never heard of his name. Luffy couldn't blame either of them. It didn't seem like Zoro really cared for the news beyond bounties, and neither of them had any real connections within the Marine.

"The Fleet Admiral. Sengoku the Buddha." Luffy said calmly, hiding a grin at their reactions at his casual revelation. Zoro's eyes widened and he choked on the sake he was drinking, having a coughing fit, while Coby shrieked so loudly that people noticed him, flailing like he was swimming, before his chair toppled backward, and he fell.

"T-T-T-_The Fleet Admiral_?!" Coby said, voice high pitched. "Y-Y-You know him?!" He looked traumatized, probably because Luffy just casually called him an 'old bastard'. Luffy still stood his case. Sengoku _nagged_.

Luffy grinned. "Yup. Now you know, since he's your boss now, too. Technically." He pointed out. "And that is why we can't afford to stay here much longer. Oh by the way, did Rippo tell you who they are sending from HQ?" He had asked Coby to ask for him since he was trying to rush the paperwork.

Coby looked like he might just have a heart attack at any moment now, but he forced it back down. He was already plenty braver. Luffy was so proud. "It's Ripper…" He corrected but Luffy ignored it. "But yes… He said Vice Admiral Garp is coming…" He said hesitantly, in a daze.

_Clang_

The fork Luffy was holding dropped to the ground loudlyand his face turned completely white. He looked like he had been drained to the last drop of blood. He felt like it too. There was a horrible sense of encompassing terror overwhelming him. "No-Not a funny joke, Coby…" He stammered out, his heart sank to his stomach.

"It's… It's not a joke though?" Coby sounded confused. "Are you alright, Luffy-san?"

"Oi, Luffy. What's wrong with you?" Zoro seemed concerned now at the drastic change of behavior. Luffy ignored them both.

"We are leaving. We are leaving right this second. There's no time to lose." Luffy announced, shaking in his seat as his head throbbed from the phantom pain of the 'Fist of Love'. He didn't want to stay a second longer if he had to. It was best if he put as much distance between them as possible. Luffy shuddered.

"Luffy-san?" Coby looked confused. "Why are you so nervous? Is Vice Admiral Garp bad?"

Luffy snorted. "No… I guess not. We have… history, I guess." He didn't want to flaunt about Gramps. Luffy placed a hand on Coby's shoulder. "I hope we meet again, Coby. I believe in you, you will be a good marine." He genuinely believed that. Coby would be able to make his wish come true. "When you have a motto, come tell me, alright?"

Coby teared up. "I will, L-Luffy-san!" He saluted. "Thank you for everything, Captain Luffy!"

Luffy laughed. "Just Luffy is enough. We are friends. No need for such formalities." He had never called any of his friends by their ranks because he wasn't their friend because of their rank. He was also glad his friends never made a big deal out of ranking, either. It made him feel like he made some good friends.

Coby nodded, teary eyed. "Mnmm!" He sniffled. "Thank you, Luffy-san!"

Luffy laughed and handed Coby the file he had finished. "Alright, give this to Ripple later. We are off." He didn't want any kind of 'send-off' either. He had enough of that to last a lifetime in just over a week in this place. With one final wave, Luffy and Zoro exited the small stop. "Off we go, Zoro! To Conomi!"

* * *

Luffy and Zoro had been walking toward the dock in silence for a few minutes now, with Luffy trying to get there as fast as he could while being as unobstructed as he was able to, before Zoro spoke up. "You didn't invite him." He said simply, the phrase seemed like an unasked question more than a statement. "I thought you would." Zoro tapped his hand against the swords resting at his side. "Is it because of his strength?"

Luffy hummed as he thought about the question. Coby was a friend, and Luffy would be happy to travel with him… But as a crewmate… "It's not about strength." Luffy said finally with a firm shake of his head. He exhaled slowly, refusing to look at Zoro, focusing solely on the road ahead toward the dock. "If he joined us…" He trailed off, his hand absently rose to massage his bicep, gripping hard until he felt the bone beneath his touch. "I suppose… I just want to protect his innocence just a while longer." Luffy said mysteriously with a humorless smile.

The air around him grew bitter. "Coby… He is still idealistic. His dream is to be a righteous marine. He thinks only the highest of them, despite my earlier words, I can tell. So that's why he can't join." Luffy laughed. It was a sober type of laugh, brittle at the edge like glass. He repeated his earlier words. "Think of it as me protecting a friend, Zoro." First of all, Coby was set on his ideal view of the Marine too much… Luffy wanted to disillusion his new friend, but he didn't want to do it _that _fast and that violent. He was just the clean-up of the Marine after all since he refused to settle for one area to patrol. He would be getting his hands dirty, and Coby… Coby wouldn't fit in with that life nor with the pace of which he had to get rid of his view. He was also a hero. Luffy wasn't. That was their difference.

And secondly, Luffy was selfish enough not to want Coby to fear him. He didn't know for sure how his friend would react, but Coby still had somewhat fragile courage right now, and if hearing about The Bastard scared him that much, imagine what it would do if Coby was to learn he had The Bastard's protégé as captain. No, Luffy needed a crewmate with no chance of being scared of him. He promised himself that. Perhaps, one day, when Coby came back with more of a backbone.

Thirdly, and perhaps most importantly, Coby _wanted _to be a _marine_. Whereas Luffy viewed his role as a burden and chains to his freedom, Coby embraced the role as something he wanted to do, something to strike for. They would clash horribly as crewmates. Especially since Luffy still had a dream…

Closing his eyes and biting his lip, Luffy gave his left arm one last squeeze before releasing. "Well, I'm sure we will be seeing him again." He said cheerfully, pushing the negative emotions away. "For now we have a Conomi Island to visit and a Funny Nose to beat up, shishishishi!" He laughed brightly, so much warmer this time, which made the corners of Zoro's lips twitch up too.

"Too true, captain." Zoro answered simply and Luffy beamed, recognizing Zoro calling him 'captain' instead of his rank. There was a difference. Luffy could hear it.

Together they got into the boat and sailed off quietly, stealthily invading the people so there wouldn't be a huge commotion or special farewell. Next stop, Conomi Island!

* * *

**End note:**_ And so, we have Luffy's very own brand of Justice, 'Freeing Justice'. I spent a lot of time trying to think of a type that would fit him, and nothing fits him more than 'Freeing Justice', I think. I would like to imagine so anyway. When I came up with it, it just fit right in like that was how it's supposed to go, and I trust my instinct. Coby didn't join, but well, Luffy still dreams of being a Pirate King, it would be immensely awkward to have a crewmate that dreams of being a marine, y'know? Not to mention, it's cruel. Luffy isn't going to force it upon him. He doesn't wanna restrict anyone's freedom. _

_We also have Ripper's POV, and I took the liberty of giving him the same kind of Haki as Luffy's, sensing emotions. Not that he's going to play any big role, but Haki tends to be triggered by stress, and I assume being under Morgan's rule was really stressful. I also kind of want to give you an outsider's view from someone who's… normal. And how they see Luffy (and Zoro) and that admittedly scares the crap out of Ripper, for which I don't blame him. Luffy isn't nice._

_Coby's POV is kind of a spur of the moment kind of thing, because I thought it would be fun to write an awestruck Coby who views Luffy as some kind of… hero, or like, a figure to strike for. Who doesn't know what happened and sees how 'heroic' Luffy is. I also imagine Luffy being much more sympathetic of Coby's plight/lack of freedom (due to his own situation or his motto of Justice, I'll let you decide it for yourself), but not sympathetic enough to hear Coby's 'The Marine is Justice' crap nor about his defeatist mannerism._

_As usual, thank you so much for your reviews :D They are lovely and they cheer me up and a source of emotion support!_

_P/S: "Wari, Zoro" "Oi" "…Sumimasen…" is such an iconic joke I cannot _not _do it. It would be a grave injustice if I don't._

**Next chapter: The Circus in Orange Town**


	5. The Circus in Orange Town

**Author's note:**_ You know, I always think of Sakazuki as the 'strict but fair' type of teacher. He's also struck me as a non-sadistic type of character. By that I mean, sure, magma hurts like hell when you get burnt, but I headcanon that Sakazuki doesn't purposely seek to draw out the pain any longer than he must. He's the all business type of character, I think. That's the vibe I get anyway. Similarly, I think he also takes his fights seriously, and will probably try to get Luffy to be serious and stuff, which… Well, it doesn't work all the time. For the most part. But again, that's just me trying to explore a side of Sakazuki that's non-canon and all I have to work with is speculations and headcanons and educational guesses from his canon personality, y'know? With that in mind, let's get back to the story!_

_Before we start the story, I'd like to thank FireNinja1254 for being super duper patient with me and enduring my crappy English and beta-ing my work! If this chapter is more readable than usual, you have someone else to thank, because my English is really bad! Anyway, I just want to spend a few second to say how much I appreciate my beta-reader!_

_Right well, back to the story!_

**Disclaimer:**_ It's been roughly a week since the last disclaimer. I still haven't managed to own One Piece in that amount of time._

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Circus in Orange Town**

_Luffy stared down at the pirate captain in front of him, face betrayed nothing of his true emotions. Behind him, the world _burnt_. The once beautiful village had been reduced to ashes, and screams of pain echoed across the sky. He didn't spare the scene any mind though, focusing solely on the groveling man. The others had already evacuated all the villagers, so the screams were all pirates. How pathetic was it that a pirate captain was reduced to this? As far as Luffy was concerned, if one signed up for the job, prepare to accept the consequence and man up when you lost._

_Drip… Drip… Drip…_

_Droplets of blood fell to the ground, unable to fight the losing battle against gravity. From elbow down, Luffy's arms were coated entirely in red from the lives lost to his hands. Now there would be one more death to the list. If the guy let him work, that was. He was begging for his life right now, which Luffy honestly found a little distasteful. "Please! I'll give up piracy forever! Please spare me!" The pirate captain cried out, scrambling backward to get as far away from Luffy as possible. "I'm sorry please don't kill me!"_

_Luffy, still stone-faced, gave nothing away with his expression. "Did the villagers you killed say the same thing? How about the crewmates you killed for fun if they so much as made you annoyed? What about all those children you stole and sold to slavery?" He asked calmly. "To be fair, I don't care either way. But my teacher wants you gone and he asked me. So your luck ran out." Finally, his emotionless mask cracked as a look of _utter_ fury appeared on his face. Luffy bared his teeth in a snarl. "You are also unlucky enough to commit some of the crimes I absolutely _despise _so regardless, you are not getting out of this alive." He clenched his fists, eyes shone with promises of death. _

_In a quiet tone, Luffy murmured, the words spoken like a death sentence._

"…Gomu Gomu no Gatling Gun_…"_

_The pained screams that followed after the attack wasn't loud enough to drown out the pained sounds that were already filled the sky._

* * *

_People thought killing was clean. It wasn't. For Luffy, it was the smell that was the most awful part. Not the smell of blood though, that was a normal part of his life, with his training and him being stupid and injuring himself doing stupid things. It was the feces. People either shit or pissed or did both when they died. It sucked. No one told him about that. He puked the first time he did the deed which was awful because food should stay in the stomach. He still wrinkled his nose even now as he dragged the body back to the middle of the town toward his teacher._

"_Luffy. You are back." Sakazuki greeted, his eyes got a degree or two warmer. It would be unnoticeable for anyone else, but Luffy wasn't most people. He could sense the pride and a measure of relief as well. Sakazuki was glad Luffy was unharmed. Even fools got lucky and his teacher worried sometimes despite the fact that this group of pirates was incompetent._

_In response to that, Luffy laughed brightly. It was eerily out of place in such a death-filled scene. "Shishishishi! Of course! I told you I'm strong." He bragged proudly, dumping the body so the other marines could do a face check. "This smells though." He whined, flapping and flicking his arms to try and dislodge some of the blood. He reached up to grab onto his teacher's hand, who took it without complaint._

"_You didn't underestimate your opponent, did you?" Sakazuki asked, complying with Luffy's wish and took both of them away from the pile of pirate bodies. "Remember what I taught you." He lectured, not at all bothered by the blood on Luffy's hand nor the blood that decorated the streets as the pair made their way back to the ship._

"_No, I didn't." Luffy said. "I'm not _stupid_." He grumbled, insulted. His teacher had made him memorize all the stupid rules already, and he remembered it during the fight and everything! "Bad habits kill good marines." Luffy repeated the rule that Sakazuki had tried to drill into his head countless of times before. Overconfidence killed. He must treat all fights, no matter how easy it seemed, with seriousness. Which was to say, it was different from going all out. But if he toyed with an enemy, they could kill him. One careless mistake and it was over. A kairoseki knife to the neck was still a knife to the neck, and from Seaman recruit to seasoned Admiral, that kind of wounds still killed. That was apparently the reason why his teacher told him to dodge bullets rather than to bounce them off, even after they figured out his immunity to bullets._

_Sakazuki looked amused. The corners of his lips twitched up in a vague smile no one saw. "You are not stupid at all, Luffy." He agreed. "Thank you for helping me." He said genuinely. With a bigger smile that no one was privileged to except Luffy, Sakazuki added. "The villagers are all safe. They are checking to see if there are any pirates on board. Good job."_

_Luffy beamed, making his way toward the deck of the marine vessel, zooming in on the basket of food prepared for him and his teacher. But mostly for Luffy. He would have immediately dug in as well if it wasn't for Sakazuki stopping him with a firm look, making the dejected boy go wash his hands first. Once he came back, Luffy immediately bounced toward the impromptu picnic, digging into the food. "You don't have to thank me." Luffy said with a mouthful. "You asked. I will always help you when you ask, Zuki-sensei. I told you that."_

_Sakazuki watched Luffy eat, making no move to eat himself. "I know." He said quietly, reaching over to ruffle his hair. "You are something special, you know that?"_

"_Shishishishi! I dunno what I am, but I do know I like food though."_

* * *

Luffy opened his eyes, catching the sight of beautiful morning sky overhead. A darker blue sky was the perfect canvas for the soft purple, red, and yellow light to decorate the clouds. Somewhere close to him, Zoro was snoring without a care in the world, unaware of Luffy's state of mind. For Luffy, despite the peaceful scenery, he felt anything but. His arm hurt, first of all. And he felt dry tear tracks running down both sides of his face. He had been crying in his sleep. Luffy placed a hand over his eyes, letting the tears build up and fall freely while not making a sound, keeping his breathing as steady as he possibly could.

It was neither a good dream nor a bad one, more like a combination of both. It spoke of the terrible person that Luffy used to be, in a smaller voice, his mind reminded him, how awful he _still _was even till now. It was striking whenever he remembered the past. How similar he was to The Bastard. How he had twisted himself for a mentor that would, in time, cause him so much pain. Who said Luffy was good a good judge of people anyway? Not to mention, dreams tended to lead to remembering… He didn't want to think about the things that led to their fallout, nor about the 'good times' of the past. It made something inside him ache so much _worse _than the pain of his arm. That kind of inside pain was intense enough that it could even make his toes curl with how much he_ hurt_.

Luffy sat up with a heavy sigh, rubbing his temples, trying to mentally will his headache away. He almost preferred it if The Bastard was an abusive asshole incapable of love, but no, Luffy's life just wasn't meant to be that easy. He had to have a good, kind mentor that he loved. Whom he now despised. Inhaling sharply, Luffy tried not to think about his mess of emotions regarding The Bastard. He hated him, that was all there was to it. That was all. Yep.

Luffy let out a soundless snort. Yeah, right. Even he couldn't believe his own lie. He was such a bad liar he couldn't even lie to himself.

Luffy shifted to stare at the rising sun, at the calm and peace that he did not feel. He waited for a while longer, until it was appropriate to wake his First Mate up, before Luffy stretched out his hand and poked Zoro on the cheek. "Oi, Zoro, it's morning time." He said cheerfully, already masking the bad feelings. "Time to keep rowing. Shishishishi!" He said with a laugh. To be honest, he had a feeling that he might have gotten lost,_ might _only… But there was nothing to be done beside finding an island and then asking for directions…

Luffy cringed. They needed a navigator. He wanted a self-sustaining unit, and that meant no navigators whatsoever from Marineford if he could help it. The problem was to find a navigator that was willing to go to the Grand Line, the nightmare of all navigators, and said future navigator had to be willing to get down and dirty, too. That was not to mention someone who was well aware of the corruption of the Marines, or at least didn't idolize them or put them on the pedestal.

"When are we going to get to land, Luffy?" Zoro asked, while he rowed toward the direction Luffy pointed at, looking bored out of his mind. "We have been sailing forever." He grumbled.

Luffy shrugged. "Beats me… When we get to land…" His voice trailed off. "Well, I'm sure it will be some time soon." He said. "Why are you even asking me about this? Weren't you some pirate hunter? I thought you would know navigation?" He asked curiously. And wasn't_ that _fun to discover that particular bit of information while attacking Alvida? Luffy didn't care about Zoro's past, but it was fun to know that his First Mate was feared across this Blue, it spoke of his strength.

"Never called myself that." Zoro huffed out in irritation. "I was just sailing from my home island to search for one man, then I couldn't find a way home so I did bounty hunting for money." He muttered out, looking slightly embarrassed at the admission.

Luffy laughed. "So you're just lost, huh?" He smirked when Zoro's face reddened even further. It was too much fun to tease him. Luffy could keep teasing him, but then Zoro might just be mad at him. Plus, there was something he was more curious about. "Who are you searching for though? Must be someone special." He noted.

"The Greatest Swordsman in the World, Dracule 'Hawkeye' Mihawk." Came the immediate answer. "I wish to challenge him to take his title." Zoro said firmly. He aimed a heated look at Luffy. "What? You've got a problem with that?"

Luffy's eyes widened at the mention of the name, and he frowned, trying to judge Zoro's level of strength against… Zoro would need to grow so much more to even give Mihawk any kind of 'challenge'. "No." He settled instead. "He is a respectable man." The Grand Line was vast, and Paradise was strong. Perhaps Zoro would be humbled before he met Mihawk. Luffy hoped so anyway. Luffy had learned how small he was the hard way. It was bitter and eye-opening at the same time.

"What? Do you know him?" Zoro questioned, leaning over in interest. His eyes glimmered with intent. He was zeroing on Luffy like a tiger with a fresh slab of meat. "You know where he is?"

Luffy shrugged. "I have seen him around." He said honestly. "He works for the World Government. Sometimes they have meetings and I spot him." He didn't want to get too close to Mihawk though. It was said that Mihawk was close to Shanks, and that was a whole can of worms he wasn't ready to tackle yet. Perhaps he was afraid Mihawk would see through him, into his heart and saw what was really there with that ethereally piercing gaze, or perhaps he was afraid Mihawk would be disappointed in what he found. "I don't know where he is_ exactly _this second, either. He goes where he wants. For all I know, he can be in the North Blue right now."

Zoro nodded slowly. "So if I stick close to you, I can find him." He concluded simply. The cocky smirk was back on his face. "I can't wait to cross swords with him." He seemed confident that he would win. He wouldn't… But Luffy wasn't going to tell him that. He wasn't going to stand between Zoro and his dream.

"Right… Well…" Luffy shrugged. "An island first." He said. "We probably need a navigator, too." He said with a grumble. Where was he supposed to just find a navigator now? It wasn't as if there would be one falling from the sky… Luffy looked up when he saw a large shadow casting over them. Was there a navigator falling from the sky?

Luffy deflated. Oh no, it was just a stupidly huge bird. His stomach growled demandingly. "I want real food…" He moaned miserably, hating the dry rations. He perked up slightly as a thought came over him. "Oh hey, let's chase after that bird! I can catch it and we can make a meal out of it!"

Zoro raised his eyebrow, seeing that Luffy was completely serious and he made a face, most likely one of regret as he started rowing just as Luffy picked up speed as well, frantically chasing after the bird. "Wait, bird! Let us eat you! We promise we'll be really gentle!" He called after it, just kept rowing in order to try and catch up with the much faster bird, not paying attention to his surroundings until…

The boat rocked. They had just slammed into someone… Three people to be exact. Luffy stared down at them blankly before looking up at the bird that was gaining speed and pulling ahead of them. "Stupid people! You are making me lose my lunch!" He cried, trying to row but the three annoying bastards just clung to the boat and tried to climb up.

Luffy shot them a look of pure annoyance, trying to row anyway.

"Oi, Luffy, maybe we should slow down to help them get on…" Zoro said, breaking Luffy's concentration. He jerked his head toward the three guys, soaking wet, boat nowhere in sight. It seemed like they were drowning in the middle of nowhere…

Luffy considered the options. He didn't care about these nobodies… But he was also… Luffy grimaced slightly, he was also a marine, and as such, he got to exercise those 'Justice' muscles. "Alright, fine." He grumbled, waiting for the three of them to get on, eyes longingly trailing after the bird's silhouette… It seemed he wouldn't be able to get lunch… Rations again, it seemed.

The three people immediately drew out sharp knives. One of them said in what they must have assumed a threatening voice. "Jump overboard and hand us this boat and your money." He sneered cockily, knife just inches away from Luffy's face.

A part of Luffy was glad for the safe outlet to express his inner turmoil. He wasn't so sure how much longer he could hold it back. Luffy moved at a speed unseen by most people in the East Blue and pulled his fist back, punching the new punching bag with all of his strength, and the aggressive part of him was satisfied when he heard the sound of bones breaking and the guy flew away far enough Luffy lost sight of him. He might be dead already. He turned and aimed a glare at the other two. "You want to share his fate?" Luffy asked simply, cracking his knuckles.

The two thugs sweated buckets and shook their heads frantically. "No, sir! Please forgive us, sir! We humbly ask you to take us to Orange Town and you will never have to hear from us ever again!" One of them cried out.

"Orange Town?" Luffy perked up. "Is that nearby?" Well, this might not be a navigator falling from the sky, but the nearest town worked, too.

"It's less than an hour away from this, s-sir!" The other thug said shakily. He looked ready to faint. Luffy stared down at his fist, noticing the speckles of blood on his knuckles and scowled. He leaned over and dipped his hand into the sea water, casually washing it away.

"Take us there." Luffy ordered, handing the thugs the oars. He eyed the thugs curiously, studying their appearance. "What's up with you though? Why are you in the middle of nowhere taking a swim?" He asked. He would have charted it off as 'Grand Line weather' normally, but this was the East Blue…

One of the thugs started getting teary-eyed. "W-Well you see, we met a witch." He said miserably and his partner agreed with him frantically.

"A witch?" Zoro asked, glancing at them in disbelief. "What kind of witch?"

And so the story came spilling out, apparently they were tricked by some girl who took their boat and all of their money as well. And she was a witch for her scarily precise prediction of the weather. And then she sailed off with their money and they had been in the water for a while until Luffy and Zoro came and fished them out.

Luffy hummed. A witch who could predict the weather with such accuracy? He chewed on his bottom lip. It felt ridiculous to even consider this even without knowing her yet, but she seemed like a perfect navigator for the temperamental Grand Line. Still, he wanted to see her character, and the kind of person she was before he could make that kind of decision. Granted, he didn't even know where she was right now so it made no sense to wonder about the what-ifs.

Zoro eyed Luffy thoughtfully. "What's up with you? You seem to be… on edge." He whispered to Luffy discreetly, and Luffy blinked, surprised. He hadn't realized Zoro noticed his less than happy mood. He winced inwardly. Zoro just understood him too well even without knowing his past yet. It pleased him just as much as it scared him that there was someone who could see through all of his masks and to his core so easily.

Rolling his shoulders, Luffy relaxed slightly when he felt no coat on his shoulders. He had ditched it as soon as he got on the boat. He would put it on when he got on land… But he wasn't going to stress himself out when he was in a safe haven… relatively speaking. Luffy glanced at Zoro. That was his nakama. He was someone Luffy could trust. He should try to exercise that trust. "I… didn't sleep very well last night." Luffy explained quietly. "And I feel… stressed out, and I'm bored, and I really want a fight." He admitted.

Zoro stared at him for a moment. "I see…" He nodded. "Well, you said we would go after Arlong. I heard he's the highest caliber here." Luffy had to smile at that. Zoro was trying to make him feel better. He wasn't very good at that, but he tried, and that was all Luffy could ask for.

"Thank you, Zoro." Luffy smiled warmly. "Orange Town first though." He said, glaring at the two thugs who were still rowing. That made them immediately row faster and Luffy exhaled slowly, trying to be less cruel. He didn't try to be mean… His temper just got in the way sometimes. Luffy sighed, turning toward the direction they were rowing toward. He hoped there was someone to beat up at Orange Town…

* * *

Luffy watched as their tiny dingy stopped at the vacant dock and he observed the surroundings. There was sadness in the air, a sort of stifling feeling of anger and helplessness that made Luffy restless. There was something going on in this place. A dock wasn't supposed to be this vacant, and the houses were empty, his Haki informed him. Not to mention there was debris as if a cannon had hit a house, or a lot of houses at some point. It had all the traits of a vicious pirate attack.

"Stay sharp, Zoro." Luffy said calmly, watching as the thugs ran away with their tails between their legs. "I don't like this." He went inside to pick up at his neatly folded coat, frowning when he spotted a wrinkle and tried to smooth it to no avail. After another minute of useless grooming Luffy gave up and put it on, shoulders a little less slouched, his marine life fully in place, ignoring the irritation that came with wearing something lacking.

Luffy _hated _it when the coat wasn't perfect. It might seem totally ludicrous that he would care so much for a coat that weighted him down and chained him and marked him as the Marine's, but Luffy didn't think so. Firstly, a person could both hate and respect something. Secondly, The Bastard's teaching was too ingrained to forget at this point. The coat represented Justice as a whole, something people fought for, bled for, died for. It stood as the symbol of order in this otherwise chaotic world, and that was something truly worth the reverence of every single marine.

Finally, when the coat wasn't perfect, Luffy always felt like his mask wasn't in place good enough. Like there was a crack that people would notice and he would be forced to lay bare before them. It gave him all sort of uneasy feeling like Luffy the Pirate was showing behind Luffy the Marine.

So, that was where Luffy stood right now. Hating every second of that coat on his shoulders, yet unable to shake it off or even dirty it. Luffy thought that if he was bothered with a therapist, they would have a heyday with all of his problems and twisted views.

Pushing his less than pleasant thoughts away, Luffy observed the town, eyes narrowing at the sight of destruction everywhere he went, with Zoro right by his side. "We might get a fight after all." Zoro commented with a smirk, his hand went up to grip the hilt of his white blade. Luffy learned that her name was Wado Ichimonji and she was Zoro's treasure. She meant something special to Zoro and Luffy knew what that meant. After all, Luffy was dragging his suitcase with him, his own treasure hidden inside it, refusing to part with it in a possible hostile situation.

"Probably." Luffy agreed, grinning at the thought. After their long journey to this place, Luffy wanted a real fight! Well, relatively speaking. As much of a real fight as the water of East Blue was capable of having. He heard noises coming just ahead and Luffy turned to Zoro who nodded. He had apparently heard it, too. Luffy cracked his knuckles and Zoro's grip tightened slightly, and they both sped up a little, wanting to see what was going on ahead. "Shishishi, let's go Zoro! Adventure to the unknown!" They rounded the corner.

Three people were surrounding a girl who was fighting a losing battle against them. She was limping a little, and she had some scratches on her, but she seemed to be in good health otherwise. As she turned toward the noises, her eyes lit up. "Boss! You came to save me! I will just leave this to you!" She cried out happily, pointing frantically behind the people who were surrounding her.

They turned around, eyes focusing on Luffy and then Zoro. The girl made a mad dash for it, while Luffy stood there, bored out of his mind. "Zoro, you didn't tell me you had a subordinate." He chided his First Mate, amused by the entire situation.

"I'm not her boss!" Zoro yelled at him. He glared at the thugs. "You, piss off!" He huffed out an angry grow, turning back toward Luffy. "Aren't you her boss instead?" He asked, crossing his arms. "You are a Captain, aren't you? Maybe she's one of yours."

There was a pregnant pause as Luffy considered the question…

He laughed, a little nervously. "I mean,_ maybe_, I've never bothered to remember their faces or names." He admitted, a little embarrassed now. What if it was one of the marine goons? She seemed a bit untraditional, but who was he to judge? Luffy placed a finger over his temper, trying to remember if he had ever met someone like that in his years with the Marines. There were a lot of people…

"Hey! Pay attention to us!" The goons shouted, offended that they were ignored. That wasn't their best decision… "We are going to kill you for being that girl's boss! And hand us your treasure and Captain Buggy's map!"

Luffy and Zoro both turned to face them at the same time, each with a scowl, radiating murderous intent. The both of them directed their looks at the thugs, matching glare on their faces. "Huh?" Both said in unison.

The goons shrieked and tripped onto themselves trying to run away. It seemed even the stupid had moments of clarity and they realized how utterly outmatched they were. Luffy grunted, shaking his head. Cowards. It wouldn't be fun beating them up anyway. "Wimps…" Zoro spoke Luffy's mind for him, hands relaxing back to his sides. "Well, whatever…"

"Hey!" A high voice called, and the pair turned toward the sound, spotting the female that had just called them 'boss'. "Thanks for chasing those guys away for me! I owe you one!" She said, jumping down from the roof, approaching them with a sly smile on her face. Zoro regarded her warily while Luffy showed no outward emotions. "I'm Nami! And I only steal from pirates. Want to team up?" She asked cheerfully, holding her index and thumb up in a circle to indicate money.

Luffy stared at her for a moment or two longer before he turned away with a tired huff. "Not interested." He said bluntly, looking around for an empty house to drop his suitcase somewhere safe for now. "Hey, Zoro, that house looks pretty nice." He said, pointing at a fairly nice house. "Maybe they have booze for you." He ignored the girl and dragged his suitcase with him, Zoro following suit. Kicking the door open, Luffy got in to search for something nice to eat and maybe a place to hide his treasure.

"H-Hey!" The girl, Nami cried out. "Hey! At least consider it, will you?" She followed after them into the house, looking slightly frustrated. She stood at the doorway, staring at them while Luffy went on his usual food search. "Oh." Nami seemed to be surprised by something. "You are a marine." She said, probably finally acknowledging his coat.

Luffy had a déjà vu about his meeting with Coby. He closed the door to the cupboard, shoulders tense. "Monkey D. Luffy. And my first mate, Roronoa Zoro, and yes, it's_ that_ Zoro." He introduced, trying to make himself more relaxed. After a moment longer, Luffy nodded, confirming her unasked question. "Yeah… I guess I am a marine. As for the alliance… Well, it's nothing against you… But I'm not looking for a thief for a crewmate right now, so unless you have another skill I'm looking for, I have to sadly decline."

Nami took offense to _that_. "I'm not a thief!" She placed both hands on her hips, looking extremely proud of herself. "I only steal from pirates!" She declared, looking at Luffy like she was daring him to challenge her view. She relented slightly. "Do you need a navigator?" She asked, a happy glint entered her eyes. "I know how to navigate."

Luffy thought that was pretty silly of Nami. A thief was a thief. Stealing from pirates was still stealing. Then again, he wasn't sent here to deal with petty thieves. He tilted his face curiously at her other set of skill, much more interested now. "Navigating?" He repeated, the story of the 'witch' came back to him. "Were you the one who switched the boat with those three thugs? The one who could predict the weather?" He asked curiously.

"Yeah, that was me!" Nami cheered up. "Wait… You met them?" She asked, looking regretful that they hadn't died.

Luffy nodded. "They said many flattering things about you." He said dryly, pushing a plate of jerky to the table while Zoro had found some sake and was now knocking it back happily. He picked his own food and started chewing. He studied the girl, trying to read her aura, keeping his face blank. She didn't seem very impressive at first glance, with typical orange hair, a t-shirt and skirt that could be found anywhere, unlike Zoro who radiated will and strength. Granted, there was craftiness, and a kind of mischievousness about her as well… Luffy tilted his face even more. She had hidden determination. It wasn't the type of strength Zoro had, but it was immense willpower anyway. Plus… Luffy's eyes narrowed.

There was darkness inside her.

Someone or something was making this girl hurt a lot, and that was a familiar kind of hurt Luffy was well accustomed to, and he could almost see the invisible chains and collar around her neck. It made him feel kind of sick.

"Say, how about you join my crew?" Luffy found himself offering despite not knowing the girl all too well yet. "We are in dire need of a competent navigator." He explained.

"You want me to join the Marines?" The girl asked suspiciously. "You know I steal, right?" She tried to point out. "Not that I'm saying I'm not considering the offer…" She hurriedly corrected. "But I thought the Marines has protocols about background checks and all that kind of things."

She had a point, Luffy gave her that. "The Marines do." Luffy agreed. "But I don't. I'm not asking you to join the Marines, I'm asking you to join my crew." He clarified. Picking up another piece of meat, he continued eating. Luffy eyed the girl. "Are you in?"

"What's the difference? The Marines and your crew?" Nami asked testily. She seemed to be thinking about his words but wasn't convinced yet. "Don't you already have one?" She shifted her stance so that something behind her was hidden away more carefully. Luffy caught a glimpse anyway, it was a piece of paper clenched tightly in her hand. Luffy had no idea what that was.

"My crew is a special ops." Luffy answered reluctantly. "We don't have a set patrol area." And he didn't want to have one. In many ways, his authority wasn't comparable to that of a Captain guarding an area, because he wasn't stationed in that specific region, so they out-ranked him if they were in the same rank and he was in their water. But in different ways, he had so much more freedom to stretch his legs and did whatever he wanted, even if it was still restricted heavily by protocols. Better than guarding some islands hoping for some pirate to mess it up so that he could have something to do though. "And the recruitment is up to me." He was going to take full advantage of that to pick the kind of character he wanted in his crew.

Nami looked genuinely conflicted. "Well…" She bit her bottom lip. "I have to decline that." She said finally. "But! I'm still interested in a temporary alliance." She said quickly. "I have something I want from Buggy. And he's also after me because…" She made a face. "Because I stole from him."

Luffy was amused. If he read it correctly, then Nami stole from someone dangerous, and now she was interested in teaming up again because she wanted to steal even more from that dangerous person. Talk about greed. "Who's Buggy and what did you steal from him?" He asked with a laugh.

"Buggy…" Zoro muttered, squinting thoughtfully. He started searching for something. Luffy assumed Zoro knew this Buggy, well, he could always ask his First Mate later.

"Buggy is an infamous pirate." Nami began ominously, which pulled Luffy's attention back to her. "He's ruthless. And he's well known for his love for cannons. They've said that he once obliterated a village just because some kid laughed at his nose." She shuddered, a look of absolute contempt crossed over her face. "And they've also said he's got a really strange supernatural power. I'm surprised you haven't heard of him. He's known throughout the East Blue."

"Infamous throughout the East Blue and a nose…" Luffy muttered and glanced back at Zoro. "Oi, Zoro." He jerked his head meaningfully.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm searching for it." Zoro muttered and pulled out a poster. He read aloud. "Star Clown Buggy?" He showed Nami the wanted poster. "Is this the one?" Luffy turned back to studied the poster in Zoro's hand.

"Yeah that's him… I still can't believe you don't know him." Nami said, unnerved by the poster and if Luffy had to guess, by the bounty as well.

"Oh, it's Funny Nose." Luffy said with a grin. Lucky, he stumbled across one of the three highest bounties so soon. "That's pretty bold of you though, he's among the highest bounties of East Blue." He had to admit that she was pretty brave. Luffy wasn't a normal East Blue marine so he didn't count, but Nami was really bold for going after such an infamous pirate. "So, what did you steal from him?"

"Shhhhhhhhh!" Nami looked around, spooked, a finger over her lips. "I told you not to make fun of his nose. He will _kill _you." She said. "I… I stole a map from him." She said, looking embarrassed and wary of Luffy. She might feel uneasy because she just admitted her crimes to Luffy, but then again, Luffy repeated to himself. He wasn't in the East Blue for petty thieves. "A map to the Grand Line." Determination entered her eyes and Luffy looked on with interest. He finally saw the spirited soul beneath the crafty thief. "I need one hundred millions beli. Then I will buy a certain village." She said, gripping the piece of paper, now identified as a map, tighter. "For that I need to go to the Grand Line, and I can steal from the treasure of bigger pirates."

Luffy stared at her hard before he nodded. "Protocol says all treasures we get from pirates are to be given back to the Marine." He began, holding up a hand to stop Nami from interrupting him. "However, I think it would be possible to divide up the treasure so you can get your portion still." It wouldn't be the first time he 'bent' the rules. "And since I am looking for Funny Nose anyway, I don't mind beating him up."

Nami considered his words and nodded carefully. "Fine." She grumbled. "Fifty fifty." She bargained. Luffy thought it was kind of funny because he and Zoro would do all the fighting and she wouldn't do anything, but whatever, he wasn't all that interested in gold. As long as he had enough to pacify HQ.

There was a loud roar that shock the entire foundation of the house before a loud CRASH could be heard. Sparing a glance at his precious suitcase, Luffy nodded to himself, deciding that it was safe there for now before he ran out of the house with Zoro hot on his heels and Nami following right after.

A few houses down the road there was a fight going on.

Perhaps more accurately, a one sided beat down. A bloody dog was trying to stand up to a massive lion, defending… a shop. It tried to bite down on the lion's leg but was swatted away like a fly, but still tried to fight anyway, limping toward the lion and growling at it, fur standing up. Behind him, Luffy distantly heard Nami's exclamation of 'Oh god, that poor dog!' and he found himself stepping forward, instinct guiding his actions.

"Lion, you should try to pick on someone your own size." Luffy said, glancing down at the dog who was looking at Luffy with something akin to confusion at the sudden interference. Luffy still stood by his point though, if he decided to help someone, it would be because they wanted to help themselves first. Anything else remotely close to him 'helping' someone that wasn't his friends was because of his order. And this dog had plenty of fight in its bone. So Luffy chose to help it.

"Who the hell are you?" There was a guy on the lion, Luffy noticed for the first time. And he was glaring down at Luffy. "Get out of the way, Richie wants to eat." He ordered.

Luffy smirked. "Can't do that. You see, I don't like bullies. You and your… Richie, are a sight for sore eye. Plus, I need a fight." He said. Luffy did a quick look at the lion and its rider. To prevent it from being another one shot situation, Luffy decided that he wasn't going to use Conqueror's Haki, nor his Armament Haki, or his Fruit power. He was just going pure Observation Haki with brute strength.

Luffy ducked down when a paw of the lion came close to him, and then dodged to the right when it swiped at him again and again. He jumped up when the paw slammed down. "Hello." He laughed, landing in front of the guy with the weird fur cap. "Your hat is hilarious!" He laughed merrily. "Hey can I wear it?"

"That's not my hat, that's my hair, dumbass!" The guy cried out.

"Well then it's even weirder, shishishi." Luffy giggled, hanging onto the lion when it started shaking viciously, trying to dislodge him from its back.

"Shut up!" The guy said. "I'm Mohji the Beast Tamer! I'm the First Mate of Captain Buggy the Clown! You filthy government dog has no chance against me." He exclaimed proudly.

Luffy stared. He stared some more. This was the_ First Mate_? Alright, he didn't understand Buggy or his line of thinking but maybe the rest of the crew was even less competent so this was the most competent man. Luffy let out a joyous 'whoops' when the lion shook like a dog trying to dry its fur and he gripped its mane, keeping his balance.

Mohji saw the distraction for what it was and pulled out the whip that he had in his hand, swinging down in an aggressive arc. It hit the lion when Luffy rolled to the side to dodge, and the lion bucked one more time, sending the guy flying. Luffy groaned, pulling his fist back and used all of his strength to send his punch flying on top of the lion's head, not bothering to name his attack.

"Richie!" Mohji cried out when his pet was attacked and Luffy jumped down from the massive lion. It had been put into blissful unconsciousness from the punch. It was fairly strong for a beast, Luffy decided.

"Give it up, he's out cold. So unless you want to fight one on one with me, I suggest you give up." Luffy stated calmly. He had fun with the lion ride. And regardless of what he had shown, he didn't enjoy causing deaths that much.

"Y-You!" Mohji pointed a finger at Luffy. "I'm going to tell Captain Buggy! There's no where you can hide!" He said, running away. It seemed this whole crew consisted only of cowards. Luffy made no moves to stop the guy and he went to check on the lion. It seemed like his punch hadn't killed the beast, only knocking it out. Tough thing.

Luffy heard a sound of annoyance and Zoro approached him with a scowl that looked more like a pout to Luffy. "I wanted to fight, too. Stop hogging all the fun." He complained. Luffy scratched the back of his head. Yeah he had been hogging fights, hadn't he? That was pretty mean of him.

Luffy grinned. "You can fight Buggy and his crew, how about that? I won't interfere unless something unexpected happens. You are strong." He said, sitting down in front of the dog who had limped back to the shop, trying to guard it despite the severe bleeding.

Nami approached the scene, looking at the dog with a bitter expression on her face. "Pirates, they are all the same." She spat. "Scums of the planet, the lot of them! They don't do anything except causing misery wherever they go and whatever they do. They should just all die already!" She cried out, bitter tears stinging her eyes.

Luffy spared Nami a glance but said nothing, looking over the dog's injuries instead. He sighed and noticed a few fairly larger gashes. "I'm going to go inside the shop, okay, doggie? Just to find something to bandage you up." He said gently, "if you don't trust me you can go with me, too." He stood up and walked inside. It was dusty and empty except for the dog food but it was obviously a home filled with love once upon a time. Luffy dug through the things until he found a basic first aid kit, the dog still at his heel, looking at him suspiciously. "Here, doggie." He held up the kit and walked back out, sitting back down to bandage the dog as gently as he could.

Luffy worked quietly for a moment or two longer, before he glanced at Nami and resisted the urge to sigh, seeing the hatred in her eyes. It was one of those types of pirate, he was sure of it. The ones that caused the pain in Nami's eyes. Luffy wanted to protest against lumping all pirates together, but he had seen some of the hideous things people were capable of doing. "I have seen good pirates." He said softly after everyone had settled down. Shanks and the gang. Shanks who had given up an arm to save him. Shanks who, before Ace and Sabo, chased the loneliness away. Who was still his hero and the man who inspired him to be—Luffy ran a hand through his hair, feeling his bare head.

No. He shouldn't think about it.

"There's no such thing as good pirates, Luffy. You should know that." Nami said harshly, sitting down in front of the dog. "Look at what they did to him. That poor dog did nothing to them." Luffy didn't want to argue. What was the point of arguing anyway? He could only count with his fingers the number of pirate crews that weren't assholes. Again, it brought back the importance of Gramps' heroism.

"Hey! What are you kids doing?!" A voice called and the trio turned around to see an old man standing there. "Don't you dare hurt Chouchou!" He said threateningly, raising his fist in the air threateningly.

Luffy smiled ever so slightly at the sight of the guy. He reminded him of Woop Slap for some reason. "Ah, we didn't hurt doggie. Some guy with a lion did." He said, noticing the bag of food in the older man's hand. "Did you come to feed him?" Luffy asked curiously.

"Oh." The guy seemed to deflate, all fight left him. "Thank you." He bowed at the waist. He went inside to retrieve some kind of bowl for the dog. "We tried to get Chouchou to leave the village for his safety… But he wouldn't leave this shop alone." He said. "I'm the Mayor of this town, Boodle, thank you again for your help. We sent so many distress signals but no one ever came… We thought we were really abandoned…"

Luffy narrowed his eyes while Zoro sat up straighter. Zoro had heard about his 'mission', so he knew that Luffy would be interested in marines who weren't doing their job as well. "Say… Old man, which branch patrols your water? Who's in charge?" He asked curiously.

The Old Man sat down, watching the dog, Chouchou, eat the food, shoulders heavy. He seemed like he was carrying the world on his shoulders at that moment. "Branch 16th, Captain Nezumi is in charge."

Luffy nodded, but displeasure made his expression pull tight. Were there_ any _competent marines in the East Blue beside his pal, Smokey? This was just the second marine branch he had come across and so far, the rate of incompetence was 100%. Smoker didn't count, he came from HQ and he was only sent there because he liked to talk back. He wasn't exactly your typical East Blue marine. "I will make sure to straighten up that Captain, Old Man." He reassured. He looked at the store the dog tried to protect with a smile. "So this store is doggie's treasure, huh?" He glanced back down at the dog who had resumed his guard post, staring at them all blankly. "Doggie, you fought well." Luffy praised, giving it a thumbs up.

The dog, Chouchou, barked at him, wagging its tail. Luffy smiled and patted its head gently, finding it extremely endearing. It was just a dirty scrawny thing, but it had so much fight. Luffy admired spirit the most. He had seen humans with less back bone than this dog.

The Mayor took a seat next to them, expression sad. "This store belonged to my friend. He has raised Chouchou since he was just a pup, and they were inseparable. One day… He fell ill, and he entrusted the shop to Chouchou to watch after while he visited the hospital…" His shoulders slumped in weariness. "Death claimed him in the end."

Nami looked incredibly sympathetic. "So the dog thought his owner was still alive…" She said quietly as if believing that speaking any louder would inform the dog that his owner had passed.

Boodle shook his head. "Some believed that. Chouchou is a smart dog though. I think he already knew." He said fondly. "He just chose to protect this shop. Ever since Buggy took over our town, we've tried so many times to convince him to come with us to a safe place, but he wouldn't leave."

"Ballsy dog." Zoro commented idly. "In any case, we are here to take Buggy off of your hands. Just stay somewhere safe while we deal with him." He informed the Mayor for Luffy.

Before Luffy could say anything further, there was a whizzing sound as something tore through the air at incredible speed. "Everyone, duck!" Luffy cried out, shoving Nami out of the way while he curled around the dog protectively, vaguely noting that Zoro had shoved the Mayor out of harm's way while ducking low as well. There was a loud_ BOOM _as a cannon ball tore through the entire block of houses, destroying the pet food shop as well in the process.

Luffy's ears rang as the dust slowly settled down and he pulled away from the dog who bit his hand in an attempt to get away. The dog frantically ran toward the rubble, barking loudly. Luffy's eyes twitched when the dog tried to dig uselessly with bleeding paws a way to go inside the destroyed shop, whining and howling as his treasure was destroyed right before his very eyes.

Luffy's eyes shadowed even as Nami gritted her teeth. "Buggy…" She growled softly. "That _trash_…" She seemed to be trying to hold back bitter tears as well if the way she was clenching her fists and biting her bottom lip was any indication.

Luffy said nothing as he stood up, making his way over to the rubble. He easily moved the destroyed material aside to reveal a hole. "Zoro, give me a hand." Luffy said, not giving his emotions away as he went inside, pushing down the fury when he saw that the cannon had torn through most of the shop, and there weren't many things left untouched. Kneeling down in front a destroyed sack of food, Luffy scooped up the food with both hands and tried to put it back, ignoring the ominous creaks above him as the barely standing house threatened to collapse. "Take as many bags out as you can."

Zoro, bless his heart, did as Luffy said and transported the untouched bags out while Luffy tried to salvage as many destroyed sacks as he could. It wasn't much, but it was all he could do. He looked around, spotting a broken frame of picture, glass shards scattered around the dusty thing. Luffy picked it up. It was a picture of an unfamiliar man and Chouchou, both seemed to be very happy.

Slipping it into his pocket, Luffy dragged the sacks out slowly, mindful of them. "I'm sorry, this is all I could save." He told Chouchou, fishing out the picture. "I thought you would like this." He turned to Zoro, nodding his thanks when he saw his First Mate moving the undamaged bags out.

The Mayor looked stunned and touched by the display. "You two…" He couldn't seem to be able to finish the sentence. He bowed low, forehead touching the ground. "Thank you… Thank you…_ Thank you_…" The ground beneath him got wet as tears fell from his eyes.

Luffy's hard eyes softened slightly. "No problem." He said. "We don't do it for the thank-yous. Besides…" He smiled slightly down at the dog. "I have decided to befriend doggie. And my friend's treasure is mine, too. This bag of food is more valuable than any amount of gold." He pushed the Mayor up. "Don't bow. Can you take doggie and the food out of danger zone? I don't want a repeat of what happened."

The Mayor nodded and picked up the food bags while Chouchou picked up a smaller one in his own mouth, seemingly understood exactly what Luffy just said. What a smart dog. Luffy had a brief thought of taking him on his journey as well before dismissing it. Smart dog or not, Chouchou had a treasure to guard and the life at sea was dangerous.

Luffy turned back to Zoro and then glanced at Nami. "We are going." He addressed them both. "Buggy is going to be dead by the end of today. Or he will wish he was." His eyes burned with anger as he cracked his knuckles. Luffy fixed the coat more firmly, looking back at the Mayor who was walking away. "Ah, old man, please retrieve any record of your distress signal to Branch 16th if possible, too." He called.

Zoro had taken his right side while Nami took his left, looking like she belonged there. Luffy thought that her absolute hatred for pirates would clash a bit with his own view and dream, but an instinctual part of him recognized her as a potential crewmate, and she fit with them so well. He could work on the 'hatred of pirates' part later, Luffy decided. "Zoro, you can have a go at them all. I really want to beat them up, but you were right. I did hog the fun." He was still mad that Chouchou's treasure was trashed by Buggy, but he didn't want to take all the spot light from his very capable First Mate. "Nami, just stay hidden until we finish the job."

"Okay." Nami nodded easily. "But… Buggy is really strong, are you two sure…" Her voice trailed off. She sounded concerned for their sake. She had a good heart beneath all that darkness and craftiness after all.

"Shishishishi, thank you for worrying about us. But we'll be fine." Luffy laughed warmly, making his way toward the direction with the most auras, guided by his Haki. There was an aura that was slightly stronger than the others. It must be that Buggy. He wasn't all that strong, but he was surprisingly more capable than some of the pirates Luffy had come across while on this Blue's water. Maybe he really earned the spot as the top three. He was still nowhere near a challenge, but he might prove to be a fun beating for Zoro.

* * *

"Hide while we fight, Nami. It'll be over soon." Came the confident words from the strange marine and Nami nodded, ducking around a dark corner that gave her the best view of the pub that Buggy had chosen to be his 'base'. She bit her lips nervously, assembling her staff just in case she needed to defend herself.

Meeting with Luffy and Zoro had been a total coincident but Nami had to admit, the pair was the weirdest marines she had ever seen. She thought Zoro was that infamous bloody thirsty bounty hunter but apparently… He had switched occupations and become a marine under Luffy? And Luffy… Luffy was just downright_ odd _for a marine. First of all, the sign of the coat on Luffy's shoulders informed Nami that he was a commissioned marine officer. At the very _least_, an Ensign. She had met some of those before, and while she didn't hate them the same way she hated pirates, the ones she had met so far were all pompous assholes who thought they owned the world.

Nothing about the two indicated it though. Zoro was moody and broody but he seemed like a decent enough guy, if not a bit scary, but still, it was the type of scariness that came with someone with power, not arrogance. And Luffy… Luffy was just _weird_. He swung between extreme cheerfulness and stoicism that gave Nami mood whiplash. He didn't seem to be all that strong, but he had taken down a huge lion so easily, and he had looked like he had fun doing it. He had invited her to join despite knowing that she was a thief, and he had gone into a collapsed house just to bring out a few bags of dog food for a dog he barely knew. He was a marine and yet, he told her he had met _good pirates_.

What did that mean anyway? There weren't any good pirates. Pirates were all scum.

She had visited Shells Town to steal the map to the Grand Line, and while she was there… Zoro and Luffy's good deed had reached her ears. Apparently, Luffy was some kind of inspector from Marineford itself and just fought one on one with Morgan and took him down and the townsfolk called him the hero of the people.

Briefly, it made Nami wonder if he was sent to handle Arlong as well, before she promptly dismissed the thought. Marines from Marineford or not, Arlong was too strong, too inhuman. The marines who were killed trying to stand up to that monster could detest to that fact. It was just her wistful thinking. She wanted to believe he had that kind of strength, but he looked so… weak. And weird. Even with the Demon of the East Blue by his side, surely Luffy stood no chance.

As of right now, Luffy and Zoro had casually strolled into Buggy's territory like they already owned it. "Yo, Funny Nose." Luffy called cheerfully, plopping himself on a table with various plates of food, casually stuffing his face. "My First Mate wants to kick all of your asses. Please give him a challenge." He said, laughing lightly when Zoro growled at him to 'save me some booze, too!' while tying a black bandana over his hair, eyes taking on an intent look. Nami's heart was in her throat. This was it. The kid was dead. The fool! She had already warned him against making fun of Buggy's nose.

Buggy was enraged by the casualty of the pair. "Who the hell do you think you are, you flashy bastards?! Who… has… a… big nose?!" He stuttered as he shook in pure fury at the insult.

"I said 'Funny Nose', but 'Big Nose' works, too." Luffy said, tilting his head as he studied Buggy thoughtfully. "I like Red Nose more though." He seemed completely unaware of the danger he was in.

The other pirates seemed to have recovered from their shock and were now rushing the pair. Luffy didn't react at all as Zoro swiftly cut down waves after waves of goons without breaking a sweat. Occasionally, one would slip past his defense but Zoro always cut them down at the last second while Luffy looked on, smiling proudly.

Buggy growled. "Why the hell is the pirate hunter working with a marine? Who the hell are you anyway?!" He demanded. Nami wanted to know, too. So far, she only knew of their names, but not their ranks, or at least, not Luffy's rank. If Zoro deferred to Luffy… Did that mean Luffy was even stronger than Zoro? That was kind of a scary thought actually… Nami stared at the pile of bodies that steadily grew with each passing second. She was also really disturbed by how unaffected Luffy was to the whole… blood and death thing surrounding him.

"Zoro, you are getting my food all bloody, you know." Luffy complained, pulling a plate toward himself just as a spray of blood erupted from a screaming goon as he went silent, pulling his white coat out of the way before blood could even touch it. He glanced at Buggy, chuckling at the look on his face. "Captain Monkey D. Luffy." He introduced. "I would say it's a pleasure meeting you, but you destroyed my friend's treasure. So now I will destroy you."

Captain?! So young?! He didn't look like he was even older than her. How did he make Captain that young anyway? Was he really_ that _strong? Nami gasped when Buggy spewed some vulgar curses before his hand detached from his arm and made a beeline toward Zoro's exposed back. What the hell? Was that the supernatural power he rumored to have? Was he even human?! She bit down on her lip to prevent the cry that threatened to tear out of her throat, a warning for Zoro who hadn't even noticed yet.

However, it seemed Nami's worry was for naught, because Luffy's hand stretched way past a normal human's limit and grasped Buggy's detached hand in a crushing grip, preventing the knife from sinking into his First Mate's exposed back. Nami placed a hand over her mouth. Was Luffy even human? What was going on? She was so lost.

"I don't appreciate anyone attacking my nakama's back, Buffoon. Wait your turn." Luffy said dangerously, glaring at Buggy. "Devil Fruit?" He asked Buggy, somewhat curiously, which was completely ridiculous because obviously devil fruits were just a fairy tale.

"W-What the hell?!" Buggy cried out in pain from the crushing grip still. "Ouch ouch! Let my hand go, you flashy bastard! Yes, yes it's a Devil Fruit!" He winced and screamed as Luffy chucked the hand along with the knife back toward Buggy which reattached itself to Buggy's body like nothing happened at all. Buggy glared hatefully at Luffy, rubbing his sore hand. "I ate the Bara Bara no mi and became a Chop Human. Your swords have no effects on me." He said gleefully. "And you!" He pointed at Luffy. "You are a Devil Fruit user too, aren't you?!"

Nami felt completely out of her depth as she listened to the conversation with wide eyes. Devil Fruits? Devil Fruit users? What was even going on? She felt as if her entire life was just turned upside down in the span of less than two hours.

"Yup." Luffy picked his nose. "Ate the Gomu Gomu no mi. I'm a Rubberman." He answered casually as if that explained everything. He looked at Zoro who was now fighting the lion tamer and a weird man in a unicycle all by himself, looking like he had no intention to help him whatsoever. "Yo, Zoro, how are you hanging in there? You need any help?" He asked.

"Shut up!" Zoro growled, swords crossed, trying not to budge under the strain of the unicycle man's downswing of his own sword. With a war cry, he pushed back successfully, adjusting his grip on one of the swords and thrust behind him, narrowly missing the beast tamer. "Just sit there. I've got this covered."

Luffy shrugged and continued eating, watching the fight with interest. He leaned away just in time to dodge a knife chucked by Buggy. Nami couldn't even begin to make sense of that. It had been thrown while Luffy's back was turned. Did being a rubber human make one psychic? No, that sounded too crazy and made no sense whatsoever. Was Luffy just born_ psychic_? "I told you to sit your ass there, Big Nose. You will get your damn turn. Stop annoying me." Luffy growled out in pure irritation, his arm stretched to take the plates from the other tables as well before he resumed his eating.

It took a while, with Luffy dodging the blades or stopping attempts on Zoro's life, before Zoro was done with his fight. The unicycle swordsman and the beast tamer laid at his feet, defeated, and blood coated his blades. Luffy looked pleased with the result. He stretched and grabbed a hold of Buggy, pulling him toward Zoro. "This is a Devil Fruit user." Luffy told Zoro, pushing Buggy forward, making the man scream. Even as his hands started stabbing Luffy with the blades, it didn't work… There wasn't any blood and it seemed Luffy didn't even_ feel _it… Before Nami could even think too deeply about how that was humanly possible to be uninjured by blades, Devil Fruit users and all, Luffy continued. "He's immune to sharp weapons, blades included. Tell me possible ways to defeat him." It seemed like Luffy was making it some sort of _lesson_ instead of an actual fight. Nami thought that was really disturbing. "Buffoon, don't be shy, attack Zoro."

Zoro growled as he started blocking the knives that seemed to be coming from all directions. There was a concentrated look on his face. "So he's my natural enemy?" He asked Luffy, yelping when a knife nicked his face before jumping when another one came too close for comfort.

"Yup. He's probably the natural enemy of all swordsmen alike." Luffy answered. "Don't get distracted. In a life and death situation, overconfidence kills. If you want to reach for the top, these are the types of enemies you will come across. It doesn't matter how unfair it is that I'm making you fight your natural enemy, if you want to advance, you_ will _think of ways to counter him." Luffy lectured.

"You flashy asshole! I'm going to enjoy killing you flashily! How dare you turn me into a joke?!" Buggy cried out, his hand flew toward Luffy who just caught it again. This time he didn't release the grip.

"Big Nose, you fighting my First Mate is mercy. Don't annoy me too much, alright?" Luffy hummed, gripping his index finger and bent it backward slowly, ignoring the scream from Buggy. His face showed no emotions whatsoever. It made him even scarier than when he showed his anger, Nami decided. With a single twist, Luffy broke Buggy's index finger, ignoring the pleas for mercy and the tears from Buggy's face. "Now get back to fighting Zoro, please. And this time, stay focus on him. Zoro, you haven't told me your answer."

Nami recoiled from the casual display of violence and mercilessness. Luffy didn't even look like he felt bad about it. Gone was the kindhearted marine who helped a dog just because of reasons and stood in his place was a cruel man. It was honestly terrifying. Nami wasn't sure which one was the real Luffy, the grinning, cheerful, seemingly without a care one, the stoic yet incredibly kind one or the merciless, cruel one?

Zoro didn't seem to notice or care about the cruelty as he thought hard on the question. "I could…" He trailed off, trying to stab Buggy. "I could try and toss him into the water?" Zoro said, unsurely.

"Yup! That's one way to counter Devil Fruit users! Shishishishi!" Luffy clapped his hands, laughing warmly. "But what if there's no water? Right now there's no water. How will you deal with someone who isn't afraid of being cut?" He asked.

Buggy, now realized his predicament, tried to make a dash for it, but Luffy just gripped him by his shirt and dragged him back with that weird stretchy arm. "Don't run, Big Nose. You are important." He said calmly, still staring at Zoro expectantly.

Zoro growled in frustration at the look. "I could… I…" He frowned. "He's not afraid of cuts… So… I don't cut him?" Zoro, again, said unsurely. It sounded like a question more than an answer.

"Bingo!" Luffy laughed. "There are many ways to encounter Devil Fruit users powers, but for people who don't know special techniques, you have to be smart and find a direct encounter, a weakness to the Devil Fruit, so to speak. If you have to fight an ice man, get some fire. If you have to fight a Chop Human, just go ahead and punch." He said confidently. "Now watch." He stood on the table, and placed a hand on his knee, another on the table surface. Luffy pushed down on his leg. Once, twice… Nami watched in shock as steam began to emit from Luffy's body and his skin took a reddish tint.

"_Gear Second_…" Luffy mumbled, his hand shot out to drag Buggy back who had begun to run for it but couldn't seem to escape the marine's reach no matter what. He gripped tightly onto Buggy's shirt with one hand while the other was a little behind him, palm opened.

"No, no, no! Please spare me!" Buggy was begging loudly for his life, which Luffy ignored completely. He tried to break into pieces, but Luffy still held the torso, the largest piece in his hand. "No! No!" Nami never thought she would feel this, but she felt kind of bad for him. It was terrifying watching from the sidelines, she couldn't even imagine what it felt being the victim in that situation.

Zoro had taken a step back and was now watching with interest. He had already removed his bandana as if he realized the fight was over.

"Too late. What's the point of begging? It won't bring Chouchou's treasure back." Luffy grinned, a sadistic edge to his smile now. "_Gomu gomu no Jet Pistol._" Came the attack and his hand blurred, slamming into Buggy's torso with so much force that Buggy's head, who was flying a few feet above the ground, puked up blood. It was obvious the attack had done some serious internal damage. Buggy's eyes rolled to his back and he collapsed, unconscious.

There was a moment of total silence, in which Nami just stared in shock and Zoro looked deeply impressed. "You haven't used that move before." Zoro commented, walking toward the table Luffy was on earlier, picking up some food and began to eat as well, looking exhausted.

"Haven't gotten a chance. I don't want to overkill too much. Devil Fruit users heal pretty fast. I don't think I killed Big Nose with that attack, so it's fine." Luffy waved it off. "On any normal human, it would have ruptured their insides. So that's why I haven't used it on Baby Whale or Moron." Luffy explained as he jumped down the table. "Oi, Nami! How long are you going to hide there?" He laughed cheerfully, which made Nami jump in fright. "Want to come eat? There's still plenty of food left!"

Nami scowled as she walked out of her hiding spot. "I was just waiting for you guys to clean up the mess!" She protested. "You took too long." It wasn't as if she would tell them that she was scared or anything.

Luffy's eyes softened and when he laughed, it was gentler this time. It reminded Nami of the guy who played with Chouchou and less the insane man who just potentially killed one of East Blue's highest bounties. "Sorry, I was just trying to help Zoro. You can do your job now. Just spare some money for the town, too. They look like they can use some." He said, jerking his thumb over the destroyed blocks of houses.

Nami bit her lip. She didn't want to… But she hadn't really done any fighting and it made her feel bad that she would take everything. "Fine." Nami grumbled.

* * *

When Nami came back, gold in two separate bags, one for Luffy and Zoro and the other for herself, she was treated to the sight of Luffy and Zoro arguing to one another about how to tie up Buggy, the first trying and failing to tie the most basic of knots. "I'm sure this is the way though!" Luffy protested, whining in confusion when he tried to tie the torso and somehow manage to tie his own hands.

"You idiot! It's gotta be this way!" Zoro protested, trying as well, which resulted in a complete mess that looked like a nightmare to untangle…

Nami couldn't help the snort that escaped her. "You are both idiots." She laughed, walking over. "Here. The gold." She placed a bag down. "Let me do it." She said confidently. How could she even be afraid of these two idiots? They were such complete _dorks_! "Didn't the Marines teach you how to tie basic knots, Luffy?"

Luffy pouted. "I was taught how to beat people up, not how to tie stupid knots!" He sulked, picking up the bag of gold easily. "Awesome! This should appease HQ. I called for pick up as well, so we just need to leave Funny Nose here and tied up and someone can come pick him up later." He cheered, watching Nami work with wide eyes. "Wow! That looks so much better than Zoro's knot!" He exclaimed in wonder.

"Shut up! It's not that bad!" Zoro yelled back, embarrassed. Nami laughed as well. Actually, it was that bad. Better than Luffy's, but still that bad.

"So, Nami, have you re-thought about joining us?" Luffy asked. "We are going to go beat up some more pirates. There might be loads of treasure for you." He said, waving his hands in a grandiose gesture trying to express how much gold there could be. "We really, really,_ really _need a navigator, too. So pretty please?"

Nami tried to hide a sad smile. This naïve Marine boy didn't know she was a pirate… If he did, he would arrest her on the spot. But still… He was strong. They were both strong. Perhaps they could help her achieve her goal just a little bit faster. As long as she didn't get in too deep and ran away when they didn't pay attention. "I won't join you!" She declared firmly. "But, I think I can temporarily team up with you." She said with a small grin. "It's just cooperation until we both achieve our goals."

Luffy stared at her before he burst into merry laughter. "Okay, Nami, whatever you say, shishishishi! Zoro! Zoro! Look! We've got ourselves a navigator!" He cheered. "Woohoo! Now we can go beat up those pirates! And not get lost anymore!"

A few hours later, after parting ways with Chouchou and the Mayor, with Luffy chatting merrily with both Zoro and Nami, while dragging his suitcase with him that he proclaimed had the most awesome treasure in the_ world_, Nami came to regret her decision of joining them for the first time once her eyes landed on the tiny dingy that was barely qualified as a 'boat'.

"Are you_ kidding _me that's your _ship_?!" Nami's outraged cry couldn't even drown out Luffy's loud laughter and when her fist came close to his head, Luffy just dodged it so that it hit Zoro instead, which resulted in another screaming match between Nami and Zoro, the later called her a 'witch of the East Blue'.

Nami could already tell this was either the start of a great friendship, or it would end with one of them killing the other two in complete fury. She wasn't too sure which option was the more appealing at the moment and she didn't want to find out.

Amidst of it all, Nami failed to see Luffy's pleased grin or realized that it was the first time in a long time that she was so relaxed in the company of strangers.

* * *

**End note:**_ You know, I always imagine a chained Luffy will have problems with controlling his anger, 'cause he tries so hard to suppress it, and then at one point it can't be contained anymore and it explodes violently. He's trying hard, but considering that he has been bowing to people he hates, and having to act 'docile' and enduring the 'hero' treatment, it tends to get out of control once in awhile. Still, he tried not to be too mean. It works. Mostly. Kinda._

_Well, that is how Nami got to know the monster duo. I hope I managed to convey the extent of their friendship/bond and gave that One Piece-ish feeling. Nami's POV worked better than I expected, too. And look, already Luffy is training Zoro! I don't know about you guys, but I have always loved early Gear Second stance, probably way more than post-TS Gear Second. It just looks so badass. Anyway, thank you for all the kind words! It means a lot to me :D_

**Next Chapter: The Cat Butler in Syrup Village**


	6. The Cat Butler in Syrup Village

**Author's Note: **_This chapter was a bit harder to write than I originally thought and it took its sweet time. Despite all of that, I am absurdly proud of how well it came out and the depth that it has. I feel as if Luffy's status as a Marine Captain changes how Usopp approached him in certain problems. This chapter is heavy, dealing with heavy topics and I'd recommend taking the time to read through it, slowing down to truly emerge yourself in the story, 'cause I think the payback for an extra five or ten minutes of slowing down to read is worth it. It will also give you glimpses of Luffy's own story, and more depth to him. He is a flawed, flawed man._

_With that said though, I cannot thank my beta reader, FireNinja1254, enough for taking the time to read through it as well as talking to me. There are ideas that came from our talks and I appreciate it. I also want to send a special thank-you to my Muse who's the most random thing but wow if I don't appreciate it. Now, onto the Disclaimer._

**Disclaimer:** _Again… I still don't own the story. You don't want me to own the story seriously. Look what I'm putting the characters through. I'm horrible._

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Cat Butler in Syrup Village**

Luffy stared thoughtfully from his boat, watching Nami shift through her belongings, pulling out various maps and studying them intently from her stolen boat. It had become very apparent that Luffy's little dinghy was not big enough for all three of them and their possessions, so with no other choice, Nami had taken the boat she stole from the three thugs with them on their journey. It wasn't the most ideal condition, but since they didn't have any bigger means of transportation, they would have to make do with what they got. Luffy kicked out a foot, yelping when the boat rocked dangerously, hitting the other's dinghy, making it sway as well. "Sorry." Luffy grinned apologetically at the dual looks of annoyance from both Zoro and Nami.

"We can't continue on like this." Nami complained, rolling up her maps. She stuffed them into her bag, placing a hand on her hip. "We need a bigger ship, and we need more supplies." Shooting Luffy a heated look, Nami made a face. "I thought the Marines would have better resources." She accused.

Luffy shrugged, lips twitching. "I was hoping I could find a ship in the East Blue." He answered simply. "Do you know where to find one?" He was hoping that he could deal with all the big bounties before he found a ship but his crew would only grow. He didn't know how many nakama he would find in the East Blue, so he supposed it made sense that he found something bigger. It would also be easier if everyone was in the same place instead of in two boats like right now.

"Yeah, there's an island nearby. I think we might be able to find a ship there." Nami patted her bag. "I think it's called Gecko Island." She made a face, taking in Luffy again. "Are you really a Marine? And in charge of some high and mighty special ops? You don't act anything like it." She said doubtfully, shaking her head in exasperation.

Luffy chuckled dryly. "Well I don't really know anything about the 'high and mighty' part, but I really am from a special ops." He said honestly. It made him _sound_ special, but he was just the one in charge of cleaning up all the loose ends that Sengoku wanted but couldn't afford to send other Marines. Either because they weren't competent enough, or moving a large force to get rid of_ one _loose end was just not worth the resource. Or worse, because those loose ends were dirty secrets that Sengoku wasn't willing to let even other Marines know about. The World Government wasn't the only organization that had things they wanted to sweep under the rug. Before their big fight, The Bastard had intended to let Luffy take over his position one day while he aimed for something_ higher_, which was why Luffy was exposed to so many secrets that some low-ranking soldier like him would normally be kept out of.

It created a unique position that only Luffy was most suitable for. Being trained under The Bastard meant that he was even stronger than normal HQ soldiers of his rank, and with him already knowing things, there wasn't any point in keeping up appearances. Plus, he would never betray the Marines, Sengoku knew that for a fact. Hence, here he was, doing missions that required getting his hands dirty far more often than not.

His missions were never explained to the others, so for all they knew, he was a scary demon with a sadistic streak a mile wide, trained under the most fearsome Admiral to be unleashed on an unsuspecting population. Not that Luffy could deny the fact that he was, in some sense, cruel and cold-hearted, a trait left behind by The Bastard, but he had heard rumors about how his Justice wasn't 'Freeing Justice' like he tended to say, but 'Dark Justice' because he enjoyed the pain he caused.

That made Luffy more than a little angry. He might hate the chains that bound him in place, but the Justice motto he had come up with was all his own, and something he believed in just as fiercely as someone might believe in Absolute Justice or Moral Justice. If other Marines were allowed to get offended when their sense of Justice was insulted, why couldn't he? Still, Luffy never protested against it, ignoring the words spoken behind his back. The people who did matter in the Marines knew him and his Justice, and the rest could go burn in Hell. They didn't matter.

"What do you do anyway?" Nami's voice pulled him out of his inner thoughts and Luffy shook his head, trying to clear his mind of the memories. "You keep saying special ops, but I haven't seen you do anything _special_ yet." She sounded curious, and skeptical, as if she still didn't believe Luffy's words.

Luffy was well aware that Zoro's eyes were on him now as well while he searched for a proper way to say it without revealing too much. It wasn't as if he didn't trust them, but it wasn't something he was ready to talk about just yet, much less in detail. "I clean up after the Marines." Luffy said dryly. "Right now you can consider me on a little vacation. I tend to work in the Grand Line more than the Blues. Though I have visited the other three before." He scratched the back of his head. "Most branches, bases or ops' Commanders have people that they trust to watch their back, and trust with most if not all of their secrets, who will fight and die with them, I have never had someone like that, so I left the Grand Line to search for my own nakama, people I can trust with my life. My missions will only get more dangerous, and I need the best crew for them." He explained.

"You still don't act like it." Nami shook her head. "No matter what, I don't see it. At all." She protested. "You aren't even wearing your coat!" She pointed at his shoulders, coat once again folded neatly and left safe in a corner away from the commotion of the trio.

"How do you think I should act?" Luffy asked, somewhat amused with the accusation. He knew the kind of attitude she was expecting to see, the kind of soldier or commander that would fit leading a 'special unit'. Once upon a time, he had played his role and proud of it, and it had been a dark time for everyone around him, Luffy included. He didn't want to go back to that. He had been a child of—

No, he wasn't going to fall back into the trap that were his memories.

"And why should I wear my coat when I'm here? I don't need to shout that I'm a Marine every two seconds to make it true. You both know I am one, right?" Luffy aimed a look at them both and waited for a second before nodding to himself. "So I have nothing to prove to you. Same with how I act. I'm not going to pretend to be someone I'm not. Besides…" Luffy flexed his fingers, staring down at his dull nails and calloused palms. "You don't want to see me act like it."

Zoro nudged Luffy with his foot, sensing the shift in his mood. "Well, regardless, we need a ship. Let's get to that island and see if there's one. I want some booze, too." He complained before directing a look at Nami. "Witch, stop pestering him. He does his job when it counts. Who the hell cares how he acts or what he wears."

It startled a laugh out of Luffy, who was extremely thankful for the distraction. "Yeah, I want some meat, too." He agreed. "Juicy meat, lots of it!" He was already drooling a little imagining all the meat he could eat. This boat really was too small and he wanted to be in a space big enough to stretch his own legs and arms.

Nami rolled her eyes. "Don't you two think of anything else besides booze and food?" She groaned. "Why am I stuck with two idiots?" She seemed to be lamenting her luck. Well it was too bad, Luffy had decided that Nami would become his navigator. He wasn't changing his mind so she was stuck with them for real now. "Alright, alright… Just follow my instructions." She muttered under her breath. "Seriously…"

* * *

As the island came into view, Luffy's eyes widened. Wow! He didn't know one could navigate their way to another island so fast! Nami was really awesome at what she did! He beamed, watching as the boat drifted to the shore and he jumped down from his position. "Zoro! Nami! Land!" He cheered.

Zoro yawned and stepped onto land as well, scratching his hair. "Man, it felt like forever since we've touched land." He said, his words dragged out by another mighty yawn.

Luffy grinned. "Shishishi, that's 'cause you were sleeping the whole time, Zoro." He said, searching for his cloak and did a once-over to make sure that it wasn't too bad, it wasn't, and slipped it on his shoulders, turning to Nami. "Nami, hurry!" He cheered, "a ship, a ship!" He drooled when he remembered something even more important. "Meat!"

Nami shot Luffy an annoyed look. "I'm already hurrying, stop yelling, idiot." She said, anchoring their boats, "don't you think anything else besides what to put in that bottomless pit?" She asked, a vein appeared on her forehead from frustration. It didn't help that she hadn't managed to hit Luffy even once because of his dodging.

"What is there besides food?" Luffy asked, snickering when Nami tried to swing at him again. It was hilarious poking fun of his friends. They were funny! As he was busy dodging Nami's hits, Luffy's sense registered four unknown presences and not even two seconds later, Zoro had pushed his katana from his sheath with his thumb.

"Stop fooling around. We have company." Zoro said, making Nami drop her attempt on Luffy's life while Luffy slid over next to Zoro's side, adopting a loose stance.

"Yeah, I know." Luffy said with an easy grin. His smile widened when he saw black flags popped up around them, and a rustling noise from one of the bush. He placed a hand on his hips, waiting for the other side to make a move first. The aura didn't feel malicious. It felt mostly like the other one was really scared. Luffy would wait and see how this turned out.

"Stop right there, pirates!" A boy, probably the same age as Luffy, stepped out from the bush. "I am the Great Fleet Leader Usopp, who's in charge of the security of this village. I am also known as 'Captain' or 'Captain Usopp'." He said, crossing his arms over his chest, long nose pointing upward in a proud gesture. "It's best if you don't try to attack this village, for my 80 million men will not forgive you!" He threatened.

Nami looked bored at the threat while Zoro looked like he was trying to hold back annoyance and amusement in equal measure. Luffy put on an amazed look. "Wow!" He said, eyes sparkled. "I wonder how big this island is to have 80_ million _men on it!" He exclaimed, snickering when Nami rolled her eyes.

"He's lying." Nami deadpanned. She looked annoyed at the whole situation.

"Oh crap! Oh crap! How did she know I'm lying?!" 'The Great Fleet Leader Usopp' cried out, wiggling where he stood, completely flustered. "This is bad planning! Bad planning!" He cried, holding his head with both hands. Luffy noted that the three smaller auras vanished around this time, running back to the village, leaving the guy alone to face them. Nonetheless, it seemed after a few moments of being flustered and scared, 'Captain Usopp' got it together and he held up a slingshot, knees shaking. "Leave, pirates! M-My shots are b-better than a pistol!"

Luffy grinned, but his smile had a shark-like sadism to it now, he stepped forward. "Why don't you make us?" He dared. "Shoot." Luffy ordered, "You have pulled out your weapon, prepare to put your life on the line." He said, taking another step forward. His smile widened when he saw Usopp swallowed down the fear and started shooting at him, swaying to the side to dodge a pachinko ball at his feet, another step and Luffy swayed to dodge yet another shoot just as effortlessly.

Usopp's breathing got heavier the closer Luffy came and he scrambled backward until he fell on his butt, holding up the slingshot with trembling hands. Luffy towered over him, looking down on the guy with a smirk that promised pain. "I-I won't let you attack this village." Usopp stammered, shooting Luffy point blank with another ball.

Luffy didn't dodge this time and instead, caught the projectile midair with his thumb, index and middle fingers, holding the ammo up to examine it closely. His face was unreadable. At last, the stormy expression disappeared as if sunlight had pierced through the dark clouds. He laughed brightly, flicking the ball back as it hit the center of Usopp's forehead. "Shishishishi, you are funny! I like you!" He declared, holding out a hand to pull Usopp up. "Captain Monkey D. Luffy." He introduced himself, adding. "I'm not here to attack anything."

Usopp yelped when the pachinko ball hit his forehead and he rubbed the sore spot, staring up at the hand reaching out for a long minute and he grasped it, letting Luffy pull himself up. He studied Luffy's appearance for a moment before his mouth dropped open. "You are a Marine!" He exclaimed, looking behind him at the black flags, sweating heavily. "This is bad! I'm not actually a pirate! Don't arrest me!"

Luffy held his sides as he laughed. "Don't worry, I'm not going to arrest you." He said, slapping Usopp's back, jerking his head toward Zoro and Nami who were watching the exchange. "Sorry for scaring you. You are a good shot though." Luffy grinned, leading Usopp back to the other two.

Zoro eyed Usopp, clearly unimpressed while Nami was studying the ammo Usopp had used. "A pirate that uses pachinko balls. I've never seen that before." She said, holding the shiny ball up in the sunlight to study it better.

Usopp poked at his chest. "I'm the best at it." He said proudly. "Hey, how come you are sailing under Buggy's flag? You _are _a marine, right?" He questioned.

Luffy shrugged. "My boat isn't big enough for all three of us, and Nami has to use Buggy's boat so that's why there are two of them and hers has the black flag." He explained. His stomach gurgled demandingly. "Hey, you have any place to eat here? I'm starving…" He whined. "I want real meat…"

Usopp stared at Luffy for a moment as if doubting that Luffy was even a real marine before he nodded. "Yeah I know a place! Follow me!" He said, gesturing for the group to come with him.

* * *

The meal was fun and the meat was pretty good, Luffy admitted. They hadn't talked much during the meal, but now that the plates were removed from the table, and there was a moment to breathe and take in the scene, Luffy found himself curious about the island they were visiting. "We are looking for a ship and more nakama. Do you know where we can find either one?" Luffy asked, taking a sip of the herbal tea that he was treated with.

Usopp gave Luffy a confident smirk. "Well, if you want to find a ship, I know exactly where. There's only one ship on the island. It belongs to the girl living in the mansion up that hill over there." He pointed out the window, and Luffy followed the direction of his finger, spotting a fair sized mansion on a pretty hill. "She is from a wealthy family, but she's weak and sick. She's always lying in bed…" Usopp sighed, propping his face with one hand. He looked conflicted.

"How comes she's the owner of that mansion then?" Nami asked curiously.

Usopp leaned over. "It happened around a year ago, I think." He said quietly. "Her parents died, and they left her with a large inheritance, a mansion, a ship and a bunch of servants. Ever since then, she's been bedridden." The story came to an abrupt end as Usopp leaned back against his chair, rocking it back and forth. "Proves that wealth doesn't bring you happiness, does it?"

Luffy's eyes slid to Nami who just frowned, looking sour. "Let's give up searching for a ship in this village. I know plenty of other places we can find one." She said. Luffy wasn't sure if it was because of the story, or if it was because Nami just didn't want to meet that sick girl. Still, he had a decision to make.

"We'll check the conditions of the ship first." Luffy spoke up at last. "If it's in good condition, we can ask that girl if she would be willing to sell it and if so, for what price. See where it goes from there. If not, we can find a ship elsewhere." His fingers tapped the table lightly as if strumming an invisible musical instrument.

Zoro nodded, accepting his decision while Nami looked like she was ready to protest against it. But then again, it wasn't as if she was paying for the ship.

Usopp glanced at Luffy and then his gaze shifted to Nami and Zoro. "If you are looking for a nakama, the Great Captain Usopp would gladly accompany you." He jerked his thumb toward himself, flashing them all a confident smile. "As your captain, of course."

Luffy stared at Usopp blankly while Nami and Zoro just answered, in unison. "No thanks." The blunt reply made Usopp falter and he cried comical tears as he tried to recover from his hurt pride.

"You want to be ranked Commodore or higher?" Luffy asked Usopp once everyone settled down somewhat.

Usopp was taken aback by the question. "No?" He said unsurely. "What's with the random question? Why Commodore or higher specifically?"

Luffy grinned, taking a sip of his tea. "Because that's the only way you are going to be the captain of my ship. You have to at least rank higher than me to be in charge. I'm a Captain according to Marineford ranking system. That's why I'm asking you if you want to be someone higher than me." He would have a higher rank if he'd bother to work for it because Haki was something that only a handful of experienced Rear Admirals had, and something required of all Vice Admirals. He also had the experience, and achievement. Luffy just never attempted the feat. What was the point of having a higher rank? It would just mean he had to listen to the World Government's orders more directly than before. Luffy suppressed a shudder. No thanks.

Usopp looked unnerved. "U-Um… In that case, I will give the title to you, Luffy!" He said, patting Luffy's back, squeaking when he touched his white coat. "Sorry!" Usopp apologized, looking extremely flustered.

Luffy grinned easily, adjusting the coat. "Don't worry." He waved it off. The coat was fine, it wasn't dirtied. He studied Usopp's face more carefully, finding it vaguely familiar. There was something that tickled at the back of his mind, a face of a person that he used to know, but for the life of him, Luffy couldn't remember who it was.

"Ah! It's time!" Usopp said as he stood up suddenly, startling everyone. "Well, I've gotta go!" He ran out of the restaurant, calling back with a vague. "See you later."

Luffy waved him off, bemused while Nami and Zoro looked at his retreating back, equally puzzled. "What a weird guy." Nami commented, finishing her tea. "Well if you insist on checking that ship out, we should go ask that girl, Luffy." She said reasonably, finishing her tea. There was a moment of downtime when no one was talking, each deep in their own individual thoughts, before Nami spoke up, directing her question at Zoro. "Hey, Zoro, have you ever considered going after Arlong's bounty?" She asked, trying to look casual but Luffy could see that it was forced.

"Arlong?" Zoro hummed around his bottle. "Why should I make my job any more difficult than it is? I just need enough to eat." He said dismissively. "Besides, we are going after him now. This idiot insists on it." He pointed his bottle at Luffy's head to indicate who said 'idiot' was. Luffy just waved his hand as if agreeing that yes, he was the one Zoro was talking about.

"Oh." Nami let out a small sound. She seemed at a loss for words. Whatever she was expecting to hear, it wasn't that. Or perhaps it was? Luffy hadn't a clue what was going through Nami's mind right now. Did she have some kind of special connection to Arlong?

Luffy nodded, nonverbally confirming Zoro's claim. However, before he could do anything else or add anything to it, Luffy blinked when a finger was suddenly shoved toward their direction as three little kids stood right at their table, one of them pointing an accusing finger at the trio. The three of them all looked angry and scared. "We are the Usopp Pirate! We demand to know what you've done with our captain?!" He demanded, eyes landing on the empty plate of meat. "Did you…" His voice trailed off and he swallowed thickly.

Luffy blinked. Did he what? Eat the meat? "Yeah, the meat was great." Luffy said with a grin.

Apparently, that wasn't what the kids wanted to hear. They paled, mouths falling and closing without any sounds escaping. Luffy turned to Zoro for help but noting that his First Mate wasn't all that worried. In fact, he was very amused by the situation.

"About your captain…" Zoro began, licking his lips like he had just eaten the best meal of his life. "We ate him. He was delicious." He said, smirking sadistically down at the kids who were scared witless.

Luffy snickered, finally understanding what the kids asked earlier. He patted his stomach, deciding to play along. "I'm still hungry. I want more meat, shishishishi." He said loudly, laughing at the end.

The kids screamed in fear and turned to Nami, tears filled their wide eyes. Luffy saw that she was trying hard not to laugh, too. She tried to scowl, but Luffy could sense no real anger. "What are you looking at?!" She yelled at them and the kids screamed even louder, falling backwards on their butts.

"Ahhhhhh! A man-eating hag!" They cried, and Luffy burst into loud, unrestrained laughter. He held his side, banging his fist on the table. That was hilarious. He hadn't heard such a good joke in a while.

Trying to stop laughing, Luffy let out a small snicker of amusement. "Shishishi, don't worry. You are with Usopp, right? He ran off somewhere. Said it's time or something like that." He explained, looking at the kids amusement. "What's your name?"

The kids gave Luffy a doubtful look but calmed down slightly at his reassuring smile. One of the kids, spoke up hesitantly. "I'm Ninjn… And they are Tamanegi, and Piman." He said, glancing at Nami nervously before looking at Zoro and then back to Luffy. "Oh. So you didn't eat him. He's just going back to the mansion."

Luffy tilted his face curiously. "What for?" He thought there was only a rich girl up that mansion?

Tamanegi shrugged nonchalantly. "To go lie." He answered. The other two nodded in agreement.

Zoro scratched his head. He looked as confused as Luffy felt. He may not have the most normal sense of morality, but even he knew that lying wasn't considered a good action. "I see…" Zoro drawled slowly, shaking his head. "Well, to each their own." He muttered under his breath. He adjusted his grip on his sword, leaning back, looking bored once again.

The kids seemed to sense that Zoro had less than flattering thoughts about their Captain. It was written all over his face. "No! It's actually good, you see!" Ninjin cried out. "He goes up there to lie to the lady so she would feel better." He explained. "He has been going up there ever since her parents died, and tells her made up tales to keep her happy."

"So, to restore her spirit, he did that, huh…" Nami mused aloud. "And? Did it work?" She asked curiously.

The three kids nodded enthusiastically. "Of course! She's much happier now! And healthier, too!" One of them said. "I really like his lies!" He said proudly.

His friend continued for him. "I like his cowardice!"

"I like his 'nosiness'!" The last one exclaimed.

Luffy laughed while Zoro just scoffed. "What kind of strong points are_ those_?" He didn't look amused or impressed in the slightest. Luffy thought this Usopp was a rather funny guy though. It didn't help that the déjà vu feeling didn't dissipate at all. In fact, the more Luffy thought about it, the more Usopp seemed like he was someone Luffy should know.

"Hey, how about we go visit that mansion now?" Luffy suggested. "Sounds like the girl is well enough to talk to us." He pointed out. He was bored sitting around anyway. He might as well just go up that hill to check it out.

Zoro and Nami looked at each other and then back to the kids. "Well, I guess we will go up then." Nami agreed reluctantly. "Hey kids, can you take us up there?" She asked, watching as the kids' faces lit up.

It seemed they could maybe get a ship in this village after all.

* * *

Luffy stood in front of the empty iron gate of the mansion, peering inside curiously. There weren't any guards and the gate wasn't even locked. What lousy security. He pushed on the gate lightly, calling aloud. "Anyone here?" He asked, receiving no response. Luffy turned to the kids. "Are you sure it's this place?"

"Yeah! Captain must have gone to the back!" Ninjin suggested. He yelped when sounds of argument could be heard from the back, and they were growing steadily louder with each passing second. Whatever the argument was about, it was heated.

Luffy frowned, pushing the gate open and walked in. "Excuse me." He muttered, beckoning for Zoro and Nami to join him. They shrugged and walked with him to the back. At this point, Luffy could hear Usopp's voice clearly and he was yelling at a man in a suit, looking beyond angry and hurt. Holding up a hand so his nakama wouldn't interfere, Luffy decided to listen to what the conversation was about.

"You know, I pity you." The man said calmly, adjusting his glasses with the heel of his palm. "You actually hate your father, don't you?" He asked in a condescending voice. "Because he's just a dumb pirate who deserted his family and village." He said, tilting his face up so that he could look down on Usopp.

"Klahadore!" An unknown girl cried out from her position by the window, sounding horrified by what she had just heard. Luffy noted her pale complexion. She must be that lady Usopp went to lie to.

Usopp clenched his fists tightly. "I won't let you say another bad thing about my Dad!" He growled out, eyes dark with anger. His shoulders shook with suppressed rage.

"You aren't very smart, hmm?" The guy, that Klahadore, sneered, looking extremely smug. "Why are you even angry? You should have just told one of your usual lies. Tell everyone your father is a traveling merchant or something. Or maybe you two aren't blood related, but no…" He purred.

The tentative grip on his fury broke, and with a loud cry, Usopp yelled. "Shut up!" He punched the guy in the face with enough force to draw blood. He breathed heavily, eyes bright with anger. "I'm proud that my dad is a pirate!" He cried out. "I'm proud that he is a brave warrior of the sea! Don't you dare step on his memory!" He pulled back slightly. "You are right. I like to lie." Came the admission. "But I'm proud to have a pirate's blood in me! I'm not going to pretend to be something I'm not! I AM THE SON OF A PIRATE!" Usopp let out a shout that was more like a war cry to Luffy. It rang through the clearing with conviction, and unshakable faith.

Luffy jerked back, eyes wide. Flashes of his childhood went through in his mind, of a happier time. Of a time where his innocence was untouched. He knew that name. And he knew those features. He knew who the guy was.

Before Luffy could say anything, Klahadore pushed himself up from the ground. The right side of his face was swollen from the punch. He let out a snort of amusement. "Heh. You said pirates were 'brave warriors of the sea'? Don't twist the truth." He sneered. "It's because you have that kind of savage bloodline that you like to lie so much and use violence when enraged." He said, standing up. He brushed the dust from his suit calmly. "I believe you are only getting close to the lady for money." He accused coldly.

That pissed Usopp off even more. "What the hell are you talking about?!"

The guy snarled back. "Who cares what your motive is! The fact that your father is a pirate is more than enough reason for me to kick you out!"

Now Luffy was _pissed_. He stepped forward, expression stormy. He didn't care who started this fight, but he was going to _end _it here. The moment someone brought in 'bloodline', it hit too close to home for Luffy. There was a hand on Luffy's shoulder and he turned back, a snarl ready to leave his lips.

It was Zoro who stopped him from stepping in. "Luffy." He said simply, looking into Luffy's eyes, expression calm. The hand on his shoulder felt like an anchor to reality. Zoro squeezed lightly, refusing to break eye contact with Luffy.

Luffy gritted his teeth and turned away. He knew his First Mate was right. It wasn't his fight. He shouldn't step in. It didn't make him feel any better though. Luffy forced his tense shoulders to relax, taking deep, slow breaths until he regained his control. "Thanks." Luffy muttered under his breath, nodding to Zoro to indicate that he felt better now.

Zoro gave Luffy one last glance before releasing his grip, turning back to the scene.

It seemed in their brief moment of distraction, the fight was over. Usopp turned around coldly and walked off. "I'll leave even without you telling me to." Usopp said. "I'll never come back here again." He yelled, walking out of the mansion.

The silence that followed after the announcement was deafening. A few moments later, the kids started yelling, defending Usopp's honor. Finally, Klahadore and the girl noticed Luffy, Zoro and Nami. The guy straightened up, fixing his glasses. "How may I help you?" He asked hauntingly.

Luffy counted to ten in his mind, mentally doing exercises to calm himself down so he didn't start punching the guy. He was just a snooty butler. Luffy had met snooty people before. Most, if not all the World Nobles were assholes. He could handle one asshole butler. "_You_ may not." Even Luffy was surprised by how calm he sounded for how pissed he was right now. "I'm here to talk to your mistress about possibly buying a ship. However, it seems like now is not the right time." He stated.

"Buy a ship, from me?" The girl asked, surprised. She seemed like a nice person. Why did she have such a jerk for a butler?

Luffy nodded. "If you don't mind, of course." He added. "It seems like right now is not the best time, but we can return tomorrow if it's not too much trouble." He offered. He wanted to talk to Usopp. He knew why the boy seemed so familiar now. Plus, sleeping for a night might help calm Luffy's anger toward the asshole butler down.

The girl nodded shyly. "O-of course. I'm sorry you had to see that." She said softly, coughing.

Luffy adjusted his cloak, flashing the girl a smile. "Don't worry about that. Usopp is a good friend. I'll go talk to him." He reassured with a light laugh. "I think it's admirable that he is so proud of his father. It's better than someone laughing at something a person has no control over, don't you think?" Luffy glanced at the butler coldly. "Klahadore, isn't it?"

Luffy turned around and walked off, feeling the sway of his coat. "Sorry it seems like we won't be able to accomplish anything right now, Nami, Zoro. I'm going to go talk to Usopp and you guys just go explore, alright?" He said, giving both of them an apologetic look.

Zoro waved him off. "Yeah, yeah. Go talk to that kid." He said dismissively while Nami just grinned, apparently not at all angry that Luffy chose to talk to Usopp.

Luffy grinned back. His crew was really the best.

* * *

"Hi." Luffy suddenly came out from behind the tree where Usopp was brooding, a warm grin on his face.

Usopp screamed, jumping a few feet up in the air, pounding his hand over his chest. "Wh-What the hell was that for?!" He panted. "You scared the crap out of me." Letting out a heavy breath, Usopp gave Luffy an almost defensive look. "Did you come to arrest me?" He asked tensely.

Luffy tilted his face. "No? I told you I wouldn't arrest you, didn't I? What would I arrest you for?" As far as Luffy was concerned, Usopp hadn't committed any serious crimes that warranted any actual arrest… The worst he had done seemed to be excessive lying according to the villagers. Luffy didn't believe that was a thing the Marines arrested people for.

"Um…" Usopp looked at Luffy like he was an idiot. "For being a pirate's son?" He asked like it was something that Luffy should have known. "Isn't that obvious?"

This time, it was Luffy who scowled darkly. "What does that have to do with_ anything_?" He challenged. "First of all, you can't choose who your parents are. You don't have a say in whether your parent is a farmer or a pirate. Why would I arrest you for something you didn't have a choice in?" He asked. "And secondly…" He paused, letting his sentence sit for a second or two longer. "I knew your Dad!" As quickly as the scowl appeared, it was replaced with a bright grin. "Yasopp, right?"

Usopp's eyes widened like saucers. "H-How do you know?! Did you arrest my Dad?" He asked.

"No!" Luffy cried. "Jeez!" He ran a hand through his hair, shaking his head, not sure if he should be amused or exasperated. "No, I didn't arrest your Dad. He's a part of Red Hair Shanks' crew. They visited my village when I was just a kid." He smiled fondly. "He wouldn't shut up about you, shishishi." He laughed lightly. His memories of the Red Hair Pirates were all dear. He adored Shanks and the gang.

"Really? My Dad is a part of that amazing pirate's gang?" Usopp asked with wide eyes. He looked like a kid waiting for his birthday present.

Briefly, Luffy wondered if Yasopp had ever visited his kid. He spent a year with Luffy, right? He pushed the thought away, deciding to do something else for Usopp instead. "How about I tell you stories about your Dad? He's an amazing sniper. The best I've_ ever _seen." Luffy offered with a smile.

At Usopp's eager nod, Luffy allowed his smile to grow into a grin. He settled down next to Usopp, closing his eyes as he remembered his childhood. "Let's see… It happened when I was six. One day, the Mayor just came running, screaming 'Pirates, pirates are coming!' Imagine my surprise! Shishishishi! And then… And then I got to meet the_ best _pirate crew in the entire _world!_" He said in a voice that steadily grew.

* * *

Luffy wasn't sure how long he stayed there with Usopp, talking about Shanks and Benn and Yasopp, reminiscing a time where it all seemed so simple. It was fun, Luffy decided, talking to Usopp. They had an immediate connection. It wasn't the same as his relationship with Zoro, nor similar to his relationship with Nami. It was almost as if Usopp was a best friend he could gossip with and share silly stories without being judged.

"You know," Usopp suddenly said, staring out at the wide open sea. "Even though my Dad left me to follow the calling of the flag, I've always been proud of him. And yet, that butler looked down on him. He looked down on my pride." He frowned stormily. "I want to set sail one day, too. Follow my own calling."

Luffy glanced at Usopp and nodded thoughtfully, considering his options. He wanted to invite Usopp, but as a son of a Yonkou's crew member, would it be fair for him to be in a position where he could be used against his father? After all, Luffy gripped his bicep tightly, Luffy understood being in that situation well. Before he could do or say anything though, Luffy noticed two auras below the cliff. He scooted closer, keeping himself out of sight while motioning for Usopp to do the same. It was that snooty butler and another stranger. Straining his ear, Luffy started listening to their conversation, while Usopp gradually got paler and paler with each passing minute.

* * *

Watching Klahadore, or was it 'Kuro' now? Leave with the other man, 'Jango', Luffy leaned against the tree, thinking deeply about what he had just heard. "That was interesting." He commented evenly. "What a plot twist. The pirate hating butler is a pirate himself." He chuckled. "Life is full of ironies."

"How can you be so calm?!" Usopp cried, looking close to having a panic attack. "We have to warn the villagers!"

"What's the point of panicking?" Luffy asked, opening his eyes as he stared into Usopp's panic-filled ones. "Emotions cloud the judgment." He stated, leaning back to stare at the clouds above him. "I may not look like it, but I do have war stimulation training, you know. Let me think." He muttered, lacing his fingers together. Tomorrow the pirate's attack would happen first, which would be a set up for the assassination of the girl. Before the girl was killed, she would be forced to write a will.

It seemed like Usopp wasn't one for patience though, because while Luffy was going through with what he had heard, Usopp had pushed himself to his feet and run back to Syrup Village, presumably to warn the people. Luffy scratched his head. That was bad. He hadn't wanted to ruin the surprise element that they had. If that 'Kuro' knew that they knew his plan, he could push it forward faster. That'd be troublesome.

Well… For now though, Luffy leaned back against the tree some more, watching the clouds; he had to come up with a plan to protect this village. He owned that much to Yasopp, and he considered Usopp a friend, too. By nature, Luffy preferred charging in over planning. However, there were lives on the line this time and if bystanders got killed just because Luffy couldn't endure sitting still for five minutes and a headache from planning, then Luffy would never hear the end of Sengoku's nagging. Not to mention he would feel bad about it, too.

Luffy wasn't sure how long he had been sitting here, losing himself in his train of thoughts, but when familiar footsteps approached him, Luffy didn't need to look to know that it was Zoro and Nami who had come searching for him. "What is it that I heard about pirates attacking the village for real this time, Luffy?" Nami asked, unprompted. "Is that true? Usopp has been screaming his lungs out ever since he came back and we didn't see you so we thought we would search for you to get some real answers."

"Yeah it's true." Luffy confirmed. "Is he warning the villagers?" He asked, glancing at his friends, jerking his head toward the empty spot next to him so that they could take a seat.

"They don't seem like they believe him though." Zoro said as a way of answering Luffy's question, sitting down by his right side while Nami took his left. "From what I've heard about him, that's understandable. He yells about pirates attacking every day. Wouldn't make a difference, now that it's real." Zoro took out his swords and laid all three of them in front of him, staring at them and then back at Luffy. "So, are we stopping it?" Luffy could hear the unasked question. 'Do you have a plan?'

Luffy hummed. "I guess we are." He said simply. He gazed at the open sea, and then back at the sleepy village, who was totally unaware of the danger they would be in by tomorrow. "We probably need to tell the mayor and then Kaya. Unlike Usopp, I think I would have better luck." He snorted, shaking his head. "Did you know that pirate, Cujo or something, couldn't handle his 'fame' so he decided to become a butler? And now he's going to make that rich girl write a will then assassinate her so he can live comfortably and in peace."

Zoro snorted. "Seriously?" He asked. "How shameful. So he's just someone with a 'get rich quick' scheme?" He didn't look at all impressed by Luffy's description of Kuro. "What a disgrace. If you can't handle the heat, stay out of the kitchen." He muttered.

Nami shrugged. "Well who cares if he can handle the heat or not. What's the plan?" She asked, shifting a bit so she could sit closer to them. "We do have a plan, right?"

"Kind of." Luffy said. "So, listen—" Luffy's words were cut off midway when heavy footsteps reached the hill that the group had been using as a meeting spot, and before Luffy could act, Zoro had already drawn his weapon, shifting his stance so he could point it at whoever was behind them. However, at the last second he relaxed just a fraction, and Luffy knew that it would be okay. It couldn't have been anyone dangerous if Zoro didn't attack immediately.

He was proven correct when the person behind him spoke up, and Luffy recognized the voice as Usopp. "N-No one believed me…" Usopp seemed to collapse in exhaustion and Luffy turned around to see his friend, who was sporting injuries that weren't there when he left Luffy's side earlier. They were still bleeding, too. "They all thought I was lying…" He moaned, choking on his grief. "They are all going to get killed and they don't even know it…" He gripped his face, shoulders shaking. "They, even when they chased me and hit me and hurt me… I love them so much… This village, I grew up in this village and I don't want to see it destroyed… I have always lied to them about the pirate attacks. Now that it's real, they don't think it is…" He admitted in shame, dropping his hands. Luffy watched on as a new kind of fire entered Usopp's eyes. "So… So for their sake, I will protect them, and make sure that tomorrow will just be another peaceful day! I will make sure that my lie will remain just that! A lie!"

There was a moment of silence as Usopp searched for his words. His voice got smaller as he stared back at Luffy and his nakama, then back at the direction of Syrup Village. "Yet… Alone, I know I am not enough." His head jerked up to look straight at Luffy. He kept Luffy's eyes steadily, unflinching even under the intensity of his gaze. "So please, Luffy! Lend me your strength so I can protect them!" Usopp cried, getting down on his knees as he bowed to Luffy deeply, face touching the ground.

Zoro and Nami said nothing as they both stared at Luffy, awaiting his decision. Luffy, for his part, remained silent as he judged Usopp's resolve. At this very second, he could not see the cowardly village liar anywhere, only a brave warrior desperate to protect something he treasured dearly. Usopp said that he wanted to be a brave warrior of the sea like his dad because he wasn't one yet, but Luffy knew that he already had what it took to be one, even if Usopp himself hadn't realized it yet. He wanted to help Usopp complete his dream.

The hard edge of Luffy's face disappeared and there was only warmth in his eyes when he reached out to place a gentle hand on Usopp's shoulder. "You are already nakama, Usopp. Wipe your face and sit up. We will help you protect this village. We would have helped even if you didn't ask. But come here, you asked me to lend you my strength, but it's the opposite. Lend us your knowledge so we can protect this place better." He gestured for the empty space in their group. "Come sit with us. Let's talk planning." Luffy grinned. "But before that, tell me about this island."

* * *

"W-We have to use d-de-deadly tr-traps?!" Usopp squeaked, staring down at the map and at the spots that had been marked 'X' by Nami under Luffy's instruction. "C-Can't we just… I-I don't know, knock them out?" He asked, looking a bit green at the prospect of killing. He had been struggling with it ever since Luffy told him to use lethal force to handle the pirates after Usopp told him that he was a trap expert.

Luffy gave Usopp a look of pity. He truly felt bad about the fact that he had to destroy Usopp's innocence so soon. However, trapping wasn't his area of expertise and this was the most efficient way to handle things. This was a job only Usopp could do, a burden Luffy couldn't lift off his shoulders even if he wanted to. "Deep breaths. It's going to be alright." Luffy reassured, gripping Usopp's shoulder to keep him grounded. "I know this isn't easy. First kills are hard on everyone. But we are carrying the lives of all the villagers on our shoulders. You can fall once it's over, but for now, keep it together. You want to save everyone, don't you? And you want no one to know of this attack, correct?" He reminded Usopp. "Remember… The more enemies we manage to take out, the less body-bags we have to carry home with us."

Luffy barely managed to keep his face straight after the words left his mouth, his teeth clamping down hard on his bottom lip. He didn't regret saying them, because it was still, in his opinion, how it should be done with the least amount of casualties for those villagers. However, it had been one of The Bastard's teachings and Luffy hated how natural the words had come out of his mouth, how true they rang. It brought back all sorts of memories and Luffy didn't have the patience for any of them right now.

* * *

"_Remember, Luffy, the more enemies we manage to take out, the less body-bags we have to carry home with us." Sakazuki instructed, walking briskly down the path, Luffy following closely behind him. They had followed a distressed signal to a nearby naval base. The pirate attack had been vicious and out of the blue, some super rookie thinking about furthering their infamy. Even at top speed, and they had been relatively close to the base, it still took over an hour for the pair to arrive, and by then the signs of destruction were everywhere._

"_Take out? You mean knock out?" Luffy asked, voice high pitched. This would be the first time he officially went on any type of '__mission__' with his teacher. He had only trained with Sakazuki before. This was kind of fun! If not a bit scary, too._

"_No, I mean, kill." Sakazuki said bluntly. He halted mid step, heaving out a sigh. "Luffy, I need you to tell me if you can do it or not. I know this is extremely difficult, but the Marines in this base are depending on us. You are capable in a fight. I want to know if you can keep it together or not. We don't need those pirates getting up later to stab us in the back while we are busy dealing with those ahead of us." He asked calmly, reaching over to place a hand on Luffy's head. It was a familiar move that Sakazuki tended to do to anchor Luffy to reality when Luffy got too hyper or distracted._

_Luffy bit his lip, fidgeting. He looked at the dead bodies around him, and at the still moving people. The sounds of explosions were still happening and the base was still rocking every now and then. "I can do it." He promised. He wasn't going to let his teacher down. He had trained very hard. He said he would be strong enough to protect everything. No one he cared about would disappear ever again. This could be the start of it, as some sort of practice._

_The smile his teacher gave him was warm and filled with pride, and Luffy glowed under the attention. He wasn't going to let him down._

* * *

"—ffy, Luffy!" Nami's hand on his shoulder shook him out of the memories and Luffy jerked, blinking at her in confusion. "Pay attention, idiot! We have been calling you for the past few minutes now!" She said in frustration. However, Luffy could see that it was just a mask to hide her concern. He felt touched.

"Sorry, sorry, just had something on my mind." Luffy said with a carefree grin, trying not to react to the sudden throbbing pain that flared up from his left arm. This was no good. He needed to keep it together. "Right! Well, Usopp, you handle the traps. Tell us what to do and how to set them and we will lend you a hand. Tomorrow we will be dividing into two groups into these two spots. Usopp, you are with Zoro. You will be providing support for him. Nami, you will do the same for me. We will wait until those pirates have triggered all the traps so that there are as many deaths as possible, and deal with the leftovers. Usopp, Nami, whichever location that the pirates attack, one of you will be in charge of running to the other location to inform the other pair. I'm confident that Zoro and I will be able to handle those pirates, at least for a short while. So run like you have never run before, okay?"

Usopp and Nami nodded in unison.

"Alright, so that's the plan. Remember, we have a mission to carry out. _Do not falter_." Luffy stressed. "Any questions?" He asked, looking between his nakama. No one said anything and Luffy nodded, studying each of them carefully. Even with various degrees of determination and fear on their faces, none of them was backing down from the task. Luffy felt absurdly proud of his team.

Smoothly pushing himself on one knee before standing up, Luffy brushed a hand over his coat, dusting away the minuscule amount of dirt left over from sitting on the ground for too long. "If there's no questions, Usopp, tell us what to do." He said, pulling the coat off with a gentle tug, folding it neatly before leaving it on a clean, smooth rock so it wouldn't get stained.

Usopp swallowed heavily but nodded. "Okay." He squeaked out, seemingly coming to an understanding of what he was about to deal with tomorrow. He took a deep breath and began to tell them what to do and how to set the traps, not running away despite how scared he looked. Luffy smiled inwardly. Usopp would fit in well among his crew.

* * *

The morning after, Luffy and Nami stationed themselves on one hill while Zoro and Usopp took the other as planned. Then, it was just a matter of waiting in tense silence. Strangely enough, while Nami looked stressed out of her mind, Luffy only felt a familiar calmness settling over his shoulders. The calm before a fight was something Luffy had become well acquainted with during his time with the Marines. Even when he had served under Akainu, Luffy never had the patience to deal with diplomatic kind of missions, preferring fighting over anything else. His bluntness made it impossible for him to completing them successfully anyway. After taking up the title of Captain, Luffy had been expected to do more official business, but it was always understood without anyone needing to say anything that Luffy and those types of missions mixed as well together as water and oil.

The sun was well high above their heads now, and yet there was no sign of the pirates attacking. It seemed like Usopp and Zoro was the lucky group this time. Still, Luffy had to stay put until Usopp came to them. He couldn't leave his post until it was one hundred percent certain that it was the other side that was attacked, not his. It wasn't as if 'Kuro' and 'Jango' talked about a set time when Luffy and Usopp eavesdropped on them. It must have been something they predetermined.

Before Nami could get too twitchy, the wait was over. Luffy could detect Usopp's aura before he was even in sight, quickly gesturing for Nami to join him as he met his friend half way. "They are at your side, aren't they?" Luffy asked as a way of greeting, patting Usopp's back to calm his heavy breathing down. "Let's go, there's no time to lose. Zoro is alone right now." He said, all business. He had complete confidence that Zoro could handle himself. However, as a Captain, he was still worried. Plus, Zoro was without backup right now.

Without another word, Luffy took off to the second hill and toward his First Mate, his coat fluttering behind him as he hurried his steps.

* * *

In all the stories and advice that Luffy had been told, he was warned over and over again not to lose sight of his humanity, that when someone killed another without feeling anything, that they became no different than the pirates and murderers that the Marines apprehended on a regular basis. There was something to be said about it, because even when he heard Usopp and Nami gagging violently behind him at the sight of death and bloodshed, that Luffy just looked on impassively, feeling absolutely nothing at all. Luffy could contribute his desensitization to a number of factors growing up, but he didn't want to make excuses for himself. He had to go through a painful process of relearning compassion and empathy, but moments like this still struck hard. It felt as if he had not learned anything at all.

This was no time to reflect, however, because Zoro was still fighting and Luffy had arrived to help his First Mate. "Push them back toward the traps, Nami, Usopp!" He threw the command behind his shoulder, hoping that it would snap them out of it before he rushed forward, leg stretched, tripping the pirates that had rushed up the hill and shoved them into the various spiked pits, blocking out the sounds of agony.

"Get down!" Nami's piercing scream and the sound of rope snapping was Luffy and Zoro's only warning before the pair was forced to duck low, the ropes that held the spikes on the ground were cut and the trap sprung up, keeping the unfortunate souls in its tight grip.

"What the hell?! What the hell?!" Luffy heard a vaguely familiar voice screaming and when he searched for the source, Luffy could spot Jango a little further back, completely out of his mind. It was obvious that he hadn't expected their little ambush nor the sheer brutality of it. Overconfidence truly killed. Jango had been too overconfident and it cost him his entire operation.

"Usopp! Take him down! _Now!_" Luffy ordered and immediately after that, a series of small popping sounds were heard as Usopp started firing small pachinko balls at the guy, pushing him back to stop him from aiding his crew. Luffy, meanwhile, was still a bit busy with the guy's own crew. He gripped the back of a random pirate's shirt and tossed him to an explosive trap like a rag doll. It wasn't the strength of the pirates that was concerning. It was the number of them. They were like ants, weak but numerous and annoying. Luffy could easily handle them, but they were a pain anyway. Conqueror's Haki was out of the question, the brief spar Luffy had with Zoro showed that he had become extremely rusty in his control, and if he didn't get a grip, he could easily knock Nami and Usopp out, and when they were knocked out and defenseless, they were at a liability to become a hostage.

The thought of any of his nakama under the mercy of someone else made Luffy_ bristle _with fury.

Two cat-themed pirates rushed forward, bawling their eyes out about how scared they were, and that they wouldn't win against Luffy and Zoro, brandishing their clawed hands while still faking their tears. Luffy's lips thinned. He had no patience for these jerks' tactics right now. He gripped the fat one's cape, preparing to toss him into another trap when Zoro's pained grunt reached his ear and Luffy's head snapped toward the other, and it was almost too costly a mistake to make. It was only his Haki that spared him from having his throat sliced by those sharp nails.

Zoro's body had various deep cuts, and one of the cat pirate's claws was still in his stomach, embedding deep. Luffy had no idea how injured he was. Spatting out a curse, Luffy wrapped a hand around the fat pirate's neck, snapping it with a quick twist before throwing him away to aid his First Mate. "Distracted again, Zoro?" Luffy asked, trying to lighten the mood. "An act or not, you should have taken him down quickly." Voice softening a tad, he added. "Do you need help? I can handle everything while you get that injury checked."

Zoro's face reddened, in shame or embarrassment, Luffy didn't know. "Shut up! And I'm fine. It's not a big deal! I've had worse. I don't need anyone babying me." He growled, swinging his sword down in a graceful arch. "You are beginning to piss me off, you cat pirate!" With a twist of his blades, Zoro sent the pirate flying backward and he laid there unmoving. Breathing heavily, Zoro's hand rose to cup his stomach, face twisting in pain and anger.

"This… This can't be happening! The plan we've come up with for three years was perfect! There's no way…" The guy, Jango, stammered, still in shock. He stumbled backward and held up a chakram, looking around at his defeated crew nervously. "Fine!" He snapped, licking his lips nervously. "I will handle you myself! No one has managed to escape my hypnosis before. I will have you kill your entire crew!" He said angrily.

Luffy growled, glancing quickly at the injured Zoro and then at Nami who was standing there with her staff and Usopp who was holding up his slingshot, knees knocking together in fear. He had to end it quick. "_Soru._" Luffy muttered under his breath, disappearing before everyone's eyes, and reappearing before Jango's widening ones.

"_One, t-two_—Arck!" Jango choked on his own words when Luffy's fist came crashing down across his face, sending him stumbling gracelessly.

Luffy readied his fist for the finishing blow.

"What is going on here?!" That snooty butler's voice broke through the commotion. Luffy heard Usopp's panicked cry of 'Kaya, no!' and he spared the scene behind a glance, heart skipping a beat when he saw the butler's hand around the girl's neck in a chokehold, a knife pressing against her throat. "Jango, you incompetent_ dolt_! You are lucky I had the foresight to get the girl or the plan would have been _ruined_!" Kuro sneered, pushing his glasses up with the heel of his palm. "Stop your fighting or this girl dies this very second." He threatened, pressing the knife a little against Kaya's throat, drawing a droplet of blood as if to emphasize his point.

"Usopp, why didn't you tell us you alerted the butler?!" Luffy cursed, slowly dropping his stance, snarling angrily when Jango got back up to his feet and put the razor sharp chakram to Luffy's neck, keeping him trapped. He struggled slightly in the hold before he realized that him struggling would undoubtedly make the situation worse. Forcing himself to relax, Luffy kept an eye on his nakama while the other on Kuro and Kaya warily, mentally calculating the way he could get out of the situation with the hostage alive and unharmed.

The odds weren't high, especially with him so far away from the girl and Zoro injured. Nami's staff was useless in this situation and Luffy wasn't sure if Usopp had what it took to distract him. That also wasn't counting the amount of skill it would require not to hit Kaya with his shot.

One thing was certain though. Kuro just made his way up Luffy's shit list. That wasn't fortunate for him. Not many pirates that made their way up Luffy's shit list were allowed to leave the place alive.

* * *

Usopp couldn't pinpoint the moment when things had gotten so out of control. One moment it seemed as if they would emerge victorious, the next, both Luffy and Kaya had been taken hostage, and Zoro was injured and at a distance away from him, Nami was standing next to him frozen and Usopp's fear was threatening to drown him just from the sheer _amount _of it. He was so,_ so _scared. He couldn't remember a time where he had been this terrified.

"You know, I'm almost impressed. Who knew that there was someone who would trust your words and take them seriously?" Kuro mocked, cruel gaze shifted from Usopp to Luffy who had a blade against his neck just like Kaya. "Too bad the one that truly matters didn't listen. Kaya-ojou-sama, do you regret chasing this village liar out while he was crying his eyes out begging you to believe him? I have to admit, that was the highlight of my day yesterday." He smirked, watching as Kaya broke down in tears.

"K-Klahadore, please, please tell me this is just a lie…" Kaya said miserably, sobbing. Each sound made her fragile body shake and Usopp's heart broke a little at the sight. He hadn't wanted her to go through something like this. "Please… You are not this 'Kuro', are you? This is just a cruel joke, right…?"

"Why deny what is in front of you?" Kuro laughed at Kaya's tears. Usopp didn't think he could hate someone more than he hated Kuro at this very second. "Don't worry, I'm sure you can meet your parents real soon. Thank you for taking such great care of me these past three years. Do send them my regards." He mocked, faking the gratitude in his voice.

"P-Please… Please leave these people alone…" Kaya whispered weakly. "I-If you need my money, I'll give it all to you, so please… don't kill any of them…" She wiped her eyes, red rimmed with the tears that couldn't stop no matter how much time had passed. "Please leave this island in peace. I won't tell anyone anything." She pleaded.

Kuro's eyes sharpened as a hint of heat entered his eyes. "You idiotic girl!" He scoffed. "It's not _just _money that I'm after! It's the peace, too!" He said darkly. There was a moment of silence before Kuro directed his gaze toward the sea. "I also want my 'peace of mind'. I have spent three years infiltrating this village, and during that time, I felt at peace here. Only when I have obtained both my peace and my money will my plan be complete." He said in a distant voice. Gaze sharpening, Kuro looked down at Kaya who was still shaking in his hold. "That's why I made this plan. After you have written your will, I will kill you and then, who will doubt the loyal butler? It'll be so sad, a Marine dying trying to defend the village from the pirate attack, and during it, the mistress of the manor dies as well. It'll be tragic. Don't worry, kid." His eyes slid to Luffy's growling form. "I'll make sure to paint you as a _hero_."

Usopp's eyes watered when he heard the cruelty in the bastard's voice. He held up his slingshot, but his hands were shaking so much that he couldn't aim straight. "L-Leave this village alone!" This wasn't just him threatening Luffy anymore, this was him fighting a real pirate. However, it was at this moment that Usopp knew that he absolutely couldn't back down. "I-It's not yours to take! I won't let you!"

Kuro snorted. "A toy slingshot? Do you think it'll _actually _harm me? A liar and a pirate wannabe, with that marine neutralized, do you think you stand _any _chance against me?" He asked in disbelief. He sounded baffled that Usopp even thought that he could stand up against Kuro at all.

"M-Maybe not." Usopp admitted. "Maybe I'll die fighting you." That was terrifying to think about, to think that maybe no one would have known that he died. He choked on his tears, and when he spoke next, Usopp's voice cracked horribly. "But even if I'm no match for you, I'll still protect this village and I'll still protect Kaya… _I'll still protect them no matter what!_" He said, feeling his control break and tears streamed down his face, the hot liquid spilled down his cheeks and dripped down his shirt messily.

"U-Usopp-san…" Kaya whispered and Usopp didn't want to look at her in the eyes. He didn't know what he would find when he looked at her and he was terrified of finding out. His heart was in his throat but it was so strange how the fear suddenly steadied his hands instead of making them tremble even worse. It felt as if his fear had reached a level where he couldn't even feel it anymore and he was in some form of shock.

"T-That is why… That is why you need to disappear, Kuro!" Usopp cried and with a fast reload of his slingshot, Usopp let the ammo fly. "Kaya, trust me and don't move!" He shouted, watching Kaya flinch back but she didn't move, eyes shiny with tears but there was confidence in them, too. She was placing her trust in his hand. Usopp could not afford to fail her.

The spiked lead ball hit Kuro's neck with surprising force and it drew a miniscule amount of blood, making the pirate grunt in pain but his hold loosened ever so slightly. Not letting up, Usopp reloaded again, a special ball this time, one that he had just tested out on dummies and never on another person before. It was loaded with chili powder. The ball hit Kuro in the eyes, exploding in a cloud of red dust and this time, the pained cry was loud and Kuro let go of Kaya to paw at his eyes, screaming in agony.

"Kaya, run!" Usopp screamed, and Kaya waited no time before she was running away. Even if it wasn't very fast, it was enough to put some distance between them.

Apparently, that was all Luffy needed because with a loud sound like someone had just broken a metal object, the chakram was in pieces. "Well said, Usopp." Luffy complimented, elbowing Jango in his stomach before delivering a sharp punch, knocking Jango out. He disappeared again using that special move, and reappearing in front of Kuro, who was still blindly slashing at everything in front of him, screaming curses at Usopp. Luffy stopped for a moment, staring down at the pirate coldly. In that moment, Usopp once again saw the Marine Captain in his friend, and said Captain was _angry_.

Luffy's fist snapped forward, and with a punch that was smoothly delivered, probably from years of practice, Kuro was punched toward one of the various spiked pits, the sound of his body being impaled by dozens of spikes made Usopp's stomach turn uneasily and he had to resist the urge to block out the screams with his hands. Luffy wasn't done though. Crouching down on one knee at the edge of the pit, Luffy looked down. Usopp couldn't see the expression on his friend's face, only his back, at the word 'Justice' that stood out vividly against the white canvas. "You know, Usopp is ten times the man you will _ever _be, Cujo." Luffy commented calmly. "Here's a little advice, Pirate Captain Kuro of a Hundred Plans, if you want to get rich quick, _win the lottery_." And with that comment, Luffy pushed himself on his feet, eyes remorseless as he took in the destruction around him. "Good job, you guys. Very nice execution, shishishishi!" He laughed merrily as if he wasn't standing among corpses.

It was too much. The stress finally got to Usopp and he could only lean to one side and started puking his stomach out, before passing out as the events of the day took its toll on his mind.

* * *

'I killed… I killed… I killed all those people…' Usopp kept thinking as he hugged his knees, crying into his pants. He didn't know why he was feeling so horrible about it. They were just pirates, right? He shouldn't be feeling this bad, right? Everything was alright and no one was hurt too badly and the village was safe so there was no reason why he was crying his eyes out here, right? He didn't even know anymore. For some reason he thought it would be easier, but it wasn't. It was so hard. And their screams wouldn't leave him. Every time he closed his eyes he could hear them screaming at him, blaming him for their suffering and their deaths. "Stop it…" Usopp moaned miserably, placing his hands over his ears, trying to block out the sounds that wouldn't stop. He felt so guilty…

Someone was approaching him but Usopp didn't even care, he didn't care that the person was sitting down next to him and just watching him in silence. At this moment he just wanted the sounds to be gone, and for the guilt to disappear.

"The bodies have been dealt with." Luffy's voice spoke up after a moment. It seemed as if he was trying to find a way to start the conversation and this was the only way he knew how. After a beat or two, Luffy continued. "Usopp…" His voice was much softer now and so regretful, sounding like he _understood _what Usopp was going through. He sounded like he was feeling tortured about it as well. Luffy couldn't though! He didn't even feel bad those pirates die. No one was as weird as Usopp. Usopp felt _bad_ when he shouldn't! That was the problem. "I'm sorry…" Luffy said weakly and there was a shuffling movement, as if Luffy was reaching out but there wasn't any contact. His friend seemed to be hesitant to touch him.

"Why are you sorry?" Usopp asked, and his voice was so hoarse he was surprised it even came out as steady as it did. "It's not your fault I'm crying." He scrubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. His eyes hurt from rubbing so much and he was sure he looked like a mess right now. He had never been a pretty crier.

"I made you take a life against your will." Luffy said softly. "For that… I'm sorry, Usopp." Finally there was a warm weight on his shoulder and it felt like Luffy's hand. The touch was so comforting that Usopp feared that he might start breaking down again. This was so hard. "If… If I could have come up with a better way, perhaps you might have been spared from it…" Usopp turned his gaze toward Luffy. He wasn't wearing the cloak at the moment, looking nothing like the confident, capable Captain that had commanded them to fight against the pirates. He just looked like a normal seventeen years old with too much on his shoulders.

Usopp wiped his nose, sniffling. "But that was… it was the best plan you could have come up with, given the time that we had, right?" He asked quietly. He truly wasn't angry at Luffy. He was just angry at feeling so helpless right now, and so weak and so guilty. He felt like he was now a killer, a murderer, and yet, those pirates had been ready to kill the villagers…

"Yeah…" Luffy admitted, running a hand through his hair, combing through his wild locks. There was a moment of silence as they both each took in the scene of the ocean that stretched out far beyond what their eyes could see. Usopp could even hear the distant calls of the seagulls and the sounds of waves lapping against the shoreline. "How are you feeling?" Luffy asked, still in that quiet voice, so unlike the Luffy he had come to know. Usopp wasn't aware that Luffy was capable of speaking in this hushed pitch, because in the time they had spent with each other, even at his most silent, Luffy's voice was always so _strong_. It had never felt like he was whispering at all.

"…Bad…" Usopp confessed after a beat of hesitance. "And guilty." He tugged on his curly hair, feeling the phantom ache of his fractured soul again. "Which is stupid 'cause they were pirates, why should I feel bad about them?! This is so stupid! I bet no one feels bad. I'm such a weirdo!" He cried out, curling into himself as he started sobbing again. "But I keep hearing their screams… They won't stop screaming inside my head…"

Luffy sighed heavily, placing his chin on his knees as he wrapped his hands around his legs, mirroring Usopp's movement. He gave Usopp a sad, _sad _smile. "That's good." Luffy said, much to Usopp's shock. "You know, Usopp, back when I was still at Marineford, there were people who taught me that you must hang onto your humanity, that each death _should _feel heavy, regardless of who the victim is, because pirates are_ still _human beings." He let out another smaller sigh, this time it sounded a bit more wistful. "The weight of ending a life is heavy. Marines are not gods, no one is a god that gets to decide who to live and who to die. People tend to block out a criminal's humanity so that they won't feel bad about killing them, you know? And it's easy to see a plundering pirate as someone less than human, but in the end, we are all made from the same stuff." The sad edge of Luffy's smile gave ways to pride. "Usopp, it takes a great man to feel bad about the deaths caused by his own hand. Instead of feeling guilty, you should be proud of yourself. You are so much better than many people."

Usopp sniffled, trying to wipe his tears. "But if you feel bad _all the time_, how do you get your job done? As far as I know, marines don't actually break down while killing pirates. I have never seen any Marines crying while killing anyone." He pointed out. He had known that Luffy had experienced more than him. He was, after all, a commissioned Marine officer. However, those words sounded wise, and they seemed like they had been spoken by someone who lived a lifetime, not by a teenager.

Luffy laughed softly, but the sound was dry and lacked any actual humor. "That is the secret, isn't it?" He agreed. "There is a balance to it, you can feel bad, and even guilty, but you also must realize that these pirates commit their crimes willingly in most cases, while civilians don't do anything to deserve what they are put through. You do what you must to protect those people. As long as you still_ feel _while you kill, then it also prevents you from killing unnecessarily. There are people who kill too much because they have lost sight of the true value of lives." Luffy explained silently. "There are ways to cope, hobbies you can take up so that the screaming in your head doesn't get too bad in the down time. They say you should spend time with people, too. People can help you hang onto your kindness a little better, keep you from going too far, reminding you that every life is precious."

Usopp nodded slowly, waiting for Luffy to continue speaking. He seemed like he wanted to say something more, but the words didn't seem like they were coming out. He seemed extremely sad. Usopp swore he could even see the tears in the corners of his eyes. That was strange. Why would Luffy be sad? Usopp didn't understand.

"Usopp… Don't ever lose your humanity." Luffy advised, running his right hand through his hair again as his left hand jerked. Usopp had noticed the trembling movements once or twice during their time together but there didn't seem to be any pattern to it, at least one that Usopp could see. Perhaps it was just random. "When you lose sight of the value of human lives, you never truly get it back. Even if you try hard to be kinder, or you try to relearn what you have lost, it never comes back fully. It won't."

Usopp nodded. "Did you feel bad when you killed those pirates?" He thought for a moment before he corrected himself. "… people?" That sounded better. Usopp couldn't believe it, but Luffy was actually making it a bit better now, easier to cope with the fact that he felt bad and it was alright to feel bad. That it was normal to feel bad, a good thing, even.

Luffy froze, the half smile that was on his face while he was talking to Usopp completely disappeared. There was this frightening moment where his face went completely blank. Usopp couldn't see any emotion at all, not even in his eyes. They were dead. A minute passed, before Luffy answered Usopp's question. "No…" He confessed in a whisper. It felt like Luffy was disclosing a grave sin that he must not let the world know. It felt like it took every bit of courage for Luffy to admit that fact. Inhaling deeply, Luffy's hand ran down his face. "No… I didn't feel anything…"

Suddenly, Usopp felt cold. Even if it was a warm spring day, the air around them had turned icy at the admission. He finally saw through the sadness in Luffy's eyes. It wasn't so much as sadness as it was shame. Usopp understood why Luffy was telling him that feeling bad was a good thing now. Why he was telling Usopp to be proud that he even felt bad… It was because_ Luffy _didn't. He didn't feel anything. He was one of those people who had lost sight of the value of lives.

Usopp didn't know what to say to it. It was a bit ridiculous. He had always praised himself for his ability to never run out of things to say and yet, at this very second, he felt tongue tied. What could he say? 'It's alright?' How about… 'I see. I understand?' But that was the thing. He didn't understand and it couldn't have been alright. Luffy was the same age as him. What could have caused a seventeen years old to not feel anything while he killed brutally? There was one thing Usopp did know though. Even with that confession, and Usopp was _sure _that it was something that Luffy had troubles talking about, it didn't make Usopp feel disgusted at Luffy. He wasn't sure what he was feeling, but it wasn't disgust. Sadness, perhaps, even a measure of pity… But not disgust.

"That sounds bad, huh?" Luffy spoke up suddenly, turning away from Usopp, not meeting his eyes. "I'm trying not to… take lives unnecessarily," his friend said, playing with a blade of grass on the ground, "…but I don't feel anything when I do take lives either. It's… hard not to slip up. It feels almost too easy, even. Sometimes it feels like I can solve my problems so easily just by killing them, literally." He said emotionlessly, the smile reappearing now but there was no warmth in it. "I need someone who has humanity to pull me back. If I'm on my own…" Luffy closed his eyes. He let the sentence hang in the air ominously. "Don't be like me, Usopp. Never lose your humanity. You won't like what comes out the other side."

Usopp nodded tightly, mind blank. He had no idea what to say to it. Usopp studied Luffy, desperately trying to see the monster beneath the teenager, the remorseless demon that Luffy was trying to pull back by surrounding himself with humans. He thought he had caught glimpses of it already. Usopp wasn't brave. He was scared of so many things, from being startled to ghost stories around a camp fire, but he didn't know why he wasn't running the other direction from this boy who just admitted he was little more than a beast hiding beneath the façade of human kindness. Perhaps it was because Usopp saw more of Luffy than just that, he had spent the afternoon with this boy, the same one who enthusiastically retold him about tales of his father, the boy who placed a hand on his shoulder while he was on his knees begging for help and said he would help Usopp, the same one who asked his First Mate worriedly and fussed over him from an injury. Perhaps Luffy was a monster, and Usopp had no doubt of it now, not after the honesty in his voice, but he was a monster who was trying. Usopp knew plenty of monsters who didn't even _try _doing better.

They spent hours sitting in silence just like that, each with their own individual thoughts. Neither of them would look at the other at all and yet there was still a grounding presence, a wordless acknowledgement that they were there for each other.

Usopp knew he couldn't stay in Syrup Village now, couldn't stay in this island anymore. The sea had been calling him for some time now, and he had tried to ignore it, too cowardly to answer its voice. However, after Kuro, he just couldn't stay. This island was not big enough to contain him any longer. Usopp had never resented his father for leaving, and in this very moment, he understood him even more deeply. The ocean had a voice like a siren, and as a sailor, he was helpless against it. There was no resisting the calling of freedom.

"I'm going out to sea." Usopp said suddenly, breaking the hours long silence. "I'm answering her call." There was only resolution in his voice. If he died then he died. He wasn't sure what his journey would be about just yet. However, what he did know was that this sleepy village was too suffocating now. He couldn't breathe. He needed to go. Still, there were a dozen, no, a hundred, perhaps a thousand of things that terrified him. He didn't know if he would make it to the Grand Line, or if he would even make it to the next island. He had no direction. His vague dream of becoming a brave warrior of the sea sounded ridiculous because he had no one to fight for, and to fight with. How would one even start on that journey? It wasn't as if he could pick fights with everyone and then declare himself a warrior of the sea. No, he wasn't sure what being a warrior of the sea entailed, but he knew for sure that it was not that. It filled his future with uncertainty.

"If you want to leave… Then I have something for you." Luffy spoke up as well, and the sadness in his eyes had faded in its intensity, leaving only nostalgia. His friend riffled through something on the other side that Usopp didn't see, before pulling out an object, a small 'ah ha' sound left his lips. Luffy threw the object at Usopp's direction.

Instinct guided his hands before Usopp fully realized what he had reached out to catch yet. In his hand was a beautiful flintlock pistol, its intricate design left Usopp breathless for a moment and he could see all the wood pattern on its handle. It was an old pistol, rarely used, but so well cared for. Usopp had no idea whom it belonged to. "Where—" Before the question could even form, Luffy interrupted him, a knowing smile on his face.

"It is Kaya's." Luffy answered. "I was talking to her earlier about the ship and I saw it." The knowing smile grew a little bit more. "I told you how your dad used one when he came to my village when I was young, right? I had a feeling that you would want to go out to sea after this, it's a life changing event. You are a child of the sea just as much as your father, Usopp. So I asked if I could borrow it for you." The smile turned into a grin and Luffy looked up to the sky and then back at Usopp. His gaze was so fond that Usopp wasn't even sure that it was even directed at him. Perhaps Luffy was seeing more than just him. Perhaps he was seeing into some distant past.

Luffy placed a hand on his shoulder, and it was still just as warm as it had been the night before, when Usopp begged him for help. "I remember your dream. You said you wanted to become a brave warrior of the sea, right?" At Usopp's numb nod, Luffy's grin brightened like the sun. No, more than the sun. The sun wouldn't be able to outshine him right now. "I promised Kaya you would return it someday. So return it to her once you have become a brave warrior of the sea, okay?"

Usopp looked up at the brightly grinning Luffy and then back down at the pistol in his hands. It was the same model that his father had used once upon a time. Usopp didn't think he could ever fully abandon his slingshot, but this pistol signified a promise, and there was a weight to it Usopp couldn't even put into words. There were so many feelings warring inside him right now he couldn't even speak properly. He nodded tightly, feeling choked up with tears. He would protect this flintlock pistol as if it was his life. He could finally put his own promise into something that he could hold. He didn't think Luffy understood the significance of his gesture at all and yet, when Usopp stared at him, at the glint in his eyes, it felt as if Luffy at some point had gone through the same thing, that he knew exactly what it meant to have a promise placed on an object.

There was another moment of suspenseful silence before Luffy stood up, facing Usopp. His voice had taken on a teasing quality to it now, the grin disappeared only to be replaced by a playful smile. "So, fortunately for you, I _happen _to be looking for more nakama for my travel. I will be encountering many monsters and going on many adventures, fighting villains and even protecting the innocent." He paused when Usopp's mind shut down again as if he couldn't believe what Luffy was asking. What Luffy was implying with his words. "_I _also happen to have an open spot for a talented sniper on board. So, what do you say, Usopp, will you join my crew on our many adventures?" He asked, the teasing smile broke into a huge grin as he started laughing, the signature 'shishishi' echoing merrily like bells chiming. "Let's make a warrior out of you." Luffy offered his hand out for Usopp, fingers outstretched, waiting patiently for him to make up his mind.

Usopp gasped, heart stuttering when the sun shone behind Luffy, and it cast a glow on him as he shielded Usopp from the worst of it. At this angle Usopp couldn't see his friend, nor the demon, not even the Captain of Marineford. No, he only saw his future Captain who was offering him a place on his ship, sailing by his side, becoming his nakama.

Usopp wasn't one to make spontaneous decisions. He always agonized over them and doubted himself until he sent his mind into a tizzy. However, there were moments that instinct guided him and when the decision was made in a split second, Usopp always knew that it was right and his heart would guide him to where he needed to be. So it was no surprise when not even a full second passed before Usopp had clasped his hand around Luffy's fingers, letting him pull Usopp to his feet, a bright grin appeared on his face that matched Luffy's own.

"It'll be my pleasure, Captain."

An hour later, as the pair strolled down the hill, with Usopp's inner demons finally put to sleep, at least temporarily, Luffy had introduced him to Zoro and Nami as their new sniper and he would be joining them on their journey and then the four of them had been taken by Kaya's butler, Merry to greet their new ship, the _Going Merry _in all of her glory.

Usopp's dream might be vague and his journey had not fully taken its shape, but by traveling on Luffy's ship, Usopp knew that he would be pulled on the most amazing adventure yet. Anticipation and fear churned in his stomach in equal measure as he packed his belongings, listening to Nami barking orders at Luffy and Zoro and helping them when the boys were too clumsy in their actions.

An excited grin appeared on Usopp's lips.

He just couldn't wait!

* * *

**End note:** _Whew, that's a long chapter. I hope it was worth the read. Luffy-Usopp nakamaship is truly an amazing thing to see. I hope I did him and their bond justice (Pun not intended). I am a person of symbols so if you think you see something symbolic in my writing, you are probably seeing it. Luffy handling the rarely discussed topic of First Kills and Conscience, as well as a mirror of Shanks' Hat of Promise. We saw the brave warrior in Usopp, too. I hope you enjoy it._

**Next chapter: Payment for a Life's Debt**


	7. Payment for a Life's Debt

**Author's Note:**_ I would say this 100 times more if I have to. My beta reader is a blessing in disguise, withstanding my endless rambling and helping me so much with all the grammar and vocabulary mistakes I know are numerous. This chapter wouldn't come to life if it wasn't for him and I am endlessly and eternally grateful for his help! Thank you, so, so much I don't have the words to say how thankful I am. The true MVP isn't me, it's FireNinja1254! With that said though, long chapter ahead, I still recommend taking the time to read it instead of rushing. Now, onto the disclaimer._

**Disclaimer:**_ I… don't own One Piece. I don't know what would happen if I did, but it probably wouldn't be as good a story as the one Oda-sensei painted._

* * *

**Chapter 6: Payment for a Life'****s Debt**

"_Those cadets were so mean." Luffy complained, kicking a stone sulkily as he plopped himself down at the porch of his teacher's house, frowning angrily. "They said all sort of mean stuff about you." He complained. They all complained and said mean things about how strict Sakazuki was, and why his standards were so high and he was such a 'hard ass'. It was awful. Luffy didn't like it when people said mean things about his teacher, who was the nicest person Luffy had ever met!_

"_It's nothing to get mad about, Luffy." Sakazuki said calmly, walking over before sitting down next to him, carefully placing a tray down. It had a teapot, two teacups and… __Luffy__'s eyes sparkled when he spotted the last item… Snacks! He was starving! Getting mad at those stupid people didn't help his hunger, either. "I'm certainly not angry."_

_Luffy snatched the food and started stuffing his face, while Sakazuki just watched indulgently and poured tea for the both of them. Luffy finished the treats in record time, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand but halted when Sakazuki just shook his head sternly, offering Luffy a handkerchief to wipe his lips with, which Luffy did with a pout, bunching the cloth in his hand and placing it down. "They were mean. You should have let me beat them all up! Talking behind your back was low! I don't know why you aren't madder."_

_Sakazuki's lips twitched up ever so slightly, watching Luffy rant and hiss, grumbling under his breath about 'stupid teachers who wouldn't even get mad'. "Because they didn't say anything false. I_ am _strict with them." He said calmly, placing a hand on Luffy's head, giving it a small pat. "Why would I get mad at them for speaking the truth?" He questioned._

_Luffy__'s mouth dropped open in shock. He shook his head vehemently. "No! You are nice! If you were strict, I would have known!" He crossed his arms. It was true that his teacher liked to teach him table manners and all sort of useless stuff. He was also really stern about Luffy learning how to read, and how to write, and do stupid math, too. However, he wasn't mean like what those people seemed to imply. There was a difference._

_Sakazuki chuckled and it was a warm sound. His face softened ever so slightly and it made the lines of his face look less harsh, and he looked far kinder. He was also not wearing his cloak. Luffy had always noticed that his teacher was always more affectionate when he wasn't wearing the cloak. Maybe it was a mystery cloak with mystery power? He was pulled out of his thoughts when Sakazuki started talking again. "I appreciate that you are defending me so passionately. But I am strict with them. It's for their own good. The reason why I'm not as strict with you is because you aren't officially in the Marines yet. You are all but a child." He said, watching in amusement when Luffy scoffed like an angry chipmunk. He had never liked being called a child. "If you were a part of the Marines, I would be just as strict with you as I am with them. Perhaps then you won't think of me as nice anymore." He teased._

"_You are so nice though…" Luffy grumbled, letting out a small sound. "Why would you be stricter with them just 'cause they are in the Marines and I'm not? I don't understand." He asked curiously. He didn't believe he could ever see his mentor as someone 'not nice', but he also had seen many unbelievable things ever since Gramps took him to the Grand Line. So maybe this was just one of those things. However, he didn't understand what the difference between him and those guys._

_Sakazuki hummed, watching Luffy carefully. He seemed like he was trying to pick words that Luffy could understand to explain it to him why he was so strict with those people. "Do you know what the cloak means?" Sakazuki suddenly asked, placing a hand on his own shoulder to indicate which cloak he was talking about. It was such a weird change of topic, but his teacher always had his reasons, so Luffy supposed the cloak had something to do with all of this._

_Luffy shook his head instead of verbally answering the question. "It looks cool though. With all the funny strings on the shoulders." He grinned, annoyance temporarily forgotten. "Can I wear yours sometimes, Zuki-sensei? I wanna play with it! I'd look so cool! It's not an armor, but good enough!" He still hadn't managed to find the place where they stored __armor __in Marineford yet, but it was only a matter of time. Meanwhile, he could make do with his teacher's mystery cloak. It was huge! It would be like a mystery cape to him!_

_Sakazuki looked vaguely amused by Luffy'__s request. __"You can have your own one day. Then there's no need to wear mine." He said, ruffling Luffy's hair. "The cloak is very important, Luffy." He said quietly, waiting for Luffy's excited energy to calm down somewhat before he continued. "I have taught you about the Three Great Powers, haven't I? The Marines, the Shichibukai and the Yonkou." He paused for a moment, waiting for Luffy's nod of confirmation that he did remember that lesson. "In that regard, only one of the Three Great Powers is created for the people. The Yonkou and the Shichibukai are all pirates, and while they do not purposely cause mindless destruction, they don't hold themselves back when they do, either. Only the Marines were made with the people's safety in mind. It's to push back the bad people, so that the good people can sleep better at nights." He said. "Our main task is to reinforce the law, and to keep the balance as it is, to apprehend the pirates and other law breakers, and to help the people in need."_

_Sakazuki pushed himself to his feet smoothly, offering his hand out to pull Luffy along. "Come with me." He ordered, slowing his steps so that the much shorter limbed child could follow his sedated pace. He walked into his bedroom, and gestured toward the cloak, hung in a way that displayed the word '__Justice__' for the world to see. "What do you see, Luffy?"_

_Luffy tilted his head. "__Um__…" He frowned. "A cloak?" He asked, looking up at Sakazuki, wondering what else he was supposed to see. He had seen that thing so many times before. It didn't look anything different today, either. Scratching his temple, Luffy made another guess. "…Justice?" He said unsurely. It sounded more like a question than an answer._

"_That's right, child." Sakazuki's eyes warmed with pride. He walked over to the cloak, tracing the word fondly. "And if I stood in front of you, protecting you from a pirate, what would you see?" He asked, beckoning Luffy over and took his hand, asking wordlessly for the permission to stretch Luffy's arm and upon receiving it, Sakazuki pulled on his wrist gently until Luffy's palm laid flat on the kanji._

"Justice._" Luffy breathed, head snapping up to look at Sakazuki and then down at his hand which was still touching the deceptively simple word. "I would see the word '__Justice__' when your back is turned to me." He mumbled in awe. He couldn't put into words why that observation was so significant, but it just _was_. His fingers curled around the fabric as he gripped it tightly in his small fist, wondering absently if he should be touching this cloak at all. It felt like a sin to mess it up._

"_And that would be what most people see, too." Sakazuki agreed. "There's a reason why only Marine Officers are allowed to wear the cloak and no one else. They are those who have officially joined, and vowed to protect Justice to the best of their abilities and beyond. We don't give the cloak out to just anyone. On a battle field, just the mere sight of it can invoke fear in those who caused harm to the people, and relief in those who have been harmed. I have seen civilians break down in tears because they have been overwhelmed emotionally just from seeing it. When things seem so bleak, the sight of a white cloak can seem so wonderful." He smiled softly. "Astonishing, isn't it? That something so simple such as a piece of clothing can carry that much meaning." He gently pried Luffy's hand from the cloak, who didn't seem to want to let it go._

"_And that brings me back to the reason why I have to be strict." Sakazuki continued smoothly. There was a beat as he confirmed that he had Luffy's attention before he said sternly. "Marineford is a place for the elites. We are the best of the best, the uncorrupted, the ones people will look up to when things go bad. We protect the volatile water of the Grand Line. We are sent to all four Blues when the Marines there can't handle their job. Being a marine is already a serious commitment, even more so when you reach Commissioned Marine Officer, so what do you think will happen if an elite marine of the Marines Headquarter doesn't hold up to its standards? Who will the people depend on when_ we _hesitate?__" He asked, somewhat harshly._

_Sakazuki softened when he looked down at Luffy again. "Luffy, it's not that I want to be strict with them, it is that I have to. We are the face of Justice. For the sake of the people we vow to protect, we must_ not _falter. We must not crack no matter what." He reached out to place a hand on Luffy's head. "Because if we can't do our job, then there's no one else who can." He smiled quietly down at Luffy. "When I put on this cloak and go outside, I'm not just Sakazuki, I'm Admiral Akainu, and I have people that I want to protect, too. People who are not strong enough to protect themselves yet. Though I hope someday he will be." __He ruffled Luffy__'s hair. "Those trainers, already Commissioned Officers and yet they can't even uphold basic standards, I think it is only right that I'm strict with them. Better to help them learn their lessons now among other marines than when they face civilians and can't even be the face of Justice. That's humiliating and an insult to the faith everyone places on us."_

_Luffy nodded. He sort of understood it now. And he guessed then it made sense why his teacher wasn't as strict with him as he was with those people. He wasn't a Marine. They were. They even had the cloak on their shoulders. "So I guess I can't play with your cloak, huh?" Luffy found himself asking. He understood that now. It wasn't something anyone could place on their shoulders easily. And it wasn't something people could play with, either. It still looked so cool, but Luffy knew the importance of an object when he saw one. "That's okay! I can still find an armor!"_

_Sakazuki tilted his face down to look at Luffy, his expression unreadable. It made Luffy fidget, and he wondered if he had said the wrong things. His teacher didn't feel like he was mad though. He just seemed really thoughtful for some reason. "Come closer, Luffy." Sakazuki said quietly and got down on his knee so he could meet Luffy's eyes._

_Luffy shuffled forward, his face tilting to the side as well while he waited. He didn't have a clue what his teacher wanted to show him or tell him. Maybe he was getting a hug! His teacher's Devil Fruit was so cool, it made his hugs so warm and he was so big so it was extra nice! Luffy's Devil Fruit only made him hug really tight._

_There was a weight on his shoulders and Luffy blinked in shock when his teacher removed the cloak from the hanger and draped it over Luffy's small frame. It didn't fit and he was drowning in it, but he was wearing his teacher's cloak. "__Z-Zuki-sensei?__" Luffy stammered, wide-eyed. His fingers curled around the fabric and he found himself tearing up slightly. His heart was filled with so many emotions he couldn't even pinpoint one. He may not be the brightest person, but even he understood the magnitude of his teacher'__s action. __"I'm not… I'm not…" He stammered, feeling panic well up inside him. He wasn't a Marine Officer! He shouldn't be wearing this cloak! He really shouldn't wear this at all, especially Zuki-sensei's! Not after everything he had just heard about it!_

"_I know. Don't be afraid, child." Sakazuki reassured, placing both hands on Luffy's shoulders to keep the cloak in place. He chuckled and it was a quiet sound that soothed Luffy's nerves. "Only this one time, alright? Consider this our little secret." He said mysteriously. He ruffled Luffy's hair again, the smile that made the corners of his lips tilted upward grew a little more in size. "It looks good on you." He pushed Luffy forward so he could look at himself in the mirror._

_Luffy gawked at his own reflection. He looked ridiculous, swimming in a white cloak that was much too big for him and he didn't even care about it, his mind was too preoccupied. He knew how much this cloak meant to his teacher, he had seen him getting mad when people got it even a little bit dirty, or wrinkled, or anything that damaged it, really. Yet here they were. His mentor was actually… _letting _Luffy wear it. And Luffy wasn't even in the Marines!_

"_Happy?" Sakazuki asked, lips twitching up ever so slightly when Luffy nodded jerkily. He pried Luffy's hands away from the cloak and took it off his shoulders, hanging it up neatly again. "Good." He placed a hand on Luffy's shoulder to guide him out of the bedroom. "Come, Luffy. Time for your reading lesson." He said, shaking his head when Luffy forgot the act of wearing the cloak immediately and started complaining loudly and trying to avoid__ it. __"You are not getting out of this. Come on, up you go. If you do a good job you can have some of your favorite snacks." _

That _perked Luffy up and he hurriedly ran out of the room and into the study, hoping to get his study done really, really fast so he could eat. He wanted all the food! His stomach growled demandingly and he pushed open the door to the study, plopping down on the chair and stretched his arm to grab at the books. "__Hurry, hurry, Zuki-sensei!__" He beamed, excited to start so he could have the reward faster._

* * *

Luffy balanced himself precariously on the railing of their new ship, staring at the wide open sea with a fond look on his face. The open space was always welcoming, and when Luffy sat there, balancing himself on the edge of life and death, he felt truly alive. They had left hours prior after stocking up for their trip, and everyone was getting accustomed to their new living space. Luffy himself hadn't unpacked yet, too busy staring at the sight of Gecko Island growing smaller and smaller in the distance. It really was almost too peaceful, the East Blue. It was a foreign thought that this kind of benevolence existed while he had seen how cruel and violent Mother Nature could be on the Grand Line. It felt like he had entered a dream.

The sounds of activities behind him pulled Luffy out of his own mind, and he turned behind to watch his nakama, who were all unsure of what to do next or how to get used to the new environment. They didn't know where to start and they were still at that awkward stage where they were trying to get used to each other's presence. Luffy did know something they could do now though.

Swinging his feet back onto the deck, he made his way to the storage room and picked up a bucket of paint. They might as well do this so that Merry could be official, a direction to focus on instead of wandering about lost and confused. Returning to his nakama's side, Luffy carefully placed the dark cobalt blue paint and a brush down, clearing his throat, feeling almost embarrassed. "So now that we have a ship, we have to put the Marines' symbol on the sails. Otherwise it won't be registered as a legal Marine vessel and that'd be troublesome." He began, hiding a wince at the thought of having to do more paperwork to assure people that this _really _was his ship. "Unfortunately, I haven't had much practice in the whole artistic endeavor… So if any of you could…" He trailed off. Luffy liked his drawings, he really did! He saw nothing wrong with them at all. However, after the tenth time he had forced people to tear down the sails to repaint the symbol after his attempts, he had been kindly told that if he was to ever have a personal ship, to leave that kind of things to his crew.

Usopp volunteered immediately. "Ha! I'll let you know that I have 50 years of experience in painting people's sails!" He said, jerking his thumb to his chest in a boast. "Just leave this to the Great Captain Usopp!" He said proudly, patting his chest.

"Wow! Really?" Luffy grinned in awe. "Did you ever pass down that experience to your kids?" He asked, laughing when Usopp's jaw drop when he realized that maybe he had bragged a little bit too much. Just a _little _bit though. Luffy liked it. He didn't care if Usopp lied or not, it was hilarious to hear anyway.

"Maybe even grandkids, Luffy." Zoro added dryly, looking just as amused. He was resting his back against the railing, swords resting by his side, a portrait of relaxation. Even if they had only just got the _Going Merry_, already it seemed that Zoro had chosen a special spot for himself, conveniently in a place where he could best observe the whole ship. Luffy thought that was his cue to pick his own special seat, too. That would have to come later though when he had some down time, maybe after he finished unpacking.

Usopp stammered, looking flustered at their teasing remarks. "Sh-shut up!" He scoffed though it lacked any real anger. "I do know how to paint though! That's not a lie." He turned his face away, looking like he was trying not to pout.

Nami, who was fussing with something not too far away from them, snickered as well. It seemed like she was taking inventory of their newest supplies. "Uh huh." She added her own dry remark, making Usopp explode into a grandiose tale about how some King from some faraway kingdom even asked The Great Captain Usopp to paint his castle once! And it turned out_ magnificent_, he would have them all know that.

Luffy laughed, completely charmed by his crew's tactics and teasing remarks. It was fun, watching everyone interact with each other. It made him feel happier, brighter, and nothing hurt. He had thought that asking someone to put the Marine symbol on the sail would be painful and stifling, with thoughts about how he could never run away, but even when he still had that feeling deep down somewhere, it was soothed just by being around his nakama.

After pouting and grumbling about how no one appreciated him, Usopp turned back to Luffy, deciding to start on the task. "So, just a Marine symbol, right?" He asked, picking up the paint brush. "Anything else? I don't know. Names, that sort of things? I don't actually know what it'd take to make it a legal vessel or what you said."

Luffy mused, tapping his index finger to his chin thoughtfully. "I've seen ships with names of the captain in charge on the sails, but I don't like that very much. I don't know. It'd seem weird to me to see my name on the sails." He shrugged. He had seen a few of those ships, but he had never been particularly into them. "Wait here a second. Let me grab something to draw with. And I'll show you what I want." He snapped his fingers, digging around for some spare paper and started scribbling down, the corner of his tongue sticking out in concentration while the rest of the crew stared down at Luffy's creation with growing worry and wonder.

"Tada!" Luffy beamed, holding up the sheet of paper to show off his drawing. It wasn't anything fancy, just the symbol with the word MARINE beneath it. However, from the looks on his friends' faces, they didn't seem to see the same thing as he did. Luffy was confused.

"What." Zoro was the first one to break the ice. "What is that?" He asked, obviously confused. He scratched his head, leaning over to study the picture closer. "It looks sort of terrifying. Did you draw a face?"

"Don't be silly, Zoro! It's not a face!" Nami rejected the idea, picking the paper from Luffy's hand. "It's… some sort of abstract art, I think. Very nice. Abstract art has been all the rage lately. You, you'd make a great artist, Luffy!" She encouraged with a smile, unaware of Luffy's growing pout.

"You suck." It was Usopp who decided to be straight up with Luffy. "It sucks. But! I understand what you want now. Let me handle this. Also, just leave all the… drawing thing to me from now on. I'm probably better suited for the task." He reassured Luffy.

Luffy crossed his arms, feeling like pouting even more. It wasn't as fun when the teasing was directed at _him_. "It's not that bad! See? This is the Marine symbol, and under it, it's the word MARINE. What part of it is hard to see? It's a perfectly acceptable drawing!" He protested hotly. At the looks that were directed at him, Luffy couldn't help the pout anymore, and he turned away, grumbling about how his nakama all teamed up together to make fun of him and how this should be classified as Captain abuse. He wasn't actually mad at them though. It was all in good fun. Still, one day, he would find a nakama who would appreciate his art skill for all it was.

Luffy leaned against the railing when Usopp picked up the bucket and started muttering to himself as he worked. Luffy tipped his head back so he could observe his nakama. After a moment, deeming that Usopp was going to be safe, Luffy stood up. "I'm going to go unpack my things." He announced. The _Going Merry_ was small, far smaller than most of the ships he had been on before, but there was a sort of charm to it anyway. He wanted to have a more private chamber, to put away his treasure and made sure that all of the paperwork was put in one place, but the ship just didn't have that kind of space once they had stocked it up fully. Perhaps they could make a trip to Water 7 to upgrade the ship once they had more breathing room.

Pulling his suitcase to his side, Luffy sat against the railing as he opened it, pulling out various things, arranging them according to how he was taught, before pulling out the final object, the black wooden box with the silver look. His eyes softened as he studied it, holding it carefully in both hands like it was made out of delicate spun glass. He wasn't sure how long he sat there, just staring at the box until Nami's curious voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

"What do you have there, Luffy?" Nami asked, crouching down to look at the box. "Treasure?" She asked, voice laced with greed and interest. "That's a real silver lock, isn't it? And the wood is pretty good quality, too." She noted, reaching over as if she was about to touch it.

Luffy instinctively pulled the box closer to his chest before he realized what he was doing. "Yeah it's my treasure." He confirmed warily, watching Nami's eyes turned to beli symbols. He still had no idea how she could do it and they had been traveling together for a while now. Vaguely, Luffy heard Zoro muttering something about 'greedy witches' under his breath. "Please don't touch it, Nami. It's not anything you'd want._ And _I won't be happy." He warned, deciding to stop her greed before it even got to that point. She might be nakama but the thought of anyone touching his treasure without his explicit permission made him wary and defensive.

Nami nodded slowly, but the greed and curiosity in her eyes didn't fade even when she pulled her hand back to her side. It was more like they were pushed down deeper, hidden better. Luffy eyed her carefully. Well, for everyone's peace of mind, Luffy hoped she wouldn't do anything then. It wasn't as if he would do anything to Nami, but he would be really upset.

"Oi, oi, what's with the atmosphere?" Usopp called from somewhere, and Luffy had only a moment before his nakama was in. his space, face smudged with paint but looking pleased with himself. He crossed his arms over his chest. "You almost missed Captain Usopp's great art piece." He said, waving the dry paint brush wildly. "Behold! Merry's new look!" He said with a grand gesture.

Luffy chuckled and peered over to look at the sail, with the Marine symbol painted over it now. He had purposely picked a different shade of blue than what was normally used, and he was happy with the result. The ivory white of the sail had enhanced the darker cobalt blue and created an almost pleasing effect to the eyes. He still hated having to put that damnable symbol over his ship, but at least _Merry_ didn't look bad wearing it. "It's beautiful, Usopp. Good job!" He complimented with a grin.

Usopp looked extremely pleased with it, nose turning up in the air. "Of course! It's me after all." He bragged proudly. He looked at the Marine symbol and then back at Luffy and then at the symbol again. "Say, Luffy, you are already a Captain, right? How long did you have to spend with the Marines to make it that far?" He asked, plopping down next to Luffy.

Luffy twitched at the topic change. Usopp hadn't meant anything malicious by it though, and he could detect nothing but pure curiosity from his nakama. He supposed that it was only fair that he said _something _about that topic. It would come up sooner or later, and he couldn't put it off forever. He already extended his trust to Zoro once, he could do the same for Usopp. Besides, he could see that Zoro and Nami wanted to hear the answer, too. "Nine years, I've been with them for nine years." He answered quietly, lips quirking up in a humorless smile. It was always surreal to imagine that he had spent 9 out of 17 years of his life with those people. It had always felt far less and at the same time, far longer when he thought about it.

"Wow…" Usopp breathed. "That's a really long time." He said, with Nami nodding along in agreement. "But you haven't been Captain for that long, right?" He asked, mouth dropping open at the possibility of that happening.

Luffy shook his head, shrugging slightly. His shoulders rose and dipped with forced nonchalance. The topic was beginning to make him a little uncomfortable and he was desperate to change it. "No, I've only been Captain for 2 years." He admitted. Clearing his throat, Luffy flashed the three of them a bright smile. "But that's a super boring topic! Who cares about that anyway?" He said. "Let's not talk about my _job_. It's so lame. Hey, hey, Usopp, how about you tell us a story?" He asked.

Usopp stared at Luffy a little bugged eyed, probably trying to process the fact that Luffy had made Captain at _fifteen_. However, even he could take a hint and decide to drop the topic. "If you so insist on hearing a Great Tale from Captain Usopp himself, then I suppose I can oblige." He said, and paused as if he just remembered something even more exciting than a story. "Oh hey, before I forget though! Want to go test out the cannon with me later, Luffy? It'd be fun!" Usopp grinned widely, looking like a kid in a candy store. "I'll show you something even more amazing! My outstanding sniping skill!"

Luffy returned the wide grin with an equally bright one of his own. "Yeah, sure! Let me just put all of this stuff away and I'll come join you! A story and then cannon testing!" He pumped his fist in the air. "Zoro, Nami, want to see Usopp shoot things later?" He asked. He had seen how good of a shot Usopp was. It was all sort of impressive for someone without official training.

"No thanks." Nami rejected the idea while Zoro grunted, not saying yes but it wasn't a no, either. It seemed that their navigator had already become bored with their tactics again and she went back to her maps, looking them over. The conversation was over, for now. Ah well, maybe Nami would be interested in watching Usopp try out the cannons later anyway.

Luffy picked up his things and carried them to the men's shared room, putting them away, taking painful care to make sure that his cloak was hung properly so that it wouldn't get any undesirable wrinkles. It was almost a relief to have a place to hang it again instead of always having to fold it up.

Luffy wasn't sure when he had become so obsessed with keeping the cloak in impeccable condition, and he wasn't even sure if it was possible to teach someone to be a perfectionist, but the years with The Bastard had made him into one anyway, especially when it came to his cloak. He could slack off about anything else, but never the cloak. It was the one thing he would always take care of.

Placing his hand flat against the embroidered kanji, Luffy felt the rough texture beneath his skin, and he traced the word, mind lost elsewhere already. Justice. It was such a simple word. Justice, to be fair, to be just. Its meaning was so straight forward. And yet, it was also so heavy, it had the power to consume people. The Marines were supposed to represent the face of Justice, they were the defenders of the people, the valiant warriors everyone could look up to for shelter and protection. This cloak had become a symbol of some sort. Whenever people laid their eyes on it, to criminals it meant retribution, to civilians it meant salvation. How could something as simple as an embroidered word over simple cloth hold so much weight? Had Luffy ever really grasped what it truly meant to carry Justice on his back at all? Was it ever possible to escape its burden? Luffy closed his eyes as he felt the word, familiar with the shape of it under his palm, having done the exact same gesture countless times before.

This was his prison, and also his pride.

It might be inconceivable to carry the literal weight of the world on one's shoulders, but when someone who knew what the cloak meant put it on, it always felt as if they were doing the unthinkable anyway.

Shaking his head, Luffy decided that he had stood there long enough and took out the next precious item he owned. He placed his next treasure, the black wooden box with the silver lock, next to the cloak, his fingers traced the sharp angles before he paused in his inspection, fingers curling around the lock. It felt both right and wrong to place these two objects side by side. However, he had always preferred to keep them together. Perhaps one day he wouldn't feel so conflicted, but that day clearly wasn't today.

"Luffy! Luffy! Someone is on this rock requesting for help! What do we do?!" Usopp's panic filled voice pulled Luffy out of his thoughts and he shook his head, pulling his hand away from the wood box. He frowned at the words, walking back out to check out the situation. This was the second time that they had run into people who needed help in the middle of nowhere. This was becoming a pattern.

The moment he stepped out Luffy saw what Usopp meant. There was someone standing over a rock, waving a shirt in his hand, calling desperately for help. He stared at the guy impassively for a moment before massaging his temples. Right, he was… a Marine. Justice. Helping people. The whole package… "Yeah, we'll help him." Luffy muttered to Usopp. "Let's get the ship there and see what's going on."

Arriving at the rock, Luffy discovered that there wasn't one person, but actually two. "Please help us!" One of the guys cried out. "My friend fell ill! He's dying and I don't know what to do!" He teared up, looking like he was about to jump onto the ship just to ask them for help. Luffy studied the guy carefully, wondering what he should do.

"Johnny?" Zoro's voice pulled Luffy out of his thoughts and Luffy turned around to look at his First Mate. "Is Yosaku there as well? What happened to you?" He asked, one hand slipping down to touch his weapons. He looked concerned, brows furrowing together as he tried to assess the situation.

"Do you know them?" Luffy asked, nodding for Usopp to throw down the ladder to help the guy and his friend onto the ship. He knelt down to observe the sick guy, while Nami approached from inside the storage room, walking up to the group. "Are they your friends?" Luffy turned to Zoro, and then back to the guy.

"Kind of. I did bounty hunting with them for awhile." Zoro explained, kneeling down to study the sick guy and trying to listen to the other guy's explanation through his tears, something about his friend falling sick and looking closer to death every passing day. "What's wrong with him?"

Luffy tilted his face, the knowledge that he had been drilled in viciously over the years tickled at his brain. He was pretty sure he had seen those symptoms before, but he couldn't remember the exact name of it. Something that was really common while traveling… What was it again? "Scurvy." Nami filled in for Luffy. "We need to get some lime juice in him as soon as possible. It's pretty bad."

"That." Luffy snapped his fingers at Nami. Yes, scuvy, that one condition where you didn't eat enough vegetables. He stood up to grab the lime from the kitchen, squeezing some juice in a pitcher and filled it with a bit of water. He returned, lime juice in hand, and pried the sick guy's mouth open to pour down the sour concoction.

In no time at all, the guy and his friend had started dancing on the deck, declaring that they were all healthy now, much to Luffy's amusement. "You don't get well that fast!" Nami cried out in annoyance, punching the guys on their heads, sending them crashing down on the deck again. "Seriously, it's like I'm constantly surrounded by idiots." Nami muttered in exaggeration. "Let's get back to the kitchen. You can drink the juice there." She suggested.

Luffy snickered, watching Yosaku and Johnny walk to the kitchen along with his nakama, and he took a seat, propping his cheek with one hand. "So you didn't eat your greens, huh?" Luffy commented with a light laugh, picking up a fruit on the plate in the middle of the table and started snacking on it thoughtlessly.

"Shut up! Who the hell are you to mock Yosaku's suffering?!" The guy, Johnny, commented hotly, pulling out his weapon, a sword that he hung at his waist, to point it at Luffy just in between his eyes. "Zoro-aniki, who is this kid?!" He demanded, while Luffy just snickered, finding the entire thing hilarious.

Zoro, looking slightly embarrassed, probably because these two were his friends, rubbed his temples. "My Captain." He introduced.

"Hi." Luffy greeted with a wave of his hand, completely unfazed by the sword pointed at his face. "Captain Monkey D. Luffy." He said, completely at ease. Johnny began to pale, realizing that he had just threatened a Marine. The guy spluttered, attempting an apology. "Shishishi, Zoro's friends are our friends. So don't worry about it." Luffy dismissed the words, taking big bites out of his fruit. He didn't care about these two, but it was clear that Zoro did.

"This really speaks of the dangers of the open sea, huh?" Usopp suddenly commented, studying Yosaku who was still nursing his lime juice with a sour look on his face. He looked nervous. It might have been the first time he realized the true dangers of his journey. Luffy didn't have the heart to tell him that poor nutrition was going to be the last thing he should be worried about when they were in the volatile Grand Line.

"If you are willing to pay me, I can make you all something. I know how to cook." Nami offered immediately, pushing her thumb and index finger together, winking at the group. "I'll make sure the rate is really good." She said, giving them a sly look, lips tilting up in an innocent smile that fooled no one.

"Shishishi, I'm poor so I can't pay you." Luffy said with a laugh, putting both arms in the air in a gesture of surrender. "I'm _really _underpaid." No amount of beli would ever make doing paperwork worth it in Luffy's opinion. And it sucked even worse because he still hadn't found a nakama who would be willing to do it for him. It seemed it would be Luffy's curse to have to do the one thing he hated.

Nami looked disappointed at Luffy's declination, turning to Zoro and Usopp who quickly declined as well. It would seem today was not Nami's lucky day. Well, there was always tomorrow. Nami pouted, crossing her arms. "Well, if you aren't going to pay, then we'd better find someone for that important position. I'm sure not going to do it without payment." She said.

"Yeah, it's an important job that needs to be filled as soon as possible." Luffy nodded. "No crew is complete without it." He agreed wholeheartedly. His nakama looked vaguely impressed with Luffy, apparently they were pleasantly surprised by how serious he seemed to be taking this. Luffy waited for exactly two beats while he gathered everyone's attention and delivered with a bright sunny grin. "A musician!" He cheered. "Shishishi!"

"No!" Nami and Usopp screamed at once, while Zoro just facepalmed. "A sea cook!" Usopp exclaimed, trying to karate chop Luffy who just ducked out of the way with a merry laugh. "Take this seriously, will you?!" He looked exasperated. It seemed like he was beginning to get a good read of Luffy, who was playful the majority of the time, unless the situation demanded for it.

Luffy snickered. "Fine, fine, a sea cook." He stifled his laugh. "Where do we go find one though? It's not like one pops up out of nowhere." He mused. He didn't even know where he would go find one in this Blue. He supposed finding one sooner was better than later though, since he still stood his point. He didn't want any Marines from Marineford on his ship if he could help it.

"If you want to find a sea cook, we know where you can get one!" Yosaku, who had been silent for some time now, spoke up. "We didn't expect for Zoro-aniki to suddenly join the Marines, but we are really thankful that you helped us. So if we can help you with this then we will." He said, grinning brightly. He looked dreadful, the aftereffects of scuvy still weighted him down heavily.

Luffy nodded. "Alright, so where do you suggest we find one?" He asked, ready to hear them out. He didn't know enough about the East Blue anyway. Any help was appreciated. It was better than just going from island to island hoping to stumble upon a cook who fit Luffy's picky criteria.

"The Floating Restaurant, Baratie! That's where you can find fighting cooks!" Yosaku grinned. "It's this amazing restaurant that floats in the middle of the sea and they say the cooks there knew how to fight. And they are amazing cooks, too! I don't know if you can convince one, but if you want a sea cook, Baratie is definitely where you should be heading!" He said in excitement.

Luffy blinked, before a grin formed on his face, too. Fighting cooks. He liked the sound of that! "Alright, let's head there then!" He agreed. "I want a fighting cook for my nakama, too!" He cheered. That sounded great! Plus, fancy food. It would be nice not to eat dry rations all the time. He was beginning to get sick of the taste whenever he had to eat it after leaving an island. Luffy's cooking skill was abysmal at best after all… He turned to Nami with a bright grin, who just looked resigned like she had already guessed where Luffy wanted to go with this. "Baratie, Nami!" Luffy demanded happily.

"Aye aye…" Nami shook her head, lips quirking up ever so slightly at the group's antics when Yosaku and Johnny struck a conversation with the other three, before they started making fools out of themselves.

* * *

That was a few days ago and currently, the group was lounging in the kitchen-dining room again, making small talk. So far, there had been one or two pieces of information that came up from these conversations. Apparently, 'Foul Play' Don Krieg had moved to the Grand Line with his fleet now, the last time Johnny and Yosaku heard, and Mihawk had been spotted on East Blue water. The first piece of information was actually a bit of a relief. Apparently, if Luffy deciphered it right, Don Krieg Pirates was just the biggest crew, and if that was the case, then the fight with him wouldn't be so much as a challenge as Luffy trying to squash a bunch of annoying flies. That sounded dreadful. Luffy had no intention of traumatizing his nakama again if he could help it. The Grand Line water would pull such weaklings down her watery depth. The second piece of information was… troubling though. Zoro had looked extremely eager at it, but Luffy wasn't so reassured, even though he hid his worry well. He hoped his First Mate wouldn't get killed. It would make him very, very angry if that was the case.

"I'm a Lieutenant of the Marine Headquarters, 'Iron Fist Full-body'!" A voice said obnoxiously from some place outside, and Luffy jerked up slightly from his slouch, eyebrow rose in surprise. Around him, everyone looked at each other as well. "I have never seen this Marine Vessel before. I demand to see the captain of this ship and to see the appropriate paperwork." The voice continued. It grated on Luffy's nerves and made his skin prickle uncomfortably. His fingers twitched, but he didn't move from his spot.

"What do we do now, Luffy? Should we go greet that guy? He's demanding paperwork or something." Nami asked worriedly, a hand rose to wrap around her bicep absently. She pressed herself against the wall a little bit more, her eyes flicked to each member of the group and then back outside.

"Ignore him. He's not worth the time." Luffy said dismissively, ignoring the increasingly arrogant demands to see him. He couldn't care less about showing his 'paperwork' to this jerk. He wasn't going to this nice restaurant to be a Marine. He was going to go as him, just Monkey D. Luffy. It had been awhile since he could go just as himself anyway. The last time was Shells Town. No pompous asshole from Marineford could ruin this fun for him. "Are we there yet?" Luffy asked, blocking out the voice when this 'Lieutenant Full-body from Marine HQ' decided that since he just was actually on a 'break' today and he only came to eat at the restaurant, that they were 'spared'. He actually had the guts to threaten them, loudly, that the next time he saw their vessel on duty he would demote them all.

Briefly, Luffy thanked his experience. It had granted him the ability to do selective hearing when he wanted to. Also, the thought of how foolish this Lieutenant must have looked like screaming for them and receiving no response kept the simmering anger at bay. Luffy jerked his head toward Usopp, who went to check their route and to see if the restaurant was in sight or not. "Hey guys! We are there!" Usopp ran back in a few seconds later, an excited smile lit up his entire face. "It's amazing and funky!"

Infected with his nakama's good cheer, Luffy allowed his anger to drain away and he responded in kind. "Shishishi, really?" He asked Usopp, following him out while Zoro and Nami trailed off behind them at a more sedate pace. "Wow!" Luffy couldn't help the exclamation that left his lips when he spotted the Baratie. It was truly impressive, especially for an East Blue restaurant. "It's huge!" He said in awe. Was this the place he could find his fighting cook?

"You're right!" Nami exclaimed alongside them, while Zoro just grinned bright and wide, apparently just as impressed but less vocal about the whole thing. Luffy turned around to look at his nakama, beaming with joy. Everyone looked so happy.

"Let's anchor Merry and go eat!" Luffy pumped his fist high up in the air, laughing merrily as he helped Usopp and Zoro do the task, briefly glancing back at Nami when she talked to Johnny and Yosaku about something. He shrugged. Well, if it was important Nami would let him know.

* * *

Picking a table a little away from the center, Luffy made sure to have his back against the wall, eyes roaming the restaurant briefly to assess the situation. He found nothing out of the ordinary and allowed himself to relax, joining in the conversation with the group. They were now discussing what dish to order. "Meat!" Luffy announced to the group, pointing toward the picture of a massive plate of meat, drooling eagerly. There, now all that was left was waiting for someone to come and take their order.

Sadly, it would seem that Luffy's day was doomed to be ruined by the Marines because not even five minutes later, 'Lieutenant Iron-Fist Full-body from the Marine HQ' was causing a scene, first by being an embarrassment and showing off his wine tasting skills, while being completely wrong about it. That had been funny, Luffy decided. Then Full-body decided that he should frame the restaurant by adding a bug to the soup… Now… that was less so. The fork Luffy had been playing with bent slightly in his fist and he tried to stop his shoulders from tensing up. He didn't come to this restaurant as a marine. He was off duty. He shouldn't be getting angry from this. He shouldn't…

"I am going to report this restaurant to the Government! I'm going to let you get shut down for daring to insult the Marines and serving soups with bugs in it!" Full-body cried out, punching the table hard enough to split it open. "I'm a paying customer. In this place, I am God." He said angrily, sneering at the blond who had been serving him.

_SLAM._

Luffy's hand came down on top of the table and he found himself on his feet, expression stormy. He hated it that he couldn't control his impulses. He hated it that the values and standards that The Bastard had taught him were so ingrained at this point he couldn't stand by and watch this asshole tarnish the image of the Marines without doing anything about it. Everything about him pissed Luffy off, from the attitude, to the arrogant aura, to the exclamation of 'I am God'. And to think that this supposed Lieutenant came from Marineford, the best of the best, the cream of the crop.

A dark smile crossed Luffy's lips. Well, he was sent here to deal with East Blue problems anyway. An arrogant Marine from Marineford coming to the East Blue to cause trouble certainly fit the bill.

"You are a disgrace, Lieutenant Full-body." Luffy found himself speaking once he reached the table, hand reaching back and crashing down across Full-body's face in a hard slap that sent the guy stumbling to the ground, holding his cheek in shock. The atmosphere of the restaurant went absolutely silent as everyone stared at the scene in shock, from the blond man to Full-body to his nakama and the other diners.

Luffy couldn't care less.

"Captain Monkey D. Luffy of Marineford." Luffy introduced, watching in grim satisfaction when the guy's face went absolutely_ bloodless _as he recognized the name and the implication behind it. "You might have heard of me, Lieutenant." He said coldly, eyes bore down, face expressionless.

"C-C-Captain!" Full-body stammered, getting on his knees, looking like he was ready to beg for mercy from Luffy. "I'm sorry I didn't know you would be here today!" He said, looking like a fish out of water. "H-How may I help you?" He looked terrified, and rightfully so. Luffy wasn't in a charitable mood at the moment, not when his nice meal had been disrupted because of this asshole. He was now having to play his Marine role while not even wearing the cloak, too.

"So if I wasn't here today, you would be making an even bigger embarrassment out of yourself, soldier?" Luffy's calm voice cut sharp and deep. He had learned from the best how to make sure his words stick, how to make them hurt. "Using the Marines' name to shut down random restaurants now, aren't we?" He continued, ignoring the wince from Full-body. He placed a hand on one of the broken halves of the table, examining the break. He turned to the blond… waiter? Sous chef? And offered him a bland smile. "I apologize. The Marines certainly didn't produce this kind of trash, especially not from Marineford."

"Sir! B-But they served soup with bugs in it! It'd be a public hazard! I was only trying to help the people!" Full-body cried out, trying to save face. It made Luffy's jaw lock together. There were habits that were too ingrained in him by now to shake them off, things that he tried to forget but couldn't. One of those happened to be the fact that the Marines were the face of Justice, and as long as he kept that cloak on his shoulders, he wasn't allowed to embarrass them. There was a reason he wasn't wearing that cloak right now, and yet this jerk just kept on testing his rapidly depleting patience.

"Do you take me for a fool, Lieutenant?" Luffy asked calmly, making Full-body gulp. "Tell me, why did you join the Marines?" His eyes narrowed, anger making his grip on the broken table tighten and it creaked ominously. "Is it to protect the people? Or is it for the power to lord over others? Do you want to go on an ego trip?" He pulled away, afraid that he would really break the table if he gripped it any tighter. "You are not worthy to be called a Marineford soldier. I'll have a talk with your supervisor to consider a demotion and a transfer out of Marineford." He snapped.

"You can't do this to me, Captain Luffy! Please! I'm really sorry!" Full-body pleaded pitifully. Luffy was disgusted.

Ignoring the pleas, Luffy turned to the blond man. "This fool will be paying for all the damage he has caused your restaurant. Again, I apologize. Marineford tends to train their soldiers better than this. Sadly, even the best of the best has rotten apples." He hissed the last part, inclining his head one last time toward the blond guy before turning on his heel and walked back toward the table, sitting down heavily, grumbling about his ruined day. This sucked. Now even the meat might not taste as good.

His nakama looked at Luffy curiously, but it was Usopp who breached the topic, glancing between Luffy and Full-body. "What was that for?" He asked in a hushed whisper. "That was… scary." Usopp said, looking at Luffy worriedly. "Are you alright? You were in such a good mood earlier."

Nami nodded. "Yeah… I have never seen you act like that before. Did you catch a cold?" She also seemed concerned, folding the menu and placing it on the table neatly. "You were really… acting like a Marine there. Wow…" Nami breathed out in awe. Ah yeah, well, he supposed he hadn't shown that side of him to his nakama yet. Not that it was a pretty side to see anyway… It only served as a vivid reminder that he was The Bastard's… _student_… through and through. He almost felt dirty just thinking about it that way.

Grumbling even more, Luffy tried to push himself up from his slouched position, bottom lip pushed out ever so slightly. "I really can't stand it when Marines from Headquarter make an ass out of themselves." He explained, "It's an embarrassment." It was deeper than that, and he had years of teaching of how an appropriate Marine should act like in him, too. He couldn't forget about it… The Bastard hated people like Full-body, they made the Marines look bad. Somehow along the way, that dislike had transferred to Luffy, too.

"But you make an idiot out of yourself all the time." Nami immediately responded. She sounded completely convinced in her words.

Luffy frowned, leaning back against his chair. He picked up the bent fork, trying to straighten it while he ignored his hurt. "Have I ever acted like that jerk, Nami?" He asked, tilting his face to study her. He honestly wanted to know. He didn't believe that he had. "I mean, sure, I don't like to act serious all the time, but have I ever used my… title… to shut down restaurants? Or acting remotely like that guy? At all?"

When Nami failed to answer his question, Luffy just sighed and leaned back, head tilted backward to study the ceiling. He exhaled heavily, massaging his temples. Really, today was shaping up to be a pretty bad day. "He was using Marineford name to threaten people. He made the Marines look bad." His lips thinned as he tried not to repeat The Bastard's words. He really did. In the end, there was no other way to explain it better. "The Marines represent the face of Justice to the people. So that's why…" His voice trailed off.

Zoro nudged his side lightly and Luffy turned to his First Mate, giving him a curious look. His anger had dissipated by now, having run its course. He wondered what Zoro wanted to tell him though. Zoro leaned over slightly, and he talked in a voice soft enough that none of the others could hear him. "You don't have to keep face in front of us." He said seriously before pulling away, nodding to himself as if satisfied with what he had just said.

Luffy stared at him, a little floored by the words. Zoro didn't know how much weight they carried. He had been forced to act his part whenever he went out as a Marine, and that was one of the reasons why he didn't wear the cloak all the time, but for Zoro to say it like that… Luffy's eyes warmed and he gave Zoro a small grin, brilliant and genuine. "Thank you, Zoro. I'll try not to." He said quietly back. He was truly blessed with understanding nakama.

Their conversation was interrupted when the blond man from earlier approached their table, notebook in hand. "My name is Sanji. I'll be serving your table today." His blue eye studied Luffy curiously before they moved to Nami and Luffy stared, with wide-eyed confusion, how the guy's visible eye suddenly turned into heart. It was like how Nami's eyes turned into beli signs. It must be some kind of trade secret. "O'bless the Oceans for bringing me this fine day!" He began to sing, in a love sick voice that made Luffy inch away from him. "O'love! Laugh if you will, at my poor self who cannot endure his tortuous passions!" He clutched at his heart. "As long as I can be with you, I'm prepared to walk across any path, be it the path of a pirate or a devil!" He sighed sadly, body deflating at the words, looking faint. "But alas, 'tis tragic how great the obstacle that stand between the two of us!"

There was a dramatic pause before a new voice from a few tables from them spoke up, making the entire group turn toward the source. "By obstacle do you mean me?" An old cook, who had one leg missing, looked at the group with an unamused look on his face. He crossed his arms. "Well if you want to go out to sea that much, get the hell out of my sight." He looked down on Sanji with an air of distaste. "Your cooking is shit, and whenever you serve a female you drool over them, no one in the staff like you either. So whether it's to be a pirate or something else, just get the hell out of my restaurant. You are just unnecessary baggage that holds this restaurant down."

That silenced everyone around him and there was another beat before the guy, Sanji, was immediately on the older cook. "What the hell do you mean by that?! I won't let you insult my cooking, do you hear me?!" He screamed, gripping the chef's collar only to be immediately thrown over his shoulders and onto the wooden floor with one smooth movement. Luffy was impressed. He recognized skill when he saw it. Sanji the cook wasn't done though. He got on his feet, glaring fiercely at the other one. "You can try to chase me out all you want! But I'll continue to be a cook here, you hear me? Until the day you die at the very_ least_!"

Luffy snickered when the pair broke down into angry argument about staying and leaving, completely forgetting about them. Those two were a funny pair. And despite the harsh words, Luffy didn't think the older cook hadn't really meant for it to come off as malicious. It was kind of like how Zoro liked to call Nami a 'greedy witch'. It was almost fond, with an air of exasperation. The blond cook, Sanji, was hilarious, too. With his flirting and weird heart eyes. "Right well…" Luffy cleared his throat. "I don't know anything about leaving or staying, but I'd like this please." He poked at the picture of the meat plate.

That broke the pair off from their argument and Sanji begrudgingly began to take their order, muttering under his breaths about how the shitty old geezer never appreciated his talents, and how he wasn't going to leave until his cooking was acknowledged. Among other things. Luffy's lips quirked up as he listened to the angry rant, amused by the entire situation.

While they waited for the food to arrive, another person walked in, steps stumbling as he tried to hold himself up, the pistol in his hand shook in his flimsy grip. His face was pale, and there were heavy bags under his eyes, further emphasizing his condition. It was amazing how he could still walk. Moving slowly toward a table, the guy collapsed in a chair but still pretended to be tough, putting one leg on top of it. "Anything will do… Just bring me some food…" He said.

Another cook, not Sanji nor the old guy, came with a fake smile plastered all over his face. "Welcome, you bastard." He greeted cheerfully, hands clasped together. "Pardon me, dumbass, but do you have any money?" He rubbed his head sheepishly, and rose an eyebrow when the guy just put a gun to his forehead. Luffy sat up straighter, wanting to see how this would resolve. None of the other cooks were terribly worried, so he wouldn't be, either. The man with the fake smile didn't look amused in the least by the gun between his eyes. "So you don't have any money?" He asked.

After that it was a brutal one sided beat down, with the cook hitting and kicking the exhausted man in his stomach, screaming about how if he wasn't a paying customer, then he wouldn't even get a single bread crumb from their restaurant, and that this place wasn't for dead ass broke pirates like the guy. The restaurant was once again dead silent, everyone gasping or covering their mouths in shock. "Get the hell out of this place. It ain't for you, you bastard!" The cook screamed, literally kicking the guy out with one cruel shove of his foot, making the pirate yelp and whimper, curling into himself.

Luffy frowned as he studied the scene, fork tapping a steady rhythm against the table, face unreadable as he observed everyone inside the restaurant, gaze shifting from every cook that didn't do anything to stop the abuse before his eyes stopped at the older cook and Sanji, who had also gone silent during the beating as well, but they both carried with them a different air than the rest of these people. The moment the pirate was kicked out, Sanji turned on his heel and walked inside the kitchen, steps purposeful. He wanted to do something.

Luffy, again, found himself on his feet. He wanted to see this. His instinct told him that he would be seeing something amazing soon. "I'm going for a little bit. There's something I need to see. Don't eat all of my food." He sent his nakama a teasing warning glare, but his voice carried a finality in it, silently asking them not to ask him where he was going and what he wanted to see. He didn't know what he would be seeing, either, but that was why he was checking it out. He trusted his guts feeling.

Without another word, Luffy walked out of the restaurant, footsteps silent as he pulled himself up to the railing of the second floor, sitting down, face squishing against the balustrades as he took in the scene below him, the exhausted pirate who had just been kicked out, hugging his stomach in pain. "Damn them all, I'm Gin the Cold-hearted Demon, I'll make sure they pay for humiliating me like this…" He moaned to himself, stomach growling loudly as he tried to cuddle his own body, attempting to curb the hunger.

Luffy tilted his face curiously when Sanji approached the pirate, holding a plate of food in his hand. "Here." Sanji said, and despite the manner in which the word was delivered, there was kindness in it. He placed the plate down in front of the hungry man. "Eat." Sanji sat down, leaning against the wall, looking up at the sky with an almost wistful look on his face.

"I can't accept this!" The pirate said, attempting to glare at Sanji. It didn't come off as angry, not when his gaze slid down toward the plate again and he gulped. "I won't accept charity! I have more honor than that!" He growled, tearing up slightly.

Sanji glanced down at the man lying in front of him, and then at the plate of steaming rice. "Don't be stupid." When he spoke, it was amazingly kind. "You can keep that pride to yourself and die, or you can accept the kindness of a stranger, and live another day." He said calmly, his one blue eye softened. He nudged the plate with his hand. "So eat. You will feel better that way."

The words broke something within the pirate and in no time he was digging in with gusto, tears running down his cheeks, dripping onto the wood deck, down his shirt and disappearing under it. "This is so good. Amazing. This is the best meal of my life. I have never eaten anything so good." He complimented, shoveling the food into his mouth, moaning at the taste. "So good, so good… so good…" He choked on his tears, gripping the spoon tightly.

Luffy was about to speak up, the smile on his face that he wasn't aware of was growing in size the longer he watched the scene. However, it seemed his stomach had a mind of its own and it growled loudly, apparently jealous that it didn't get to taste the good food, too. That made both Sanji and the pirate's attention snap to him and Luffy raised a hand, embarrassed. "Ah, sorry… Guess I was just… hungry." He said sheepishly.

Sanji studied him for a moment before pushing himself to his feet and not even five minutes later, there was another plate of food in front of him. Luffy was confused, amazed and touched, yes, but also confused. "Huh?" He said intelligently, staring down at the plate of food. "Is this for me? I get to eat, too?" He asked, picking up the warm plate with both hands, not minding the heat at all. "But I…" Had the money? Already had nakama inside waiting for him? Hadn't done anything to deserve this kindness directing at him?

Sanji clicked his tongue in annoyance. "Eat up, shitty bastard. Every hungry person is a customer of mine. It's the duty of a cook to feed the hungry." He said, hand digging into his pocket to search for something before he pulled out a package of cigarettes and a lighter. "Or are we going through the whole pride thing again?"

Luffy swallowed, suddenly finding it hard to breathe for a second. He shook his head. "No." He picked up the spoon and carefully took a bite of the food. It was delicious. "Thank you." He said quietly, not sure what to say to this casual display of kindness. He had intended to just observe things, see how it would go. He hadn't anticipated being at the receiving end of Sanji's kindness, too. It made him feel warm inside, and it had nothing to do with the food that almost burnt his tongue with how hot it still was. "It's really good." His eyes stung and Luffy suddenly understood why the pirate was bawling his eyes out. There was something indescribable about the gesture, something so simple and yet… Swallowing down the tears so he wouldn't start crying right there, Luffy just silently spooned the rice one bite after the other, waiting for the other two to break the ice, whichever first was alright.

"Right?" It was Sanji who broke the ice first, grinning at the both of them like he understood exactly how it felt like being in their shoe right now. "If only the old geezer would just acknowledge my cooking." He huffed, getting annoyed. Pulling the cigarette out with two fingers, Sanji breathed out white smoke, watching it curl and float upward.

"The old geezer? You mean the one you were arguing with earlier?" Luffy found himself asking, savoring the taste of the food far longer than normal. He didn't want to waste the man's kindness by eating too fast. Chewing his food, Luffy swallowed, licking his lips. "Is he the owner of this place?"

"Yeah." Sanj nodded. "You two had better not try to do anything funny to this restaurant." He added, giving them both a small glare before his lips softened into a small proud grin. "The owner of this place, Zeff, used to be the cook of a pretty infamous pirate crew. This restaurant is like… the treasure of the old geezer." Sanji explained. "The rest of the cooks that came to work here out of admiration for that geezer are all hot-blooded and crude enough to be pirates themselves. It's only fitting really. This is so close to the Grand Line, there are a lot of pirates frequenting these parts." He chuckled. "Not a moment of quiet in this place. There are even some customers who come here to watch pirates and cooks duking it out. That's why all the waiters ran away and I had to replace them. At least for today. Tomorrow it's another one of those shitty bastards."

Luffy grinned as he heard the tale. It sounded like a great restaurant. And… His gaze dropped down to the plate in his lap and the empty one in the other pirate's, Luffy had made his decision. "Hey, Sanji." He called, earning a questioning hum from the blond cook. "Why don't you join my crew? Let's go to the Grand Line together." He offered with a sunny grin. Sanji had everything he wanted from a nakama. Humanity, kindness, and strength. He was hilarious, too. That was always a plus.

Sanji looked startled by his sudden offer. He stared at Luffy and then at the restaurant, brow furrowing. "Sorry, I'm flattered but I refuse." He said frankly, but it had been after a moment of hesitation. It was as if Sanji wanted to leave, too but there was something that was holding him back.

"What?!" Luffy exclaimed, pouting as he shoveled more food into his mouth. "Why not? The geezer kicked you out earlier, didn't he? What more do you want? We even have Nami." He said, shuffling over until he sat closer to Sanji, still giving him that bright smile. "C'mon, it'd be so much fun! We can go on adventures, and you can cook us a lot of good food! Join us, Sanji!" He didn't know what was holding Sanji back from following them. However, it also wasn't quite fair to push that information, he knew what it meant to be chained after all. If only he could free Sanji somehow…

"I said no, shitty bastard! What part of no don't you understand?_ No_. I won't be joining you!" Sanji yelled, losing his temper. "You shitty asshole, if you have eaten then get the hell out of my sight, stop pestering me!" He pointed a finger to Luffy's face, apparently wanting him gone. Luffy was still determined though. He wouldn't give up until Sanji joined them and became his nakama. Or at least until he understood the chain that kept Sanji locked to this place.

"Ah… If I may interrupt…" The pirate, Gin something, spoke up. Luffy had totally forgotten about him while trying to convince Sanji. "Did you just say you wanted to go to the Grand Line?" He asked warily with absolute terror in his eyes.

Luffy tilted his face. "Yup. That's what I said. That's why I need strong nakama." He explained. Wasn't it obvious? He wondered why the guy was so spooked though. Did he hear bad things about it? Well… He supposed compared to the East Blue, the Grand Line would be terrifying and nightmare inducing. "What? Is there something wrong?"

"You are…" Gin swallowed thickly. He took a moment to catch his breath before he began again. "I honestly advise you… to give up on going to the Grand Line, please. You are still so young, no need to recklessly rush into things. Besides, the Grand Line is just one part of the oceans in this world... So, just take your time before you go there." He said, only genuine concern in his words. He covered his head with both hands, shoulders shaking. "It's so terrifying… It's really, really terrifying… I don't know anything…" He looked like he was locked in some really traumatizing memories.

Luffy scratched his head, looking at the guy and then at Sanji who just frowned. "For a member of the Krieg Pirates, you sure act like a big scaredy cat." Sanji commented idly. He didn't look at all concerned even after seeing someone so traumatized about the Grand Line. Luffy could feel his smile widened a little bit more. A fearless, kind, strong cook. It would be such a shame if Sanji was to stay here, rotting away until his talents went to waste.

"Shishishi, you are really funny, uncle!" Luffy laughed, holding his sides. The sounds pulled both Sanji and Gin's attention back to him, both with an equally puzzled look on their face. They were probably wondering what was so funny with Gin's statement or worried for Luffy's mental health. "I'm _from _the Grand Line." He said with an easy grin. "And you know what, some people call it Paradise." _He _certainly called it Paradise.

"W-What?!" Gin paled like he had seen a ghost. "You are from that cursed sea?!" He asked, his shaking got worse. "You aren't joking with me, are you?"

Luffy tilted his head, smile still in place. "Why would I joke about something like that?" He asked. It was true that he was born in the East Blue, but he couldn't remember the first three or four years of his life on Dawn Island, too young to have any recollections about it, and then he had vague memories, starting from when he was about four… And then he left at eight, so adding more or less, that was five years of childhood on one island in the East Blue vs nine years of working on the ever changing water of the Grand Line. Yeah, he might not be born on her waters, but Paradise had taken him in as her own. He propped his head up with one hand, grinning at Gin. "Captain Monkey D. Luffy, from Marineford." He introduced.

"A-A-A Marine?!" Gin shrieked, pushing himself to his feet. "Are you here to apprehend me?! I won't let you!" He cried out defensively, growling at the pair of youngsters sitting calmly at the deck.

"Oi, oi, don't make me clean up after your mess, shitty bastards." Sanji warned, sending both Gin and Luffy a warning glare. "I'm a cook, not a janitor. If you mess this place up I won't forgive you."

Luffy raised both hands in the air. "Well, I have no intention of capturing anyone." He said with an easy grin. He said he would only go after the three highest bounties, anyone else he didn't care enough about. Alvida was just an exception because he was too bored with Shells Town. "So you can relax." He said dismissively, holding his plate so he could shovel the rest of the food to his mouth. Luffy paused, considering a new angle. "Unless you _want _to get captured?" That was always a possibility.

"No!" Gin cried out. He looked decidedly more nervous now that he knew who Luffy was. "Well, I should really get going. Thank you very much for the meal, Sanji." He said, untying the boat that he brought with him. "I don't know how I can ever repay you for this. You are my savior." He said with a bright warm smile. "Is it alright if I come back again?"

Luffy grinned at the smile. It seemed that the 'Demon' or whatever Gin's nickname was, had a heart after all. Only someone with a heart could smile so warmly. "Oi! Eggplant, what are you doing here?" A voice said and the three of them looked up to see Zeff looking down at them, eyeing the two empty plates and then Gin and Luffy.

"S-Sanji, I'm so sorry because of me you got into troubles!" Gin cried out, but gasped in shock when Sanji just kicked the plate he had eaten into the water with a mischievous smile on his face, holding up both hands.

"Now there's no proof." Sanji said and gave Zeff a challenging look who said nothing, only looking down at them impassively. It was a good puzzle face, Luffy had to give him credits for that. Luffy had seen some pretty impressive puzzle faces before. Luffy looked between them thoughtfully, debating on what to do. Finally, Luffy searched through his pocket and pulled out several coins, dropping it in Sanji's hand, way more than what the dish probably cost.

"Now you aren't in trouble." Luffy said calmly, glancing behind Gin who just bowed to them deeply in gratitude before leaving quickly.

"This is too much." Sanji complained, shifting through the coins. "I can't take all of this."

"It's not enough but that's all I have at the moment." Luffy grinned easily. No amount of money he owned could possibly give him that warm feeling like that one simple plate of food did. This was a perfectly acceptable amount of payment. It might even be too cheap. "If you are so picky about it, consider me paying for that pirate, too. And the plate you broke. There." He pointed out, making Sanji shoot him a look of pure annoyance. Luffy decided to push his luck again. "Or, you know, you can always join me on my adventures."

However, the thought of avoiding another nagging fit must have overcome it and Sanji pocketed the money, picking up the empty plate on the deck, growling darkly at Luffy. "Get the hell out of my sight, shitty bastard. I said no! I refuse!" He attempted to kick Luffy who just dodged out of the way, laughing.

"Well, I have time to convince you yet! And by the way, Sanji!" Luffy called back as he walked inside, throwing Sanji a cheeky grin who just growled louder. "I refuse your refusal! I won't leave until either you tell me why you won't leave, or you become my nakama!" That made Sanji curse him out anew, but Luffy wasn't fazed by it, just laughing louder as he went back to talk to his nakama and told them about their new potential nakama.

* * *

That was a few days ago, and so far Luffy hadn't managed to crack Sanji's determination yet. So far, the 'staying or leaving' argument had broken out every single day, sometimes multiple times per day if it was a particularly rowdy day. Luffy was beginning to think that the owner, Zeff, really wanted Sanji to go, and Sanji was just too stubborn to accept it.

Meanwhile, Luffy hadn't given up, either. He had asked Sanji every single day, dodging his kicks whenever he pissed him off too much, and generally pestering Sanji into either giving in or telling him the reason why. No such luck. However, he could see Sanji breaking just a bit every day. And since he didn't have a set deadline beyond a few vague lines of getting back to the Grand Line as soon as possible, he could just stay and pester Sanji until he gave in.

Alas, everything must come to an end, and Luffy's fun ended when an exhausted Don Krieg was led to Baratie, supported by Gin. He looked to be in as bad of shape as Gin when he first appeared at the restaurant. Sitting to his right, Zoro leaned over. "Are we taking him on now?" He asked, fingers tapping the swords at his side discreetly.

Luffy glanced back at his First Mate and then to Sanji, who had gone silent once again. "Not yet." He commented, crossing his arms over his chest, eyes scanning between the cooks who didn't want to feed Krieg, and Sanji, who did. It seemed like things were coming to a head. He wanted to see how it ended first. He didn't know what he was trying to see or prove to himself, but he knew that he wanted to see it through nonetheless.

"Please! I'm begging you! I don't mind leftovers or whatever. Just, please, give me anything!" Krieg begged, heads touching the ground as he bowed deeply, a gesture that brought tears to Gin's eyes as he tried to get his Captain to stand up, that this was too humiliating, that they were the Don Krieg Pirates they shouldn't bow like this.

Luffy propped his face up when a cook, one that Luffy didn't bother remembering the name of, sneered down at Krieg, refusing to serve food anyway. His eyes slid to Sanji, who was clenching his hands tightly before… "Get the hell out of my way, shitty bastard!" He snarled, kicking his friend in the face and knocked him down with one easy kick, before kneeling down to place a plate full of food in front of Krieg. "Here, Gin, give this to him." He said, in that voice that he once used on Gin when the other was starving and on the verge of death.

A small smile crossed Luffy's lips and he nodded, pushing himself to his feet. "I'm going to get my cloak." Luffy told his nakama. "Don't interfere until I'm back." He wanted to give Sanji a chance to feed the people that his cook wanted to feed. That kindness was so rare, and Luffy admired that. Luffy himself couldn't be that kind, either. So it was good to see that Sanji's kindness wasn't a one time thing.

Pushing himself to his feet, Luffy raised an eyebrow when Nami joined him as well. "I'm just going to grab a few things. Johnny and Yosaku are out there, so I want to tell them about Krieg, too." Nami explained, looking at him nervously like she was afraid of something. But of what? Luffy hoped that it wasn't anything serious though. However, he wasn't going to push if she didn't want to tell him.

"Alright." Luffy agreed, making his way to the Going Merry. He jumped on the deck easily, watching Nami as she sent him another look of pure guilt. "Nami…" He called, standing in front of her with a serious look on his face. "You won't leave us without saying anything, right?" When he spoke, it was in a careful voice, even though only he himself could hear the silent plea. Everyone he had known in his life all left one way or another, and Luffy didn't want the same thing to happen to his nakama, too. Nakama were forever, right?

"O-Of course not!" Nami said hastily. "You are just too paranoid, idiot! Get your cloak and let's get back." She scowled Luffy, trying to hit him but he just ducked, giving her a relieved smile.

"Alright, alright. Let's handle this Don Keg and then take on Arlong. Only one more bounty left to go!" Luffy cheered happily, walking to the men's room and pulled his cloak from the hanger, slipping it on over his shoulders, keeping it in its proper place. He pushed his shoulders back slightly, straightening his posture just a tad. "Well, I'm off doing the boring job now. Come join us soon!" Luffy called after his navigator, jumping off Merry and landing on Baratie's deck smoothly, slipping his hands into his pockets as he leisurely made his way toward the restaurant, a small skip in his steps.

* * *

"So what did I miss?" Luffy whispered to his nakama once he had slipped back inside through a different door, carefully sliding towards the empty space left for him. His dark eyes assessed the situation carefully, listening to the banter between Don Krieg and Zeff. Apparently, Krieg wanted to steal something from Zeff, his log, because… Luffy's brows furrowed together as he tilted his head, listening to the end of Krieg's rant.

"…That cursed water is shrouded in darkness, the horrors of it alone can cause men to tremble in their boots. However…" There was a dramatic pause in Krieg's speech as he made a grand gesture, looking extremely arrogant. "… However I am a man with enough power! Enough ambition! Only I alone can conquer that sea! Do you know what I lacked? The only thing that keeps me from achieving my dream?" He hissed, eyes narrowing. "Information. The only thing I lacked was information. That was the only flaw of my plan! Which is why I'm going to steal your log now, and I'm going to steal this ship! Then I can start rebuilding my fleet and I can take over the Grand Line again!"

Loud, unrestrained laughter burst from Luffy's lips before he could stifle it. He really tried but he couldn't keep it in. That was the most hilarious speech he had ever heard. And he had heard Cujo's 'I need my peace of mind' speech already. East Blue Pirates really were a riot! "Shishishishishi!" He held his stomach, trying to stop himself from laughing. "Stop talking, it hurts my stomach!" He giggled, hiding his face in his hands. "Oh my God, that was a good one." He snickered. "Have you ever thought about quitting piracy and taking up comedy? You'll make a ton of money that way! And it's legal, too!" He exclaimed, face red from laughing so hard.

Krieg and Zeff both turned to look at him while Luffy just tried to stop himself from laughing. However, each time he thought back on the 'speech' he thought it was hilarious all over again. He had seen some real monsters on the Grand Line, heck, he had talked to some of those himself. He could tell that 'the lack of information' was definitely not the reason why Don Krieg hadn't 'conquered' that sea yet. Krieg, apparently, didn't share his cheer. "What are you laughing at, you brat?!" He snapped, looking embarrassed and pissed.

Luffy grinned, attempting to push down his laugh and this time, it was a little bit more successful. "It's _who_ I am laughing at, and it's you, Don Keg." He snickered. "The sad thing is that I know you were totally serious about the whole… lacking information thing." He chuckled, not sure if he should pity the guy for his ignorance, or if he should find his arrogance hilarious. It might be a bit of both. He propped his cheek with one hand, the easy grin was still in place. "Let me give you a piece of advice as a child of the Grand Line myself. She isn't nice, she isn't merciful, she has quite a bit of a temper, and finally, she adores strength more than anything. And you, Keg? You don't have what it takes to earn her favor." He said. "Go feed your men, Don Keg, don't disappoint my cook now. And then, if you are so confident that you can conquer the Grand Line, you surely would be able to handle a simple Marine Captain yourself, wouldn't you?"

Luffy pulled back, pleased when Zoro and Usopp responded to his words with matching eager grins, even if Usopp's was a lot shakier than Zoro's. Sanji, on the other hand, wasn't as amused. "Oi I told you I'm not your cook, you shitty Marine!" He spat, frowning at Luffy in displeasure. "Stop counting me in!" Luffy ignored the words, flashing Sanji an innocent grin. It fooled no one and Sanji growled at him in annoyance.

Krieg looked like he was ready to fly off the handle at Luffy's words. However, he seemed to swallow his pride at the last second and grabbed the bag of food, stomping out heavily, leaving the restaurant. "After I feed my men I'll come back and I'll make you regret the day your parents conceived you, you cocky little shit." He glared at Luffy hatefully, cheeks still red with anger and embarrassment before disappearing out of view.

There was a moment of silence as Luffy turned his eyes back to Usopp, who was shaking in his seat. "So, anything I missed that was _actually_ important?" He asked curiously. "Is he as delusional as Cujo?" The reminder brought a tiny upward twitch to Usopp's lips and Luffy beamed back. He was glad he could comfort Usopp somewhat.

"Um, nothing important. He wants the ship 'cause no one would suspect a pirate would be on board… And… um… He shot a bunch of cooks. And that fancy armor of his is really tough." Usopp mused thoughtfully. "I think that's it? You came back when he was just kind of… in the middle of revealing his master plan, I guess?"

Before Luffy could crack another joke, another voice cut through their own private conversation. "Sanji, please forgive me I had no idea this would happen!" Gin cried, holding his bleeding shoulder, voice filled with nothing but guilt. "If I had known, I would have… I would have…" He broke down, crying in shame of his actions.

It was Zeff who stood up to Sanji while all the other cooks griped about his act of kindness. "Silence, all of you!" He yelled, glaring at the other cooks. "Have any of you been hungry enough to die?" He asked harshly, slamming a hand on an empty table, clenching his fist. "Do you know how terrifying and painful it is… to be stuck in this ocean, deprived of water and food?!" He bowed his head a little, the shadows hid away his eyes. "That's the difference between you and Sanji. He does know what it's like." He said simply, leaving the statement hanging in the air. He paused, glaring at the group of cooks. "If any of you have got the time to cry over spilt milk, then leave. Door's at the back." Zeff jerked his thumb behind his back to indicate the door.

There was a moment of silence before the cooks picked up their weapons again, determination entered their eyes. Gin wasn't so impressed with their fire though. "Are you all crazy?! Don Krieg is too strong!" He cried out. "You should run away before he comes back and kills you all!"

It was Sanji who responded, having taken a seat on top of an empty table, smoking calmly. "Listen here, Gin." He began, drawing Luffy's attention to him immediately. "It's my duty as a cook to feed those who're starving." He flicked the ash from the tip of his cigarette to the deck, letting it sit for a moment before he took another inhale. "However, those who are coming to this ship are those who have been fed." He looked at the smoke that escaped his lips, looking almost amused. He bit down the end of the cigarette, glaring down darkly at Gin. "So you'd better not complain when I _kill _them." His voice held no signs of hesitation, only the truth. "If someone's planning to steal this ship, then I'll kill that person without a second thought, even if it's you. Got that?"

Luffy chuckled at the words. Just when he thought he couldn't be even more impressed by Sanji, his cook had managed the impossible and impressed Luffy yet again. He wasn't just some soft-hearted kind-hearted man. There really was a warrior beneath that, too. "So, Paradise drowned you, huh?" Luffy commented idly, glancing at Gin. Paradise was only truly heavenly to those who had the strength. For others, it was a nightmarish landscape filled with nothing but deaths. "What happened?"

Gin held his head with both hands, eyes wide with terror again. "T-Truthfully… I don't even know…" He admitted quietly. "It's just… It happened so fast… We were in the Grand Line for seven days… And it's like a nightmare. The weather, the monsters, everything." He shuddered. "But then… By the 7th day… Our fleet, all 5000 people… were all destroyed by one single man…" He began to hyperventilate, looking close to having a panic attack. "I don't know if it was even a dream or if it was reality… I don't know anything. It's so terrifying, the Grand Line."

Luffy raised an eyebrow, leaning back. Well… That was tough luck. They must have run into some of the upper tier people of Paradise. And they had been in the Grand Line for only seven days, so that meant that person was near the entrance, too. Wow, they really had rotten luck, huh? "At least you didn't get eaten by Sea Kings." He offered, trying to be sympathetic.

However, it seemed like his calm sentiment wasn't shared by everyone else because nearly all cooks in Baratie panicked, even Sanji. They gawked at Gin in disbelief, who had started rocking back and forth, trying to gather himself but it was to no avail. "One by one… We were all destroyed… If it wasn't for that storm, our main ship might have been doomed as well… It's all by the hands of the man with a gaze sharp enough it can kill! That hawk-eyed man! I don't want to think about him! I don't want to think about him! I just can't…"

Luffy inhaled sharply, turning his gaze to Zoro who had frozen at the mention of the name. "That's the man I've been looking for!" His First Mate exclaimed, hand drifting down to grip at his white handle sword, trembling in excitement. "Dracule 'Hawkeye' Mihawk! The World's Greatest Swordsman." He stood up, looking around wildly like he expected Mihawk to appear right in the middle of the restaurant so he could challenge him in a duel.

As if answering his prayer, the restaurant suddenly shook violently, tables and chairs knocked out of their position, and the entire structure tilted dangerously. "What the hell?!" Luffy heard someone cursed and he, along with everyone inside the restaurant, rushed out to see what was going on. The tattered ship of Krieg, the massive galleon, had been split in half, the churning power of the wind blade turned the ocean against everyone as cooks rushed around, trying to pull the anchor up, getting their own restaurant to safety.

"Nami! Merry!" Luffy cried out, giving Zoro and Usopp a sharp look. "Go check on Merry now! Nami and those other two are still on it! Get them to safety! Protect the ship." He ordered, rushing toward where _Merry _was anchored, followed closely by his First Mate and Sniper. However, once he arrived, there was nothing in sight. It made Luffy's heart leap to his throat. "Where's Merry? What the hell happened?!" Luffy demanded, looking around wildly for the traces of his precious nakama and their ship.

"Help! Help!" Johnny's voice pulled Luffy out of his musing and he looked down sharply to see Johnny and Yosaku trying to stay afloat, and Zoro swiftly pulled his friends to Baratie. "That witch! She tricked us! She pushed us off the ship and took all the treasure and the ship with her, too! We couldn't do anything! Please forgive us, Luffy-aniki, Zoro-aniki, Usopp-aniki!" Johnny cried bitterly, hitting his fist against the deck. "She's truly a witch!"

"_No_…" Luffy breathed, stricken. "Tell me you are lying." He demanded, even though he knew that all signs had pointed toward the fact that they were telling the truth. He had seen it in Nami's eyes, and he hadn't wanted to believe it. He didn't want to believe another precious family member that he had chosen was leaving him yet again. Zoro, Nami, Usopp and Sanji were all people he had picked because he was intrigued by their hidden strength and compassion… And Nami, Nami had strength and _kindness _in her, too. He knew it… Or he thought he knew it… But was he wrong after all? He had made the wrong call once upon a time. Was this like the last time he thought a person was good and ended up being so wrong he regretted it forever?

"Dammit! Just when I let my guard down!" Zoro cursed loudly, fist hitting the wall in frustration. "Damn that witch! Damn her to _hell_!" He said bitterly. It was obvious that Luffy wasn't the only one getting attached to Nami and wasn't the only one hurt by her actions.

"Zoro-aniki…" "Zoro…" the two bounty hunters and Usopp muttered at the same time, watching with pained expressions as Zoro cursed himself for being too trusting.

"It's my fault, not yours. I let her on. This is on me." Luffy spoke up, voice even and reassuring. He had made that call. It wasn't Zoro's fault for trusting a nakama. His eyes shifted to the horizon, gaze narrowing slightly. He could still spot the _Going Merry_ in the distance. "Zoro, Usopp, Johnny, Yosaku, go after that woman." He ordered, eyes cold, pushing the anger far back enough to feel only a sense of calmness. "See where she goes, assess the situation but don't engage. Once you have a destination, come back and tell me. I'll handle it myself." He wanted to confront Nami, wanted to see what was behind the mischievous face of a thief. He needed to know if he was wrong in his judgment or not, about everything, her strength, her kindness, her hidden pain. He_ needed _to know for his own peace of mind. Plus… Luffy's lips peeled back into a barely concealed snarl, anger rising despite his best effort to push it down. His _treasure _was still on the _Merry_. He was getting it back, one way or another.

* * *

"Un-Understood!" The authority in his voice made everyone straighten up instinctively. The four of them rushed to where Johnny and Yosaku's boat was tied up, and were about to leave when something threw a wrench to Luffy's plan. Gin's cry of 'Oh god it's him! It's the man with the hawk eyes!' made Zoro drop everything he was doing to rush to the front deck so he could catch a glimpse of the Greatest Swordsman.

Luffy's jaws locked and he clenched his fists. Mihawk appearing right now was the last thing that he wanted in this messy situation. Although he supposed he should have known, a wind blade that could cleave a galleon in half could only come from a strong swordsman. "Go, Usopp, Yosaku, Johnny." He said quietly once the other three hesitated, looking at him for further instruction. "Be careful. Don't take risks unless it's worth it." He warned, glancing at the direction that Zoro had run off to. "I'll come with Zoro later."

Usopp nodded shakily, fear made his eyes shiny with unshed tears. Luffy's face softened and he placed a hand on Usopp's shoulder, squeezing it lightly to lend him some strength. "You can do it. I will definitely come for you so hang on tight. You are my Sniper. You have what it takes to be a brave man." He said firmly. "I don't pick weaklings. I see strength within you." Luffy pushed Usopp lightly. "Now leave. Any longer and it'll be dangerous to be around."

Usopp nodded again, this time a bit of bravery had returned to his eyes and he looked at Luffy with determination. "I won't fail you, Luffy." He said and jumped down to the ship to leave before things got even more hectic.

Luffy smiled softly as he waited for a moment, watching his nakama sailed away. "_I know you won't._" He said quietly under his breath before turning on his heel, hastily making his way toward the front of the restaurant as well, panic returning full force. Zoro had better not die from this. The World's Greatest Swordsman or not, nothing was going to stop Luffy from fighting Mihawk.

* * *

The moment he arrived, Luffy cringed at the sight of Mihawk sitting calmly on his ship, looking like boredom personified. Next to him, Zoro was looking on, amazed by the ease at which Mihawk deflected the bullets shot at him from members of Krieg Pirates. He pulled out all three of his swords, ready to challenge Mihawk.

Sanji, on the other hand, wasn't so amused by it. "Don't be a fool. You are rushing to your own early grave." He commented, locking eyes with Zoro for a moment before pulling the cigarette from between his lips, puffing out smoke. "That man is the World's Greatest Swordsman." He commented, crossing his arms.

Zoro tilted his head in an obvious challenge. "I'd rather you leave the 'fool' part out, cook." He said calmly, gaze unwavering. "Ever since I decided to become the World's Greatest Swordsman, I threw away my attachment to life. The only one who has the right to call me a fool is me alone and no one else." He retorted, meeting Sanji's look head on, daring him to measure his own will against Zoro's conviction.

Unable to face that fearless look, Sanji turned away, clicking his tongue in annoyance. "Whatever, rush to your death for all I care." He muttered under his breath, clenching his fists tightly. "A bunch of idiots, every single one of you."

Zoro shrugged, unconcerned with the comment. Perhaps it was something that he had heard often enough to be numb to it. He turned his attention back to Mihawk, walking forward confidently. "So, you said you wanted to kill time right." Zoro said aloud, catching Mihawk's attention as he untied his bandana around his bicep, tying it over his head. "Let's have a duel." He said with excitement.

Mihawk didn't look impressed in the slightest. He turned his gaze toward Zoro, obviously assessing the difference in strength from his stance alone. "Weakling." He said, fingers interlocking. "Pitiful." He said, his piercing gaze seemed to see so much more than just Zoro's appearance. After a moment, those eyes shifted and Luffy found himself at the receiving end of that intense look. He refused to look away though, meeting him head on, scowling darkly as if daring Mihawk to say anything about him. "If you are a truly competent swordsman by any means," Mihawk began again, apparently finished with his assessment of Luffy. "Then I can demonstrate the clear difference in strength between you and I without needing to cross blades at all." He tilted his head back, looking almost amused when he stood up, deciding to amuse himself with the situation. "But still, you dare to challenge me. Does that come from your conviction?" A small pause. "Or from your ignorance, little frog?"

Zoro growled, apparently pissed that he had been dismissed so easily. "It comes from my ambition." He snapped, putting his blade between his teeth. "And a promise to a friend." His eyes narrowed. "You will regret underestimating me when I take your head, and your title."

Luffy suppressed a sound that threatened to escape him, taking a few steps until he reached the railing, both hands clenching the wood tightly, forcing himself to stay in one place. It was hard to watch, although he knew that this was something he needed to respect Zoro. It didn't make it any easier though, not when Mihawk brandished a knife that was a little smaller than the average butter knife and commented with a casual 'I'm sorry I have nothing smaller than this at the moment.'

Luffy didn't turn his face away even when it was obvious that Zoro was outmatched, and it enraged his First Mate how different they were in terms of strength. His skill became even sloppier in anger, the swings uncontrolled when it dawned on Zoro that he wasn't about to win the fight. There wasn't even a match at all. Luffy knew that feeling well. It was a despairing feeling, the feeling of inferiority, of feeling weak and _humiliated_. Luffy himself was arrogant once, stronger than most people his age and confident in his own ability to take on the world and come out on top. His defeat tasted like ashes and tears, and it came with a permanent reminder on his own body, that he was still so weak, that even when he had trained for years to get stronger, he was still nothing at all. He learned to stand on his own feet after, but it forever humbled him, and right now, his First Mate was being humbled by the world and the title he sought after. It was as painful as it was amazing to watch, truly a life changing event.

Despite all of that thought, Luffy couldn't help the anger pooling in his guts anyway. He felt so utterly helpless standing there watching, but what could he do? He promised he wouldn't interfere. His heart skipped every few beats when Mihawk's 'butter knife' came too close, and it completely stopped when Mihawk pierced Zoro's chest, right where his heart was. "_Zoro…_" Luffy mumbled under his breath, pained. The railing under his grip gave way as it cracked and splintered under his vice-like grip.

"Why didn't you step back? Do you wish for me to pierce your heart?" Mihawk asked, puzzled by the fact that Zoro didn't step back at all, his will power kept his feet planted where they were, even if it meant in the path of Mihawk's blade.

"Beats me." Zoro laughed bitterly even as blood slowly spilled down from his mouth, and down his white shirt. "I don't really know myself but I know that…" He coughed wetly, a sound that made Luffy feel like his heart was being pulled out of his own chest. "…But I know that if I were to step back now, my promise or oath or whatever… would be irreversibly broken. I would lose something important by stepping back… And I would never be able to get back to where I am right now." He said resolutely, gaze calm. He had accepted his death fully in that moment.

"Such is defeat." Mihawk commented, but there was something that changed in his eyes at Zoro's words and Luffy was amazed when he realized that it was… respect. Zoro was actually winning Mihawk's respect. "So you won't step back even if it means your death?" He asked calmly, blade still unwavering, and blood was still dripping messily down the splintered deck of Krieg's broken vessel.

"I'd rather die than to step back." Came the immediate retort, spoken with so much conviction that it silenced everything around the pair. Everyone's eyes widened and no one dared to breathe, lest they ruined this sacred moment. Even those who weren't fighters could recognize the weight the words carried.

For his part, Luffy was actually breathless. He wasn't sure what the look he was wearing right now, but he was vaguely aware that his lips had twitched upward and there was pride in him right now. It was a strange feeling, anger and pain and pride coming together in an odd mix that wasn't so usually seen. He was angry that his nakama was hurt, and he hurt for him, for the defeat he must be feeling so acutely, and yet… He was also so proud, proud that his First Mate had such incredible strength, will power and resilience. It was nothing short of magnificent. It was at that moment, that he knew Roronoa Zoro earned his respect just as deeply as he earned Mihawk's.

"Well said." Mihawk spoke Luffy's words for him. "Kid, tell me your name." The World's Greatest Swordsman requested calmly. "I want to remember it, for your strength is not often seen in this world."

"Roronoa Zoro." His First Mate answered calmly, positioning his swords for one last attack.

"I'll remember it." Mihawk promised. "And to pay respect to you as one swordsman to another, I shall end my duel with you using my black sword, the World's Strongest Sword." He readied his blade, a massive yet elegant thing that spoke of sheer power. Luffy closed his eyes. This was it. Forcing himself to look on because anything less would mean total disrespect to both of these incredible characters, Luffy watched as the sword broke two of Zoro's swords. However, instead of letting Mihawk finish his blow behind him, Zoro turned around, hands spread wide. There was a cocky grin on his face.

"A wound on a swordsman's back is his greatest shame." Zoro said, as if it was something that he had memorized and believed all his life.

"Splendid!" Mihawk grinned, ethereal eyes brightened as if he recognized the words, too. He raised his own blade and struck a downward strike, making blood splatter everywhere and Zoro's unmoving body fell backward and into the depths of the East Blue water where he didn't emerge again. The duel was over.

"_ZORO!_" Luffy couldn't contain the pained cry anymore, leaping over the railing and jumping to the air with a quick _Geppo_ to land in front of Mihawk, ignoring the ache in his heart, the fact that he wasn't ready to meet this man yet, because he knew Mihawk's connection with Shanks, and that was someone he wasn't ready to talk about, not today. "Damn you!" Luffy snarled, unleashing an unrestrained wave of Conqueror's Haki, uncaring that it broke parts of the vessel the both of them were standing on or that he was a Devil Fruit user. All that matter was that his First Mate was in the water, and that the man who had potentially killed him was standing in front of Luffy right now.

"Do you wish to duel me now, Monkey D. Luffy?" Mihawk asked, lips tilting upward, recognizing the Haki even as he readied his sword a second time. Around him, Luffy could hear sounds of fainting and frantic cries and confusion but he paid it no attention. "I never expected that I would be meeting you here." He looked down on Luffy. "Do not worry, your friend is still alive. It's too early for him to die."

Luffy turned away from Mihawk, knowing instinctively that he wouldn't be attacked. Whatever reason for Mihawk's chase, be it boredom or something else, it had been satisfied with the duel. "Sanji! Get Zoro! I can't swim!" He barked out an order sharply, hating his own helplessness, even now. He couldn't reach out for Zoro, couldn't see him anywhere, and his own ability was severely weakened by the water so he couldn't even stretch very far, either.

"Damn you, you shitty Marine! I'm not your crewmate! Don't order me around!" Sanji cried but there was a sound of a body hitting water and Sanji was already diving in to save Zoro while Luffy was left alone to confront Mihawk.

Luffy turned his attention back to Mihawk, shoulders tensing defensively. "I'm not here to duel you." He growled, even though every part of him wanted to beat the shit out of the bastard that had hurt his nakama so badly that his vision went a bit red. "One day, my Swordsman will take your head. And even if that day isn't today, it _will _come." He said, fists clenched.

Mihawk hummed, face impassive even though his aura seemed vaguely pleased. His gaze shifted to the water, where Sanji had brought a coughing and spluttering Zoro up to the deck, both dripping wet. "It's too early for you to die, Roronoa Zoro." He said calmly, yellow, piercing eyes shifted between Zoro's fallen form, to Luffy's growling one. He locked eyes with Luffy as he spoke the next words, slowly, deliberately. "Find your true self." He shifted his gaze to Zoro's bleeding form. "Find your true worth. No matter how long it takes, I'll be standing at the top waiting for you."

Luffy flinched back like he had been slapped, his face turned absolutely_ bloodless_. He didn't know if Mihawk knew of his promise with Shanks, he didn't know how much Shanks told Mihawk about him. Didn't know if Shanks was disappointed by the person Luffy had become or not, but he thought that perhaps Mihawk could see right through him in that moment, past the outer layer and the cloak on his shoulders and into his soul, into his heart. It felt as if that otherworldly gaze had truly seen _him_, the broken soldier, the incomplete pirate, seen his inner conflict, of the internal war that waged between two sides of his soul and was daring him to find himself among the rubbles.

Luffy looked back, biting his bottom lip tightly but his gaze was also just as intense as the look that he received. "We will be seeing you at the top." Luffy decided to speak for his First Mate, who had passed out after hearing the words, exhaustion and blood loss took their toll on his being.

Mihawk nodded, once, pleased by the words. He inclined his head. "I'll be waiting, young ones." He walked back to his ship, ignoring Krieg's barking and with another swing of his sword, vanishing like he was never there in the first place.

Luffy closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. He had a lot to think about.

* * *

Ever since that shitty Marine kid and his shitty crew arrived at Baratie, everything had been thrown into complete chaos. Sanji panted as he dragged the suicidal, half-dead, shitty swordsman to Baratie's deck, dripping with a mixture of blood and sea water. "Damn, I'm not cleaning the deck after this." He growled, looking at the spreading puddle of blood under Zoro's unconscious body. Blood was a pain in the ass to wash off. His cigarette was wet now and Sanji had to throw it away with another grumble. His hand rifled through his pocket, trying to search for his packet and a lighter before realizing that they were both useless by now. Ugh, he just wanted this day to be over with already and for that Marine kid to leave and take his crew with him.

It unnerved Sanji how fast his body had responded to the kid's order, moving on its own even before Sanji realized what he was doing and before he knew it, he was diving into the depths of the ocean, saving the half-dead mosshead. He didn't know what it meant that he had realized the order for what it was, and didn't want to contemplate why he had instinctively followed it so fast. He would think about it once this rowdy bunch had left and the peace returned.

"What… What the hell?! What did you do to my men?! Is that a Devil Fruit?!" Krieg exclaimed in shock, face pallid as he took stock in the scene around him, his gaze prompted Sanji to survey his own surroundings as well. Everywhere he saw, there were only pirates and cooks, foaming at the mouth, unconscious or dead, Sanji wasn't sure. It had happened earlier, when the Marine kid went up against Mihawk. _Something _had happened then, something that Sanji still had troubles putting into words even now. It had felt like… he was an inferior creature, being looked down by something that had the ability to devour him whole. He was a mouse facing against a lion, and it paralyzed his entire being with fear. He had to try his hardest to stay awake, but the others hadn't been so lucky, and one by one, they dropped to the deck like flies.

Sanji wasn't sure what he had been facing, but he had heard the geezer's mutter of 'King's Will' or something like that, and he had looked at Luffy like the kid came from out of this world, too. It didn't take a genius to figure out that whatever the feeling was, or however it was done, it came from him. That was all sort of terrifying to think about.

"Ah, that? Nope, not my Devil Fruit." Luffy said easily, shoulders relaxing ever so slightly now that Mihawk was gone from sight. "It's just a thing I _do_, I guess." He shrugged mysteriously, eyes twinkling with mischief. "What? Afraid already? This is normal on the Grand Line, you know. And what Mihawk did? That's also just pure skill, too. As far as I'm aware, he doesn't actually have any Devil Fruit power." He commented, slipping his hands into his pockets. "Amazing how monstrous some people on the Grand Line can be, isn't it? I'm not up to their level yet, no, but I should be enough to handle small fries like you."

"No! This is a lie!" Krieg cried out, face bloodless. It seemed like it was beginning to dawn on him now how outmatched he was against Luffy, and that it had been a futile struggle in the first place. There was no way that Luffy would lose to someone like him. Granted, denial was in human nature, and when Krieg pointed a finger toward Sanji's direction, ordering in a chilling voice, Sanji felt his heart stop. "Gin. Do it."

Luffy turned around as well, an annoyed look on his face. "Oh c'mon, not again. Why is it always a hostage situation?!" He complained loudly. "I thought pirates are supposed to pillage and plunder, not take hostages. That's more kidnapper style, you know?" He commented, glancing between the four remained awake people. Sanji, Zeff, Gin and Krieg.

Zeff was being held at gun point by Gin, his peg leg broken and Sanji felt his heart break a little at the sight. "Gin, you damn bastard!" He cried out, pushing himself to his feet. "What do you want?!" He growled angrily.

Gin smiled at Sanji, apologetically, and Sanji thought that it was too late for that shitty bastard to smile at him like that now, before he began calmly. "Still the exact same thing we have wanted from the start. This restaurant." He said, gesturing lightly to the inside of Baratie. "You want to save this man, don't you, Sanji?" His smile widened slightly. "Then just leave this ship. And no one has to be hurt."

"Leave this restaurant?" Sanji rose an eyebrow. "_As if._" He growled, slipping his hands into his pockets. "Geezer, you are pathetic." He huffed, glancing at the Marine kid and then at Gin. "Gin, instead of pointing that gun at that shitty geezer, point it toward me." Sanji said, jerking a thumb to his chest. "I'll be your hostage. Leave him alone."

"Are you… Are you serious, Sanji?!" Gin cried out. "Why would you do that?! It's so easy! You and the owner can leave and no one will have to die!" He protested. Ah yes, Sanji supposed that it was logical from that point of view. However, there were things that tethered Sanji here that he could not cast off. And leaving this place was not an option.

"This ship is the geezer's treasure." Sanji said calmly, locking eyes with Gin. "There's no damn way I'm going to let it get destroyed. I took everything away from him already. His strength… His dreams… even his damn leg! Which is why…" He gritted his teeth, feeling guilt and shame welled up at the memories of his 85 days stuck on that rock, the despair that he felt. "Which is why I don't want him to lose anything else!" He cried out, clenching his hands into fists, shaking where he stood. How could anyone understand what it meant to have a Life's Debt?! If it hadn't been for Sanji, Zeff would have never lost his leg, would have still been an infamous pirate. Instead, he now had to live as a crippled cook with a peg leg and in some restaurant in the East Blue… It was just too great a debt to be repaid by anything other than his own life.

"Damn pipsqueak… This isn't the time to talk about ancient history…" Zeff muttered under his breath, looking away.

"Stop treating me like a child!" Sanji cried out. "I'm not a kid anymore! You can't treat me like that forever!" He felt like stomping his feet and yelling some more, but it would just make him feel even more foolish and childish. "I won't leave this restaurant! As long as I can keep it standing for one more second, then that's one second worth it! I have to repay my debt to you! With my life if I have to!" He yelled.

"You fool." A calm voice said and Sanji yelped in surprise when a hand latched at his collar and yanked him back, and both Gin and the geezer looked in shock as Sanji was dragged back and toward the railing by rubber limb. Sanji tried to struggle out of the tight grip, but it was no use. No amount of hitting or tugging could help him and he yelped, a surprisingly startled sound left his lips when he came to face with a pair of angry, pained eyes. "_You fool._" Luffy's shoulders shook.

"Wha—" Sanji stammered, flinching back from the intensity of Luffy's look. What was that look for? What did he say wrong? Why was this Marine kid treating as if it was personal?! This was Sanji's business, not Luffy's! What Sanji did to his life was his own business!

"If someone sacrifices something for you, something _important_, they don't want you to_ die_ to pay it back." Luffy said quietly, in a voice that was soft and yet heard by everyone. Sanji stared, wide-eyed when Luffy's shoulders trembled even more like he was trying to push down his own emotions. "They want you to live_ freely_, do you hear me? They_ want _you to live freely and follow your dream and be the best you can be, or to live without regrets, or perhaps to put your mark in this world, whatever your dream might be, because the sacrifice is done out of _love_. When someone loves you, they don't want you to die because of that love. It'd haunt them _forever._" He looked up at Sanji, gaze sorrowful. It made something in Sanji break, too, because this was a kid still had a baby face, and he was looking at Sanji like he had lived a life time of pain. "Live, Sanji. Because that's what the geezer sacrificed everything for. Live and live _happily_. I promise you, that's really all he ever wants out of it. He doesn't want you to stay here and waste away, he trains you to protect yourself so you can follow your dream."

Luffy took a deep breath and released his grip on Sanji's collar, poking at Sanji's heart with his index finger. The emotional turmoil in his eyes was slowly subdued as he struggled to gather himself and alas, manage that task. When Luffy looked at Sanji again it was with an unwavering look before he stated, calmly. "You won't be repaying any debt by throwing your life away so carelessly, Sanji. Only by living that you can have a chance to pay them back fully one day."

Sanji growled, trying to keep it together. "Well it's not like I know what to do in this situation, either! I don't have anything else left to offer up except my own life!" He cried, giving Luffy a heated look. It wasn't as if he was _suicidal_. He just couldn't think of another way out of this, and it was better him rather than the geezer.

There was a sound of metal hitting wood and the both of them turned around to see Gin throwing his gun aside, biting his lip in determination as he looked at Don Krieg and then back at Sanji. "My apologies, Don. But please, allow me… to put an end to my own savior with my own two hands." He said, holding up his tonfas.

Krieg wasn't amused. He gritted his teeth, growling darkly at Gin. "Have you lost your mind, my Battle Fleet Commander?" He glared, looking like he was about to shoot Gin down right from his position at the broken vessel. However, perhaps it was his fear of the Marine kid that stayed his hands and he glowered, staying put there.

Sanji glanced at Gin, who just bowed his head apologetically. "Sanji, I wanted you to leave the ship without hurting you, but it would seem things can't be that way… So the least I could do is to kill you myself. That's the solution that I've arrived." He pressed his lips together, glancing back at Luffy. "Don't interfere. This is personal." Gin said calmly, tightening his grip on the weapons as he readied his stance.

Luffy rose an eyebrow and then back at Sanji before taking a few steps back, crossing his arms over his chest. "You can do it, Sanji! My cook is the best at both cooking and fighting!" He attempted to cheer with a grin and a laugh, but that only served to piss Sanji off further.

"I'm not your shitty cook!" Sanji growled, turning to face Gin. "Geez, thanks for your considerations. Now kindly eat shit and die." He had already fed the guy, and now Gin came back as an enemy and there was no way Sanji was going to stand by to watch it happen. He wouldn't let the geezer's restaurant be destroyed no matter what. And there was no way he was losing to this pirate.

As if acting on some invisible cue, both him and Gin rushed forward, and when the tonfa came crashing down, Sanji kicked up his foot, battling the weapon aside with ease, "Sorry but I'm not dying today." He smirked, leg cocked back to deliver yet another devastating blow to Gin's midsection but it was blocked by the two tonfas instead.

They traded blows for a few beats, each testing the water, and Sanji quickly came to the conclusion that Gin wasn't just a battle commander for the sake of being one. He was stronger than the average washed up pirates that came to Baratie and made a mess out of it. However… His smirk widened into a grin… He was still no match for Sanji, not when Sanji didn't even have any injuries to slow him down.

"_Côtelette!_" Sanji cried, dropping to a one hand stand. He kicked his leg out, nailing Gin in the rib, smiling grimly when he heard the familiar sound of bone breaking. He spun around, delivering yet another kick following immediately after, this time to Gin's lower back. "_Selle!_" He pushed himself up to his feet, dusting his hands. "Not enough?" Sanji asked, watching Gin struggle to stay on his own feet but was barely able to. "How about this?! _Gigot!_" He cried, sweeping his leg to Gin's knee caps, sending him crashing into the ground in a graceless heap. Kicking Gin's weapons away, Sanji crouched over him, pinning Gin with one knee while the other positioned near the fallen pirate's side, ready for another kick if he retaliated. "You shitty bastards aren't the toughest I have ever met."

The sounds of clapping made Sanji tilted his face up slightly and he felt his eye twitch when Luffy cheered and whooped in joy. "That's my cook! Did you see it, old man? Did you?! He's so badass! Shishishishi!" He laughed joyously, obviously delighted that Sanji had won without any trouble.

"Not your cook!" Sanji shot back automatically, growling. One of these days he would kick in that rubber bastard's head and it would be the most satisfying kick he had ever delivered for sure.

"Gin! Hold him down!" Krieg's voice cried out suddenly and Sanji had a moment of disorientation before he realized that Gin's hands had clamped on tight around his body, preventing him from moving. "Perfect. Now he can't dodge this!" The pirate crowned triumphantly, holding up his shield. The center of it opened up and Sanji cursed loudly, struggling to free himself.

Everything happened at once and it was hard to tell which event happened first and which one happened after.

Spears, sharp and dangerous, flied toward Sanji and Gin with incredible speed, and Sanji's brain couldn't think of anything except. 'This is bad. I'm going to die.' There was no place to dodge, and he couldn't move, either. There was also Gin's cries adding to the mix, a pitiful "Please, Don, no! Please spare him!" and another softer voice whispering in the wind. "_Soru_." And Sanji flinched back when the Marine kid suddenly appeared right in front of him, battling the rain of spears away from them, using his own body as a way to shield both Sanji and Gin.

However, it would seem that sharp sticks weren't the only thing the spears were capable of and Sanji found it out just a second later when one of the spears exploded, into a hail of sharp blades, and Luffy grunted in pain but didn't falter even when the blades dug into his shoulder and his arm and his hands painfully. "Bastard, that fucking hurts!" Luffy cried, punching another spear away.

Another spear shot toward them and it seemingly appeared that it would miss them so Luffy didn't bother to bat it away. It was an innocent looking thing, not much different from the other, but something inside Sanji just_ screamed _that there was something horribly wrong with it. The cry left his lips before he even noticed it, and the grip around his wrists was suddenly gone as a weight collided to his side, knocking him out of the path when the spear suddenly_ curved _and turned toward them.

There was a horrible sound of metal hitting flesh and Sanji stared, wide eyed, a few feet away from where he was just a few seconds ago, to see Gin looming over him, the damn spear piercing through his chest, coming through his back and out through his chest.

"What…" Sanji gasped, mind blank. Did… Did Gin just shove him out of the way? Why would he do that? They were enemies and fighting, weren't they? Wasn't he supposed to be some high and mighty battle commander? Why would he shield Sanji with his own body?

"Gin!" Luffy cried out, turning back to Krieg, eyes ablaze with rage. "_Don Krieg__…_" He clenched his fists, a dark snarl left his lips.

Sanji didn't care for any of that. All he could think about right now was 'why'. Why did Gin do that? Why would he kill himself like that? What for? No… There was still time. If they could get the spear out of Gin, he could still live to see another day. Maybe another day in prison but still, it was another day nonetheless. "Why would you do that, you shitty pirate?" Sanji couldn't help but ask, coming closer to Gin's side, hissing in concern. There was a lot of blood and he didn't know where to even start assessing the damage.

"Ha… ha… I don't know… myself…" Gin panted wetly, each heaving breath difficult. It seemed like blood was getting inside his lungs at this point. They didn't have a lot of time left. "My body… moved on its own…" Gin coughed, spatting out a mouthful of blood. "Funny… they called me… the Cold-Hearted Demon… And yet… I can't seem to be able to watch you die…" Tears formed in his eyes and rolled down his cheeks. When he spoke up again, it was with a smile on his lips. "No one… has ever treated me… that kindly before… Not a single person… That's why… that's why you can't die, Sanji…"

Sanji opened his mouth but nothing came out of it. He didn't know what to say to it. When he fed Gin he hadn't expected this at all. It wasn't done because he wanted Gin to pay it back with his life, and he certainly didn't want Gin to die like this… A part of him, the part that hadn't gone into shock at the dying pirate suddenly became so aware of what the Marine kid meant when he said, when someone did something out of love, they didn't expect another to pay it back with their life. While him feeding Gin was nowhere near that deep, he still didn't want the guy to pay it back like this at all…

"Well this is getting too sappy." Krieg's irritating voice said and Sanji gritted his teeth, feeling a wave of heat churn in his stomach at the absolute lack of remorse in Krieg's voice. He hadn't even felt bad that one of his own men, his most trusted, was just severely injured by his own weapon. "Well if you can't kill anymore then you are of no use to me, Gin. So why don't you kindly do yourself a favor and get rid of yourself for me?"

Sanji gasped in horror at the same time Gin laughed bitterly and picked up a fallen spear. "Yes, sir…" Gin said wetly and without a moment of hesitation, plunging the entire thing into his stomach and it was the third time that day Sanji felt his stomach did an uneasy flip when blood spurted out like a fountain. The first time it had been when the suicidal swordsman got cut down by Mihawk, the second time it was when Gin shielded Sanji with his body… and now… the third time. He hoped there wouldn't be a fourth one. There was only so much his stomach could take before he started puking himself.

"Gin, you _idiot_!" Sanji heard Luffy cried out, dropping to his knees. "What the hell would you do that for?!" He screamed, almost frantic. It made Sanji realize with a jolt that this was the first time he saw actual care in Luffy's eyes that wasn't direct at his crew, instead of the mild amusement and boredom that seemed to always be present whenever Luffy laid eyes on another stranger. It would seem like Luffy had gotten attached to the man himself. Sanji should probably feel glad that he wasn't the only weird one here.

Gin grinned and collapsed, and Sanji caught him in his arms, trying to get the guy to be in a more comfortable position. He ignored the warmth that slowly spread across his thighs and hands, the blood that darkened the wood and the tears that still streamed down Gin's eyes nonstop. "I don't… know…" Gin chuckled, and it was a sad sound that made Sanji's heart clench. "…Maybe… I'm just… stupidly loyal…" He whispered, grinning at them both, his teeth bloody.

"_No…_" Luffy breathed as if he himself was in pain and Sanji squeezed his eyes shut, feeling tears forming as well but this was absolutely ludicrous he hadn't even spent time with Gin for that long yet. Just someone whom he fed once and then fought, nothing that was out of the ordinary. "No… He doesn't deserve your loyalty… _He doesn't_… You are so much better than him… You deserve someone who appreciates your loyalty…" Luffy said in a wrecked voice, looking destroyed by Gin's single statement. Sanji watched, numbly, as silent tears started falling from Luffy's eyes. There wasn't any vocalization, no choked sobs no mute sniffle, just silent tears running down the kid's eyes and dripping down Gin's cheeks as he tried to press his hands against the bloody wounds as if trying to keep Gin alive for a few seconds longer.

"Heh…" Gin smirked, glancing at Luffy and then at Sanji, his eyes softened. "Who… are you… to tell me… which demon… I think… is worth… following to the Gate of Hell?" He asked quietly. "I don't regret it… Not all the deaths I've caused…" He admitted, looking completely at peace with himself. "Today… is a nice day… to die…" His eyes shifted to look at Luffy. "A Marine… is crying… for me…" His eyes moved to Sanji. "Thank you, Sanji… truly… It was… it was the best meal… I've ever had…" With one last exhale, Gin's body fell limp in Sanji's arms and he stared in shock at the smile forever frozen on Gin's lips.

"I'm not crying… I'm not crying… It's just raining… Don't die, Gin! Don't die!" Luffy cried frantically, shaking Gin's body, but there was no response. Gin was gone. He really… he died in Sanji's arms, thanking him for his meal.

Sanji wasn't aware of the tears in his own eyes until his vision went blurry as well and he gripped Luffy's wrist. "Let him go… He's already gone." He whispered, placing his hand over Gin's eyes as he closed his eyelids, gently laying the body down.

"_Krieg__…_" Pure bloodthirst radiated from Luffy as he looked at Krieg with such hatred that the other pirate flinched like he himself had been stabbed. Sanji paid it no mind, he knew that the kid could handle this bastard no problem. Right now, Sanji just wanted a moment in his own mind. "I'm going to _enjoy _beating you to a pulp." Luffy hissed venomously.

"H-hah! How can you enjoy anything if your crewmate is dead?" Krieg said, voice breaking a bit even when he attempted bravery and he pointed his weapon toward the unconscious Zoro. "Good riddance!" Krieg said shakily, firing at the injured man.

A warning cry left Sanji's lips before he could help himself but Luffy had already vanished from view, and once again, standing protectively over his First Mate when the explosion from the projectile went off, engulfing him in bright, hot flame. "Haha, die, Marine!" Krieg laughed hysterically, apparently having gone a little insane from fear. However, there was no cry of pain from Luffy, nothing, he just stoically stood between Zoro and Krieg, taking the full brunt of it.

The moment the explosion died down, Sanji felt his own mouth drop open in shock, his hand automatically rose to cover his mouth, feeling sick for the fourth time that day. His breathing quickened and his heart sped up dramatically at the sight before his eyes. The fire had burned the Marine's white cloak and his bright cardigan, revealing to the world what had to be the most horrific scar Sanji had ever seen in his life. Dimly, Sanji heard another sharp intake of breath and knew that the old geezer was seeing what he was seeing, too. Being near the fire constantly in his life meant that Sanji_ knew_ burns. He had his fair share of them, some serious, others trivial, some even left faint scars… But this… This was something _else _entirely.

Ugly, warped, splotchy pink skin stretched and pulled taunt against a healthier shade of tan, going from his neck all the way down to the back of his hand. The scar tissue wrapped and twisted around across half of his torso and all the way to his hip, disappearing out of sight behind his back. Briefly, Sanji wondered how big it really was if he could see all of it. From this angle, he couldn't see behind the kid's back, and the burn had extended beyond his sight. It was _bad_. There was no other way to describe it. It made Sanji nauseous just to imagine how much pain Luffy must have been in when he first received it and how old he was when he got it. Burns hurt terribly, Sanji knew that. Scars didn't grow with time, either. This was exactly the same size as it had been when he first got it. Sanji morbidly wondered how the kid could even use that left arm. It looked like it had been a deep burn, way past skin and down to muscles and maybe even_ deeper _than that. That kind of injury couldn't possibly heal up in a day or two. Did it cause him pain even now? Did he have trouble with it?

As if the burn alone wasn't horrific enough, laying on top of that scar was a giant tattoo. Sanji couldn't see it very closely but it seemed to be some kind of dragon, the jet black and vivid red ink wrapped together in perfect harmony as they entwined up his arm, ending over his heart like it was trying to keep guard of it. The ink had overlapped the burn, not perfectly, but it had been done deliberately as if someone didn't want to see the scar, or as if they had hoped the tattoo would become a new layer of skin. Whatever the reason was, the artist hadn't hold back on the design. Seeing it on someone as young as Luffy, even if he _was _a Marine, that was hard.

Sanji fully admitted to having pulled away, instinctively shielding himself from the horrors Luffy must have faced once upon a time.

However, it was the look in his eyes that captured Sanji's attention. When Luffy glanced at Zoro, and his entire face softened with boundless gentleness and affection before he directed his gaze back to Krieg, and Sanji marveled at the abrupt change. His eyes didn't even _look _human anymore, so full of hatred and fury it made the hairs on the back of Sanji's neck stand up. Luffy clasped a hand around his shoulder, pulling the burnt cloak off, his hand trailed down and stopped at the still burning kanji for 'Justice' before he dropped the ruined piece of clothes on the deck where it continued to burn brightly. Sanji thought there was something oddly heartbreaking about the entire thing.

Cracking his knuckles, a completely unhinged smile split Luffy's face in half. "Heat is the last thing that'd scare me." He said, vanishing from view before appearing just inches away from Krieg's face, startling the other pirate. "You have made many grave mistakes today, _Don Krieg_. You made my Cook cry. You attempted to kill my First Mate. You stepped on the loyalty of your men and_ killed _him." There was a pause before the smile widened into a twisted grin, macabre and dark. "And finally, _you burned my cloak_. That's_ my _prison. Only _I _get to destroy it. No one else."

* * *

The next few minutes could only be described as a blood bath. Unlike Zoro's precise swordsmanship or Sanji's elegant kicks, Luffy fought with his bare fists, something that could only cause harm unless it was brutal enough. And it was more than brutal enough. Blood had spilled from Krieg's mouth by the pint as the pirate tried to defend himself to no avail. When he tried to escape, Luffy's hand only pulled him back as the kid kept on pounding him, expression unchanged even when his fists slowly turned red and the water around them turned the same color. Then there were only the screams left. They started off as loud, alarmed sounds before quickly turning into pleading noises, then shifting into unrestrained shrieks of pain and horror and finally wet, gurgling noises. The moment the noises from Krieg tampered off, the sounds of flesh hitting flesh were deafening to Sanji's ears because the kid _would. Not. Stop_. Not even when Krieg had obviously died and his remains started to lose its human shape. Sanji heaved, trying to force his food to remain his stomach.

Finally, Sanji couldn't take it anymore. It was obvious that Luffy wasn't going to stop on his own, the geezer couldn't move and his First Mate laid an unconscious heap on the deck. The task had fallen into Sanji's hands.

Making his way toward Luffy, the other having not even noticed him yet, Sanji covered his nose with his sleeve, ignoring the squelching sounds for his own sanity. His boots slipped a little on the blood and water as he tried to keep his balance, approaching Luffy slowly. "Hey, that's enough, he's already gone." He called, placing a hand on Luffy's shoulder, who had fallen to his knees and was hitting the fallen body continuously.

Luffy's head snapped toward the sound of his voice and there was such an animalistic look on his face, without any trace of recognition whatsoever, that Sanji wondered briefly if this was the end of him as well. If he was going to die today just because he was dumb enough to stop some nutty Marine kid from beating a dead man even more. However, before he could go too far down that road, Luffy blinked, his movements slowing down. "Smokey?" He whispered in a hoarse voice before he blinked again, shaking his head as if trying to pull himself out of it. Sanji had no idea who 'Smokey' was, and if this was a jab to his smoking habit, then Sanji really took offense to _that_. "Sanji?" Luffy asked uncertainly. He looked lost, as if he had no idea where he was.

"Yeah, it's me, shitty Marine." Sanji said, even though there wasn't any spite in his voice. "Can you stand?"

Luffy nodded slowly and tried to push himself up with his hands but they just slipped on the puddle of blood and he flailed, trying to assess the situation by looking around him but recoiled immediately when he only saw red wherever his gaze landed, be it around him or in the water. He also looked dreadful, blood crawling all the way up to his elbows, hands still dripping and there were even splotches of blood on his face and on his bare chest. Sanji thought it was really wrong to see some baby faced kid with that much blood on them.

It was also obvious that he couldn't stand on his own, having gotten weak-limbed.

Softening his voice another notch so he wouldn't spook Luffy even more, Sanji crouched down, blocking Luffy's vision. "Hey, hey, look at me." He said calmly. "You are okay." Sanji pulled Luffy slowly off Krieg and onto a cleaner spot on the splintered deck, which was a harder task than he first anticipated, because there just_ wasn't _a cleaner spot. Not to mention Luffy had leaned on him and it was hard to maneuver. "Now, what was that all about?"

The Marine, whom Sanji once saw as strong, confident and cheerful with a clear head on his shoulders, now only looked like some lost kid, clenched his fists. Pain entered his eyes and Luffy squeezed them shut. "No one should step on loyalty like that. That's not what being nakama is about." He said through his gritted teeth. "Nakama are people you trust with your life, you don't… throw their lives away like that, not for having a heart. It's _wrong_." He looked into Sanji's eyes, face twisted in agony. "It's _wrong_, Sanji. Having a heart is a blessing."

Sanji tried to remain casual as he shrugged his shoulders. "Well, they are pirates, so—"

"_No._" Luffy cut in firmly. "I have seen pirates with hearts before. I have seen pirates who sacrificed everything for the sake of nakama. Being a pirate has nothing with how you treat another." He closed his eyes, placing his hand over them, accidentally smearing more blood all over his face. "I'm tired." Luffy admitted. "Will you watch over me for a little while?" He asked.

"Oi, oi, I don't have the time…" Sanji protested weakly, but his voice trailed off. It was a fairly simple question, and yet, it felt as if Luffy wasn't asking Sanji to watch over him in that simple manner, but to watch over his back while he was vulnerable. His voice caught his throat before Sanji nodded jerkily. "Fine." He said curtly and was gifted with a small relieved smile before Luffy promptly collapsed, passing out from the whole ordeal.

Sanji glanced around, grimacing at the sight of blood and at the Marine and his First Mate, who were both unconscious and realized with a jolt that _he _was the one who had to clean up after their mess now that there was no one else available. "Shit." Sanji cursed, throwing the kid over his shoulder as he stood up. "I'm not paid enough for this. He's not even a _girl_." Sanji complained, making his way toward Baratie so he could start rousing up the other cooks as well so they could start cleaning up the mess.

* * *

It really was a pain to clean everything. Gin had been given a funeral at sea, his body was put in a small boat before Sanji lit it up and sent him a quick prayer before sending it far away, hoping that the sea would accept him in her embrace. As for Krieg… Sanji hadn't felt as charitable. He had also been forced to take over the Marine and his shitty First Mate's care because none of the other cooks would be willing to do it, saying that it was Sanji's Captain now and he should take on that responsibility. No amount of kicks had managed to stop them from saying that and Sanji had to grit his teeth in annoyance and bite the bullet when even the geezer told him to just do it. Thus, he had to bandage the suicidal swordsman, and clean the Marine's hands, torso and face, and give him a new shirt to put on. He had to cringe at the memory a little, because Zoro's injury had been bad, and Sanji had to see too much of Luffy's burn. He never wanted to see it ever again.

Now that he had a moment of rest, both troublesome bastards sleeping soundly, Sanji had gotten to the balcony of his small room, finally able to relax with a cigarette between his lips.

Familiar footsteps approached him and Sanji didn't even need to turn around to know that it was the old geezer. "Geezer," Sanji greeted, blowing out a puff of smoke. "What? Are there customers? Or do you just want to bug me?" He asked, turning around slightly when Zeff made his way toward Sanji, leaning against the railing as well to look out the ocean.

"Cheeky eggplant." Zeff grumbled. "No, just wanted to check on things." He said, glancing at Sanji, a thoughtful frown pulling his face down. "Thinking deep thoughts?" Zeff asked.

Sanji sighed, flicking the ash in the air, letting the wind carry it away. "Gin didn't pay for his food, you know." He began suddenly, brows furrowing as the memory took over. "He called me his savior." There was an uncomfortable feeling twisting his stomach. "I didn't want him to die to pay me back for that dish. That's not what it was about."

Zeff smiled, but it was a bit sad. "I know." He said quietly, voice gruff. "Rarely does an act of kindness require death as its payment. If it did, it wouldn't be an act of kindness in the first place." He pressed his lips together, watching the other cooks trying to clean up the mess down below, getting the Baratie up and running again. "Leave, Sanji. Leave this restaurant and live your dream. Follow that kid. I think your heart already knows what it wants."

The familiar protest left Sanji's lips immediately. "Geezer, I won't leave until—" He cried, but was silenced by a stern look from Zeff.

"Until I acknowledge your skill? There's nothing else I can teach you. You already have my acknowledgment." Zeff said frankly. "Everyone here knows it, too. You are wasting away here. Like the thing with Gin, that's not what I saved you for. I don't need your life as payment for that Life's Debt." He barked out a short laugh. "Or perhaps, I do, but not in the way that you are thinking about, eggplant. I want you to live a full life, complete your dream, find the All Blue. Every cook here carries that dream in their heart. I think almost every sea cook has that dream inside theirs. And that's precisely why you should leave. Besides…" He glanced behind and Sanji followed his eyes, spotting Luffy laying on the bed, snoring without a care in the world, so completely different from the picture he painted earlier. "I think that brat can use your help."

"What? To clean up after him?" Sanji asked snidely but couldn't deny the truth in that statement. For some weird reason Sanji couldn't comprehend, Luffy had given him an affectionate look reserved only for his crewmates. The Marine brat had already considered Sanji his nakama and Sanji hadn't even said yes yet! What shitty asshole! Still, Sanji couldn't help but think that Zeff was right. If it hadn't been for him, the kid might have kept on beating Krieg for who knew how long. "He's nutty. And he has an awful temper." Sanji grumbled under his breath, but it didn't carry any real venom.

Zeff heaved out a sigh, and he sounded tired. He massaged his temples, and pity colored his eyes when he continued to stare at the sleeping form. "Sanji, I'm not sure about my guess, but I think… You would be able to relate to him in a really personal way." He said cryptically. At Sanji's puzzled yet slightly alarmed look, Zeff continued. "I hope I'm wrong though." He glanced up at the bright sky above them. "Pirates, Marines, what is the difference between them beside the color of their flags? Sometimes I think this world is already damned…"

"Oi, what do you mean, geezer?! What personal way?" Sanji demanded, grabbing Zeff's collar. "Explain yourself!"

Zeff shrugged and shook Sanji's hands off. "Who knows?" He smirked. "If you want to figure it out, perhaps you should go with him. What do I know anyway? I'm just a crippled old cook." He said, patting Sanji's shoulder. "Think about it, Sanji. I meant every word. I think you would do well being a member of his crew. Besides, anyone who can look at their nakama like he does is surely a good Captain."

With that last parting word, Zeff left Sanji's room, footsteps heavy, leaving Sanji alone to his own thoughts. He gritted his teeth in annoyance, clicking tongue. "Damn geezer." Sanji cursed, staring at Luffy's peaceful sleeping face. How was he going to say no after he heard something like _that_?

* * *

"Do you have a dream, Sanji?" Luffy asked, perching over the railing precariously, uncaring that he could fall into the ocean at any moment if he wasn't careful. He was a Devil Fruit user, he couldn't swim. Sanji thought if there was any proof that Luffy wasn't all there, this was it. What kind of Devil Fruit users purposely did that anyway?

"What?" Sanji asked, staring at Luffy warily. "What do you mean?"

"You have the eyes of a dreamer." Luffy explained with a warm smile. "I have seen it in every one of my nakama, the dream inside them that's too big to be contained in any cages. You have the same look. That's why." He shrugged easily. "I won't judge, I promise." He gave Sanji a kind look, staring out at the open ocean. Yosaku had gotten back earlier and informed them that their next destination would be Arlong Park, where Nami was heading, so this would be the last few hours Luffy would be spending here before he had to leave. If Sanji wanted to join him, this was his last chance.

"The All Blue." Sanji found himself answering immediately. "It's an ocean that exists only in myths. They said every fish can be found there. Fish from the East Blue, North Blue, West Blue, South Blue… They all come there. It's a dream of all cooks. They said that it was just a myth, and that it didn't exist… But you know what…" An excited grin spread across Sanji's lips. "I _know _it's out there. It's somewhere on the Grand Line. I want to go find it!" He said in a hushed whisper, feeling excitement well up inside him at the thought.

Luffy beamed back brightly. "I believe you." He said honestly. "The All Blue is out there for you to find." He rocked lightly, kicking his feet back and forth. "I'm the commander of a special ops." Luffy said suddenly. "I'm not bound to any bases or any specific patrol routes. I can go anywhere I want. Be my nakama, Sanji. Be a part of my crew and we can go find it together!" He raised his arms in the air and Sanji had to click his tongue in annoyance when Luffy overbalanced and Sanji had to grip the back of Luffy's shirt to keep him from toppling over. He would have to dive after the shitty bastard if he fell so he would rather not. Luffy sent him a beautiful smile when Sanji kept him from falling over and it felt like staring at the sun itself.

Sanji stared at Luffy for a moment. "Well… Do you have a dream, too?" He asked, watching Luffy flinch back and shrink into himself like the question had hurt him. Sanji's brows furrowed in confusion. "What is it? I just told you my dream is to find a mythical sea. Yours can't be that weirder than mine." Annoyance entered his voice. "Now that isn't fair. I shared mine, you have to share yours, too." He rose an eyebrow. "Don't tell me you want to find the One Piece?"

Luffy exhaled heavily, hugging his own body. No one had owned any cardigans so the kid was forced to wear a shitty white shirt, showing off his tattoo and the scar beneath it. It felt strange seeing him like that, without the bright red cardigan, but it wasn't something that Sanji had the power to change. Luffy chewed his bottom lip, looking like he wanted to gnarl it off, a torn look on his face. He eyed Sanji and then the sea and then back at Sanji. Finally, he turned his eyes away, refusing to meet Sanji's gaze head on as he whispered, voice small. "To be free." He said softly. "My dream is to be free…"

Sensing that there was more to it than just that, but it was obvious that Luffy wasn't ready to say anything else on the matter, Sanji decided to change the object. "Why me?" Sanji suddenly asked. "Don't tell me that you just come to any random restaurant to find a random cook to take with you? I assume you have your reasons." He asked curiously. That had been the question he had been asking himself since the first time Luffy opened his mouth to offer him a position in his crew. He wondered what made Sanji any special than Patty or Carne, not that those two shitty bastards had anything on him.

"Hmm… Why I picked you?" Luffy hummed, relaxing his body as he smiled. It was a small little thing, knowing and humbling at the same time. "Your Humanity." He began suddenly. "Your Kindness." Holding his hand, Luffy began counting his fingers. "Or perhaps that's because of your Will. Or your Strength. Perhaps you are just that great of a cook." He flashed Sanji a bright, perfectly D-shaped smile. "Take your pick, Sanji." He leaned slightly over, the bright smile was replaced with a smaller one, full of gratitude. "Or perhaps it's because of the food you fed me. It was the most delicious meal I have ever had in my entire life…" He said quietly, placing a hand over his heart. It felt as if it wasn't the taste Luffy was talking about, but something else more than that. Luffy shook his head. "So yep! Come with me, Sanji! I promise you won't regret it shishishi!"

Sanji stared at Luffy, at the brightly grinning boy and then back at the Baratie, his home for most of his life. He remembered Zeff's words and frowned, trying to see how Luffy could be related to him, but he didn't see it. Perhaps Zeff was right, he needed to go with this shitty Marine Captain to find that answer for himself. Plus… It had been so long that someone could look at him in the eyes and said in that honest of a voice that they believed in his dream, and that he could find it.

Taking a deep breath, Sanji took out another cigarette and lit it up, leaning against the railing. "Fine. I'll go with you… Captain." He said after a short pause. "The All Blue can't be found in the East Blue after all. And someone needs to look after you shitheads if you can't even keep yourself out of trouble every two seconds." He growled threateningly, pulling Luffy back again when the other whooped in joy at Sanji's decision and almost fell over and into the water again. He clicked his tongue, already feeling annoyed and regretting his decision of joining this weird Marine gang.

After a few hours of packing and a tearful goodbye, Sanji was ready to leave Baratie to start his own adventure, completing with a cheerful, childish Captain, a smelly, cranky First Mate, and some washed up Bounty Hunter, to go to some island so they could take their ship and their navigator back.

Yeah, it already sounded like the start of a great novel… Not really.

Sanji grunted, kicking Zoro's rib so he could get out of the way for him to climb on. He made a snide comment and it resulted in Zoro's immediate response, making Luffy laugh loud and hard, pounding his fist on the deck. Sanji grumbled to himself… Well, he had chosen to call this kid his Captain, so he supposed he would have to put up with this shit on a regular basis from now on.

* * *

**End note:** _Again, thank you for all your reviews and kind words! It means a lot to me, and it keeps me writing! It's a fairly long chapter with a lot to read so I hope it's not tiring to read through everything. Next chapter should be really fun so stay tuned to that!_

**Next chapter: Freeing Justice**


	8. Freeing Justice

**Author's note:** _You guys know I'm always going to spend the first few lines thanking my wonderful, awesome beta reader by now. And I still do mean it. My work couldn't have come to life the way it is now if it wasn't for FireNinja1254! So thank you! You were such a huge help I swear to every deity out there! This chapter we dive into some more fun stuff! Again, a pretty long chapter but I hope you don't rush reading it. I think you will get more out of it if you take the time! Thank you for the wonderful comments I have received the past chapter, they mean a lot to me as an author!_

**Disclaimer: **_I… don't own One Piece. That's why I'm writing my story here instead of publishing One Piece._

* * *

**Chapter 7: Freeing Justice**

"I'm going to change the shitty swordsman's bandages." Sanji announced to the occupants of the small ship, earning a wordless grunt and a nod of gratitude from Luffy and Yosaku respectively. It took two days to get from Baratie to Conomi Island, and in that short period of time, Sanji had learned that Zoro was a_ nightmare _of a patient and Luffy had no skill whatsoever at bandaging. Or perhaps more correctly, he knew _how _to do it, he just always put the bandages on too tight. By the nature of his body, tight bandage had never bothered Luffy, and somehow that had translated to him being rougher with normal people as well, his body used to being treated heavy handed by himself. Normally Sanji couldn't care less, Yosaku would be more than enough to help the shitty mosshead, but he had something he needed to talk about and he would rather it done in private.

"How long are you going to stare at it, shitty rubber?" Sanji couldn't help but voice his question, watching Luffy let out another wordless grunt like he didn't even hear Sanji's words and was just only making noises for the sake of making noises while he kept holding the piece of white cloth in his hand, a morose look on his face. The cloak had been burned beyond repair, and the cloth Luffy was holding was the biggest piece that the others had managed to salvage. Ever since then, in quiet moments, Luffy would just take the piece of cloth in his hand and stare at it sullenly like he hoped by staring hard enough, that it would return to him. Sanji didn't get what the big deal was, it was easily replaced, right? Or did the Marines run out of white cloth to make cloaks or something?

Clicking his tongue in annoyance, Sanji turned around and walked inside the cabin, knowing that he wasn't going to get an answer from his childish Captain. "Whatever." He muttered dismissively, adjusting his grip on the med kit and walked to the bed occupied by Zoro, visible eye twitching in irritation when he noticed that Zoro had, once again, pulled off all the bandage and it laid in a heap on the wooden floor. "If you are in such a hurry to die, should have let me know so I didn't have to get my clothes wet saving your half dead ass from the ocean, shitty swordsman." Sanji commented snidely, placing the med kit down on the nightstand heavily with a loud _thud_. "Sit the hell up, bandage change."

"No one told you to save me." Zoro let out a small angry growl, pushing himself up from the bed. "I thought I said I don't need any bandages. It's healed already." He said angrily. "I want to go back to training." He crossed his arms, looking as childish as could be. He eyed Sanji warily, and then at the med kit, looking like he was ready to throw another fit. "I want booze."

Sanji rolled his eyes. "By 'healed' do you mean dripping blood? Because if you do then that's true." He retorted sharply. "Stop being a baby and just keep the bandage on, shithead. No one has got the time to keep re-bandaging you. I'm a cook, not a damn nurse." He pulled a chair toward the bed and sat down, grumbling under his breath about not wanting to do this.

Zoro glared. "Well good thing I don't want any bandages either, so you don't have to concern yourself with it." He hissed when Sanji's hand slapped against the injury, face twisted in pain. "The hell was that for, shit cook?!" He cried, looking like he was ready to duke it out right there with Sanji.

Sanji smirked without even a hint of remorse. "Oh? You are in pain, mosshead? Sorry didn't realize it. I thought you were all healed up now." He said in amusement, listening to Zoro hiss out countless curses and death threats. Sanji pulled out the disinfectant and a roll of bandages, rolling his eyes. "Just shut the hell up and let me do it. Or would you rather have _him _bandage you instead?" There was no need to say who 'he' was. Luffy hadn't minded helping Zoro and the first day the bandage had been too tight Zoro was on the verge of suffocation. That hadn't been fun for any party involved except for Luffy, who didn't even know what he did wrong.

Zoro glared but didn't say anything as Sanji got to work, his jaw locked tight like he was trying not to protest against the medical treatment. "Spill, love cook." Zoro suddenly said, face barely twitched when Sanji started wrapping the bandage around the injury even though Sanji knew it must hurt something awful. "You didn't come here just to change my bandage. Yosaku could have done it."

Ah, so the First Mate possessed some power of observation. And here Sanji thought he would be a mindless brute with muscle for brain. Considering his words for a moment, Sanji closed the med kit with a _click_, sealing the items away. "Back at Baratie, the shitty rubber beat Krieg to death." Sanji began, brows furrowing. "He wouldn't have stopped if it hadn't been for me." He gave Zoro a sharp look. "Is this something that happens often? Does he always… _snap _like that?"

Zoro growled. "If you are scared then you shouldn't have come with us, cook. No one forced you to." It looked like it was a great struggle for him not to start beating up Sanji right there for the implication.

"If I were scared I wouldn't have come, mosshead." Sanji growled back. "I just want to know." Zeff's words still bothered him greatly, but he couldn't possibly imagine what kind of connection he could have with someone like Luffy, who was a Marine from the Grand Line with a stupidly huge grin on his face and anger issues.

Zoro didn't say anything for a moment before he answered tensely. "I heard about what happened." He began, glancing at the wall, looking like he was trying to look through the wood to see Luffy outside. "No… He's not often like that, that Krieg must have done something to make him flip off that badly. But… sometimes he gets lost in his own mind, you can see it when that happens, it's in his eyes." Zoro turned back to Sanji, lips pulling tight with displeasure. "We help pull him out of it."

Sanji frowned thoughtfully. "How do you do that?" He asked. He didn't want to witness another fit like that again. That had been… unpleasant to see. Cleaning up the mess after had been just as bad. It made Sanji uneasy to see Luffy, normally so cheerful and happy, look so lost, angry and hateful. It wasn't a look that fit well on his face.

Zoro shrugged nonchalantly. "Each of us is different. We have our own ways." He said. "For me, I just touch his shoulder and call his name." He explained. "Don't try to copy any of us, just do your own things. It'll come to you. After all, I don't know whatever the hell that you did, but you succeeded once already, Cook." He looked like he was debriefing Sanji on some mission of importance, a First Mate talking to the new Cook on what to expect and how to handle their ever changing Captain.

"Right." Sanji said skeptically. He didn't even know what the hell that he did. Zoro made it sound like it was something that was natural to every one of them, but for the life of him, Sanji had no idea how he managed to stop Luffy from hitting Krieg even more. It wasn't as if it was anything special.

Zoro rubbed his temples, grabbing the sword he placed leaning against the bed. "That's why he's taking the Nami thing so hard. He already considers her to be a part of the crew, and she has her own method, too." He tightened his hold on the handle, his lips thinned unhappily. "For Luffy's sake, I hope that woman didn't actually betray us. Or I'll_ personally _cut her down for hurting him that way."

The immediate protest for Nami's innocence died in Sanji's throat even before it got the chance to slip out when he saw how serious Zoro was with his threat, and how hurt he was by the whole thing as well. "Well…" Sanji muttered, searching for a cigarette. He ignited the lighter with his thumb, taking a deep inhale. He breathed out the white smoke after a moment, watching it fill the air with a familiar scent. "If you trust the shitty Captain's ability to judge a character, then trust that Nami-swan had her reasons as well." He stood up and left the room. He lingered at the door for a moment, calling back to the shitty suicidal swordsman. "Food is ready in 15 minutes. I'm not your maid, so I'm not coming in to get you." He warned, walking out and closing the door behind him.

* * *

Luffy had already made up his mind… T-shirts sucked. He thought sullenly as he scratched absent-mindedly at his exposed scar, tugging restlessly on the short sleeve. It was irritating. It was either they had no sleeves or long ones. He didn't like it when they weren't long, and weren't short, either. It was half way this and half way that and it irritated him. He felt humiliated. Whenever he exposed the scar and the tattoo it had always been on his own terms, a statement he chose to tell the world. Now, he didn't even have a_ choice _in the matter. Not only was his Treasure stolen, but so were his _clothes_. How awful was that?

On top of it all, Luffy felt a strange sense of loss whenever he laid his eyes on the remains of his cloak, too. He knew the weight was heavy on his shoulders, and the burden great. He wanted to be freed from it someday, but he didn't want it to be burned like this, it felt like it wasn't the right time yet, and the cloak was destroyed far too early, the choice taken out of his hand. It made him sad, which was stupid, because he should be glad that it was gone, but he wasn't. It was an odd feeling, sad because of a thing that you hated got destroyed. However, this was his prison and his own alone, he wasn't going to let another touch it.

And then… There was the fact that Luffy… _snapped_. There was no other better way to say it. He lost control. And that was extremely shameful. It wasn't professional. If it hadn't been Sanji but another person he could have hurt them. That wasn't acceptable. Emotions could really cloud judgment. And damn if he hadn't felt this much in a kill since… Luffy couldn't even remember feeling this strongly over killing anyone since forever. He could make an excuse for himself… That he was mentally off-balanced because of Nami's leaving, taking his _Treasure _with her, and then Mihawk almost killed Zoro, then he looked at Luffy and spoke as if he could see through him. That part had been unnerving, downright unsettling. He still didn't want to entertain the thought of what Mihawk saw in him when he looked at Luffy with those sharp, hawk-like eyes. And then his Cook cried, and his First Mate was almost killed because of Krieg, and Krieg, who didn't deserve a shred of loyalty from Gin, killed Gin, too. And to top Luffy's inner turmoil off with a messy, _messy_ bow, _his cloak was burned_.

Everything had happened in the span of less than an hour.

Could anyone blame him for snapping and pouncing on the first guy that pissed him off too much?

However, Luffy wasn't _that _cheap and he refused to make any excuses for his own screw-ups. And that was what it was, a screw up. A death should never be caused from one's strong emotions alone, because emotions ran high and the wrong call could be made. He supposed in the heat of the moment, Krieg had been the only outlet for his inner conflicts, and the asshole had kept on provoking Luffy until Luffy obliged to his death wish.

Still, even after all that was said and done, it wasn't as if Luffy felt_ bad _for causing Krieg's death. It was just another mark, another droplet of blood that coated his hands in red. It wasn't anything out of the ordinary. The method of death had been messier than he preferred, but it wasn't the first time he had punched someone to death and with the nature of his Fruit and his fighting style, it would not be the last either. Not by a long shot. The only thing that had bothered him was the emotions that drove his actions.

For that, Luffy vowed, he would be _absolutely_ in control during his confrontation with Nami, no matter how hurt or confused or angry he felt. If he was the cause of another death yet again, it would be done out of rationality, and nothing else. Anything else more than that would make him an even bigger monster than he already was.

His musings were cut short when the smell of cigarette smoke reached his nose and he blinked owlishly up at Sanji who placed a plate of food on the table in the middle of the deck. Near the vicinity, Zoro and Yosaku were all staring at Luffy with various degrees of concern. "Food!" He cheered, deciding not to bother his nakama with trivial matters. He bounced forward until he was seated across from them, stuffing his face with the delicious meat that Sanji had prepared for everyone.

"You guys are way too relaxed for this!" Yosaku yelled once he saw how Luffy, Zoro and Sanji were just chilling out, enjoying the food and the scenery, not looking concerned or nervous in the slightest. "Do you even know where we are heading?!"

Luffy's brows furrowed in confusion. "Didn't you said Oolong Park?" He asked curiously. Wasn't that where they were heading? Or was there something wrong with his knowledge? He scratched his head, turning to Zoro to ask for confirmation who just shrugged, obviously not seeing why Yosaku would be throwing a fit.

"Arlong Park!" Yosaku corrected, looking frustrated. "Do you even_ know _who Arlong is?" He asked, searching through his stack of wanted posters and pointed at a picture. "Do you know _what _he is?"

Luffy frowned at the words, straightening his back. "Yeah I know. He's a fishman, isn't he?" He asked calmly. "So what about it?" He didn't see why it was a big deal which race Arlong was. Swallowing a particularly big bite of meat, Luffy licked his lips. "Is there a problem?"

Yosaku facepalmed. "I can't believe you really came from the Grand Line or are a Marine from _Marineford_, either!" He yelled, throwing his arms up in the air. "Listen!" He said, holding up three fingers, shushing everyone. He looked like he was about to discuss some grave matters so Luffy decided he would entertain him by listening. "The Grand Line is called the 'graveyard' for Pirates because of the Three Great Powers." He said ominously. Ah yes, Luffy knew about that.

"Yup. Marines, Shichibukai, Yonkou." Luffy nodded. "I still don't know how this is relating to the fact that Arlong is in the East Blue though." He said in confusion.

"Please let me continue, Luffy-aniki." Yosaku groaned. "Right, so, the Three Great Powers, but we are focusing only on the Shichibukai right now. There are seven in total. They are pirates who are _crazily _strong, and for one reason or another allied themselves with the World Government." He said, raising a knowing index finger. "That guy Zoro-aniki fought, Mihawk, is one." He whispered.

Zoro raised an eyebrow and sat up straighter, wincing a bit as the pain from his torso bothered him and he trailed a hand down his chest, probably remembering the bitter defeat. However, at the last second, Zoro shook himself out of it. "So there are six other guys as strong as him?" He asked, smirking. "Heh, sounds fun."

Yosaku gave Zoro an almost unamused look. "Well, the problem is with another Shichibukai, Jinbei." He said quietly. That certainly made Luffy pay more attention to the conversation and he sat up from his slouch, eyes narrowing ever so slightly. "He's the leader of the Fishman Pirates, and in return for the Shichibukai position, he has willingly unleashed that monster on the East Blue." He grimaced. "I mean, I know fishmen are monsters, but Arlong is another leag—Mmmphm!"

Luffy's expression had got gradually darker and darker the longer Yosaku spoke. At the last sentence, his hand had stretched to cover the other's mouth, fingers opened, looking more like he was trying to claw his face off more than trying to shut him up. "Finish that sentence and I'll throw you overboard,_ Yosaku._" He said, lips pulling back in an angry sneer. The sound of Yosaku's name was spoken like it was a curse. "Jinbei is a precious person and an honorable man. I will not allow anyone making that implication that he only became a Shichibukai just to release this 'Arlong' on the East Blue. If you don't _know _shit, then don't spread _shit_. It will come back to bite you in the ass one day." He growled angrily. "And if you dare calling Arlong a monster just because he's a fishman again, I'll punch your face in. I don't give a damn if you call him a monster because he burned down villages, but if you call him one because of his _race_, then you and I, we will have _problems_. Understood?"

Yosaku paled and nodded hurriedly, while Luffy just stared him down with barely restrained fury. He would have punched Yosaku right there, but he had a feeling he wouldn't be holding back as much and that might kill him. That was the only reason Luffy didn't just follow through with his threat right now.

Finally, Luffy deemed that Yosaku had understood him, he released the hand over the other's mouth with a huff, stretching over to dip it into the sea water to wash the presence of the other off. He returned to his meal, but the mood was already ruined, and Yosaku just sat there, shaking like he finally realized how dangerous Luffy really was. Ah yes, Yosaku didn't witness him beating Krieg to death. So that was why.

Sanji scoffed, pulling out another cigarette to put it in between his lips. "Oi, oi, shitty rubber, don't ruin his appetite. That's _my food _you are wasting." He said warningly. "What's the deal with you and that Jinbei? And then the whole fishmen thing?" He asked, blowing out a puff of white smoke.

Luffy grumbled, picking at his food. "Jinbei is a good man and a close friend. I know him. He's not the type to be petty enough to release some no name fishman on the weakest of Blue just to… what? Burn down villages?" He rolled his eyes. "Ridiculous. East Blue isn't important enough. There's a reason the majority of the power struggles happen in the Grand Line and not the Blues. Although…" He leaned back against his chair, considering a new angle to the problem. "I suppose this explains why Arlong isn't in the Grand Line. He must have been too weak to handle her, so he picked the weakest Blue. Even some weakling on the Grand Line can seem so monstrously strong when you put them in the most peaceful waters." He hummed, drumming his fingers on the table and he turned to Sanji fully. "As for the fishmen…" He chewed on the inside of his cheek, wondering how to best put it.

"Sanji, are you automatically good just because you were born human?" Luffy asked. "Are humans good just because they are humans? Am I supposed to look at a murderer and think wow they are a human, it doesn't matter how many they killed, they are still a good being!" He let out an empty fake cheer, before dropping his charade. "There are giants on the Grand Line, there are humans with longer than average arms, there are all sort of races that come with different appearances, and different levels of strength. It just so happens that fishmen are naturally born stronger than humans. That doesn't make them a monster. That's a survival trait born out of better adaptation to a life under water. If someone was born sickly, does it give them a right to call anyone stronger than them a 'monster'?" He challenged. "Or is it that the person is a minority so that the other stronger people get to call them 'cursed' just because they were born weak?"

Luffy picked up his fork, untouched earlier because he had been eating with his bare hands and he held it up, pointing it toward Yosaku who was still sitting there, frozen. "Listen carefully and listen well. A monster is not born, they are _made._" He stabbed it harshly down the shank of meat, watching the juice leak out slowly from the stab. "If Arlong is a monster, then it's because of his actions, not his genetics. Don't rob other people of their choice. By calling fishmen monsters because of their race, you have just taken away something that's not yours to take. Namely, what they want to refer to themselves as. If they choose to be called monsters, then it's their actions that mark them as one and nothing else, not their appearance, nor their upbringings, or their blood."

* * *

_Luffy pouted moodily, kicking his feet back and forth as he sat at the dock, staring out at the open sea. He was so bored. His teacher had to go on some mission of importance that even Luffy wasn't allowed to accompany him, some diplomatic thing or World Government related business that Zuki-sensei had said it was too early for him to understand yet. Uncle Kuzan was off biking, too. His Gramps was also gone and Smokey was in a_ class_ right now. He had wanted to play with Smokey but the other had said that it was some test that he couldn't ditch. So here Luffy was, waiting for either Uncle Kuzan or Smokey to return so he could have someone to play with._

"_Luffy-kun!" A familiar voice called and Luffy turned around, a bright smile made his entire face lit up._

"_Jinbei!__" He cried, waving his arm wildly until his friend joined him by his side. He beamed, looking considerably more cheerful now. If Jinbei could accompany him for a few hours until Smoker was done with his lesson or test or whatever, then Luffy wouldn't have to spend the time alone. "Hi!"_

"_Hello, Luffy-kun, bored today, I see." Jinbei commented as he walked up to the enthusiastic child, his wooden geta clicking with each step. Taking a seat next to Luffy, the fishman noticed Luffy's less than happy expression. "Ah, Admiral Akainu went on a mission without you?" He guessed._

_Luffy puffed out his cheeks, kicking the water harder. "Yeah, I'm not a kid anymore. I'm a big boy now!" He muttered under his breath, mad that he was always treated like a little kid by everyone he met. He was strong. He knew what he was doing, too. He didn't need to be babied all the time, and he certainly was capable of holding his own in a fight. His lips pulled down, pressing together into a thin line as he forced himself to calm the angry fit down. It wasn'__t Jinbei__'s fault that no one was here with him right now. "Uncle Kuzan went on a bike ride." He explained the unasked question, drawing comfort in the presence of a close friend._

"_And Petty Officer Smoker?" Jinbei prodded, probably knowing how often Smoker looked after him while his teacher was absent. His teacher didn't leave him alone often at all, but whenever he did, Luffy would always somehow end up under Smoker's care. He had even heard how the other cadets said Smoker was Luffy's designated babysitter, which wasn't true! He didn't need one!_

"_A stupid_ test_." Luffy grunted, picking at the wood beneath his hand. "He won't be done until close to lunch. So I have to play on my own for a while." He sighed, propping his head up with one hand. "Hey, Jinbei? Can you stay with me for a bit? I'm really bored." He said, bottom lip pushing out. _

"_If you insist, Luffy-kun." Jinbei said easily, and at Luffy's insistence, called for one of his various whale sharks so Luffy could play with it, petting the fish with one gentle hand. "So, what was it that you were thinking so hard before I got here? I saw the look."_

_Luffy pulled his hand away from the animal, staring back at Jinbei thoughtfully, before looking down at the water below his feet and at the friendly whale shark that was playing with them. "Why don't I see any fishman marines, Jinbei?" He suddenly asked, glancing back at his friend. "I have seen giants and long armed humans, and normal humans, but I don't see any fishmen. Why is that?"_

_Jinbei__'s eyes widened in surprise before he coughed, glancing at the water. "Well perhaps you just haven't looked hard enough, Luffy-kun." He said placatingly. It wasn't the answer that Luffy wanted to hear though and his eyes narrowed, intense gaze studying his friend's face, the pull of his lips, and the slightly widened eyes._

"_You are lying to me." Luffy said bluntly. "Why aren't there any fishmen in the Marines, Jinbei?" He asked seriously. It was something that had been bothering him for a while now. It wasn't an easy topic to breach though, and it wasn't until he saw Jinbei that he realized that his friend would be the one perfect to answer his inquiry. He wanted to know the truth. "Either tell me the truth, or say you can't say." He didn't like it when he was lied to in a serious matter, especially by a person he counted among his growing list of precious people._

_Jinbei stared back at Luffy, gaze just as intense. It seemed like he was studying Luffy, trying to see if he could answer that question or not, judging whether Luffy was too young for the harsh truth or whatever that he deemed a 'kid' like Luffy shouldn't know. Luffy met the gaze head on. This had nothing on his teacher's blank face, and he wasn't scared of showing that he was just as serious in his request, and he knew he was young, that he was looked down by a fair few number of people, but he was also an _Admiral's student_, and he had his own pride. "__Discrimination.__" Jinbei finally answered, voice quiet. He turned his face away, eyes looking at some place far away. "Discrimination, Luffy-kun." He said tiredly._

_That answer baffled Luffy greatly. "Discrimination?" He repeated dubiously. "Against what? You are cool. Fishmen are cool, and great in water, what more can the Marines ask for?" He asked. He had only ever met fishman pirates, but never any other occupation unless he visited Fishman Island. He didn't know why fishmen wouldn't expand on their occupations._

_With a heavy exhale, Jinbei's shoulders slumped and in a quiet voice, he began telling Luffy about the racism against fishmen, about the rift between the species on the ground and the species under water, of the fishmen that were captured and sold as slaves, and the horrors fishmen face every day just by being on the surface without proper protection. There were a few moments where he looked like he was ready to stop, but Luffy was relentless in his pursuit for the truth, and he didn't want to be spared of 'gritty details' just because he was 'too young'. "So, that's why, Luffy-kun. Even if there are fishmen who want to join the Marines, the obstacles are just too great."_

"_That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard." Luffy announced once the story came to a halt. "Why does it matter what race you are born as? A person shouldn't be judged by their race. If no one laughs at a giant, then no one gets to laugh at a fishman, either." He said, brows furrowing darkly as he glared behind him like he could pinpoint the source of this elusive '__discrimination__', but accidentally directed his surprisingly venomous glare at a passer-by instead. The poor victim squeaked and ran away from the pair with hurried steps. "If a fishman wants to join the Marines, or be a farmer, or do stuff on the surface, they should get to do it without all this stupid '__discrimination__'." Luffy said resolutely._

_Jinbei laughed, a surprised, startled sound that tampered off with an edge of bitterness. "If only everyone can be like you, Luffy-kun. Then perhaps we would have seen the pathway toward the sun already." He said wistfully, looking up at the big blue sky. "I can understand it though. People fear the unknown. It's always monsters from the depth that's the scariest. There are fishmen who fear humans, too. And humans who fear fishmen. Fishmen who call humans primitive, savage creatures, and humans who insult fishmen'__s intelligence. It__'s an endless cycle that's so hard to break."_

_Luffy hummed, glancing fondly down at the whale shark who was rubbing against his ankle. "I don't agree with you. I'm not scared of monsters from the depth at all. They aren'__t scary.__" He said with all the seriousness he could muster. He stared down at the whale shark, who was still playing with him. A small smile spread across his face as Luffy snapped his fingers. "I'm gonna call you Whale!" He told the animal, giggling in delight. Laughter subdued a little, Luffy turned to Jinbei, eyes warm and bright as he came to a decision. "__Jinbei! I__'ll help you so that there can be fishman Marines if they want to! And fishman farmers! And no one will call another fishman 'dumb' or a '__monster__' on my watch again!" He decided. It didn't feel right, for someone's birth to be their tragedy. It should be their actions, not their race, or their parents._

_Jinbei laughed again, and it sounded a lot warmer and more genuine this time. He ruffled Luffy's hair. "Thank you, Luffy-kun. I'm very happy to hear you say that." He said. "You will grow up with the ability to change this world, Luffy-kun, I can see it. I'm looking forward to seeing what you can do."_

_Luffy grinned back. "Of course! I'm really strong!" He said, patting his chest. "I'm training really hard, too!" He rocked his feet back and forth, happy that he managed to cheer Jinbei up again, considering that Jinbei's previous bad mood was because of his own question. Jinbei didn't say anything more, seemingly content to just spend the time in contemplating tranquility. Luffy didn't mind. He had Whale befriend him now so the time passed faster and Jinbei's company was more than enough. He had learned how to entertain himself by now. They spent hours like that, enjoying the silence and the company, one deep in thoughts, the other not really. _

"_Luffy! There you are!" Smoker's voice called and Luffy turned around again while Jinbei pushed himself to his feet, giving Luffy another warm smile._

"_Well, it seems like Petty Officer Smoker is here for you, Luffy-kun. I should be leaving as well. It's been really fun spending time with you." Jinbei inclined his head, and Luffy bopped his head up and down in return, the sunny grin was back in place._

"_Same here! Thanks for talking to me, Jinbei!" Luffy said, waving to Jinbei as the other left and turned to Smoker who made his way back toward Luffy. "Smokey! I made friends with a whale shark! I call her Whale!" He threw his arms in the air, excited to tell him about his morning._

* * *

It was quite a peaceful ride after that little conversation. It was obvious that Luffy, Zoro and Sanji weren't scared, and Yosaku was intimidated by Luffy into silence, not daring to say another word about Arlong being a monster. However, later, he had informed them in a quiet voice, more for Sanji's sake rather than Luffy and Zoro, who had both known this before, that Conomi Island was Arlong's base of operation for years now. That was still pretty odd even hearing it for the second time. The first time it had been Shells Town. If Arlong had only stayed in that one place, why hadn't anyone come to get him yet? Was this another case of incompetent East Blue Marines or was there something deeper?

Meanwhile, for his part, Luffy just decided to relax. There was no point in worrying. He was going to get his Treasure, his ship, and his _clothes _back. He was going to confront Nami and find out the truth behind her 'betrayal', and he was going to pick up Usopp. And he guessed he would deal with Arlong, too since no one seemed to be bothered with the guy and he needed to deal with him anyway for his mission. Perhaps Luffy should tell him Jinbei sent his 'Hello' or something like that.

With his luck, even their simple trip to Arlong Park was interrupted by a small-sized Sea King. Huh, he hadn't been attacked by one since forever. The ships he had been on were always lined with kairoseki so it wasn't a worry unless he actively provoked one, then it wasn't much of an attack as it was retaliation from the Sea King's part. It was a pretty nice and fun work out, and Luffy hadn't even bothered to use Haki, just straight up gave it a bump on the head and then Sanji had kicked it for trying to eat him along with his food.

Somehow, they had managed to bully it into giving them a ride to Arlong Park to increase their speed, but perhaps the bump on its head had angered it too much and instead of stopping in front of Arlong Park, it had thrown them, along with their ship, to the shore nearby and dived back into the water.

That was where they were at right now, rubbing various body parts, cursing out the Sea Cow for its less than ideal entrance. "Shitty cow." Sanji groaned, dragging himself out from under the fallen stack of crates on his ship, climbing out of the ship. He clicked his tongue in annoyance at the state of the ship, looking around. "Now what? Where do we go from here?"

Luffy laughed as he simply pushed himself up and out of the ship, stretching his limbs. "Shishishi, that was so much fun! We should get that Cow to make it send us flying again!" He cheered. He waited until Zoro, grumbling under his breaths, came up to his side as well before he rubbed his chin. "Well, I suppose we should go find Usopp first. I told him to go assess the situation. He would have a better idea than us." He shrugged, dusting his shorts. "And I would really love a change of shirt. Then we find Nami and Arlong, I guess."

"It's too late!" Johnny raced from beyond the tree line and toward them, panting heavily in exertion. He looked like he had been racing toward them as soon as they heard the commotion at top speed. "It's too late! Usopp-aniki… Usopp-aniki has been killed by Nami-aneki!" He cried, collapsing on his knees in front of them. He started sobbing loudly, uncaring that he was being seen by everyone. "I saw it with my own eyes!"

Luffy felt his world collapse right beneath his feet at the statement.

Before long though, devastation gave way to fury and he gripped Johnny's shirt, pulling him up to his face, snarling dangerously. "Don't bullshit with me, Johnny! Usopp isn't dead!" He growled, shaking the bounty hunter in his tight grip. "Usopp isn't that weak! There's no damn way he's going to be killed off that easily!" He snapped. "If you say that again I'm going to beat you to a bloody pulp!" He refused to believe Usopp was dead! His nakama was stronger than that. There was just no way!

"It's true! It's fine if you don't believe me but I really saw it with my own two eyes!" Johnny cried, flinching away from Luffy's anger. "Nami-aneki! Nami-aneki really killed him!" He cried. The statement pissed Luffy off even more. He had trouble believing that Nami really did that. However, he had been wrong before, so he couldn't even say with one hundred percent certainty that the statement was false. He wanted it to be wrong, but weren't they here because Nami had taken everything away from them?

"My…" A familiar voice called from the sideline and Luffy's face snapped up, still wearing that look of fury. "You sure have a lot of trust in your crew. But what he said is true. Usopp is dead." Nami said, stepping out of the shadow, lips curling up in a cold smile that didn't seem like it belong on her face at all. She gave them an icy look, eyes remorseless.

"Nami…" Luffy's lips thinned as he saw the girl. His eyes flicked from head to toe, scrutinizing her appearance. They stopped briefly at the glove she suddenly wore, and the sleeveless shirt. He ignored the cries of accusation from Johnny, his eyes were only on Nami and Nami alone. He released his grip on Johnny's shirt and threw him to the ground, walking up to the navigator, face blank. "We are nakama. Tell me the _truth_." He ordered firmly.

Apparently, Nami's appearance had triggered something in Sanji because just seconds after, his Cook made a fool out of himself, which annoyed his First Mate, and then it sent them both into petty argument and it quickly spiraled into the physical side of things. Closing his eyes briefly, Luffy tried to push down his feelings of annoyance. "Zoro, Sanji, stand down." He said calmly, a warning in his tone even if he showed no outward signs of anger. It left no room for argument and he listened with satisfaction that his nakama had instinctively listened to his words, quieting down. That was good. He wanted to listen to what Nami had to say, and he couldn't do that when he was so distracted by Zoro and Sanji going at it.

It took no time for Nami to say something, and this time, there was anger in her voice. "Nakama?! Don't make me _laugh_." She sneered. "You are all nothing but a bunch of nuisances." She crossed her arms over her chest, brows drawing together. "It's just a little cooperation. Now that you are penniless, I don't have any use of you anymore." She smiled grimly. "It was pretty hard, stealing from a Marine, but I have to admit, you do have some nice savings." She made that sign for money again. "After that little stunt that Usopp pulled, Arlong wants Usopp and his companions dead. No matter how monstrously strong you may be, you are no match for a true monster of the Grand Line. You'd better run and run far." She stepped forward, pointing her staff at Luffy who just eyed it unflinchingly. "As a sign of good faith for letting me rob all your money, you can have your stupid ship and that 'treasure' back."

Luffy felt himself tense up at Nami's tone of voice. Did she open it already? She probably did. So he wasn't wrong about seeing that curiosity and greed in her eyes the last time his Treasure was brought out. Luffy had already told her it didn't contain anything she would want. He didn't even care about the stolen money, he just felt violated. That box wasn't meant to be opened and seen by anyone. "Sorry but you aren't getting rid of us that easily. It'd give Marineford a bad name if I ran off with my tail between my legs." He said, just as equally cold. "I told you not to open my Treasure, that it didn't have anything you'd be interested in, and that I'd be upset." He paused. "I am." He glanced at his nakama, who were watching the exchange and then back at Nami, who was looking at him warily, too. "Upset with you, for ignoring my words. However, there is more to this story, isn't there? And I'm not leaving until Arlong is gone from this place, and your chain is lifted for real. There is darkness and sorrow in your soul, and I don't want to see those in any nakama, ever. If you want, tell Arlong Jinbei sends his 'Hello'." He said with a small smirk, turning on his heels. "We will be taking a walk now. See you later, Navigator." He nodded toward Zoro and Sanji, who took their spot behind him.

His response angered Nami and she gave them a look of utter fury. "Fine!" She yelled. "Do whatever the hell you want! You can die for all I care!" She screamed, breathing heavily. She turned on her heel and stormed off as well, footsteps heavy with anger, and weighted down by her pain. It saddened Luffy. Seeing Nami up close, Luffy was now surer than ever that there was something more to this situation. There had been so much pain in Nami's eyes, so much suffering and not even a hint of cruelty. There was no conceivable way that she killed Usopp, and this place, for one reason or another, was her prison.

Luffy's eyes narrowed in determination.

She was his nakama, his Navigator. He was going to free her. _Today_.

* * *

Shortly after Nami left, Luffy, along with Zoro and Sanji, parted ways with Johnny and Yosaku as well, who were both adamant that Nami had killed Usopp and that their group stood no chance against Arlong Pirates. Luffy hadn't felt like hearing their whining and it took too much effort convincing them. He didn't care what they thought anyway. They were more than ready to leave the other direction while the trio made their way deeper into the island.

It was apparently Johnny and Yosaku's loss because just minutes after their walk, Usopp came running toward them, panting heavily but definitely alive. "Luffy! Luffy you are here!" He called, turning to Zoro and Sanji. "Zoro, too! And the cook from the restaurant!" He exclaimed in surprise. He looked a bit beaten up with a bruise here or there, but no worse for wear. Now Luffy could try breathe a sigh of relief. His nakama was safe and he was right about Nami.

"I'm Sanji, nice to meet you. You are Usopp, correct?" Sanji introduced himself, "so Nami-san really didn't kill you. That bounty hunter was really convinced that she did the deed." He observed.

"Let's find a spot to sit down and talk." Usopp offered. "Luffy, I think you'd want to hear about this, too." He said hurriedly. He eyed the scar on Luffy's left arm but thankfully said nothing, probably preferring to talk about something more important than an obviously old scar. It was a small blessing.

Luffy nodded his agreement to Usopp's suggestion, and the group made their way toward a large tree, sitting down in a circle. "Alright, tell me what you have learned." He said, propping his face up with one hand. A moment or two of consideration, Luffy decided to add. "Preferably without any exaggerations, please." This was too important to hear with exaggerations or Usopp's favored flairs. If he was going to learn of the situation, he would prefer to see the cold facts.

"Right." Usopp nodded nervously. "I know you said that I shouldn't engage but I… I'm really sorry that I did anyway and now they know we are coming…" His voice trailed off and he looked down at his lap, looking ashamed of himself.

Luffy frowned, placing a hand on Usopp's shoulder. "I told you not to engage unless you think the situation calls for it. I'm sure you have a perfectly good reason." He said firmly. He trusted Usopp's judgment in this. "Alright, so what happened after you and Johnny left to go after Nami?" He prompted.

"Right. We arrived to Conomi Island less than 12 hours ago. We saw Arlong Park, but I thought it's not really smart to just barge in without knowing anything so Johnny and I went along the coast line and docked the ship at this… small village not too far from here." Usopp began his tale. His brows furrowed thoughtfully as he recounted his tale. "We saw the Going Merry docked nearby on our way there but we couldn't get to her 'cause on the dock there were some fishmen." He admitted, looking embarrassed. "I was scared… So… Yeah… Anyway." He cleared his throat. "We came to that village, and it was really freaky…" He said in a hushed whisper.

"Freaky?" Zoro asked blankly. "Why?"

"Well, all the houses were turned upside down. And… there wasn't anyone in sight. It's like a ghost town." Usopp said in a hushed whisper, shuddering violently. "I have never seen anything like that. It looks new, too. Like it's just been done." He said. "Later on, I found out the reason why, but that's later. A good story has no spoilers." He couldn't help but add the last part, much to Luffy's amusement.

"Right. So what's next?" Sanji asked, having taken out his cigarette and was now smoking it, listening on.

"So, Johnny and I were just checking the houses out, all of a sudden, we were attacked by a fishman. And there was even this kid who was trying to fight the fishman, too. It was a bit of a mess, really. I lost Johnny then, too… And… I was trying to fight back but…" His voice trailed off. "I was suddenly attacked by this woman and knocked out cold." He said in embarrassment. For his sanity, Luffy decided to ignore Sanji's sudden interest at the mention of a lady. "When I woke up, that lady was there. She said her name was Nojiko and that she was Nami's foster sister. I also learned that Nami is a part of Arlong Pirates." He shook his head viciously. "I think there definitely has to be a good reason for that, though! After what happened… After what happened I don't think she's evil at all!"

Luffy gave Usopp a small, warm smile. "I trust you." He said. "But you still need to finish your story. Don't give unnecessary details. Just whatever you think we need to know. When we get Nami and Merry back, you can tell us all about your brave adventure alright, Usopp?" He said encouragingly, and was rewarded by Usopp's beaming smile.

"Right!" Usopp said resolutely. "I learned that the village we came across was destroyed by the fishmen, or more specifically, Arlong. Apparently, he has taken over the entire island including Nami's hometown. And for unknown reasons, Nami joined their crew as their cartographer. For that reason, she's hated and called a witch by everyone. I found out that each village or town has to give a tribute to Arlong monthly, and if even one person fails to do so… then the entire village would be destroyed. That village we came across was a prime example of that."

"A tribute." Luffy repeated, his good cheer abruptly vanished at the word.

Usopp nodded, not noticing Luffy's soured mood. "A tribute… Nojiko said everyone, from elderly to children have to pay, they have to_ buy _their very lives from those monsters." He said, looking angry for the first time into the story. "Arlong calls it his 'Racial Doctrine'. They don't think twice about killing humans." He said darkly.

The rage that was building slowly in Luffy's guts peaked immediately at the word. "A _racial _doctrine." He growled, gritting his teeth, feeling his body tremble in poorly contained rage. He wanted to go beat the shit out of Arlong right _now_. However, if he did that, he might accidentally kill him and he already promised himself that he wouldn't let his emotions cloud his judgment. Luffy took a deep breath and then two, and three, forcing his anger far back enough until clarity returned to the surface, the raging inferno in the pit of his stomach turned into muted heat instead. And when it did, there was only one course of action available to Luffy, presented with all the clarity of a mind void of fury and lust for blood. Arlong had to die. No matter what happened, by the end of today, this 'racial doctrine' _ended_. "Right." Luffy said calmly, face blank.

"Luffy." Zoro called for his attention, placing a hand on his shoulder. That pulled Luffy out of his thoughts and he turned to his First Mate, nodding to let him know that he was fine, and there was no need to get worried.

"Yeah, that." Usopp said, finally noticing how pissed Luffy was at the phrase. He hurried his story. "Anyway, Arlong wanted to kill this one guy for owning weapons or something. And I was hiding to listen in but that was when I knew I couldn't do that anymore. So I, I tried to protect that guy. That was when I exposed myself, and I guess…" He said in embarrassment. "Sorry."

"Don't apologize, Usopp. You did the right thing." It was Zoro who spoke for Luffy, who was still blank-faced right now. "So you were captured by those guys?" He asked. "How did Nami come into play?"

Usopp licked his lips. "Yeah, I was… captured by Arlong and taken to his place. I thought for sure I was going to die. I guess I bad-mouthed those guys a little, too. So they got really pissed off, they said me and my 'companions' would all have to die." He shook in his seat. "It was scary. I was ready to say good bye to life. But then Nami came, and she provoked me, and I was trying to fight her, you know? And then she took out this knife. This big." He made a vague motion with his hand. "And she pretended to stab me in the stomach, but actually, it was just her stabbing herself in the hand. And there was blood everywhere, so I guess Arlong was fooled." Usopp swallowed. "And she kicked me into this pool inside Arlong Park. It connected to the ocean. That's when I surfaced and swam ashore. Then I met you guys." Usopp fidgeted. "That's why I don't think she's a bad person, Luffy! There has to be a reason. She had no reason to save me but she did. I owe her my life."

Luffy smiled slightly, his expression finally softened. "I know. We will help her from this Arlong. It sounds like a pretty crappy situation in this place." He said, glancing up. It was no wonder that she was wearing a glove when she met them, then. It must have been an attempt to hide the injury from Arlong. Whatever her reason was, it must have been extremely hard for her to endure serving under Arlong, who seemed to have destroyed everything he touched, and made these people into slaves.

He took away their freedom.

Luffy narrowed his eyes again, feeling some of that anger return but he forcefully ignored it lest it provoked him into doing something he would regret later.

The smell of cigarettes smoke caught his attention and Luffy turned back, chuckling softly under his breath when he saw Sanji start swooning about Nami-swan and her heroic deeds and her innocent, kind soul and whatever other praise he could give her. "We will get our Navigator back." Luffy promised his nakama, pausing when he saw a figure approaching them from afar.

"That's… That's Nojiko! Nami's sister!" Usopp exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

The lady with blue hair, Nojiko, stopped in front of their group, placing a hand on her hip. "It's no use. Whatever you do, you won't be able to change Arlong's rule. Even the Marines are useless against them." She said. "Please don't involve with this island's business any further. I'll tell you all about how things got this way, so please, in return, I want you to leave this place quietly." She said firmly.

Luffy raised an eyebrow at the demand. "Not interested." He said flatly, pushing himself to his feet. "If anyone wants to stay behind and listen, then it's your business. I don't like prying into people's pasts unless they tell me themselves." He stated. He wasn't going to pry into Nami's painful past just to satisfy his curiosity or whatever. It was her past, and her story wasn't for anyone else but her to tell. He couldn't tell anyone else what they should or shouldn't be doing, but he was going to respect her privacy and not pry. "I'm going to find Merry and change out of this shirt." He announced, turning on his heel and walked away without turning back, ignoring the talk behind him.

* * *

The sight of_ Merry_ was a relief, a balm to Luffy's aching soul. He touched her lightly before jumping to the deck, checking her condition. She was in perfect shape from what he observed briefly, not even a little dent. That was good to see. He was glad that Nami had kept their ship safe. With that in mind, Luffy walked to the Men's Room, and wasn't surprised to see that it was ransacked, and the case that contained all of his savings was opened and empty. That wasn't a concern right now, the biggest concern was…

Luffy immediately zeroed in on the black wooden box, laying a little ajar from where he had left it. He clicked his tongue in annoyance, feeling his shoulders tense up when he spot the obvious signs of lock picking on the intricate silver lock. Nami really had opened it, hadn't she? After everything was done, he really needed to have a talk with her about it. He valued his privacy immensely, and having his Treasure touched without his consent was a move that would normally send him into an explosive rage. However, given the situation, perhaps for some reason, Nami was in desperate need of money. It would fit in line with her desire to 'buy a village' and the life tribute in Usopp's story. It was too early to theorize about anything though, so there was no point. Once Arlong was gone, he would have his answer. For now, there was another matter that was just as equally pressing.

Taking the cursed t-shirt off with obvious distaste, Luffy nearly tore off the thing in his haste of getting back into something more comfortable. He knelt down next to his pile of cardigans and vests, debating on what to pick before deciding to go for the familiar red cardigan. He knew his scar looked pretty bad, and he didn't want pity from these villagers or the appearance of 'weakness' right now. Those not in the know tended to make the stupidest assumptions.

Getting back into his usual get-up was such a relief that for a moment, Luffy just stood there, enjoying the feeling of being comfortable in his own skin again, his hand lying flat over his heart, feeling the steady beats beneath his palm. He finally felt more like himself again. He would really prefer it to have his cloak while he was doing this whole 'pirate clean-up' Marine business, but… Feeling a bang of loss again, Luffy pulled the piece of white cloth out from his pocket. But he didn't have his cloak with him right now. Still… Luffy shook his head, placing the cloth back inside his pocket, there was no use in crying over spilt milk. He knew where he could get a new one already. There was only one place. Until then, he would suck it up and do the damn Marine duties while not wearing it.

With that in mind, Luffy walked out of the Men's Room, carefully closing the door behind him and walked back to the village at a casual pace, enjoying the brief stroll. Immediately after reaching deeper into the village, he came across a group of Marines and a guy with a weird pinwheel on his head, leading them somewhere, his steps purposeful. Curiosity peaked, Luffy decided to follow them to see what that was all about. Plus, there was an obvious Marine presence here… Why was Arlong still at large? Even if the Marines here were weak and couldn't fight Arlong, they could still request help from HQ. And they obviously hadn't because this had been going on for years.

Stretching his arms up, Luffy carefully gripped onto the rooftop of a random house and tailed them via rooftops, watching the group of people stop in front of a simple house with a lot of tangerine grooves. And there Nami was, standing in front of the house, the bandage was visible from where Luffy was hiding. He hoped she wasn't in too much pain. Propping his face up, Luffy observed the scene.

The Marine began with a flourish introduction of his name and branch. Captain Nezumi, of the 16th Branch and then immediately following after that was a cocky. "And you must be Nami, the criminal." He said, smirking at her.

"Criminal? I suppose that is true." Nami smirked back confidently. "I _am_ a pirate officer under Arlong crew after all. I'm sure that a Marine Captain such as yourself should be well aware that Arlong won't sit still if you happened to harm me." She crossed her arms, giving him a look of distaste. "So, tell me, what do you want from me?"

The Marine Captain, Mousey or whatever his name was, grinned evilly. "Oh? A pirate? I have never heard about anything like that. My source only tells me that there lives a thief who steals from other pirates in this house." He opened his arms wide. "Don't worry, I won't charge you anything serious, after all, you stole from other pirates. However, a thief is a thief and a crime is a crime. So… I will be confiscating all of your stolen goods to give it back to the World Government so that they can give it back to the people." He said, obviously lying.

Luffy gritted his teeth, feeling angry again. Yet another corrupted East Blue Marine. Was there _anyone_ on these waters who _weren't _corrupted? Every single Marine he had met so far was corrupted one way or another. Hell, even someone came from Marineford became corrupted upon touching this water. He was beginning to think that despite the East Blue's calm and kind surface, there was something sinister and poisonous going on beneath it. Keeping his anger in check, Luffy continued to watch, gripping the rooftop tightly. In the time that he was distracted, the Marine soldiers had started searching inside the house and the tangerine grooves, destroying the trees.

Nami wasn't happy with it. In fact, she tried to fight off the Marines who were trying to get inside her house, but she wasn't strong enough to fight everyone on her own. "All the people on this island are _slaves _under those pirates' rule! Are you going to ignore that crisis and coming after the stolen goods of one petty thief?! Is this how the World Government prioritizes things?!" She screamed, and Luffy closed his eyes, looking away briefly. Actually, no, the World Government was _worse_. However, the Marines, at least the ones he had grown up with, all had their own versions of Justice, right or wrong. This wasn't even Justice. This was just pirates playing Marines. And not the type of pirates that Luffy admired, either. Luffy wanted to step in to stop them right now. However, he wanted to see the end of this first. He already remembered their branch. He would be paying them a visit as soon as he was done with his business on this island.

Nami's torture seemed like it had no end in sight when it was revealed that Arlong was the one who had arranged the whole deal and this Marine Captain was an _accomplice_. Now that added a fresh wave of anger in Luffy's guts, and another droplet of water into the cup that already threatened to overflow. A Marine Captain… took part in the _slavery _of this island. The slavery of his _nakama_. He watched Nami bit down bitter tears when her money was dug up and brought away and she ran to the direction of Arlong Park, her despair was choking and her darkness was so clear that Luffy had to swallow a lump in his throat, too. Everywhere he looked, he only saw darkness. This entire island made him feel sick.

Jumping down from his hiding spot once the Marine Captain and his goons had cleared out, Luffy walked toward the guy with the pinwheel and Nojiko, who were lying in the ground, covered in blood. "Go away!" Nojiko cried as soon as she saw him. "You Marine bastards are all the same! Government dogs! You are all trash!" She cursed, spitting on the ground at his general direction, "was it _fun _watching us suffer?!" She sneered, picking up a small rock. She threw it at his direction. He didn't even bother to dodge, letting it hit the side of his head and falling harmlessly to the ground.

Wordlessly, Luffy stared down at Nojiko, who was slowly helped up by the guy with the pinwheel. He shushed her, telling her in hushed whispers that if this was a Marine, then she shouldn't anger him anymore. She was already injured enough. And that he might kill her if she fought and what would happen to Nami if that was the case? Luffy said nothing to that hushed accusation even when Nojiko glared at him and was brought away.

Turning to the other side of the street, Luffy tilted his head slightly when he saw familiar figures approaching him, three of them to be exact. A small smile made his face soften slightly, the corners of his lips quirked up. His nakama were here, and from the little body language he could read at this distance, they were furious as well. Finally, everyone was on the same page. He wanted to deal with this Arlong, too. However, he was still waiting for one more. She would be coming back. He knew she would. Everything was heading towards the end now.

Luffy didn't have to wait long, because the villagers decided to stand up for themselves, bringing out various weapons, pitchforks and shovels and whatever else that they had, determined that they would free themselves from Arlong's grasp even when they knew they were obviously outmatched. Luffy liked that. He had always liked those with spirit. He would make sure none of these people died.

"Wait! Wait!" Nami's familiar voice called attention to everyone as she stopped in front of them, knife raised. "You can't go! You will all die!" She said, the grip on her weapon shook with intense emotions. "Please stop it! I don't want to see any of you hurt again!" She cried, but jerked back violently when the guy with the pinwheel reached over to grasp the knife with his bare hand.

"We know." He said calmly, "It's no use. Our hearts are set! Now move out of the way, Nami!" He cried, closing his eyes briefly as he pulled Nami into a one armed hug. "You have fought so well for us, Na-chan. Now it's our time to fight for ourselves. You can leave this village. Be free." He said gently. "You have a dream, don't you? Don't let us hold you back." He said.

The words sent Nami to her knees as she covered her mouth, the tears that she had been trying so hard to hold in finally spilled out freely and once it had started, it couldn't be stopped. It was as if all of the pain and sorrow that she had to endure under Arlong came pouring out. She started sobbing on the ground. "Arlong!" Nami cried, stabbing her arm with the knife, aiming at the tattoo, "Arlong!" "Arlong!" "ARLONG!" She screamed, and at the end of each cry, her hand came down, over and over again as if she wanted to erase the slave brand on her bicep, the ugly shark stared back mockingly even when blood started pouring down her thin arm.

Luffy walked forward, gently wrapping his fingers around her wrist, his grip was firm but not cruel. He wouldn't let his nakama hurt herself like this anymore. Her ink prison couldn't be erased just by physically stabbing at it. That much he knew. She looked up at him, face contorted with rage and grief. "Let me go! Damn you! Let me go, you Marines are all the same!" She screamed, trying to tug free of his grip but Luffy wouldn't let her. "You are all corrupted! Let me go! I'm going to kill you!"

"Nami." Luffy's calm voice cut through Nami's angry rant. He took no offense to the biting words, knowing that it was her grief that made her tongue cruel. "Nami." He called, waiting for her to look up at him, into his eyes. They softened and he gave her a warm look, one filled with affection, watching as the anger slowly drained out of her frame. She had nothing left to give. Carefully easing himself to his knees in front of her, Luffy covered her wound with his other hand, hiding away the source of her pain. "What do you want?" He asked gently.

Nami broke down sobbing, curling into herself as she shook her head, still trying to pull herself out of his grip, but her movements were weak. "You can't help. No one can!" She sobbed, shaking her head. "No one can help. They are all going to die!" Her entire frame shook with each new wave of grief, and the ground beneath her was wet from her tears.

"I can." Luffy said confidently. "_We_ can. We are your_ nakama_." He was well aware that Zoro, Usopp and Sanji had moved to stand behind him now as if they knew that whatever Luffy was going to say, it was going to be important. "Nami. Say the words." Luffy ordered, but it was a command born out of love. He wanted to hear the words from Nami, no one else. He wanted Nami to let them help her.

Nami looked up from her fetal position, taking in the sight in front of her eyes. Luffy was kneeling in front of her, and behind him was Zoro, Usopp and Sanji, all looking at her, waiting for her request, for her permission. "_Please help me._" Nami said hoarsely, choked up from her overwhelming emotions.

Luffy pulled her into a tight hug, giving her injured arm one last squeeze before pulling away. "Of course we will, Nami." He said kindly, giving her a warm smile before pushing himself to his feet. Finally, he was allowed to help ease that darkness inside her, the darkness that sent his blood boiling with how similar it was to some of the darkness he had witnessed in his life, similar to_ his _own darkness. He turned to face the other three, face expressionless.

"Let's go." Came the order. There was no anger in his face, his hands didn't shake in the slightest. The only hint of emotion was his slightly narrowed eyes, and the brewing turmoil behind his gaze. Taking a deep breath, Luffy allowed the raging inferno to transform into crystal clear clarity, the explosive rage turned into the deadly strike. When he opened his eyes again, even the turmoil was gone, and there was only cold certainty. _Now _he was ready to face Arlong.

"Roger." Zoro, Usopp and Sanji replied in unison, falling in steps behind him as they made their way toward Arlong Park.

They had a slaver to deal with. Arlong Park fell _today_.

* * *

The walk to Arlong Park was done in silence, with each person in their own little world, Luffy included. It always made Luffy angry when someone's freedom was striped in such a way. It was the type of anger that ate at him _alive _until he dealt with it. The petty side of him said that he should draw out Arlong's suffering, that he should make him suffer just as much as he had made Nami and the other villagers suffer. However, that petty feeling was quickly squashed by the rational thought that he should not draw this out any longer than needed. This slavery had gone on long enough, and the sooner it ended, the more relieved everyone would be. He owed that much to Nami at least. Plus, he had never been the sadistic type. The vindication at the drawn out death would be short lived at _best_. He wasn't here to spread misery.

Stopping in front of the group of villagers, Luffy calmly commanded. "Move." He said, watching them part ways for the group, instinctively recognizing strong fighters when they saw one. He walked to the gate, guarded faithfully by Johnny and Yosaku. He nodded his head toward them in thanks, cocking his arm back and punched the gate open with enough force that it flew to the other side of the park, crashing into the wall and laid in a twisted metal heap. Luffy walked inside, followed by his nakama. He surveyed the area, turning back to the area with a throne-like seat. "Which one is Arlong?" Luffy asked, only vaguely remembering the poster picture.

"Arlong? That'd be me." A shark fishman answered, and Luffy calmly walked toward the fishman, gripping the heads of the two fishmen who tried to stop him, slamming their heads together before walking forward, unhindered. "What the—Who the hell are you?!" Arlong demanded, snarling angrily at Luffy.

Luffy didn't answer him, cocking his hand back and punched Arlong with enough strength that it made the fishman crash against the wall like the gate before him. "Captain Monkey D. Luffy of Marineford Headquarter." He introduced himself coldly, halting his steps when he reached Arlong's fallen form, looking down on the source of all the misery on this island. "Jinbei sends his regards". He said with a smile lacking any warmth.

Arlong paled, probably realizing that a Marineford soldier wasn't one to be messed with. He came from Fishman Island, he would know. "What would a Marineford Captain be doing here?!" Arlong demanded, pushing himself to his feet but Luffy kicked behind his knees with a hard kick, sending him on the ground again. "What's your connection to that human loving traitor?!" He demanded louder.

"To search for a crew." Luffy said honestly. "You happened to make my Navigator cry. And as for Jinbei, he's a dear friend." He ignored the sounds of fighting behind him, knowing that his nakama had his back. "I also heard about your…" He searched for the right word to use, face twisting slightly in distaste. "…_interesting_… Doctrine. _Racial _Doctrine, isn't it?" The cold smile grew a little more. "From what I have seen, you seem to be quite convinced that you have the right to enslave any humans."

The mention of it made Arlong angry and he snarled, pushing himself to his feet despite the pain and this time, Luffy let him. "So you think you have the right to own us fishmen instead?! Let me tell you something, you cocky brat. We are born ten times stronger than average humans! It's our destiny to rule, not yours! You humans are all inferior creatures to us!" He laughed hysterically. It almost made Luffy pity him. He probably had seen a few things growing up.

"I don't think anyone has any rights to own anyone else." Luffy said, "Fishmen, and humans alike." Humans didn't deserve the 'rights' to own fishmen, and vice versa. No one should be owned. "That's why your Empire will fall today. You want to own people. I don't like that." He said, placing one hand on the ground, knuckles touching the cool surface while the other hand braced against his knee. "I will not draw this out." He promised. He pushed his legs down, allowing the blood to rush through his veins, making his body emit steam and taking on a pinkish sheen. "_Gear Second._"

Arlong growled, pulling out his teeth and pushed them on both hands like they were weapons. As an ex-Grand Line pirate, he probably realized he should take this serious right from the beginning. Too bad Luffy didn't plan to let this last more than a few seconds at best. "_Tooth Attack!_"

"_Gomu Gomu no Jet Gatling._" Luffy mumbled under his breath, bending forward and let both arms fly, coating them in a layer of Armament Haki to avoid being cut by the sharp teeth and punched away, his movements too fast for normal, untrained eyes. He wasn't here to play games. Arlong was a pirate from the Grand Line, he didn't have the time to use the normal moves and build up to the 'big attacks'. Might as well use the finish move and do the deed quickly, cleanly.

Arlong let out a cry of pain, and a fountain of blood spurted from his lips as he flew backward and crashed into the building, leaving a sizeable hole on one of the higher floors. Luffy was relentless. Jumping on the air, Luffy pushed himself to where Arlong landed with a quick _Geppo _to continue pursuing the fishman. He stopped as he stepped inside the hole, eyeing the map room.

"C-Curse you!" Arlong coughed out blood. "Curse you, human! If only… if only you didn't come here my plan would have been a success!" He looked like he had seen better days. Apparently, he was tougher than Luffy expected. He supposed that one couldn't be _that _weak if they used to be with Jinbei's crew. He could probably take one Jet Gatling without dying. Luffy stopped and considered if he should use a second Jet Gatling, knowing that it would be what was needed to end Arlong for good. However, at the last second, a new idea popped up in his mind and Luffy allowed his Gear Second to dissipate harmlessly.

Luffy walked forward, ignoring the flinch from Arlong and gripped his shirt, dragging him like a sack of potatoes toward the hole, forcing his head out so he could observe the fights below. He pulled both of Arlong's arms behind his back, keeping him pinned and helpless. "You blame your failure on me being from Marineford, correct? That if it wasn't for me, you would be able to complete your plan?" He asked calmly, not waiting for an answer. "I disagree. My nakama are all from the East Blue. None of them have ever stepped foot on the Grand Line and yet, I bet you that they are more than enough to beat your 'officers' without my help whatsoever." He said, a small proud smile made his face soften when he studied his nakama, who were still fighting down below. "Do keep your silence, and stay still. You will watch as your Empire falls, by the hands of the East Blue 'weaklings' you so look down upon."

Arlong growled, trying to buck under Luffy but Luffy wouldn't have it, and with one sharp jerk, he dislocated one of Arlong's arms. "Do it again and I will do the other. I do try not to be cruel. But since you seem to be convinced that your race is superior, and you deserve to rule, I want you to see that the humans you so look down upon have the exact same strength as you, only it's expressed in a different form." He said, smiling proudly when Sanji was the first one to finish his fight, a short match with a ray fishman. It wasn't even that much of a struggle at all. "One down." Luffy announced.

The second match lasted a bit longer, between Zoro and the octopus fishman. It would seem that Zoro was still injured pretty badly from his fight with Mihawk and lacking two swords, he couldn't use his full potential until he borrowed Yosaku and Johnny's weapons, and after that, the match was decided as well. "Two down." He said calmly.

"Why are you doing this?! Are you trying to prove that humans are stronger than us?!" Arlong shouted, struggling again, harder this time. He glared at Luffy hatefully, who just stared right back down without much emotion. He completed the promise he had made earlier with Arlong, and pulled his other arm out of its socket, making Arlong scream in pure agony. "You cruel asshole! You human bastard!"

"No. I'm just proving to you that humans can just be as strong as any fishmen. That strength _can_ come from birth, but it's not the _only _type of strength that can be achieved." Luffy said. "Regardless of what you think I am, cruel or sadistic, I seek no thrill from causing you pain. I'm just trying to keep you from moving. If you would just stay still, you wouldn't be in pain right now." He explained. "You were too convinced that strength from birth is the only strength that matters, but it isn't, is it? If it is, your men would have won against my nakama by now." He hummed. He couldn't spot Usopp anywhere, but he was confident that he was fighting his battle, too. And that he would emerge victorious. "You have built such an awful image for the fishmen race. You really should be ashamed of yourself. Is this what your old Captain would want to see?" He wondered aloud. He had heard the tales from Jinbei, and he admired Fisher Tiger so much.

"You don't know anything about our past! Don't pretend you were there!" Arlong screamed, bucking again. "Don't say his name with your filthy human mouth! I'm going to kill you! I swear I'm going to kill you!" He yelled, looking like he was close to tears and his eyes were bright with hatred.

Luffy sighed, glancing down at the screaming fishman. He really wanted to _hate _Arlong, but all he could see was a soul twisted by hatred and pain. He pitied him more than he hated him, even if he could never forgive Arlong for what he had done to Nami and the other villagers. He pinned Arlong down by the back of his neck, his arms all but useless now and continued to wait, deeming that he wouldn't be able to get through Arlong anymore. It was a few long tense minutes, but eventually, Usopp popped up as well, flashing everyone a bright grin and a victory sign along with his usual bragging. The victor of that fight was quite obvious. "And the last of them falls." Luffy stated simply.

"My brethren! No!" Arlong cried out in distress and pain, looking utterly defeated. Luffy thought that his misery had been dragged out long enough. Luffy had made him see that he was wrong, and now it was time to end everything. Dragging Arlong back inside so that no one would have to see him die, Luffy wrapped both hands around his neck, taking a deep breath before exhaling slowly, watching Arlong struggle helplessly but didn't loosen his hold. One by one, Arlong's officers had fallen. It was as if each brick that built up this Empire of hatred and sorrow had been pulled out, making the entire building collapse into itself and now, as the last remaining barrier to Nami's freedom, it was Arlong's turn to fall.

It never ceased to amaze Luffy how detached he felt every time he was about to end a life. He was told that there were people who felt utterly disgusted, and others utterly delighted, at having the power to stop a heart from beating. For his part, he felt nothing, no guilt, no disgust and no joy whatsoever, just a calm resignation that this was something that was coming, that Arlong's reign was about to end by his hands. He supposed he should feel angry, on the behalf of Nami, for all the suffering she had felt under his rule. And in many ways, he_ was_. However, he had also seen the other side of the story; of the fishmen who were sold into slavery as pets, of the hushed whispers behind their backs about how monstrous they were, that they might be demons from the underworld, or perhaps, the even less flattering rumors, that they were as 'dumb as a fish', of the choices robbed from their hands just because of their different appearances, of the discrimination so prevalent in the air Luffy felt like he could choke on it whenever he walked along the streets of Sabaody, so beautiful, yet so ugly.

Jinbei and Arlong were the two different outcomes that came out of it. The former was a dear friend, one of the formative factors in Luffy's '_Freeing Justice_', the steady presence in Luffy's childhood, with the wish of fighting against that discrimination, to rise above the preconception of what a fishman was supposed to be, an honorable man with the dream of equality between the race underwater and the race above the ground. Luffy had promised to himself that he would help Jinbei, so that fishmen would be treated equally, so that one day, no one would look at a fishman and label them automatically as 'dumb' or 'monstrous' without them having a say in it. It might be an odd way to look at it, but Luffy saw it as them having their Freedom stolen, because when had they ever gotten a choice in those titles? Where was their Freedom of Choice in that? One should never be judged by race, but by their own actions. If they were called a monster, then it should be because of their actions, not because of something they had no choice in.

Then the other side of the scale, there was Arlong, twisted by hatred, his own and the other humans', and decided that instead of rising above it, he would embrace being called a 'monster', and he would repeat the cycle by robbing other people of their Freedom, too. It was only fair. It was an eye for an eye, and then the world would all be blind and everything would be left bleeding on the ground. Nami, and the other Cocoyashi villagers became the victims of such revenge, even when they hadn't done anything personally to Arlong. They feared him, feared his race, and they treated fishmen as if they were the demons that came out of the depth of Hell. Thus, the never ending cycle repeated one more time, the cycle that Jinbei once told him about.

This was where Luffy and his Justice came in. He never claimed to be a hero. In fact, he called himself a 'monster' and discouraged everyone from becoming like him. He didn't want any naïve worshippers who didn't know who he really was to follow his footsteps. However, he had never taken any sadistic joy in killing anything, either. It was a means to an end, an effective way to stop that cycle from looping itself because he took no sadness nor joy from it. Arlong had made his choice, and Luffy respected his choice fully. It was how he wanted to live. He deserved to live like how he wanted to. However, since Arlong had made his choice, so would Luffy, and Luffy chose to stop him right here, right now. He would not allow Arlong to continue robbing Freedom from other people anymore, never again. This was the center of his Justice, giving everyone the Freedom of Choice, respecting their choice fully, never judging anyone based on their appearance, race, upbringing or blood. However, once they stepped over that precious line and chose to rob other people of that same choice that should be a given, then he would put a stop to it swiftly, and effectively.

The nightmare came to an end with him now.

Adjusting his grip around Arlong's neck, Luffy stared down at the fishman impassively, his face showed no joy nor anger. "I want you to look at me in the eye, Arlong." He ordered calmly. "You_ will_ look at me in the eye and know that you will die today because you oppose my Justice; that you are someone who took away people's Freedom, and this does not relate to your race. Regardless of whether you are a fishman or a human, you will still die." He took a deep breath. "You have lived a life being called a monster because of your race, but I promise you, you will die today because of your sins and not your blood." He waited until dilated eyes focused on him, and Arlong's body actually trembled in fear as he stared at Death in the eye. He had seen his end in those endless dark orbs.

With a quick jerk of his hands, Luffy broke the fishman's neck with a small yet strangely deafening _crack_, letting the now motionless body fall to the ground. He stared at it for a moment before walking out of the building, eerily vacant now that the source of darkness suffocating the place had left this world. Slipping his hands in his pockets, Luffy reached the door, a grim, unfeeling smile broke through the emotionless mask.

"This is my Justice."

* * *

Outside, his nakama waited, some more anxious than the others. Nami was there, too, clutching her injured hand. The tears were still running down her face nonstop and she was being comforted by Nojiko, who was also looking at the building anxiously. At the sight of Luffy, alone and uninjured, Nami started sobbing anew, already having guessed the winner. For Luffy's part, when he saw none of his nakama were too injured from their respective fights, he allowed himself to relax as well. He had already completed his duty as a Marine soldier by defeating Arlong, now he could shed that skin to be _just _Luffy.

Luffy walked forward, beckoning for his other nakama to join him as he reached Nami, placing both hands on her shoulders. "Nami." He called, waiting for her to look up at him. "You are _free_ now, at last." He said, the warm smile that appeared on his face at the words he adored telling people softened the harsh lines of his face and made his eyes kinder. Without any warning, the smile widened into a blinding grin. "Shishishi." Luffy laughed, pulling away from Nami and then offered her his hand, outstretched and waiting. "Please join us on our many adventures and become our nakama, Navigator!" He said cheerfully, watching her cry some more, but this time, it was tears of absolute happiness and joy. Her nightmare was finally over.

"Un!" Nami nodded tearily, unable to speak and took Luffy's hand in a shaky grip and Luffy cheered, pulling every nakama into a big group hug, ignoring Zoro and Sanji's protest at being in the same group hug with the other, looping his arms several times around them to keep them tight and snug. He loved his nakama.

"Yes! You guys! We have our Navigator back! Party time!" Luffy cried out in joy. It broke the other villagers out of their shell shocked as well and before Luffy realized what was happening, cheers erupted from the crowd, and everyone was cheering and crying and hugging each other, a display of utter joy and happiness. Their chains had all been lifted now. After so many years of darkness, a sun ray had pierced the stormy clouds. They could see the future and it wasn't bleak at all.

* * *

Of course, just when Luffy thought he could enjoy a nice party to welcome his Navigator back, life just decided to throw a wrench to his plan with the sounds of clapping. Luffy turned around, raising an eyebrow at the Marine Captain that just terrorized Nami's town earlier, walking in with his goons. "Ah, good job, good job!" Mousey said cheerfully, "Well, I thank you for your effort!" He said, still in that annoyingly sleazy voice. "I don't really know who you are but because of you, I can now have all of the money as well as Arlong's riches." He said, pointing a hand toward the building. "Men! Get in and get everything valuable for me! I, Captain Nezumi of the 16th Branch of the Marines, hereby take credit for your victory! Chichichichi!"

Next to Luffy, Usopp winced and glanced at him nervously before glancing back at Nezumi. "Please don't be too harsh on the guy." Usopp said quietly, cringing when Luffy's face changed from cheerful to an abrupt blankness. Even Sanji, as new to their crew as he was, realized that it was never great to piss Luffy off when he was like this. Luffy had a cutting tongue when he wanted to.

Luffy heaved out an inward sigh, annoyance overwhelming his good cheer again. He thought he could get a break from all of this duty crap, but not even five minutes after his fight, he was forced to deal with this jerk. He was decidedly _not _happy about this. "Captain Monkey D. Luffy, of Marineford Headquarters." He introduced himself flatly, watching the guy pale and jerk back. It would be satisfying if he didn't just want to get this over with to get some rest.

"What?!" Mousey's voice became high pitched, staring at Luffy like he had just grown three heads and a tail. "Do you have any proof?! Where's your cloak?! Where're your men?" He demanded.

"My cloak was burnt." Luffy shrugged. "But I could call HQ to confirm my identity if you want to. I have paperwork to prove it, too. As for my nakama…" He pointed at Zoro, Nami, Usopp and Sanji. "You are looking at them." He said. "Now, what is it that I heard about taking all of Arlong's money and his riches and taking credit for this victory?" He asked, still deceptively calm.

"A-Ah…" Nezumi stammered, glancing at Luffy and then his crew. It would seem that he realized that he had toed over a line that he wasn't supposed to. "I-I-I can share you 30% of the profit?" He offered weakly. "No, no! 40%! Or 50! We can have 50-50! That's half and half already!" He said, swallowing nervously at the glares his crew directed at Nezumi and then at the blank look on Luffy's face. "Okay! Okay! You can have 70%, I will just take the 30%!"

Without any warning, Luffy pulled his fist back and punched Nezumi on the face, using far less strength than he normally would use, but it was still enough to break the bastard's nose and send him sprawling on the ground. "Who do you take me for, _Captain_? You?" He asked, piercing eyes stared at the Captain who had fallen to the ground and was being held down by Zoro with a sword to his neck. He swatted down, tilting his head to study Nezumi, looking like a curious bird. "Is it the water?" Luffy inquired suddenly. There was nothing in his body language that screamed of the fury that he was feeling.

"What? W-What are you talking about?" Nezumi stuttered in fear, holding his bloody nose with one hand, staring at Zoro who just glared back and then at the gleaming sword next to his neck.

"I asked, is it the water, Captain?" Luffy repeated his question, still betraying nothing, his tone only showing mild, detached curiosity as if he was discussing the weather. "Is there something in the water?" He rephrased his question. "It must be the water, correct?" He leaned in closer, propping his face with one hand on his knee.

Finally, the indifference mask cracked and Luffy snarled, slamming his fist down on the ground in front of Nezumi, leaving behind a hole the shape of his fist, the ground around it cracked from the force of the blow. "Because, tell me, how else have I seen corruption _everywhere _I went? I don't think I have even seen a Marine that's_ not _corrupted yet." Luffy hissed. He had never met this much corruption before. In Marineford, he was used to people with values and honors, lived with them in some cases, even, but this water… Perhaps Luffy had begun to see how insidious it could be, beneath the calmness. "It's because of the East Blue, isn't it? She's too kind to you. Too benevolent. It makes you conceited and arrogant. You think you are above everyone else." He mused, anger vanishing again as he thought on this new piece of insight. "It's quite contradicting, really. When you are in the weakest of Blues, you think you are the strongest…" There was something that made an incredible amount of sense about such seemingly contradictory statements. His words made Zoro flinch back violently and Luffy shot his First Mate an apologetic look. He hadn't wanted to make Zoro feel bad about his loss with Mihawk… Still, he stood by his point. He didn't say anything he didn't believe was true.

"You have really let yourself go because of how peaceful this Blue is, haven't you?" Luffy hummed. "Such wilful complacency will cost you dearly, _Captain_." He smiled blandly. "I haven't told you why I was here, correct? I was sent here by the Fleet Admiral to handle East Blue's problems, and that's included but not limited to pirates… and corrupted Marines." He stood up. "Your time terrorizing the East Blue water is up." He straightened his back, glaring at the other soldiers who had so readily obeyed the words of a corrupted Marine Captain. "Shame on you all, soldiers." He snapped. "Is this why you joined the Marines? To serve this human _trash_? You bring _humiliation _to your families!" He glared at each and every one of them, watching them fidget and look down in shame. "Cuff this jerk and throw him to a prison. I'll fill out the paperwork to strip him off his position later." He grumbled, running a hand through his hair in frustration. More duty… That was just _great_. This was what he needed right after he just finished a fight. He needed to call Jinbei later to tell him about Arlong, too.

Nami's hand came to shake his shoulder, pulling him out of his annoyance and he blinked at her, flashing her a bright smile, anger immediately disappeared. "Stop wearing such a face. Today is a happy day! You can do your stupid paperwork tomorrow." Nami said with a bright happy smile, happier than any of the smile that had ever been on her face. It was as if the real Nami had finally emerged from behind her broken mask of pain. It made Luffy happy to see a nakama freed from their prison. He was proud to be the one who helped with that.

Luffy beamed back. "You are right! I can deal with it tomorrow!" He said, watching Nezumi get dragged away before turning his attention to the villagers who were all too happy to throw a party, and his nakama who were all tired from the fights but no less enthusiastic about the upcoming event. The beaming smile on Luffy's face softened into something smaller but no less brilliant. They had done a great job today. They deserved it.

* * *

Luffy sighed as he turned the transponder snail in his hand, hesitation slowed his movements. The party had dragged out long past until the sun had set, and it didn't seem like it was stopping anytime soon. Luffy had to retreat after a while, unable to stand the cries of 'hero' everywhere he went. He wasn't a hero. He was just a Marine doing his job.

Still, there wasn't anywhere to run off to and Luffy found the _Going Merry_ at last, taking comfort in the emptiness and the silence, knowing that he wouldn't be disturbed here. Everyone was busy drinking or eating. They probably wouldn't notice he was gone. Then, running out of things to do, Luffy had decided to toy with the idea of calling Jinbei. It was night time here so that meant it would be morning for Jinbei, who was half way across the world. Still, even with that intention in mind… He didn't want to be the one making the call to Jinbei telling him about Arlong. He knew it would cause him a lot of pain and sadness hearing about the suffering caused by the hand of his ex-crewmember. On the other hand though, Jinbei deserved to know about this, no matter how painful it was. Regardless of that cold rationality, it made him feel guilty at the potential pain he would be causing his friend because he had to be the one breaking the news. He supposed it would be better than hearing it from random Government agents, or worse, read it on some newspaper article.

Plugging the white snail to his normal snail, Luffy pulled himself together and decided to dial the number, a determined expression on his face. He didn't wait have to wait long before Jinbei picked up the call and Luffy couldn't help the smile at the familiar voice. "Hello, this is Jinbei speaking." Jinbei said curiously, probably wondering who was calling him so early in the day.

"Jinbei, it's me, Luffy." Luffy said with a small smile. "How are you lately?"

"Luffy-kun!" Jinbei exclaimed. "I'm good." He said. "How about you? Last I heard you are in the East Blue, aren't you?" He asked curiously. "Is everything going alright with you?"

Luffy chuckled lightly. "I'm great. I have found a lot of nakama. They are great people." He said honestly. "Things are going alright, I guess. East Blue Marines are a bunch of incompetent, corrupted jerks." He grumbled under his breaths, earning a laugh from Jinbei. "Seriously. If you put them in a different outfit and give them a black flag, they won't be any different from your average standard pirates!" He exclaimed. "Not the good pirates, mind you. The jerk ones." There was a pause as Jinbei laughed, apparently finding Luffy's complaints hilarious. "So… Um…" Luffy cleared his throat. "Do you, by any chances, know any fishman by the name of Arlong, Jinbei?" He asked cautiously.

There was such an ominous stretch of silence that Luffy could almost imagine Jinbei giving the transponder snail a suspicious look and when he spoke, it was with extreme wariness. "I… might." Jinbei replied slowly. "Back in my Sun Pirates days, I was on the same ship with someone named Arlong, but after I became a shichibukai and his sentence was pardoned, we lost contact. I haven't heard anything about him since then." The apprehensive look the snail sent Luffy was almost too real. "…Did you meet Arlong, Luffy-kun?"

Luffy nodded, but then realized that Jinbei couldn't see that. Sadly, the snail hadn't been modified to imitate nods and shakes yet. He sighed heavily. "I did, Jinbei." He said regretfully. "He… enslaved some island in the East Blue." He said carefully, knowing how touchy the word was for Jinbei. However, it was the truth.

"What?!" Jinbei yelled, dropping the snail and Luffy heard faint cursing before Jinbei picked up the receiver again. "Tell me you were joking, Luffy-kun! Tell me it's not the truth!" He said, almost pleadingly. "That's not possible… It's just… It's _not_…" He said, voice sorrowful.

Luffy scratched his head, chewing on his bottom lip. "I wouldn't lie to you about this, Jinbei. You know that." He pointed out, pretending not to notice the tears forming in the snail's eyes as a sign of respect to his friend. "Don't worry. He won't be able to do it ever again." He promised. "I made sure of that."

"Was there… How was the damage?" Jinbei asked quietly, closing his eyes tiredly. He looked defeated and guilty. It was a look that he didn't wear often, and for the right reason, too. It didn't suit him at all, in Luffy's opinion. Luffy hated that he was the one who put it on his face, but at least Jinbei now had closure, knowing that Arlong would not terrorize any island ever again.

"One of my nakama, my Navigator, she came from that island." Luffy said. "I don't know her past, but it seemed that she had been acting as Arlong's cartographer for a while now… And…" His voice dropped low. "And she has a tattoo, on her shoulder, of Arlong's mark… It's…" His voice trailed off. He didn't want to tell Jinbei that it was like a slave brand but he had a feeling that his perceptive friend would have picked up on his unspoken words anyway. His lips pressed together. "You can't change the past, Jinbei. Arlong won't be able to harm anyone else again, that's the most important part." He said firmly. "You can't feel guilty for something that you didn't even _do_."

Jinbei didn't say anything, just stared at the phone, and Luffy wished he could give his friend a hug. He looked like he could use one right now. "I still indirectly caused it, Luffy-kun. How can I sleep at night knowing that I caused so much suffering? That the cycle of hatred repeated one more time because I ignored the warning signs of Arlong's cruelty?"

"You gave him a _choice_, Jinbei." Luffy said firmly. "It's by his own will that he lived so cruelly. If you hadn't taken up the shichibukai title, your people would be hunted down. You made a selfless decision, he made a selfish choice. It's not the same." He said sternly. "Jinbei, listen to me, I didn't tell you this to make you feel bad about yourself, or to give you unnecessary guilt. I just didn't want you to learn the story from someone who knows nothing of the truth. Pull yourself together." He said sharply. He wasn't going to let Jinbei wallow in the self-pity and guilt that wasn't even his to carry. He was an honorable man, but that honor shouldn't extend to someone whom he had severed all ties with. "If you want to talk to the person directly under Arlong's rule, then I know that old bastard Sengoku would want me to return to Marineford sooner or later, and by then you can meet her." He said. "But until then, you don't get to be feeling this stupid guilt, alright?"

"Luffy-kun…" Jinbei's voice trailed off. "I don't know how to thank you enough for taking down Arlong… I…" His expression looked tortured. "Thank you, truly. You are a great man."

Luffy chuckled dryly. "I'm not a great man." He said flatly. He wasn't. "But you are welcome. You don't have to thank me at all. This is what nakama are for. I would do this for every single one of my friends." He hummed. "I should be going now. It's getting late. And Jinbei, sleep well tonight, okay? I ended that cycle with my own hands. It's not going to repeat again, not from that same source at least. When we reach Marineford, you can talk to my Navigator." He said with a small smile.

"Alright." Jinbei agreed quietly. "Good night, Luffy-kun." He said, looking like he was still sad, but at least not as devastated as before. Luffy supposed he was going to be sad for a bit longer, but at least he could sleep with the closure of knowing Arlong was gone for real now. And when Luffy had to… _drag _himself back to Marineford… Then Jinbei could go talk to Nami. Everyone would be happy then.

"Good day to you, too, Jinbei, shishishi!" Luffy said with a light laugh, ending the call. Well, that went a bit… better than expected. Luffy thought it would go so much worse, with a lot more tears and curses. For now though… There was another presence on _Merry _and a familiar one at that… Luffy knew it well.

Unplugging the white snail and pocketing both of them, Luffy leaned back on his chair, crossing his arms over his head, looking over the other side of the railing to spot a figure trying to climb up. "Hi, Nami." He smiled easily. "Whatcha doing out here so late?"

* * *

Nami looked startled at being addressed so suddenly and Luffy had to stretch out an arm to catch her before she fell from the ladder and hurt herself. "Whoops!" He laughed, helping her steady herself. He cocked his head, looking puzzled when he saw a bunch of trees placed near Merry. "Are those your trees, Nami? You want me to help pull them up for you?" He offered. He could do that with his power. Rubber was awesome like that.

"You idiot! You scared me!" Nami screamed, placing a hand over her thundering heart. She eyed Luffy warily, and then glanced at the trees, and then back at Luffy again, debating something very hard. "You can help. But only if you are really careful!" She warned, narrowing her eyes dangerously. With a pause, Nami seemed like she was choosing her words before she admitted, in a voice that dared Luffy to say anything to the confession. "They were my foster mother's." Nami said.

Luffy's eyes widened slightly. He glanced down at the trees in a totally new light, face getting serious. "I won't damage them." He promised. They were Nami's Treasures, weren't they? He carefully stretched out his arms and wrapped around the base of one of the tangerine trees, bringing them to the deck one by one and over to the newly wooden planter that was just made. So it was made with the intention of putting these trees on… "There you go, Nami!" He said proudly. "No damage!"

Nami observed the plants critically as if trying to see if Luffy had broken any branches or damaged any fruits and at last, she nodded in satisfaction. "Who knew your clumsy hands could be so careful, too." Nami chuckled, pouring the fertilizers into the planter to prepare it for planting. "What were you doing here alone? I thought you would be all over the party to eat." Nami asked without turning back, humming a cheerful tone as she worked.

Luffy shrugged. "I wanted to eat, but then I wasn't eating anything anyway. I got mobbed by people." He grumbled, pouting slightly. He wanted to eat, not be mobbed and get called a 'hero'. "They kept calling me a hero. It was annoying." He said, crossing his arms. How many times did he have to say he wasn't a hero before that stopped? He placed a hand over his stomach, listening to it growl. Now he was hungry again. Perhaps he should brave the crowd and sneak some food anyway?

"Well… You kind of saved everyone from Arlong, so…" Nami said, her voice trailing off. It seemed as if she didn't understand why he didn't want to be called a hero. He supposed she wouldn't.

"A hero has to share their meat, Nami. I don't want to share my meat. I want it all." Luffy explained like it was the most obvious thing in the world. It was to him. A hero was supposed to be the selfless, nice, good, kind, and 'knight in shining armor' type of people. Those descriptions weren't meant to describe someone like Luffy at all. He was a soldier with a job. He hated being called by a title that wasn't his to carry.

Nami stared at him, an incredulous look on her face. "What kind of logic is_ that_…?" She mumbled under her breath, shaking her head, apparently not up to dealing with Luffy and his Luffyism tonight. However, at the loud growl coming from Luffy's stomach, Nami grinned slightly. "Well, as a once in a lifetime favor for helping me move Belle-mere's tangerine trees, I can maybe sneak you some food later, how about that? Good deal?" She offered.

Luffy nodded eagerly. "Deal!" He cheered. He watched Nami work in silence, as the later was too focused on making sure the trees had the best environment to live in to keep up with the conversation, and Luffy was thinking hard about something. Finally, he made his way to the Men's Room and picked up the black box carefully, walking back to the deck, holding it with both hands. "Nami." He called, watching Nami turn to him with an expression of annoyance at being interrupted before her eyes landed on the box and she swallowed visibly.

Nami dusted her hands and stood up, fidgeting nervously. "Sorry about that, Luffy… I was… I was in need of money… And I thought that you were having a ton of money… I mean… Other than your savings, I should probably give that back to you, huh?" She laughed, almost avoiding Luffy's eyes in shame.

Luffy's face was expressionless as he studied his fidgeting nakama for a moment before he reached out, box in hands, to place it in Nami's surprised hands, who was giving Luffy a look of pure shock. "I'm mad that you didn't listen to me, Nami." He said frankly, eyes hard. However, after a few seconds, his face softened and the warmth returned. "However, I forgive you." He said with a smile. He directed his gaze at the lush tangerine trees next to Nami. "Thank you for trusting me with your Treasures, Nami. I trust you with mine, too." He said quietly with only sincerity in his voice.

"Luffy…" Nami breathed, staring down at the box. She probably didn't understand the significance of it, but it didn't matter, she knew that Luffy didn't let anyone just touch it without his permission. That this was a big thing, what Luffy was trusting her with. That was enough, for now. She looked floored by the amount of trust Luffy placed in her hands.

"I trust you, Navigator." Luffy said with a smile. "You are in charge of guiding us safely from one destination to the next after all. I have full faith in you." He said. The small smile on his face wasn't enough to convey the depth of his trust in her ability, and in her, his Navigator, his nakama. His eyes took on a stern look after a moment. "But seriously, don't open it again." He warned.

"I… I won't!" Nami answered, back straight. "Sorry, Luffy. I can even replace the lock for you if you want." She offered, pulling the box close to her chest like it was fragile glass.

"No need for that." Luffy shrugged off the offer. "Just put it back to the Men's Room, okay?" He said, glancing at the general direction of the village, stomach grumbling one more time. "I'm hungry again I can't wait for you. I'm going to search for more food now." He said. "But I won't say no when you sneak me some later, either." He laughed. As if Luffy would say no to food. To be honest, he wanted to stay in this place a little bit more, to be by himself and not be disturbed by other people… However, it seemed like Nami needed a moment or two to gather herself, if the shocked look on her face was anything to speak about. And… Luffy supposed he could say that he was placing his trust on her as well. Because she would be left alone with his Treasure once he was gone.

"Um, okay." Nami said, still sounding a bit dazed.

Luffy nodded, flashing Nami another bright grin and jumped off the ship to sneak into the ongoing party just to get some more food. He was starving! When he stuffed himself full again, perhaps he would sneak off once again to avoid the hero worship from the people.

* * *

Tonight was a brightly lit night, with the moon high above, casting its soft glow over the surrounding scenery, bathing the palm trees dotting Conomi Island in a layer of gentle light, like translucent silk on delicate skin. Zoro walked toward the cliff edge that looked out toward the ocean, knowing instinctively that he would find his Captain there and wasn't disappointed when he discovered that he was right. Luffy was sitting alone, watching the silver waves crashing against the shore, eyes faraway, and hair ruffled by the sea breeze.

It was moments like this that Zoro became acutely aware that Luffy was no ordinary man. He never imposed his will on anyone, didn't try to appear bigger, or more menacing. He didn't try to intimidate people into giving in to his wishes, and yet, there was something about his presence, subtly demanding respect in a way no one had managed to make Zoro feel before. There was wisdom in his eyes, too, carefully stored away behind warmth that he reserved for no one else but his nakama. Beneath that wisdom though, there lied an untold amount of pain, the kind of which Zoro himself had never before seen, either. However, even when he didn't know anything about this man, there was a piece of knowledge life had imparted on him; Maturity either came with age, or with experience.

It would seem that his Captain, young in body but not in mind, had been aged by pain and hardened by circumstances.

Making his way toward Luffy, keeping his steps light so he wouldn't disturb whatever Luffy was thinking about, Zoro stopped just a step behind his Captain, waiting for Luffy to acknowledge his presence. He would when he was ready to. For now, it was enough for Zoro to stand one step behind him, watching the silver waves dance gently, and keeping watch of his Captain's back.

Zoro had never been the type to submit, a free spirit at heart and with too much will to be bent by anyone or anything, had been humbled not once, but twice in as many days as. First he had been humbled physically by the World's Greatest Swordsman, and the still lingering ache on his chest reminded him vividly of how far behind he was to the world still, how arrogant he had been. And then, as if that hadn't been enough, Zoro had been humbled again during their silent walk toward Arlong back, one step behind his Captain's right hand while they made their way toward the monster that had caused so much suffering and pain in Nami and the other villagers.

As they walked, all fell into steps behind Luffy, all Zoro could see was a King's shadow.

It disorientated him. Here Zoro was, thinking that he was ready to take on the world, and yet, in just a few days, the world had reminded him how helpless he was, how _weak _he really was, how his will was not strong enough, not compared to this simple man in front of him.

Zoro had never thought of himself as small or insignificant before, and he had never thought that he could ever felt that way, and yet, right in that moment, and even right now, Zoro had never seen the world seem so vast and the ocean so wide.

That was when Zoro knew like how he knew the sky was blue and the grass was green, that there was no one Zoro would willingly call 'Captain' and acknowledge the title for what it meant, no one else aside from Monkey D. Luffy, the man he had chosen to be his Captain, the man whose will had put even his to shame.

"Zoro." Luffy's voice cut through his musing, voice quiet but steady, an ever solid presence, at least in quiet moments like this. He had not turned around, eyes still gazing toward the dark sea, no doubt seeing things that Zoro couldn't, and Zoro couldn't help but feel his respect turn up yet another notch, he had purposely kept his steps inaudible, and yet Luffy still had that uncanny ability to know who was approaching him without even looking.

Zoro took another step forward and took a seat by Luffy's right, recognizing the wordless invitation to join his Captain. He sat down carefully, making sure not to agitate his wounds or mess up the professionally wrapped bandage across his torso. Removing Wado Ichimonji, Zoro laid her down across and in front of him, wanting her to witness the conversation between them. "Captain." Zoro greeted back, amazed with himself by how steady his voice was compared to how awestruck he still felt toward his Captain. "They didn't see you during the party." He decided to begin simply, as a way to start the conversation between them. He had noticed it, the moment that Luffy disappeared. It was when the first whisper of 'hero' started in the crowd with his Captain ever hating that cursed title.

Luffy's lips tilted up ever so slightly. It wasn't the sunny grin that he usually wore, but it was warm nonetheless. "Ara, sorry, Zoro, I didn't feel like being in the company of people." He apologized easily. If he recognized that Zoro was trying to stall the conversation, he wasn't saying anything about it. He always waited for his nakama to preach the topic first. This time it was no difference.

Trying to keep himself from fidgeting, Zoro debated on his next few words deliberately. He hadn't wanted to say anything about it, truly wanting to just bury his shame and act like nothing had happened. However, he knew Luffy and he knew that his Captain was aware of his actions, he was always hyperaware about things of that nature. Just like how Luffy was able to tell him what he wanted with just a brief glance, Zoro was able to tell what Luffy wanted him to say. Taking a deep breath, Zoro decided to blurt out the words that had kept him sleepless for a few days now. "I disobeyed your order." Zoro said bluntly, waiting a beat for Luffy to react to the words. His Captain was still not looking at him, only at the sea, but he hummed softly in acknowledgment that he had heard Zoro's words. "You told me to go after Nami, and I stayed and fought Mihawk." Zoro decided to clarify anyway even when they both knew which event Zoro was talking about. The swordsman looked down at his precious blade, feeling shame welled up inside him at the thought of disobeying a direct order like that, all for the sake of his own arrogant ambition.

There was a moment of silence in which neither of them spoke a word. Zoro wasn't looking at Luffy and Luffy wasn't look at him either. Zoro could feel his heart thundering in his chest, feeling even more ashamed at himself when he thought about the anger and hurt Luffy no doubt felt, how his First Mate had so directly opposed an order like that. They could have lost Merry forever if Nami was a lesser woman. "I know." Luffy said calmly, as if Zoro hadn't just admitted to having practically betrayed him. When Zoro looked up from his blade, as if Luffy could realize that his First Mate had gathered himself enough to look at Luffy in the eye, his Captain also turned his gaze back toward him, a soft smile on his lips. "I know." He said quietly. There was no anger and no hurt, only a tranquil peace.

Zoro wasn't done though. In a tortured voice, he gripped his shirt tightly, accidentally digging his fingers into the injuries, not yet fully healed. "I disobeyed your order." Zoro repeated, tightening his grip. "_And I still lost._" It hurt so much to admit it aloud. "I embarrassed you in front of everyone." He whispered, voice hoarse. How could Luffy look at him without anger when all Zoro could feel was self-loathing? How could anyone be so forgiving? "It's not okay."

Luffy hummed, lips tilting up even more. He didn't look at Zoro with pity. He didn't look at Zoro like he was The Man who Lost, no, his Captain only looked at him with boundless affection. When he spoke his next words, there was only immense warmth. "It's alright, Zoro. I understand. You don't have to be ashamed." He reassured Zoro, reaching over to hover his hand over Wado Ichimonji with a silent 'may I' and at Zoro's wordless nod, Luffy placed his hand carefully down on the white sheath of Zoro's beloved treasure. "It's alright." He soothed. Zoro wasn't sure if Luffy was talking to him or to his katana. Perhaps it was a bit of both.

Buckling under that love, Zoro became weak. His mind had to make an excuse for himself, unable to face that gaze without feeling ashamed. "If-if you had ordered me again that time, I would have… I _swear_ I would have…" His voice trailed off weakly, now feeling even worse for making such a feeble excuse for his own actions instead of acknowledging his wrong like he had intended to. He had approached Luffy with the intention to apologize for it, perhaps promising him that he would never do it again. He hadn't meant to start making excuses for himself.

"No, you wouldn't have." Luffy's sharp voice cut through his bullshit excuse and Zoro was, again, shamed into silence. His Captain's voice hadn't even been unkind. Nothing about Luffy radiated anger at the moment, not even a little bit of hurt. He wasn't sad, either. He seemed like he had made peace with what had transpired. "Zoro." Luffy said gently, pulling his hand away from the blade on the grass, and his eyes softened even more. "I promised you I wouldn't stand between you and your ambition, didn't I?" He chuckled silently but it wasn't a mocking sound. "I'm not mad. When I became your Captain, I promised to myself I would help you all complete your dreams as if they were my own, yours included." He pulled a knee to his chest and rested his cheek over it, still looking at Zoro. "There is only one man standing between you and your ambition, Zoro. And that man isn't me."

There was a moment where Zoro was unable to come up with anything meaningful to say. He opened his mouth and the apology slipped out again, weighted down by sheer sincerity and shame, but was wrapped tight by a layer of gratitude. "_I'm sorry._" He didn't know what else to say. They had never been a particularly wordy pair. Why said things when you could communicate with just looks? However, at this moment, it felt wrong not to say anything.

"Besides, Zoro," Luffy reached over and tapped a finger over Zoro's heart, gently, as if he was afraid he would hurt Zoro with his touch. "You didn't lose. Your skills might not be comparable to Mihawk's yet, but you won him over with your conviction, resilience and the will to never back down. When it comes to a man like Mihawk, perhaps that is the greater victory. Who else on these waters can say they have fought Dracule Mihawk and won his respect so fully?" His lips quirked up. "Let me tell you, not a whole lot of other people. So, Zoro, you didn't embarrass me at all. You made me proud. I'm proud to be your Captain."

Zoro felt the corners of his eyes stung but he stubbornly held the tears back. He didn't want to cry and make an even bigger embarrassment out of himself. This wasn't how he had thought the conversation would go. He had thought Luffy would be full of hurt and sadness and anger, and he would use that incredibly sharp tongue of his to give Zoro a talk down harsh enough that the shame that he was feeling would disappear. He hadn't expected Luffy to be so understanding, or to be proud of Zoro. It was almost too much to bear, the weight of Luffy's kindness. "Aren't you even going to punish me for doing that to you?" Zoro asked weakly.

Luffy just smiled, his gaze fond. "Punishment is to teach one a lesson, not to cause pain." He began, gaze shifting toward the sea and then back at Zoro. "It's to ensure that someone's bad behavior won't continue, and to teach them that their actions are wrong, and to never do it again." The smile had an edge of amusement to it now, and when Luffy asked Zoro, it was almost teasing. "Are you going to disobey a direct order again, First?"

"No." The word immediately slipped out even before Zoro had the chance to really think about it. It was immediate and spoken like he meant it. He _did _mean it. However, he didn't want Luffy to take his word as if it wasn't serious. Taking a deep breath, Zoro continued, in a slower voice, an exhale left his lips when he repeated, slowly and deliberately. "No, Captain. I won't." He promised. It was a promise to himself, too. Never again would he disappoint a man like Luffy. He wouldn't even be worthy of calling the man Captain if he did this a second time. Luffy might be forgiving and kind, but Zoro refused to be that kind to himself. He had his own personal standards he must uphold for himself.

Luffy nodded, satisfied with the answer. "Then if that's the case, then there's no need for any sort of punishment whatsoever." He said with an air of finality. "The way I've seen it, you have punished yourself enough for your own action already." He said quietly. Luffy turned toward the open water, humming a peaceful song under his breath that Zoro had never heard before. "I know how hard these couples of days have been for you, Zoro." Luffy began, placing his palm flat on the ground, feeling the grass shifted between his fingers. "I hold no ill will toward you. I still believe you can be the World's Greatest Swordsman." When he looked at Zoro again, Zoro felt all air escaped his lungs. It felt as if Luffy wasn't looking at him, but at the World's Greatest Swordsman. "I can see it. I know my nakama. I know what you are capable of."

Zoro stared at Luffy silently, gaze intense while his Captain just met his eyes head on, waiting for Zoro to sort through his own thoughts. He blinked in surprise when Zoro nodded to himself and stood up while Luffy only watched, somewhat perplexed by what Zoro intended to do. He didn't mind it though, Luffy would soon see what he wanted to do.

Getting down on his knees, Zoro carefully folded his legs underneath his thighs, sitting on his heels, back straight, knees slightly apart while both hands rested on his thighs, fingers close. Zoro took a deep breath. He bowed deeply, feeling his forehead slightly touched the ground. "I'm sorry for what happened, and I know I would shame you if I lost again." He said, sitting up again. Taking his precious blade into his hand, Zoro unsheathed the sword, dragging the tip of it down the center of his palm until blood welled up and dripped down the ground. It had been a fairly deep cut, and yet, Zoro couldn't even feel the pain, the full weight of the moment was too great for such a thought to even cross his mind. "So, I swear to you, from this moment onwards, that I will never lose again!" He cried, stabbing his blade to the ground while he held the handle tightly, pouring every bit of conviction he had into his words and into his gaze, wanting Luffy to believe in his will, needing him to. "Until I defeat him and become the greatest swordsman, I will never again be defeated!"

Luffy looked at Zoro seriously, the smile had disappeared midway through Zoro's apology and he was now considering Zoro with a new look. He nodded firmly, once. "I heard you, Zoro." The blank look on his face was replaced by a proud smile, big and radiant. "I heard you, Zoro, loud and clear." He huffed out a small amused sound. "You do me proud, First."

Zoro stayed in that position for a while longer before he relaxed, and at Luffy's wordless prompt, extending his hand so that Luffy could examine the bleeding. "Shouldn't have injured your hand like that though. You are already hurt enough. I don't like seeing my nakama hurt, you know." Luffy chided without any real anger, frowning. "We should get back to the village. This is pretty deep. You might want to get it bandaged up for real, Zoro."

Zoro, ever stubborn, just let out a huff and pulled his hand away from Luffy's grasp. "Well there's no sake to exchange any oath with so…" He shrugged, letting the sentence hang in the air. "And it's fine. If it scars then let it. I don't mind." Zoro dismissed. "Unless you want to get back?" It was a chilly night, and while Zoro didn't mind sitting out here with his Captain, he didn't know how long Luffy had been out here by himself. He only knew that Luffy had disappeared sometimes in the middle of the party, and that had been hours ago.

Luffy shook his head. "No, not yet." He rejected the offer. "If you would indulge a selfish request from me, stay awhile longer. It's nice to sit here with company." Luffy said with a warm smile, gaze once again directing toward the water. Perhaps he had sensed Zoro's desire to let the wound scar over, a special vow between the Captain and his First Mate. Or perhaps Luffy just wished to stay. It could be hard to tell sometimes, the capricious nature of his Captain, so similar to the sea.

Zoro nodded, pulling his blade from the ground and resheathing it, wiping away the droplets of blood stubbornly clinging to the surface. "Luffy?" He called quietly, hating that he once again was talking about his defeat. However, there was something that he must know. He had seen it, in his Captain's eyes, and in Mihawk's, and even in that cook, Jeff. It had added a second layer of his humiliation at the hand of the World's Greatest Swordsman.

"Hmm?" Luffy hummed, waiting for Zoro to ask his question.

"Did you know I was going to lose?" Zoro asked honestly. It was written on Mihawk's face, the absolute certainty that Zoro was outmatched. His Captain had worn the same look as he watched the match in resigned silence. Perhaps it was why Zoro had fought even harder, his skills sloppy in his anger, trying not to feel humiliated. It had the opposite effect now that he thought about it, but in his anger, he hadn't been able to think about anything else but to prove himself.

Luffy turned to face Zoro, looking apologetic. "You weren't the only one humbled by the vastness of this world, Zoro." Luffy began mysteriously, his left hand twitched and Zoro knew that beneath the new cardigan his Captain had changed into laid that horrific scar. "And once you have been humbled, you start learning how to see the difference in strength. How much more you have to grow to catch up to your goals, how weak you still are." He admitted. "Don't take it as me not believing in your strength, it's not that at all. It's just the gap between us and the top of the world is still great. But one day we will both reach there."

Zoro nodded, but couldn't bite his tongue down fast enough to stop the next question. He knew that it must have been a sore topic. He didn't want to talk about his bitter defeat either. However, his curiosity got the best of him, and Zoro hated it a little bit for that. Still, he had seen the strength Luffy possessed, and he was curious as to who could have defeated Luffy so badly the like of which Zoro was. "Who was it?"

Luffy laughed, and it was a jarring sound of broken glass and sharp edges. "An Admiral." He admitted, silencing his bitter laugh like he realized how ugly the sound was. He flexed his fingers, clenching his hand into fist before relaxing it several times. It seemed like Luffy didn't desire to talk about the topic any further, and Zoro realized that he had pushed enough. If Luffy wanted to share his past with him, Zoro would be there to listen to him. However, he was more focused on the present, and the future. The past didn't matter, as long as he learned the lesson from it then it was good enough. There was always a tomorrow to look up to.

* * *

The next few days passed by in a blur between rebuilding of Conomi Island with the help of the now Captain-less 16th Branch's Marines and the Marineford Captain's team, mostly the sniper Usopp and the cook Sanji, and the Marineford Captain's loud, whiny complaints about 'stupid paperwork', that the island slowly came back to life after eight long years under slavery. Houses were prepared, the cursed Arlong Park was taken down at the loud cheering of everyone, and that had been _something_, too. Genzo remembered feeling sick when he saw the 'map room', the place that Nami had been forced into for eight years. After that, he had given her a really long hug, hoping to convey how much he loved her and the regret he felt at being unable to help alleviate her pain.

After that, it was only a matter of packing up everything and resupplying. All too soon, Genzo was acutely aware that Nami would be leaving their little village, and that she would go to the Grand Line, the graveyards of countless unfortunate souls, the Sea of Death, with a crew that she had met just mere_ weeks _ago. It filled Genzo with uncertainty, and fear, for her happiness, and her safety. He loved her like the daughter that he never had, and the smiles she wore in the past several days were the brightest he had ever seen in these past years. He never wanted that joy to be gone from her. It would truly be an unforgiveable crime in his book.

On top of it all, Genzo had no idea how he felt about Nami's new Captain.

For all the praises that people showered the boy with, Genzo didn't see him as a hero at all. By sheer luck or by divine intervention, the day Arlong died, he had stood at an angle that allowed him to catch a small glimpse at the elusive battle that was still being theorized by the villagers, or in that Marine Captain's crew case, being exaggerated by the Sniper. He had stood too far away from the actual battle to see anything more than the outlines, but Genzo had seen the way the Captain's deceptively thin hands wrapped around Arlong's neck and when he broke it, it hadn't felt like a hero's battle as all. It felt almost too… impersonal. Too _cold_. The victory had felt hollowed and almost anticlimactic, even if the words spoken to Nami afterwards had come from the bottom his heart, with enough sincerity that sent some people to tears.

Now, Genzo had no idea how a hero was supposed to act, or how they were supposed to look like. He knew that they wouldn't look or sound like the typical hero painted in picture books, a mere caricature in order to capture the essences of a 'hero'. However, he wasn't sure if they would be like what the Marine Captain was, either. Heroism came from the heart, from the strong emotions evoked by seeing the injustice going unpunished. Perhaps, the Captain had felt angry on their behalf, but still… it didn't feel like a hero's triumph at all. Genzo knew how that sounded, even in his own mind, but that really was his true feelings.

Perhaps he would bury what he personally felt deep in his heart, so that the villagers could feel happy and free and joyous at being rescued by a person they deemed their hero.

It wasn't as if he was ungrateful that Arlong was gone. No, it was far from it. He was so utterly grateful for their actions. And he knew he would never be able to repay what the Captain and his crew had done for him and their island even if he spent the rest of his lifetime just trying to pay it back every single day. However, he still couldn't deny that he had… misgivings about Nami going with these men.

It was why he had decided to sit back and observe the crew and their interaction for these past few days. On the surface, they seemed like such a strange bunch, definitely not your typical Marines with serious, professional Marine-like mannerisms.

The Captain was cheerful, sometimes downright idiotic with his actions, which seemed to piss the rest of his crew off with his tactics, while he just laughed it off.

The First Mate mostly drank and slept, and spent the time glaring at villagers who came too close to the Captain to thank him for his deeds which would then in turn sent them running because that was Roronoa Zoro, the Demon of the East Blue and he was terrifying. When he wasn't drinking, sleeping, or glaring, he would bicker with the Cook about every little thing, sometimes it got physical and Nami had to step in, punching them or pulling them off before the First Mate tore his new stitches again.

The Sniper was a mix of fearful blustering and over-exaggeration, telling tales tall enough that it couldn't_ possibly _be real.

Meanwhile, the Cook was a flirt, and oh boy, after the… polite… _talk _Genzo had given him once he discovered that fact, he hoped the Cook would know better than to do anything that Nami didn't want him to now, and on top of that, he seemed like he had a bone to pick with the Captain and the First Mate, the first one was because of his tendency to steal food and the later was… because they just didn't get along well. He even gave them the ever loving nicknames of 'Shitty Rubber' and 'Shitty Mosshead' respectively.

Yet, Genzo had seen another side in his keen observation of the crew and knew that the front that they put up wasn't necessarily all that they were.

It was in the way the Captain had coldly dressed down Nezumi with the precision of a surgeon with a scalpel, and the way he broke Arlong's neck without even looking fazed by the act and yet, smiling so_ warmly_ at his crew that there wasn't a shred of doubt whether he loved them or not.

It was in the way that the First Mate would place a hand on the Captain's shoulder whenever he suddenly got quiet for too long and call for his name, and that would pull the Captain out of his mind. It was in the way he would always trail exactly one step behind the Captain, always by his right hand side, looking on as if guarding the other's back.

It was in the way the Sniper always seemed to instinctively know who needed a little cheering up and came up to them with a tall tale filled with grandiose gestures until the person laughed themselves to tears. It was in the way his overwhelming fear seemed to take backseat when he walked behind his Captain to confront a monster ten times stronger than a normal human.

For the Cook, it was the way he seemed to just know when someone was a bit too hungry after a day of hard work, and was always there to give them a plate of steaming food and a smile. It was in the way he would shove a plate of snack toward the Captain when his stomach growled out of the blue and the way he muttered under his breaths how he had to make food to keep the 'shitty mosshead' from dying of blood loss.

It was in those many little ways that Genzo came to the realization that they were all multifaceted people, and as odd as they were, they seemed to genuinely care about each other, even if they didn't always show it as such. It was with that new insight that Genzo even _considered_ the possibility of Nami being on their ship.

Still, observation could only get one so far, and now that the last day was approaching, Genzo felt as if it was about time that he approached the Captain and learned more about him by interacting with him instead of just looking on. With that in mind, Genzo approached the Captain, Luffy, as the others called him, ignoring the glare the First Mate directed at him entirely. He wasn't here to praise anyone for their heroic deed. "I need to talk to you in private, if that's possible." He said frankly when the Captain looked up, pen stopped at a line on paper, dark eyes studying Genzo curiously.

"Alright." The Captain agreed, capping the pen and placed it down. He nudged his First Mate with a grin. "Hey, hey, Zoro, Zoro, please do my paperwork for me? I will give you booze if you do." He tempted with a playful grin.

The First Mate sputtered indignantly. "Hell no! I have free booze already! I don't even know how to do your stupid paperwork. Do it yourself when you get back!" He yelled, growling when the Captain burst into merry laughter, pleased that his teasing worked. "Just go and have your conversation." The First Mate huffed, taking a big gulp of alcohol.

"Okay, Zoro." Luffy agreed easily, standing up to follow after Genzo, who led him to Belle-mere's grave. "Why are we here?" He asked curiously, looking at the grave, with a single bouquet of fresh flowers placed there a few days ago by Nojiko and Nami.

Genzo placed the flowers in his hands down as well. "This grave belongs to someone who died a long time ago." He said simply, taking a seat in front of it, hoping that Belle-mere would be able to hear this conversation from above.

Luffy nodded. "My… condolences, then…" He said blandly without any sincerity in his words. That was alright. Genzo didn't expect him to understand that he was at the grave of Nami's mother, either. All that mattered was that this conversation happened here.

"Captain," Genzo began, staring up at Luffy, face serious. "They say that a crew is a reflection of their Captain. So, what does that mean for you and in relation to that, your crew?" He asked frankly. "What does this mean for Nami to become a part of it?" His lips thinned and he couldn't help the frown that made his expression darker. "I have seen you, Captain. It might be just several seconds but I saw _how_ you killed Arlong, and to be quite honest, I'm not sure if I'm comfortable with Nami becoming a part of this." It wasn't as if he wasn't happy that Nami followed Belle-mere's footsteps, no, far from it. However, the way that she did it left him restless with worry.

The curious look on the Captain's face fell abruptly at the words, leaving behind only coldness and he stood there, head tilted, looking down on Genzo with an unreadable look on his face. Finally, after a long stretch of silence, he answered with certainty. "I'm not sure that saying is completely right, Uncle Pinwheel." He said with a humorless smile. "I am not sure if they are a reflection of me." He elaborated upon the puzzled look on Genzo's face. "Perhaps in another better world, maybe. But no, in this very bleak reality, they are better than me." He glanced at the direction of the village, his eyes softened ever so slightly. "They are very kind." He said quietly, a proud edge to the corner of his lips now. "And their dreams are too big for this calm water to hold them back. I'm just the protector of their dreams. I keep them safe until they see the end of their journey."

That puzzled Genzo greatly. "Don't you have a dream of your own?" He asked curiously. Didn't everyone have one? Big, or small? Why did this young man say it like he had abandoned his dream? He was saying as if he would be ready to lay down his life to protect his crew's dream… And yet it felt as if he didn't have that much worth in himself.

"Ah… My dream…" The Captain chuckled. "My grand dream is a thing of the past and my simple dream is far out of my reach in the foreseeable future." He answered cryptically. "But my dreams aren't why we are having this conversation, correct? You want to talk about Nami, and what it means to be a part of my crew, the dangers she will be facing, and any potential heartbreaks, don't you?" He asked with those dark eyes that seemed to see so deeply into someone's soul and cut away their excuses.

Genzo couldn't do anything but nod.

"Right." The Captain hummed. "I don't know what it means for Nami to become a part of my crew. Perhaps that is a question best suited to ask her yourself. I do know that I consider her among my precious people now, and I will lay my life down gladly if it means she gets to complete her dream." His shoulders dipped and rose lightly. "I cannot promise you that she won't have potential heartbreaks, the Grand Line can be cruel to everyone, even her favorites. I can only promise you that the potential heartbreaks she will be facing won't be coming from _me_." He chuckled. "She smiles more now, and the smiles seem a lot happier… more real. I would like to keep that. It makes me sad to see a nakama in pain."

Genzo frowned. It wasn't what he wanted to hear, not completely. On one hand he was happy to hear a confirmation that Nami would be safe from the Captain. But on the other hand, he was reminded of the cruel reality that could befall on her while she was on the Grand Line. "You know, you need to work on your negotiation skills. That doesn't fill me with confidence." He said with a small sound.

The Captain unexpectedly laughed. It was a small sound, a startled bark that he quickly clamped down like he didn't mean for it to slip out as it did. "You aren't the first one to say that to me, Uncle." He said, sounding vaguely amused still. "And just as I told the last person who said the exact same thing, I'm going to tell you this… I'm not trying to sell anything. I'm saying things the way I see it." He said calmly. "The Grand Line_ is _cruel. That is an unchanging fact. The journey Nami will take part in will be filled with dangers, and potentially, tears, too. However, I would like to think that my crew and I would be able to give her a lot of laughter as well, to balance it out." He inclined his head in a respectful bow toward the grave. "Make of it however you wish. I'm not here to soften the blow for you."

Genzo just stared. "You aren't even going to try and make me feel better, are you?" He said, knowing that he wouldn't get an answer with that one. Was this really Nami's new Captain? What was he supposed to think of the words now? Despite it all though, he had to admit that the Captain had guts to straight up tell him facts instead of trying to make it easier for him to digest and accept things. He could respect that… And Nami was happy with these people, as odd as they were. And they cared for each other, as evident by his observation, so perhaps he could entrust Nami in this odd Captain's hands. "I entrust her in your hands, Captain. If I hear that _you_ make her cry…" He let the sentence trail off.

The Captain's blinding grin returned to replace the cold, calculated look. He laughed lightly. "This village entrusts a lot of their treasure to me. Thank you for entrusting yours as well. I will try not to disappoint." He said, his face softened into a kinder smile. "Well, if that is all, I should be returning to my…" He heaved out a tired sigh. "Paperwork. The sooner Mousey is stripped off his position, the better you all will be feeling, I bet." He chuckled, waving Genzo off while he made his way back to the village.

Genzo watched the Captain's back as he walked straight back to his crew before turning his attention to Belle-mere's grave. "Belle-mere, are you really okay with this?" He asked softly, playing with a tangerine left for her. "Would you trust Nami in their hands?" He didn't have an answer to that. He could only hope that he was right. He was placing a lot of faith in this Captain and his crew… It was a gamble that he couldn't afford to lose. With a heavy sigh, Genzo stared at the grave, wondering what Bell-mere would be saying if she was still alive.

A day later, the entire crew was ready to leave Conomi Island, and Genzo watched, from afar, as Nami flashed everyone a bright smile from her position on the boat, waving happily toward everyone. "Bye, guys! I'm off now!" Nami said happily, to the hollers of the other villagers about 'that cat burglar!' and 'take care!'. Genzo smiled slightly when she went to join her new Captain and crew, perfectly at home among them.

He thought she would fit in just fine with them.

* * *

**End note:** _I hope you guys all enjoyed that the read. Again, I read every single comment and I appreciate them all. Thank you for taking the time to read it. Next chapter should be a blast, too!_

**Next chapter: A Dreamer's Clipped Wings**


	9. A Dreamer's Clipped Wings

**Author's note:** _Alright so before we begin, I have to point blank tell you guys that Luffy isn't as strong as post-Timeskip. He hasn't developed G4 yet, and still has all the weaknesses of G2 and G3 (which is why the stance for activating G2 has been described in the same manner as the pre-Timeskip). All will have an explanation in due time, even down to why he developed the Gears, but until that happens, please be patient with me and just accept his progress as it is. Luffy is also undoubtedly a lot different in this story (I mean, it has been quite a handful of chapter to point that out) and also a lot more responsible due to the nature of his 'job' and it shows here. This chapter isn't as long as the last two, but I put a lot of heart into it. I hope that you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. As usual, my most sincere thanks to my Beta reader, _FireNinja1254_, who endures me so patiently. You rock!_

**Disclaimer:** _Right. I don't own One Piece… I don't know what else you want me to say. But I don't own it. I do own a few volumes of it though._

* * *

**Chapter 8: A Dreamer's Clipped Wings**

_The dark sea seemed to speak to him right now, Luffy thought gloomily as he gripped the bottle of alcohol in his hand, pulling his knees tightly to his chest. He didn't even know what to think anymore. He had thought that his mentor was good, brutal, but good, like the kind of Marine his Gramps would have approved of… But after today's event, he just wasn't sure anymore. It made everything confusing._

_Luffy knew who he was, and what his dream was… He didn't care that people thought of him as good or evil or anything in between… Still, he genuinely did think his mentor was the typical hero. In retrospect, that was so naïve. There probably wasn't a complete shade of black or white in this world he lived in. When Sakazuki had relentlessly attacked that merchant ship because there _might _be a pirate on board… It had been a dangerous pirate, but still…_

_Luffy __took a gulp from the bottle in his hands, wincing when it burned his throat. He didn't know why anyone liked this _godawful _drink. But he had seen a lot of people drink it when they were upset, so maybe that would help. The burn distracted him from this situation at least…_

"_You are too young to be drinking, Luffy."_

_The alcohol was pried from his hand and Luffy grunted, hugging his knees tighter. He didn't want to talk to his teacher right now. He buried his face in his lap, trying to block out the presence next to him. He wanted to think. He needed to get used to the idea that Sakazuki was not… whatever Luffy thought he was before. He was all messed up now, his whole soul being pulled toward different directions as he struggled to proceed the world. He knew piracy was a gray area. He knew Shanks and his crew killed. He knew they lived freely. He knew they weren't heroes. His Gramps was different though. He was a Marine Hero, and he fought pirates for the sake of protecting other people. And he had a kind heart, a sort of protective instinct that reminded Luffy of Ace, but it extended toward the people he had no connection with, unlike Luffy who could only extend it to those he cared about. That was all the template he had to all Marines, really._

_And then came Sakazuki, his mentor was really nice and patient when talking to Luffy, and he taught Luffy stuff, and endured his questions, even if he had a bit of a temper. At least that temper had never once been directed toward Luffy. He'd never hit, punched or thrown him down a ravine unlike his Gramps. He was really _kind _and _gentle_ to him. Luffy liked studying under him so much even if he had only met his teacher just months prior._

_But then this happened. A pirate getting away and there was a merchant ship docked nearby and it was about to leave. And there was no proof that the pirate was even on board, yet Sakazuki had destroyed it, and killed all the people on it, for the sake of a possibility. Did that make him evil? Was his teacher right in his pursuit for__ Justice? __Was he still a hero now? Luffy didn't share his justice, but he could respect someone following a code. What would Luffy have done?_

_If Luffy had been in his teacher's shoes… He wouldn't have destroyed that whole ship, probably. He would have surely pursued that pirate, but why did those merchants have to die? Luffy had never gone out of his way to purposely kill people, especially bystanders, even if he knew with his monstrous strength, there might have already been accidental deaths. _

_It… destroyed Luffy's view of Sakazuki, whom he had considered to be a true, righteous hero before. Now he seemed… gray. Like Luffy was gray, like Shanks was gray… What was he supposed to think now? Were all Marines like this? If Marines against pirates was just a battle between gray against gray, then why did they fight at all? It would be so much easier if there was a label for everything. What was his teacher to Luffy after today? What was the right thing to think?_

"_I'm sorry you had to see that." Sakazuki's gruff voice pulled Luffy out of his thoughts and he once again grunted, not sure what to say. His view was all screwed up now. At least his teacher seemed to sense his inner turmoil. "I… wish you hadn't." His voice had a tinge of regret, like he really hadn't meant for Luffy to see the destruction. Luffy wasn't sure about the reason for that emotion. Was his teacher regretting the fact that Luffy had to see destruction so young? Or was he regretting the fact that Luffy had to see destruction_ by _Sakazuki's hand? If it was the former, Luffy grew up in a world of violence. He had seen Lucky Roo shoot a bandit point blank before he was even seven. He_ knew _violence. If it was the latter… Did that mean Sakazuki had wanted to keep some sort of image of himself for Luffy's sake?_

"_Do you regret it?" Luffy whispered in a hoarse voice. "That merchant ship… Do you regret it?" He clarified softly. "I don't care about those _specific _people on board, but I keep thinking if one of the people I knew back in my village had been on there, would I have known the reason for their death, had I still been in my village? Would they just simply disappear?" He looked up, but still refusing to look at Sakazuki, and directed his distanced gaze at some point over the horizon of the black water. "How many civilian deaths in this '__Paradise__' were caused by the Marines and how many were caused by pirates and how many were caused by the weather?" _

_There was a pause as Luffy rubbed the gathering tears from his eyes, lips pulling down in a miniscule frown. He didn't know what the answer was… He felt like his wings were clipped, and his thoughts stifled just because he was in the Marines. What if his Gramps did it too? What if his Gramps killed entire merchant ships chasing after one pirate? Was his Gramps a hero to Luffy now?_

"…_I…" Sakazuki began before he paused, taking a minute to consider his words. There was a shuffling noise and a sigh, Luffy instinctively knew that his teacher was pinching the bridge of his nose in a gesture of general frustration. "No… Not really." He finally admitted. "I feel… _remorseful _about the fact that those people died, but I couldn't afford to feel guilty all the time. I have to be _thorough._" He said calmly._

"_Why?" Luffy glanced back at his teacher, seeing the grim line of his lips, and the way he was staring out at the open sea. "__Isn__'t it too much to harm entire ships of normal people to chase after one possible lead?" Granted, Luffy shouldn't be the one to talk about the value of strangers versus the value of one person… If push came to shove, Luffy knew he would let the world burn for the sake of one person, if that was someone he cared deeply about. Perhaps he wasn't a good person because of that._

_Sakazuki clasped his hands together, eyes taking a faraway look as if he was trying to recall something. The gesture made him look like a sinner begging for salvation from the heavens. "Perhaps I am merely afraid if even one single pirate was to escape, that they would be back later, better prepared, and the loss we would have suffered, would be hundreds of times more severe than that of just one merchant ship." He said simply. _

_Luffy glanced at his teacher, wiping his eyes. "__Sensei__…" He reached out to grip Sakazuki's cloak in his hand tightly, tugging. It earned the attention of his teacher, and the man let out a questioning hum. "Are you a hero?" Heroes shared their meat. They saved people just because they thought it was the right thing to do. They weren't anything like Luffy. Luffy thought Sakazuki was like that… A true hero._

_Sakazuki took off his cap and studied it, tracing the word 'Marine' with his index finger. "I'm just a man doing what I believe in. Whether that makes me a hero or not is something you have to decide for yourself. But when I put on this cloak, I have decided to sacrifice what needs to be sacrificed in order to follow my principles." He put the cap back on. "I didn't join the Marines to be seen as a hero anyway. When you are older, there are hard choices you have to make, too. I have done questionable things, but in this extreme world we are living in, for me, making a choice is better than making no choice at all."_

_Luffy released his grip on Sakazuki's cloak and curled into a ball again, debating his words. "But you sacrificed what isn't yours to sacrifice, sensei…" He whispered quietly, trying to connect the concept of heroes to the concept of sacrificing innocent people but somehow it didn't compute quite right. Maybe he just sucked at math. "People's lives aren't yours to sacrifice. Those merchants weren't in the Marines, they didn't sign up voluntarily to die, I thought the Marines' duty is to protect." He admired that, even though he himself didn't care for it. To protect something selflessly was a great act of kindness Luffy wasn't capable of giving to strangers, so he admired the Marines who could. He admired the Marines who signed up to protect. He wasn't dumb enough to think that Marine lives wouldn't be lost during this odd… 'pirates against marines' war that seemed to be going on, but when it involved bystanders who didn't_ do _anything but exist…_

_Sakazuki closed his eyes, and Luffy hadn't a clue what he was thinking about. They had never had clashes on views like this in the few months his mentor took him in, and he hoped this wouldn't strain their relationship. Regardless of whether he thought his mentor was right or wrong, he still respected him immensely. He still loved his teacher even after the event just like how he still adored Shanks and his gang even when the bandits were ruthlessly disposed of. He just needed time to adjust his view. "If I could sacrifice myself and all would be well, that the world's peace and order was kept and Justice was given to the people, then I wouldn't hesitate even for a second to do so. I don't mind dying for my belief." Sakazuki stated. It was a sentence spoken with no doubt. This was a man ready to die for what he believed in._

"_But sadly it doesn't work like that. I can sacrifice my life, but that still changes nothing. The best I can hope for is to just be as thorough as possible, so not even a seed of evil is left behind, that way hopefully it won't grow into something bigger and then it can't be contained anymore, not by me, nor by the Marines as a whole. Regardless of my position, I'm just one man." Sakazuki was looking back at the dark water. His lips pressed together tightly, his eyes narrowed just the slightest. He looked determined. It felt like he had taken it upon himself to eliminate 'Evil', whatever that concept meant to him. _

_Luffy studied his mentor, the hard lines of his lips and the narrowing eyes. He felt bad he_ still _didn't want to protect Justice, even when he was sitting right next to someone who was so devoted to it. He didn't want to be hold back by Justice, nor the responsibility of protecting it. He wanted to do what he wanted to do. That was the whole point of his dream. Freedom was precious. Granted, even if he didn't want to protect Justice, he wanted to protect the people close to him. He knew there was something else he could offer right now, for the sake of someone precious. He already considered Sakazuki among those he swore he would protect, and currently that list was small, but hopefully it would grow with time. He knew his teacher thought what he did was right, and Luffy was in no position to judge it, but that sense of righteousness was killing him, not literally, but metaphorically, something Luffy couldn't see and couldn't touch. It ate the man inside out just like how Ace's self-hatred ate him from the inside out. If no one helped him, at one point his teacher would be twisted beyond recognition. Luffy was lucky to have stopped Ace before that happened to his precious brother, and he was here, he wanted to stop his teacher from going that far._

"_You can sacrifice me." Luffy said softly. That startled his teacher so much the man was staring at Luffy with something akin to shock. Luffy thought that was quite an accomplishment. It was hard to get the man to be emotional enough that it showed on his face so clearly. _"You can sacrifice me."_ Luffy repeated, slower but louder this time, keeping his voice steady, so Sakazuki knew that he hadn't misheard it. "You said you were just one man. Being thorough is required because of that. That's the best you could do in your situation. If you weren't thorough, then they could come back stronger, and as just one man you couldn't hope to beat that back. But Zuki-sensei… I can see that it's killing you, not with regrets, but because you are doing this _without _feeling regretful. You can be _so_ kind, but if you keep on this path, there won't be enough kindness left to equal it out." He closed his eyes and thought of Shanks, and his words, and his conviction and his freedom and how he protected Luffy. _

"You are my nakama_. My family. My precious person. I will protect you with all I have, even though I'm still weak. Right now you need protection, not from any strong pirates, but from Justice. I'm requesting that you place your faith in me, that you don't have to keep on this exhausting journey all by yourself any longer, 'cause it's dumb to think the sacrifice of _one man_ is enough to change_ anything_. You can slow down, even if you miss one pirate, when they come back, I can help you beat them back. Let me _in_. Let me help you beat those pirates, too." Luffy wasn't a protector of Justice, he was a protector of his precious people. If his beloved mentor wanted to protect Justice, he would help him in that quest. "But I'm not letting your Justice kill your Humanity."_

_Luffy shifted his gaze so that he could stare into his teacher's eyes, and spoke slowly, deliberately, meaning every word he said. "__Sensei, I_ know _how much being alone hurts… But you are not alone anymore. As long as I'm here, you don't have to fight on your own, never again." Luffy didn't know how long his teacher had fought against his perceived problems all by himself, but he knew Sakazuki thought it was all up to him to solve that problem. Well, Luffy thought it was dumb. That was what nakama were for, so that one didn't have to go through hard times alone._

"_Luffy__…" Sakazuki seemed at a total loss of words. He stared at Luffy like he had truly seen him for the first time. His eyes were wide and filled with astonishment and wonder. He looked shocked by the words. Perhaps he had never imagined that he would hear them, not from someone as young as Luffy and certainly not in that manner._

_For his part, Luffy didn't care for the big picture, nor did he care about the 'greater good'. He cared about his teacher though. It wasn't as if Luffy lost sleep kicking those pillaging and plundering pirates' asses. He was selfish and didn't care for those villagers, either. But his teacher did, on some level. Luffy came to the conclusion that he was like a gray hero. He wanted to protect, but his magma burned far more than it protected, and at some point Sakazuki had chosen to burn everything just because it was far easier than to be careful. So with that in mind, Luffy would try to protect the people that his teacher's magma would burn, while helping him kicked asses of those he perceived as bad. That was easy to understand. That was something that he _could _do for Sakazuki._

_People in the Marines kept thinking of him as kind and nice. Luffy didn't have the heart to tell them that once upon a time on an island in the East Blue, Luffy mugged and robbed people because his brothers needed the money. He did what he could to help those he loved, regardless of whether he was branded a saint or a sinner. Right now, he would make another conscious decision to help his teacher out. Even if it meant he was seen as the_ hero _that he_ wasn't_._

_His teacher's comforting hands wrapped around him and Luffy was pulled into a tight hug, tight enough that it would surely be uncomfortable for anyone else but Luffy. It felt as if Sakazuki was trying to use his action to say the words that he couldn't say. This, too, was rare. His teacher was rarely one to show so much affection while wearing the cloak. He was just like Ace. Ace didn't hug him often because he was embarrassed and didn't know how to show that he loved Luffy. His teacher was on the same boat. Perhaps that was why Luffy instantly took a liking to him. _

_Sakazuki said nothing still, but Luffy didn't need him to. He returned the hug just as fiercely, burying his face in his teacher's big, warm chest, patting his back, understanding the words that weren't said. Sometimes there were things that didn't need to be said at all. For his precious people, Luffy would do what it took, too. So that one day his teacher could smile for real._

* * *

Luffy opened his eyes, his hand covering his mouth tightly to mute the sounds of his sobs. Biting down on his bottom lip hard enough until it bled, he silently pulled himself out of the little hammock, placing a hand over it to keep it from swaying and alerting his perceptive crewmates. Luffy was lucky that everyone had agreed that there wasn't any rush and they could anchor for the night to get a full rest, especially since tonight was a moonless night. Making his way toward the bow of the ship, Luffy nearly collapsed upon reaching his destination, void of any living beings. He sat down, pulling his knees to his chest, his shoulders shook as he tried to bite back the sounds of his cries. He didn't want anyone to hear or see him tears. He wasn't going to break or crack or show weaknesses, not in front of the people he swore he would protect with his strength._ This _was precisely why he desperately needed a Captain's Quarters. He needed a private space so that no one could come across him breaking down like this. He thanked all the deities that he didn't believe in that tonight was a pitch black night, with the moon absent and no shadows cast from any silver light. It hid his moment of weakness perfectly, and no one could see the salty liquid running messily down his face.

"_Shit_." Luffy muttered, clutching at his hair. "Pull yourself together, Luffy, it's just a _dream_." He whispered hoarsely, wiping his eyes until they felt raw. He was sure he looked like a mess right now. He hated that a simple memory could reduce him into such a pathetic shivering mess. Wrapping his arms several times around his torso, Luffy bit down harder on his bottom lip, determined to get a grip before anyone woke up and saw him like this. He would have to face questions that he didn't want to answer, and he didn't want to lie or hide things from his nakama. The best option was that they never found out. If they didn't know, then they wouldn't ask.

Luffy wasn't sure how long he had stayed there crying. It must have been hours, because the night sky had slowly given way to the early morning one. The darkness finally retreated and there was the barest hint of the sun peeking over the horizon. Sniffling quietly, Luffy pushed himself to his feet unsteadily, silently thanking his Devil Fruit for its amazing ability to never give him any type of cramps no matter how odd his position was or how long he was in it. Making his way toward the bathroom, Luffy avoided looking at his own reflection in the mirror, washing the tears and the snot away, frowning when he saw how much his left arm shook. He hadn't even noticed the pain earlier, too deep in another far more painful type of hurt. However, now that he was out of his own mind, the deep stabbing pain made him wince and hiss.

The sounds of pots and pans alerted him of another awake presence on the ship. It must have been about the time Sanji woke up to prepare breakfast for everyone. Suddenly, the thought of being alone was almost unbearable and Luffy glanced at himself quickly in the mirror, wincing when he saw the deep bags under his eyes and his tired face, but at least he didn't look like he had cried for hours. He supposed that was another small blessing he should be thankful for.

Luffy dragged his tired feet toward the kitchen-dining room, collapsing on his usual seat, face hitting the table with a_ thud _hard enough that on normal people that would surely leave a bump but Luffy barely felt it. Every other inch of him was hurting far worse right now, from his arm to his heart to his _soul_.

"What the hell is wrong with you, shitty Captain?" Sanji's voice pierced through Luffy's muddled mind, and it was colored heavily with irritation. He sounded like he was ready to kick Luffy out for daring to lay his head on Sanji's precious table and interrupt his cooking time. "If you want breakfast then wait like any normal people."

Luffy just grunted, not bothered to reply to Sanji's usual jab. He was having a hard time focusing on the other's voice right now anyway. Now that he was resting his burning eyes, the memory was returning full force, weighing his lids down. He wanted to find some heavy liquor, but he didn't know where Sanji put the alcohol stock. Probably in some secret room just so Zoro couldn't find it. Too bad Luffy was in _dire _need of being completely plastered right now.

"Bad dream?" Sanji asked, voice suddenly softening just a notch. It seemed Luffy either looked or sounded so awful that he couldn't even hide it from the one nakama who had the least interest in male crewmates. "You alright?" Sanji's question was laced with well concealed concern. There were some shuffling sounds, porcelain and metal clinking together along with the sounds of Sanji's busy footsteps.

Luffy huffed tiredly, running a hand through his hair as he tried to gather his thoughts. "…No, not a bad dream." He mumbled out at last. He didn't even need to look up to see the disbelieving look directing at him. Yeah he supposed he looked like he had just endured ten nightmares and a hangover at the same time. "It was a good dream." Luffy clarified, still not looking at Sanji, his voice was heavily distorted by the table but he didn't care.

It was hysterical that even when he felt so disgusted at everything about his dream, there was still warmth radiating from the bottom of his soul. Waking up and realizing what exactly he had dreamed about was nauseating. However, when he was dreaming though… It had been warm and nice. His mind hadn't been able to see what was wrong with the memory at all when sleep dominated his rationality.

"A _good _dream?" Sanji repeated. "Hate to tell you, shitty captain, but good dreams don't make someone look like shit." He pointed out reasonably. There was something slammed on the table and a sloshing sound and Luffy managed to lift his head up enough to see a mug of chocolate with a few marshmallows thrown into it, still steaming slightly. His Cook did care, in his rough way. It was very sweet.

Luffy accepted the mug, pulling it toward him, feeling the warmth seep through his fingers. "But isn't a good dream exactly the reason why it's so screwed up?" He asked, glancing at Sanji through his bang. "Imagine if you hate someone, and then you have good memories of them. And it screws with your mind even more when you dream about the good times." He smiled humorlessly at the stricken look on Sanji's face. It seemed that he wasn't the only one with a complicated backstory. "Exactly my point." He said simply, finally sitting up. He picked his mug with one hand, the other one was shaking so badly that even if he used it for support, the hot chocolate would surely spill anyway. Sanji undoubtedly noticed, but Luffy was thankful he said nothing.

"Thank you, Sanji. It's really good." Luffy complimented genuinely, taking small sips of the chocolate. He sighed, carefully placed the mug down. He ran a hand through his hair again, feeling like he hadn't slept for days. The good dreams were the worst. They left him disorientated, and unbalanced, as if his hatred was _irrational_. He knew with certainty that it was not, but it didn't make it easier. He almost preferred the nightmares over this. At least the nightmares showed him exactly why he hated The Bastard. The good dreams just made him feel like an asshole for hating_ him_. They made Luffy feel like he could still fix things between them.

It hurt.

"What was it about?" Sanji asked, sliding down to a seat opposite to Luffy, studying him intently. His Cook was intelligent, and frighteningly observant. Under his gaze, rarely could Luffy lie. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to… But if you do…"

Luffy laughed. It was a slightly hysterical sound. "I dreamed about selling my soul to the Devil." He said vaguely, remembering The Bastard's warm hugs and his thoughtful gestures. How_ much_ it made him feel. "He was caring."

"A caring Devil?" Sanji took out a cigarette and started smoking, and Luffy smiled slightly as the familiar scent filled the room. It might not smell exactly the same as the brand Smoker used, but it was enough to sooth some of the ache. The scent of smoke might be irritating to some people, but to Luffy, it smelled like home and comfort. "Shouldn't it be a cruel Devil?" Sanji inquired. He didn't sound judgmental. He didn't even ask what exactly Luffy meant by selling his soul. He didn't even ask who the Devil was. Luffy was so thankful he felt like he could cry, but he wouldn't.

"Oh Sanji…" Luffy smiled somberly, wishing that he could be so naïve as well. He wondered what it felt like to be like that. "If the Devil was cruel, Hell would be empty." He said simply. He didn't want to talk more about the topic. Sanji was smart enough to figure out some of the things Luffy didn't say. Finishing his chocolate, Luffy laid his head down on the table, trying to stop it from hurting so much. "Enough about that though…" Luffy murmured, not wanting to talk about it anymore. "Would you tell me about the All Blue, Sanji? I want to hear about all the fish you can find there… About all the dishes you are looking forward to making." Hearing about his nakama's dream sounded lovely right now. Their voice and presence always had an amazing effect on Luffy. It soothed his pain and reminded him of a brighter tomorrow.

There was a pause and it seemed like Sanji was hesitating but that passed quickly and all too soon, Luffy was treated to an almost magical tale about the mystical sea of Sanji's dream. "It's a mystical sea, the All Blue. And fish from all over, the North Blue, the South Blue, the East Blue, the West Blue, can all be found there. It's a wonderland for cooks from across the world. And it's somewhere in the Grand Line…"

Luffy found himself drifted off to sleep again, with a small smile on his face. He was thankful that it was a dreamless sleep this time. He needed to make sure to find a way to thank Sanji later.

* * *

Luffy was in a much better mood when he woke up the second time that morning. The sounds of footsteps and talking made him jerk awake groggily and Luffy took a few seconds looking around, surprised to find himself still in the kitchen and not kicked out to lay in a heap on the deck somewhere. Sanji actually let him rest in his precious kitchen? That was rare. He must have looked worse than he initially thought. Granted, he was probably too exhausted to steal Sanji's food anyway. He mostly took comfort in the scene of smoke and Sanji's occasional murmurs as he prepared food.

"Luffy? What time did you wake up? Wait, how did you manage to stay in Sanji's kitchen without being kicked out yet?" Usopp's voice was full of surprise and concern as he looked at Luffy. Normally, Sanji would be the first person to kick Luffy out for being impatient and stealing his food while he hadn't even finished making them yet. To be fair, that was precisely why Luffy did it, too. He liked riling his nakama up for fun, it was never serious and Sanji's food was really good even when it was uncooked. He had a strong stomach. He could take it.

"I guess I must have caught him in a really good mood." Luffy said easily, pushing himself up, stretching his arms behind his back as he let out a mighty yawn. His arm still hurt a bit but it was much more bearable now. He rubbed his eyes, not too surprised to find them a bit puffy from earlier. It was still irritating though. From the concerned looks everyone was shooting one another, they saw it, too.

"Are you alright, Luffy?" Nami was the one who bit the bullet as she sat down across from him. "You look… terrible." She said, reaching over to brush his hair away from his face, her action was gentle. Despite being rough with all of them at times, Nami could be shockingly considerable when she saw a nakama needing extra care.

"I'm fine." Luffy pulled away, waving the concern off. "Just need some good food in me and I'll bounce right back." He answered simply with a bright grin. He turned to Sanji who was in the process of making a plate of food for Nami, all the while complimenting her on her beautiful face this fine morning. "Sanji, food!" He demanded loudly with a light-hearted laugh, ducking a kick aimed at his head. "I'm hungry!" Luffy whined.

"Shut up, shithead. Your bottomless pit can wait for five more minutes! It's always the lovely ladies first!" Sanji yelled, brandishing the plate with a fancy flourish and a charming smile, completed with his signature heart eyes. "Nami-swan, here is your breakfast, made with my infallible love for you." He said happily.

"Thank you, Sanji-kun." Nami said easily, giving Sanji a smile that made the cook dance around happily in joy. Luffy noticed that she was wearing a sleeveless shirt today. Ever since she left her home island, there had been a new tattoo to replace her old one. Luffy was pleased to see that her ink prison was finally gone for good. Now it was a mark of pride, a way of showing the world that she was free. It reminded Luffy of a similar mark, a certain red sun that spat in the face of slavery and ownership. It looked great on her like that.

Soon, there were only sounds of cutleries scrapping against plates as everyone ate their food while trying to defend themselves from Luffy's sneaky hands with forks, keeping small talks or in Sanji and Zoro's case, yelling at one another. Stealing food was a totally valid awareness exercise in Luffy's mind. It wasn't as if he stole the whole plate anyway. It was just a little bite.

"So, what's the plan for the day?" Usopp asked everyone once the latest argument between Zoro and Sanji died down a little. "Are we leaving for the Grand Line? We have five members already."

Luffy pulled his hand away from Zoro's plate, narrowly dodging a fork aiming straight for the back of his hand without even looking at it. "Hmmm, I don't know…" Luffy mused, shoving in a mouthful of food. He chewed thoughtfully. "I don't wanna go back to the Grand Line right away. I'm dodging duty." He whined, pushing his bottom lip out a little bit. He knew he had a lot of work to do once he returned to the Grand Line, but that was all he had ever done with his life. Work. He wanted to have fun and adventures, too. This was supposed to be his _vacation_. "How about we go visit some other islands before departing for the Grand Line?" He suggested. He chewed on his bottom lip, eyeing his nakama. "And I guess for today's plan specifically, I want to sit everyone down to talk about our team, and the nature of my work, and training."

Zoro immediately perked up at the last word. "Training?" He asked, looking excited. Ah yeah, the doctor at Nami's town said Zoro needed to keep away from training for another few days. His First Mate must have gotten too twitchy. He really enjoyed training. One day Luffy needed to ask him between training and booze, which one would he pick. He had a feeling he would be seeing some very interesting facial expressions when he asked Zoro that.

"Training." Luffy confirmed. Well, okay, they were going to talk training first thing then. "As you can see… I don't have, like… a ton of Marines working for me or anything like that. I'm not even the most traditional Marine, either. You four are all I have right now. We will be doing some pretty tough jobs. I would prefer it if everyone has good team work, and can work under intense pressure." He explained frankly, taking a sip of his juice that Sanji had kindly given everyone. "I'm not a good teacher." Luffy said bluntly. "I can only train you guys in the way that I have been taught. I'm not going to teach you any Marine fighting style, either. You guys already have your own style. If I need someone with generic fighting style I would have picked generic Marine A, not you." He drummed his fingers over the table surface. "However, there are techniques that I can train you in, skills that are hard to learn but extremely useful in battling certain types of Devil Fruit users. It will take a while to learn, and even longer to master it._ I _haven't mastered those skills to be honest." He admitted. "But because of how hard they are to learn, starting early is better. Even if you can't learn them right away, you will learn other things while being trained in them."

Everyone looked at one another and then at Luffy before nodding. Luffy allowed a smile to grace his lips. He was happy to see that his nakama were all ready to learn what he had to offer. He didn't lie when he said he wasn't a good teacher. He didn't know how to explain the concept in a clear way most of the time. However, he remembered all the training methods, so hopefully the others would endure them with him while he tried to teach them what he knew.

* * *

The meal came to a close shortly after that and Luffy found himself sitting in a semi-circle with his nakama on the deck, studying each of them while he tried to pick his words. "Right so." Luffy cleared his throat. "Before we start, I want to lay down some ground rules." He wasn't strict, and he didn't want to be lording over his nakama with his title as their Captain. However, there were things that he wanted them to understand, and _needed_ them to respect. Being in the Marines had taught him a lot about responsibilities and what it meant to lead, no matter how much he hated it. Which was why he was here right now, talking. He needed to tell them about the rules of his ship, the hard lines that he didn't want them to cross. Other than that though, he was easy going with them.

"First of all, I may be your Captain, but I promise you I won't hold that title over you like some sort of… overlord trying to intimidate you into anything." Luffy said bluntly. Those were the worst. Nakama were family, and if you wouldn't treat your family like trash, then you shouldn't treat your crewmates like that, either. "I will still put in my work to help around the ship like any of you." His lips tilted up slightly. "However, when I give you a Captain's Order, I expect you guys to follow it, understand?" He made eye contact with each nakama, waiting for their nod of agreement. "I'm not perfect. My decisions might not always be right, I _know_ that… but when you are on this ship, you have accepted me as your Captain. When I give you a serious command, it's meant to be followed."

"Secondly, I _do_ expect courtesy among crewmates. I don't mind Zoro and Sanji bickering or anything like that. I don't expect you two to stop, either. But no bullying other members, and no forcing anything on anyone, either. If you won't do it to a stranger, then don't do it to a crewmate. _Respect people's privacy_. It's common sense." His eyes hardened just a tad to show how serious he was but they softened once he saw that every nakama understood what he wanted to say. They were smart, they understood his words.

"Thirdly, and this should be obvious already. But since I'm already saying things, I might as well be saying this, too. Don't accept bribery of any kind, alright? You are _kind of_ in the Marines now. And while it's not official or anything like that, people might try to bribe you to get away with things. If I find out any of you accept that kind of money…" He let his sentence trail off.

Luffy took a deep breath, pinching the bridge of his nose. He hated being so serious. However, this must be done. "The bottom line is, don't be an asshole and listen to me when I'm serious. It's just that simple." He didn't really need to have any sort of formal 'structure' or something like that. He just needed them to understand it. "We aren't playing anymore. I hate to say it, but we aren't playing Marines. There are missions that will get dangerous, and there will be lives on the line, and chains to free people from. We will be working on the Grand Line, the most dangerous waters of all. So that's why it's really important that you understand what the future will hold."

Usopp swallowed. He looked really nervous. "But… what kind of missions will we be doing exactly?" He asked. It was a valid question.

Luffy chewed on his bottom lip, debating his words again. "Well, I told Nami and Zoro once already, but I don't have a set patrol route. I don't even have a patrol area. I choose not to have a route nor an area or a base. I roam the Grand Line water. It actually puts me in a lower portion of power to… say, someone of the same rank but patrolling in that area because they are in charge there… while I'm not in charge of anything. But because of that, I have a lot more mobility." He paused. It was a conscious decision on his part, and not one that many people made. Most preferred familiarity, a comfortable route or area. Luffy wanted freedom. He wanted adventures. "The nature of our missions can range widely from simply kicking asses of some stupid pirates taking over islands, to aiding kingdoms against attempted assassination. It changes from day to day. We are basically the wanderers, and the first responders if the commander of that area needs some extra help with pirate problems." He scratched his head. "Other than that, well of course if the old bastard Sengoku wants me to do some crap then I have to do it, too." He grumbled snidely.

"What crap?" Zoro asked curiously.

Luffy shrugged. "Well… I mean, if he wants me to go after specific pirates or after specific defected Marines, I have to do it." He muttered with a grimace, feeling disgusted at the system. "Usually quietly though. Can't let the Marines name be tarnished 'cause the news catches wisps of traitors after all." He was lucky enough that he wasn't sent after Drake. He supposed the old bastard totally knew he would go easy on him so there weren't any points. Some other poor bastard was probably sent after him instead. Too bad his friend was a lot more capable than that.

Deeming that the message had gotten through everyone, Luffy clapped his hands together. "But, now that we have five members in our team. We should get a name for ourselves. Unless you guys want to be called… I don't know, Special Ops 200th or something generic like that. I personally prefer not to call myself Commander of Special Ops 200th but I don't know about you guys, shishishi." He laughed lightly, and the atmosphere became less tense considerably.

"Hmm…" Nami mused. "A name, huh?" She mumbled, looking thoughtful.

"Oh! I know! The Great Captain Usopp Special Forces!" Usopp cried enthusiastically. Luffy laughed at that name, and Nami didn't look all too pleased with that. Zoro and Sanji shot it down immediately with a deadpanned 'no way'. It made Usopp deflate and he pouted, sulking that he wasn't appreciated enough.

After that it was a bit interesting, with everyone pitching in their chosen names, trying to talk over each other. Luffy laughed the whole time as they bickered over each other, trying to convince everyone else that their names were the best. Zoro's 'The Destroyers' was hilarious. Nami's 'Freedom Fighters' was an intriguing name in Luffy's honest opinion. Usopp kept on sulking after his suggestion was rejected, and Sanji had enthusiastically argued against Zoro's 'Destroyers' with his own 'Diablo Scorpion'. Luffy even chimed in with his own name, too. Apparently, people didn't appreciate Freedom Marshmallow Warrior or the even odder name, Meat Takoyaki Ice. He even got a karate chop at his direction by Usopp, who accused him of playing shiritori with the name.

"Okay, okay stop screaming at each other!" Nami finally had enough of their tactics and she yelled on top of her lungs, silencing everyone. "A theme! We need a theme!" She said, placing a hand on her hip, looking exasperated at her crewmates' antics.

"Freedom." Luffy immediately said without thinking much about it. There was so much he wanted to put into that name. Freedom, hope, for himself, and for other people, humanity, kindness, everything that his nakama made him feel, everything that his nakama were. He bit his bottom lip. "I know the Marines have… like a naming theme, I guess. A color… and a thing after." He said uncomfortably.

"Oh?" Nami perked up. "So, do you have a color in mind?" She asked.

Luffy nodded. "Red." He said simply. "I like the color red." He really did. It was a passionate shade, so vibrant and full of life. Even after everything, it was still his favorite. He tapped the wood deck thoughtfully. "So… I guess we will be Red something…" He mused, his eyes catching a glimpse of Nami's tattoo. Again, it reminded him of a certain red sun opposing captivity. That was when the name hit him. It came so suddenly that it knocked him off balance for a little bit. His breathing stopped momentarily as his mouth trying to say the words that were ringing in his brain.

"Red Dawn." Luffy breathed, giving his nakama a grin that glowed like the sun. "What do you think?" There were so many things that represented freedom… And the sun was one for Luffy. A dawn was a new beginning, and hope, and a fresh start. He wanted that, for himself, and perhaps, for the people that were held back, too. His nakama were his own fresh start. The Sun Pirates used the red sun as a symbol to spit in the face of slavery. It was a good symbol. The sun was always so up high in the sky, untouched by darkness and prisons. No one could chain down a sun. Its heat would burn anyone who attempted to.

Murmurs of agreement swept through the group and Luffy watched, unaware of his own growing grin when each nakama's eyes lit up, apparently finding the name cool as well. "Red Dawn Special Forces sounds pretty damn cool." Zoro commented, grinning.

"Not a bad name at all. I like it." Nami gave Luffy her own grin. "It's like a new dawn for the people who are freed of their own prison. It's like the sun after a storm." She said, placing a hand over her new tattoo, her eyes softening ever so slightly. "It's a fitting name."

"You have the Great Captain Usopp's approval! It's not_ as_ great as my name, but not bad!" Usopp chimed in, grinning widely as well, flashing Luffy a thumbs up. Luffy could totally come up with great names once in a while, too! Not all of his names were shiritori, just the majority of them!

"Well then it's a wrap." Sanji said calmly, breathing out a puff of white smoke. "I like the name, too. Not as shitty as the mosshead's suggestion." He decided to jab at Zoro's suggestion anyway. As usual, Zoro responded to the challenge with a 'want to say it again, curly brow?' and all too soon Zoro and Sanji were fighting on the deck, kicks and swords flying.

Luffy just laughed watching the scene, making bets with Usopp on who would win the spar while Nami complained about being surrounded by men and their idiotic behaviors.

* * *

The forest was silent except for occasional interruption of birds chirping merrily overhead, cutting in the thick tension high in the air as Benn Beckman nursed his headache, keeping even his breathing quiet so as not to make it worse. The pounding was awful and even the slightest movement made the hangover worse. The party had last for hours, long into the night and with exotic alcohol from various islands from both Paradise and New World. It had been good, but the morning after always brought so much regret to every party involved.

"Okashira! Okashira!" A loud voice cut through the thick jungle, making Benn wince in pain and cover his ears. "Hawkeye is here! Hawkeye is here!" The newbie said, and Benn turned his face away from the source of the noise, grunting quietly under his breath only to regret immediately for the noise that he made. It made his pounding head worse. He didn't know what the big deal was, and why the newbie was screaming so loud, but it didn't put him in the best of mood.

Apparently, Shanks was pretty much in the same mindset because his eyes twitched slightly and he scowled, glaring at the man who walked in at a sedated pace behind the newbie, "what do you want, Hawkeye? Want a fight?" Shanks growled low in his throat, glaring at the source of his annoyance. However, at the last second, the glare faltered slightly when a ray of sunrise pierced through the leaves and shined on Shanks' face.

"I have no interest in fighting a one-armed man." Mihawk said, sounding almost amused as his sharp gaze took in Shanks' pitiful state. "Relax, Shanks. I brought news." He stated calmly. That perked Benn's interest. Mihawk may come to visit once a while, but rarely did he come to 'bring news'. Benn kept a pretty close eye on things as well, the movements of the world… What kind of information that he hadn't been kept up with?

Mihawk took a seat in front of Shanks, waiting until Shanks acknowledged his words with another wordless grunt. "I met a certain boy while I was on the East Blue." Mihawk said after a moment of silence.

Benn felt his heart stop at the statement and his head snapped back to look at Mihawk, staring at him, ignoring the headache that came from the sharp movement. Across from him, Shanks had done the exact same thing. The once dulled eyes filled with pain sharpened immediately and Shanks sat up straighter. "How is he?" He asked, frowning ever so slightly. "How's Luffy?"

Mihawk shrugged with a graceful dip and rose of his shoulders. It was amazing how Mihawk could make such a normal action so graceful. "He seems to be doing better." Mihawk answered simply. "His First Mate wants to take my title." The corners of his lips tilted up ever so slightly at that statement. "We had a duel. It was too early for him to die." It was the closest thing to a grin on Mihawk's face. That First Mate must have left one hell of an impression.

Shanks' eyes softened at the words and he nodded slowly. "That's good to hear." He said quietly, looking genuinely glad at hearing the news. "I'm happy for him." Shanks directed his gaze at something far away, a soft exhale escaped his lips as massaged his temples. However, the moment only lasted for a second before Shanks turned back to Mihawk with a huge grin on his face, slapping a hand over his back. "Damn, found yourself a potential protégé, didn't you? Dahahahaha!" He laughed, loud and raucous. "This calls for another party! Men! Get more booze!" He demanded, pulling Mihawk down when the other attempted to stand up. "Hell no! You aren't getting away from me that easily! It's good wine! C'mon!" He tempted.

Mihawk seemed to wear a look of utter resignation as he sat back down, accepting the mug of rum. "Very well…" He said finally, taking a gulp of his alcohol as the party resumed in full swing yet again.

Benn, for his part, just grinned widely, happy to hear the news. He accepted the offered rum himself, headache forgotten. "Cheers." He said, taking a big gulp. Shanks was right. This indeed called for a celebration.

* * *

"Kairoseki bullets?" Usopp asked as he turned the pistol he was working on modifying in his hand, "there's such a thing as the sea made into solid form?" He seemed really intrigued by the idea when Luffy explained it to him. Usopp hadn't wanted to abandon his slingshots, his most proficient and versatile weapon, but he hadn't wanted to just keep the pistol there for no good use, either. In the end, Luffy had suggested modifying the flintlock pistol so that it could use kairoseki bullets while using his slingshot for the other things that he wished to use. Luffy had seen his fair amount of kairoseki bullets during his stay in Marineford and those were nasty, nasty things.

"Yep! It's a mystery stone! But really nasty. If you fight a Logia or just really tough Devil Fruit users, it's really useful in a pinch if you don't have an access to their weakness." Luffy said cheerily. "The Marines have like a ton of those bullets. I don't know if there are any in the East Blue bases but there are some in the Grand Line for sure." He said.

Usopp looked intrigued by the idea as he took out a notebook and scribbled messily down a note that Luffy couldn't read from this angle. "Alright, I made a note to find some of that. When I have some I can work on my gun again. Can't do that if I don't have the bullets available." He said. "I really like tinkering with things." He said, pulling out various other things and started setting them up on his small workshop table, starting to work on new ammo for his slingshot.

"Oh man, you guys keep rising the price! At this rate I'm beginning to think you are the real pirates here!" Nami's complaint reached Luffy's ear as he looked up to see her arguing with an apologetic looking News Coo. She handed over a few coins and opened the newspaper to skim through it, a concentrated frown on her face.

"Any fun wanted posters?" Luffy asked. "Oh wait. That's the East Blue papers, right? Nevermind." He was only interested in the Grand Line news and the people over there. He was following the journey of several of them after all. There wasn't anyone here he was interested in reading.

Nami turned a page. "No fun wanted posters… But there's news about us… Or you, I guess." She said, lips twitching up in amusement. Immediately, Luffy felt apprehensive. That was her mischievous smile. What did she find funny in the newspaper now? He was almost too afraid to ask. However, he would go crazy if he didn't know… So…

"What is it…" Luffy asked warily, eyeing the newspaper. Why did he have a feeling he would want to burn it? He trusted his gut instinct quite a bit and he really wanted to burn the news now. "Stop leaving me hanging, Nami…"

"Well…" Nami began in an amused voice. "They said there's a new young_ hero _from Marineford coming to _save _several islands of the East Blue from corrupted Marines and pirates alike. He's being hailed as the East Blue's young Marine Hero." She said and started laughing when Luffy groaned loudly, his forehead hitting the deck with a _thud_ in despair.

"_No!_ Don't call me a hero! Goddammit! Nami! Call the newspaper and tell them to fix it!" Luffy whined. He hated being called a hero. He didn't even do anything that big a deal. "Goddammit! I'm going to strangle whoever wrote it! Tell me who wrote it!" He demanded, banging his fist on the deck. "Did they get a picture of me? Please tell me they didn't." If they did, he would never get out of this without being mobbed by the people. He_ hated _being hailed by them.

Nami held out the article for the entire crew to see. On the page was Luffy's grinning face, taking up half of the page with his smile, hand waving merrily. "Well, does this count?" She asked, folding the newspaper and started laughing even louder when Luffy banged his fist several more times on the deck, a picture of utter dejection with the finishing touch of a loud, moaning wail of '_Noooooooo_'. It didn't help that the news had decided to print, in big, bold letters: 'East Blue's young Marine _Hero_'. Meanwhile, Sanji was also sad, too, but for a different reason. He was disappointed that he didn't make the news. It was a fairly conflicting atmosphere on the deck. Zoro was just napping over some corner without a care.

It had only been a few hours since their conversation earlier and they had decided to rest for the day while Luffy decided on their next destination, a place called 'Tequila Wolf'. To be quite honest, Luffy knew nothing of it, either. It was just a place he knew existed in the East Blue and that was it. However, he had heard it mentioned a few times during his stay in Marineford. For a place in the East Blue to be mentioned there, it might have something fun to discover… Plus, he didn't know anything… Which was why it was fun. It would be like an adventure.

Naturally, telling that to his nakama had met with various reactions. Usopp's was the most hysterical of all. He had been afraid there might live a cannibal tribe in that place, because why else would its name be mentioned in _Marineford_?! Or maybe something even worse! He then claimed to have contract the deadly illness under the name of 'I-can't-go-to-that-place-itis' which seemed really dangerous to Luffy. However, the obvious cure would be getting some fresh air so of course Luffy would be taking Usopp to that place to make him feel better!

"Luffy! Luffy! It's okay! I'll make sure to convince them that you aren't a hero!" Usopp talked in Luffy's ear, pulling him out of his despair as he looked at his friend with a miserable look on his face. "Don't worry. The Great Captain Usopp will come to your rescue! Do not fear!" He said resolutely.

"Really, Usopp? You will save me from the evil hero worship?" Luffy asked, giving him sad puppy eyes, looking pathetic. He hated the title. He didn't know why people either insisted he was a Hero, or the Devil himself. There was just no inbetween with them. Why couldn't he just be… A _normal_ Marine? He hated it all.

"Of course! Count on me, Luffy!" Usopp said confidently, patting his chest with an opened palm. "Meanwhile! To cheer you up, how about I tell you a story about the time I encounter a huge goldfish the size of an island?!" He exclaimed, making a grandiose hand gesture. "And I defeated it, of course, valiantly, may I add."

Luffy sat up, beaming at his nakama. "Tell me! Tell me!" He said in excitement, bad mood completely forgotten. He really appreciated having nakama around to cheer him up when he wallowed in self-pity like this, either silly or not. It was just fun to be around people who weren't scared of him, and didn't put him on any special pedestal, either.

"Shishishishi, I want to meet a giant goldfish someday, too! It'd be—" Luffy's cheerful voice cut off immediately when his transponder snail started ringing in his pocket, his shoulders tensed up and his smile vanished, leaving only an eerie blankness.

_Puru… puru… puru… puru…_

"Luffy? Luffy? Are you alright?!" Usopp's worried voice called as he sat right next to Luffy, babbling in his ear to get his attention. "Hey, hey, are you alright? Hey, talk to me. You are scaring me. Luffy?" He said. His hysteria caught the others' attention and in no time, Nami, Zoro and Sanji were by Luffy's side, looking at him quizzically.

"I'm fine." Luffy reassured with all the confidence that he didn't feel, staring down at the ringing transponder snail. He didn't receive calls to his number often. Most of the times, it was him who used the snail to call HQ to report back about his missions, or him calling various 'shady' contacts. There were precious few people actually cared enough to call him… All of the calls Luffy had received so far required some degrees of discretion, from his 'outlawed friends' to 'orders from above'. His 'Marine friends' didn't tend to call for fun. There was Smokey, but he just called recently, there was no reason for another call so soon. It put Luffy very much on edge. He licked his bottom lip and fished out his snail, plugging the white snail to the regular snail and waited for another second before picking up the receiver, trying to force himself to relax some.

"Captain Monkey D. Luffy." Luffy said curtly without any flourish.

"Captain." Sengoku's voice acknowledged and Luffy felt himself tense up even further. What did the old bastard want now? Luffy had been doing his job, hadn't he? He doubted that Sengoku would call him without any reason. This was starting to feel more and more like 'orders from above' type of calls. The least favorite type.

"Fleet Admiral." Luffy said calmly, gritting his teeth, feeling his anger rise quickly at the situation and at the caller. Today was just determined not to be a good day, wasn't it? First was the dream, now it was the phone call. It felt as if everything came to a universal agreement to give Luffy the crappiest day ever. The heat in his stomach grew a little. Damn, he hadn't felt this type of anger since he came to the East Blue. He forgot how much he despised the old bastard and how fast his patience diminished around these people.

Around him, his crew gasped in shock. They probably hadn't expected for The Fleet Admiral himself to call even if Luffy already told them that Sengoku was his boss. He supposed that hearing it was different from witnessing it. They might have expected the Fleet Admiral to have better things to do. To be fair, so had Luffy, but apparently, he would rather bug him instead of doing whatever it was that was more important.

"How's your mission, Captain?" Sengoku asked. As if Sengoku was just calling to _care_. Luffy felt his eyes twitch in anger. He probably wanted to keep tabs on Luffy, make sure the collar was still tight enough and the leash was just the correct length to keep Luffy out of trouble.

"Fine." Luffy grunted. "I have good news… and bad news regarding your East Blue Marines. Which ones do you want to hear first?" He asked snidely, voice poisonous. His lips twitched slightly in a tiny snarl, his eyes narrowed darkly. If Sengoku wanted to piss him off, then Luffy had_ words_ to say to him as well. He was good at pissing people off, too.

There was a pause as Sengoku regarded Luffy with an unreadable look as the air between them filled with wariness and apprehension. Finally, he decided to grace Luffy with an answer. "The good news first then."

A nasty smile crossed Luffy's lips. "The good news is that I haven't killed any East Blue Marines yet." He said calmly. "Even when one tried to bribe me and another tried to kill me." He said, feeling a sense of satisfaction when Sengoku's eyes widened momentarily. Luffy's expression changed into one of storminess, the calm vanished completely. "And the bad news is…" He let his voice trail off for a second before he picked up his sentence again. "Is it just me or do you think the East Blue is too good for_ competent _Marines, Fleet Admiral?" He asked, glaring at the receiver, directing his heated look toward the man on the other side. "If you run out of people to hire, just send morons from other Grand Line bases to the East Blue. I'm going to tell the truth, as frankly as I can tell it. Your East Blue Marines are all corrupted. They are all _trash_." He ranted angrily.

"Watch your tongue, _Captain_." Sengoku's eyes narrowed ever so slightly. "I might suddenly find an empty spot on your Grandfather's ship for you to fill in as we speak." He warned. "I assume you have dealt with them already?"

Luffy paled a little at the mention of his Grandfather, unable to help the shiver that ran up his spine at the threat and the phantom pain on his head. "Obviously." He grunted, deciding not to test the old bastard's patience regarding that matter anymore… _for now_. What else did Sengoku expect when Luffy told him that news though? That Luffy hadn't dealt with those clowns? "Tt. If that's all you are calling about then I'm going to hang up." He said curtly. He didn't want his mood to be soured any longer.

"And what's the status of your team?" Sengoku asked, seemingly pleased that he had managed to curb Luffy's mouthy tendencies for a little while at least. It wouldn't last very long, they both knew that. However, Sengoku adored the little victories over Luffy and Luffy hated every single lost battle, big or small.

"There are five of us now, me included." Luffy muttered. "Red Dawn. That's our chosen name. So write it somewhere." He glanced at his nakama, and in a softer voice, he added, with gruff pride. "They are damn good at their jobs." He believed in his nakama fully. They really were a good bunch. He was happy that they had decided to join him on his adventures.

"Yeah, yeah," Sengoku easily waved off the words. "I have heard of your good work on East Blue water with the pirates." He said and Luffy resisted the urge to sneer. He couldn't care less about compliments. "Are you visiting every Marine branch?" Sengoku asked.

"I don't know." Luffy said after a moment. "I'm heading for Tequila Wolf though." It irked him that he had to _report _back to Sengoku like some kind of dog returning to its owner, but he had to. Sengoku would ask otherwise and then Luffy would still have to answer, and then it would seem as if Luffy had to answer to every question Sengoku had.

There was a tense silence as Sengoku stared back at Luffy. "Ignore Tequila Wolf." Came the obvious command that made Luffy _bristle._ "Return to the Grand Line asap. Remember our previous deal, I have given you enough time, get back to work." He ordered.

Luffy snarled, lunging toward the snail like it was an enemy. "I don't want to!" He protested heatedly. Now Sengoku had successfully ignited his curiosity. Luffy did what he wanted. Besides, he had the order to 'deal with East Blue problems' anyway, so he was just obeying order, right? "What the_ hell _is going on with Tequila Wolf?!" He demanded. "I'm going. You can't stop me." He hissed out. No! Now he wanted to know what was going on with it. Obviously Sengoku knew what was going on or he wouldn't have ordered Luffy away. Nico Robin was just an off chance anyway. There was no reason to rush especially since he hadn't rushed Luffy sooner. No, this was definitely because Sengoku didn't want him to see what was going on there. It intrigued him and he didn't want to let go of his sense of adventure.

"Captain Red—"

Luffy felt irrational panic well up at his epithet. No he didn't want his nakama to know it yet! "Fleet Admiral." He cut in, barely able to hide the panic, but his frantic heart beats and heavy breathing probably couldn't fool Zoro, who always saw through him despite how hard he tried to hide.

The snail's expression became pitched like Sengoku was rubbing his temples, trying to control his irritation. Well Luffy was, too! He was furious right now. He hated being ordered around, and Tequila Wolf was shady and Sengoku was stopping him from discovering what was going on with it. It made him want to hang up on the phone and just do what he wanted to do. He was two seconds away from doing it.

"Captain Luffy." Sengoku's firm, commanding voice cut through Luffy's red haze, and Luffy wasn't sure if Conqueror's Haki was transmittable via phone calls, but Sengoku was making a damn good case to prove it. Luffy bared his teeth, resisting the urge to unleash his own will on the man.

"What?" Luffy snapped back. He swore he was going to Tequila Wolf no matter what Sengoku said now. Just he _waited_—

"Remember_ where _your loyalty lies, Captain."

The words cut Luffy deep and left him bleeding on the ground. "_Screw_ you!" Luffy hissed, dropping the receiver like he had just been burned alive. He couldn't even_ believe _Sengoku would say that to him. Actually, maybe he could. But that single reminder alone made Luffy feel like a caged animal all over again. He wanted to hiss and snarl and punch Sengoku in the _face_. He wanted to hurt something badly right now, but he _couldn't _because…

Luffy gritted his teeth, breathing heavily. His whole body was trembling like a leaf in the storm with suppressed emotions. Fury and helplessness rolled off of him in waves following closely by misery and a stifling, unbearable sense of _despair_. He couldn't fight this and he knew it well, not after those words. He felt like a bird that had been shot out of the sky and was now plummeting to the earth, unable to fight against the gravity even when it tried to flap its wings. Or like a dog on a leash, trying to run away but when he ran too far the leash around his neck would tighten and pull him back, reminding him exactly where he should be and who he served.

Sengoku seemed to sense Luffy's silence and understood what that meant, because when he spoke next, his voice was calm and the decision was final. There was no room for disagreement and Luffy wasn't going to argue anymore. The winner was clear. "Time to get back to the Grand Line. Vacation's over. You have a mission to complete." Sengoku ordered.

Luffy closed his eyes, shoulders slumping as the remaining anger drained from his frame, leaving only resignation. "Yes, sir." He mumbled quietly, seemingly collapsing into himself at the words he had to force out of his own mouth. The chain around his neck tightened and he let himself be dragged back to his own prison.

The snail stared back at Luffy and its expression softened in the slightest bit before Sengoku hung up, and it went to sleep again.

For a few moments, there was only silence on the deck, each member looked at each other as they tried to think of a way to make the situation better, or to comfort Luffy, or something like that because it was clear that Luffy was upset with how things had gone down. However, before anyone could say anything, Luffy pulled himself together and straightened his back, shoving all of his upset far down where no one could see it. "Plot a course for Logue Town, Nami." He said at last, giving his Navigator a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. "The big boss came calling so I guess no sense in idling in the East Blue anymore. We are going to get _Going Merry _lined with kairoseki for her trip to the Grand Line." He said quietly, his good mood vanished like soap bubbles.

Like a good dog on a leash, he supposed it was time he returned 'home'.

Luffy looked up at the big blue sky, at the sun shining overhead, forever out of his reach. Never had freedom looked so close, and yet felt so far.

His prison gate slammed shut in his face and Luffy closed his eyes, seeing and feeling the cold metal bars that no one could see and no one could feel. He placed a hand over his neck, touching the invisible, metaphorical collar, feeling the grooves and the Marine symbol etched over it, restricting his every action and every word he was allowed to say and take. Luffy wondered, briefly, if it was possible to feel claustrophobic in an open space… Because right now… Right now he just felt so trapped.

It was a despairing feeling, to be imprisoned while you weren't wearing any visible chains.

"I want to be free…" Luffy whispered under his breath, voice quiet, the words were barely louder than a defeated sigh. "Let me be _free_. Please."

* * *

**End note: **_Thank you so much for all your kind words! They really do encourage me to keep on writing! Here we have it, the reminder that Luffy is trapped despite having the temporary illusions of being free. He has been recalled back to the Grand Line. It's time to get back to his duty as a Marine dog. Also, disclaimer, I don't claim to have all the knowledge regarding the Marines of OP or how the system actually works, so I could only give Luffy a hypothetical position that suits the needs of my story. If it's illogical, please chart this up as my shortcomings as a writer and forgive me for those mistakes._

**Next chapter: Of Blood and Of a Bond Without Blood**


End file.
